Crawling to Oblivion
by Mika the Supreme Ninja
Summary: Mortal Mika fears his visions, that he bears the insanity that has plagued his entire family. He fights against it for as long as he can, but being kidnapped by Empousa leaves him little choice but to accept it. Slowly but surely, he is consumed into the World of Gods and Monsters, struggling to find his place and purpose. Who deserves his loyalty? Strong, Gay, Smart, Grey, Oc
1. Chapter 1

**I realized, with each failure... why My Mika Percy Jackson inserts failed... here is what I have created based on that...I hope you enjoy...**

 **This Mika story will show a side to Mika we never get to see, one that shaped a lot of whom he is... I also wanted to show him growing fromt he literal bottom... enjoy...  
**

* * *

 _ **Prologue...**_

 _ **Insanity was something Mika feared, it ran in his family. His Grandmothers on both side suffered from extreme mental illness, Bipolar Disorder for one and something much darker for another. His Father had no control over his anger, and showed signs of true Psychosis...his mother had borderline Personality disorder, one Grandfather was an addict with a temper problem and the other was the same only he was also a rapist. To a young Mika, it seemed that they were cursed to bear insanity as a balance to their intelligence.  
**_

 _So, it was natural that he started to freak out when he realized that the Imaginary creatures he saw were real... or at least they seemed real. Cyclopes, Snake Like women, Hounds larger then most trucks, Saytrs, Women in the Water and Trees... With each passing day, he felt more and more afraid that he had inherited his families madness. Massive Migraines started to descend upon him, a sign of stress he knew from experience._

 _Even Now, at thirteen, Mika felt the weight of his visions slamming into him. Social interactions had become damn near impossible, people kept on shimmering from their current Human state to that of a Monster. A few girls he went to school with had a Donkey leg, a Bronze leg and Fangs... an older looking boy was kept on jumping from Human to Satyr..._

 _The Only things that seemed to help deal with the stress were reading, mindless time in the Library, or Beating up his Kickboxing Sparring partners. He could distract himself then, putting his entire being into mindless but very productive activity seemed to be the only thing that could separate him from the fear his visions brought to him._

 _He Refused to be mad... or to give into his madness... he saw it destroy his family... he refused to be dragged into it as they all were..._

 _He refused to be their brand of monster..._

 _Oh, how naive he was..._

* * *

The Day had started so Well, his migraine hadn't been that bad, he only had three visions, and he found a really good book. If only it stayed that way...

He was walking into the Library, a place he found solace, when he noticed the Girls were there. Popular Cheerleaders, Amy and Jade, they shimmered into the demonic form he always saw them in. Donkey leg and Bronze Leg distracted him, but he had become used to the sight enough to not react too much. Apparently it was not enough as both girls growled at him, a cruel smirk in their eyes.

" Oh look Amy, a cute little Witch...one of mother's beloveds..." Her visage shifted, no longer did her Human side remain. " I think we should take him with us, he might be of use to us... at least he could be a yummy little meal." She licked a clawed hand, looking very ready to eat him. He shivered, trying to ward off the vision... but it just seemed so real...

"Hmmm..." Amy, who looked identical to Jade, purred out and approached him. " Oh, I think you are right sister... he is even immune to our allure. Clearly he bears the gift... yes he will make a fine slave or meal..."

He barely dodged Amy's sudden Strike, lashing out with a solid kick to her sternum that filled the room with both a loud crack and the sound of her growling gasp. " Yeah, listen delusions. I have no interest in being dinner, so can you go away so I can be crazy in peace!" He gave his own growl, looking at his hallucinations hatefully. " I swear I don't even care if your real people, Come any closer and I will snap you in half... I have had it with my delusions." The Years of fear and pain started rushing to the surface, leaving him both angry and hateful.

Jade Growled rushing him with a mismatched clunking sound, swiping him and kicking at him with her bronze leg. She wasn't a very good fighter, but she was fast and very strong. Blocking one of her punches cracked his arm, while a graze from her bronze leg bruised his ribs. He started to realize that maybe he wasn't hallucinating... or if he was, he was already pretty gone into his Delusions. Oddly enough that a freeing thought but one he didn't get to think about Long since Amy rejoined the fray, tackling him from the side and slamming his head into the ground.

"""'

He wasn't sure how long he was unconscious but when he awoke, he was bound and in the woods. There was a roaring fire somewhere to his left, and another person bound next to him. Focusing his shaky stare, Mika realized that the person was a girl, a bit older then he was. Maybe Fifteen, she had incredibly black skin, it actually had a blue tint to it. Still she was clearly Mediterranean, Italian by the look of her features.

" Hey..." Squirming, he managed to kick her, getting her to groan and wake up. " Hey, we need to get out of here..." She blinked, looking tired and unfocused for a moment before a deadly serious stare crossed her face.

" Empousa... one of them attacked me, they want me to serve the Titans...Who's your Parent? Why did they take you?" She sniffed him, blinking in shock. " Your mortal, entirely human... why take you at all?"

Mika shrugged, accepting his madness... kind of. He was too tired to fight it at this point. " They called me a witch, saying I am their mother's beloveds... or one of them anyway. I can see their demonic faces, always have. Does that help?"

The girl sighed, looking very, very sad. " Yeah, it really does. Your Clear sighted, you can see past the Mist. It is rare but some humans can see the supernatural world. I guess I should explain... the Roman Gods, they live. They move where ever Civilization and progress is greatest, adapting to that culture. Monsters, archetypes of Chaos, follow them as well. I'm a Demigoddess, well I'm a Legacy anyway. My Grandfather is a Greek Titan, Lelantos, titan of Air and the Hunters Skill of Stalking Prey. That Lets met see past the Mist, and gives me great Aim, Tracking skills, enhanced Senses... oh and little control over air. Not as Much as My mom, but still better then a mortal."

Tears fell down Mika's face as he slumped forward. " You have no idea... how great it feels... to not believe I am losing my mind... Thank you...Or maybe I am insane, at least now there is purpose to my delusions..." He chuckled lightly. " Regardless, I don't feel like being eaten. We need to escape then you can educate me in all of the rest. " HE squirmed a little, I think I can feel a rock under my butt, I might be able to cut my ropes or at least wear them down... any tips on killing Empousa?"

The girl, who had yet to give her name, just stared at him for a moment. " Your taking this awfully well... anyway, you need divine metal, or natural elements like Lightning or water... or fire technically. Magic would help, but I have a feeling you can't use magic can you?" He just stared at her, while shimming to get the rock from under his butt." Yeah, Dumb question. Ummmm...I guess if you can toss one into the fire, it might be enough to kill them...they took my Knife, it was made of Imperial Gold and could have killed them. It is here somewhere... Oh, by the way... my name is Sierra... Nice to meet you I guess..."

" Mika... and Ah, there it is..." A few squirms and the rope frayed just enough to shimmy his hands out of it. " So glad for my tiny wrist... would Strangulation work?" Sierra nodded, looking deadly serious. " Good, I can use my rope on them." He smirked for a moment, before slumping in defeat." They are coming!"

Sierra turned and growled at the Empusa, not reacting when he tossed the rock into her hands. He knew they would survive...

Amy, in her Monster form, sauntered over to Mika with a taunting grin. " You know... we might have taught you the Craft, so you could serve our mother... but you cracked my Sternum... you doomed yourself you little shit..." She Grabbed his Chin moving in as if to kiss him... giving him the perfect chance to ram his foot into her croach. She screeched backing up in agony, falling over as he tackled her, wrapping his Rope around her throat. She Struggled, clawing his chest twice but still he held onto the rope, enjoying the panic in her eyes as slowly he killed her.

" AMY!" Jade's loud bellow made him cringe, but it was too late as she tackled him , almost knocking him into Sierra who moved to the side. In a parody of his Murdering Amy, she wrapped her fingers round his throat and began to throttle him, tears falling down her eyes. " She was my SISTER, MY TWIN! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT MORTAL!"

He couldn't fight, she was so much stronger then he was. He squirmed and tried to do something, actually he did manage to ram his fist into her elbow which would have cracked had he not been close to fainting. Once again he started to pass out...only to hear the howling of Wolves and the terrified yelp of Jade as she tried to get off of him... something, probably a wolf tackled her. He tried to see but he was barely alive, he could just hear feet and growls and a loud crunch...

Eventually something cold and wet touched his face, a whimper echoed in his ears for a moment before he heard a growling voice enter his mind. _" So much strength... you are a mere mortal and yet you freed yourself and killed an older Empousa... you will live child and bring Rome great Honor... I will see to that myself..."_

Pure power rushed through his body, making him gasp in agony before passing out all together...

 **Lupa, smiled softly at the powerful Cub in front of her. He was entirely Human, a rarity for her to take interest in. It had been so long but not unheard of. Many of the Lovers of the Demigods in Camp Jupiter were Humans she had found, wanting powerful cubs to be born. Usually they were soldiers wanting a family, already adults who were heavily accomplished. The boy in front of her was just that, a child... she could not wait to see what he would become...**

 _" He comes with us...for now, we shall camp here."_ Her Wolves and the Girl, Sierra, obeyed without question. She sat by the sleeping boy, who was now propped against her side. She let her magic enter him, helping him heal. By morning, he would be able to move on his own, by the next night he should be ready to start training.

He would become a powerful warrior, one unbound by family ties or Divine help. She couldn't wait to see how he compensated for that... it would be very exciting.

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **This Mika is going to be raised in Rome, I want the Canon Stuff in the Original Percy Jackson to happen for the most part... plus the Romans are just better as a unit... they are more loyal and blindly so, which is an issue, and their Fauns suck... but other then that they are better...**

 **Any suggestions on characters, pairings, Powers and the like are welcome...**

 **No Blessings, ever, he has to earn absolutely everything...my goal is a more developed Story, that grows and shows years passing not just a shortquest as in canon ...  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika. **


	2. Becoming a Roman Soldier

**I have decided that Mika will get a blessing from only two people but it is a single blessing and one none of you will see coming... one he earns unlike the other characters... and one that doesn't really give a power, just a position... I can compare that a superior Roman Soldier being able to command Roman Ghosts...\**

 **Also, I looked up Roman Combat so you will see how it actually works in this series...and I wanted to focus on how much the Demigods seemed to hate on the Mortals..  
**

* * *

 **" Are you sure he is a Mortal?" Sierra gaped at Mika, watching him go through his third set of one hundred handstand pushups. Lupa just chuckled, a huffing snuffling sound that made Sierra a little jealous. Being a Granddaughter of Lelantos, her body was much stronger then any mortal. Even as a Legacy, she could outpace most Demigods. How a mortal could outpace her was beyond anything Sierra understood.**

" Mortals surprise you, besides he was already in incredible shape when he joined up with us. My Training is designed to help anyone increase their power by at least three times." Lupa's eyes were brimming with pride. " Most of the children I train are barely related to the Gods, their blood does not change their biology in the slightest. It really shouldn't surprise you."

Huffing at the Wolf Goddess, quietly so not to earn the wrath of the other Wolves, Sierra pouted some more and thought on the last few weeks. Every morning, they woke up and ate whatever the Wolves had hunted before sprinting to a new location over the course of several hours. Mika, due to his injuries, rode on Lupa while he healed for the first few days but after the third day he was sprinting right along side Sierra. Once they found a new locations to set up Camp, they would spar against each other or against one of the wolves to test their powers. After a few days of that, Lupa began teaching them how to Hunt, the Wolf Stare, Roman History, The Basics of the Roman fighting Style, Roman Culture and Rules... it was a lot.

Naturally, as a descendant of a Hunting Diety, she excelled at Hunting in all of it's forms... but so did Mika. His small stature made him excel at hunting smaller prey like Rabbits, Birds and Squirrels. She was better at hunting Deer and Larger Prey, which helped feed them. When it came to Foraging, she was the superior seeing as she was raised to hunt but Mika learned so quicky that her edge wasn't that great.

Every where else, they were equals seeing as they both were new to the Roman rules and the accurate Roman culture... her Mother hadn't bothered to really teach her Roman Culture, fixating mostly on survival skills... then there was combat. Thanks to her powerful Body and training, she was a heavy hitter. Her Stamina was incredible and she was ruthless thanks to her time as a Hunter. However being Greek, the Roman style was much harder for her to master. It was so unlike the independent Greek Style, more focused in Stabbing and teamwork.

Mika didn't have that issue, but he also lacked any biological edge that a Demigod or Legacy would have. He had to really work on the Roman Combat style, ingraining each aspect into his muscle memory. Here they both had to struggle, but Mika had an edge that she lacked. He had intense Training in Kickboxing and Akido which he incorporated into his style, making him really confusing to fight. He knew where to hit her to cause maximum pain, picking at her Nerves and soft spots. His favorite move was slamming fingers into her throat to make her choke, or knuckles into her diaphragm to make her unable to breathe. It was so unlike her style or Roman style that she had issues figuring out what he would do next.

That being said, Mika was openly frustrated with the Roman Style, finding it far too rigid. The Movements relied far too much on a set of Moves instead of fluid, Dance like interpretation. Lupa hadn't been too pleased with that at first, but oddly enough seemed to agree when Mika showcased how drastically limited his own style. It was choppy and brutal and unless you were a master it actually hampered individual fighters, but it had one advantage that Mika praised, something she had never noticed. Roman fighting was designed around hit and run tactics, you would attack intensely for a moment or so then back away. Once you caught your breathe, you would attack again. It allowed two parties to attack, switching between attackers and defenders making it masterful for Groups.

Since they were together, training as one while they marched towards the Wolf House, they were taught how to use that style in tangent. Their natural independence made it hard to harmonize, something Lupa said would cause them a lot of grief at New Rome. They knew they had to work on it and did so, but her jealousy was making it difficult. Her body was superior, she inherited divine power, and she worked her ass off and the boy still overcame her so often. He, a mere mortal! By all of the Gods it was frustrating...

Honestly, she couldn't wait until they reached New Rome, The letters from her Mother and the other Legacies she knew meant she would get access to a wonderful Cohort while he would be left in the Fifth Cohort with all Greeks or Geeks...where a weak Mortal would belong...

* * *

 **Mika grunted, holding his ribs as he sat by the Fire. He was tired and his body hurt, but he was beyond happy. He finally was getting the answers he so desired, learning what his ability meant and the things he saw. He was training and harnessing his powers, it was wonderful learning how capable of a fighter he actually could be. He felt useful, with** actual **purpose and a path free of the pains of his believed insanity. Being able to actually interact with what he once saw as a hallucination, able to defend himself fully if they got Frisky.**

Not that it was all perfect though... The More he learned from Lupa, about the Roman Gods and Roman Society, the more annoyed he was. They were blindly loyal to the Gods who, time and again, proved they were unreliable and cruel. What they did in their Greek forms and what they did as Romans proved they were Monster's through and through. Still He did respect and adore Lupa, that much was true. She wasn't blind to the Horrid behavior of the Gods, openly insulting them and all they were but she made a point of emphasizing their incredible power and the importance of their existence.

There were other issues he found of course, like the Unthinking Soldier Mentality, lack of respect for Nature, Black and White Thinking, Judgmental ideals and obsession with teamwork. They were too rigid, something he would find chafing. Still they were his best options and he was actually looking forward to entering their camp. The children of the Divine had incredible records and accomplishments, he really would get a lot of allies and resources for himself. Of course, he was really looking forward to Learning magic, something he always found fascinating in Mythology. Unlike the Demigods, he lacked any kind of power which honestly sucked in a world where Gods and Monster existed.

He had brought this up to Lupa, who simply huffed saying that could ask Children of Hecate or any magic Diety in whatever Cohort he was in. He knew that he would... after he figured out whatever weapon he was best suited to, and got used to the Roman Training... of course... that depended on whatever the Augur allowed.

Would he even be allowed to Join the camp? Would he be allowed to train and use Magic? Would he even survive the year of Probatio status long enough to be trusted and rise through the Roman Ranks? He didn't know, so much was left to chance and the Whim of the Gods...

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think** in **the Reviews.**

 **Did you like the style, the issues each of them face, and the like... this chapter is designed so showcase Mika's personality in this, Sierra's personality and the like...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	3. Meeting the Romans

**Meeting the Romans...**  
 **I know my last chapter wasn't great, but Honestly showing Mika train in the same place for weeks without really being able to do much would be boring and I can see why it was skipped by Rick** Riordian **...**

 **I did realize that Most of the demigods are assholes, reaffirming my idea that the true enemy of every series ever is the normal people. The Public is the** enemy **, they have the power to create change or fight the evils of the world but they stick to relying on one person or a group to get anything done. It is so frustrating and is pisses me off...**

 **Lastly, I read the Hidden Oracle and we learn that the Gods can see your Soul and learn everything about you... that explains a lot actually. Mika has no defense in that regard...**

* * *

 **" I can't wait to get to camp, the Roman Baths are calling my name!" Sierra's slight croon Made Mika smirk as they trudged towards across the Busy Highway towards New Rome. They were about three days out from the Wolf house, having only stayed at the Wolf House for about two days since Sierra and Mika himself were so skilled and prepared before hand. Lupa really didn't have a lot to teach them, actually she couldn't really teach them much. She wasn't allowed to teach them more actually, according to Lupa, his Mortal Status and Sierra's legacy status meant that the training allowed to them by her was limited greatly. Their was a reason that Legacies tended to be more politically minded after all...**

" Agreed, my body had never been so sore." He wanted to stab the girl, her jealousy was getting ridiculous and all, but he had to deal with it. The Romans were extremely political, connections and social bonds were everything to grow in their cultural.. well that and being connected to the gods. Making an enemy of her was something he really could not afford, not if he wanted to go anywhere in the Roman Camp. Not until he had his own connections and Political flack. " The Food is a lot to Look forward to as well, and the Library Lupa said they have sounds incredible."

Sierra grunted, flipping off a car that almost hit them. " You won't be allowed to access most of the library for a while, until you move past Probatio status half of the Library is sealed off from you. As a Probatio you only get access to like, a tenth of the actual library. Only some on History, Advanced Combat and the Like." Her eyes had a mean glint, clearly she was still bitter about his being a better fighter then her.

Shrugging, Mika smiled. " Still, I am just grateful that they will include me at all. It is much better then believing your insane, not something you really want to deal with I assure you." Just barely avoiding rolling his eyes, Mika pointed across the lanes of traffic. " I think those are our greeters." Two Kids, nearly fifteen years old, in armor stood in front of a tunnel. They had weapons, a Spatha and Spear individually, looking not entirely sure they knew how to use them.

Sierra nodded, pulling out letters from her shirt and sprinting across the highway, dodging cars with Mika at her tail. People yelled at them, but neither could really care too much. The Magic oozing from New Rome's entrance made the Mist Heavy here, hiding their visage quickly. Now that he knew the Mist Existed, he could almost... feel it wrapping around him. It tickled, like someone breathing on his skin. It wasn't warm though, it resembled the sharp coldness of the Winter Air just not quite as harsh.

Within Minutes, they made it to the Entrance of New Rome, stopping in place with their hands above their as the guards pulled out their Weapons. " Halt, who are you?"

Cocky and proud, Sierra stepped forwards. " My Name is Sierra, Sierra Inoue, I am a Legacy of Lelantos, he is Mika Shreeve, a Clear sighted Mortal. We were trained by Lupa, we mastered the Wolf House. We have come to join your Camp, take us to your Praetor."

The Guards both nodded, with one stepping forward. " Keep your Hands where I can see them, I will lead you to our Praetor. Act up and I will run you through." He was the Spear Guard, holding his weapon out threateningly. " Understand me?"

Both Mika and Sierra nodded, following the Guard through the Tunnel. It was Dark, light at first with regular Lights that quickly turned into Smokeless Reed Torches. It was a long tunnel, at walking speeds it took about three minutes to get out of but when they did, Mika lost his breathe. It was beautiful, a swirling excess of perfection. Large Buildings in Ancient Roman Design, Smaller Houses and Shops. Hundreds of people, Teenagers mostly, walked about in armor or Purple Shirts, with Fauns and a single elephant in the distance. An Aqueduct, fed by a raging river separated the City from the Tunnel...the Little Tiber, he remembered his Lupa's Lessons. The River of an Empire...

" How do we make our way across, I can't imagine you want us to walk across? Or that you could make it in your Armor?" Mika kept his tone respectful, Having no interest in being run through.

The Guard Grunted for a moment before smirking. " New people walk through the River, it helps to test their worth. The River is alive, if you are a threat to us it will destroy you. Go." Sighing, Mika slumped into the river, recoiling at the overwhelming sensation of energy on his skin. He burned lightly, like the river was testing or tasting him. The Look on Sierra's face said she felt the same, but neither said much about it. They kept their mouths shut and crossed the River, both nervous as several guards appeared with weapons drawn. Their guard was the only one to speak. " New Recruits, take them to our Praetor, then to the Augar."

A bit of a rough handling occurred, in which Sierra's Dagger and Mika's Hewn Bow was taken from them, and they were taken towards the Praetor who came out to See them. Mika was grateful they didn't touch the Rope he carried around his neck, it was what he used to kill the empousa and he felt attached it. It was irrational he knew, but he didn't care.

The Praetor was wearing a purple cloak, standing at Five feet Seven with a golden sword on his hip. He had Dark Skin, a beautiful ebony that was riddled with Scars. " Who are you exactly?"

Once again, Sierra stepped forward. " Sieera Inoe, Daughter of Melody Inoue, Granddaughter of Lelantos." She bowed, Mika barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Instead he stepped foward with a smile and a respectful voice. " My name is Mika, I am a Clearsighted Mortal. I was attacked by an Empousa who wanted to eat me, or have me train in magic for their Master and Mother. Lupa saw my potential and trained me along side Sierra, asking me to come train her and harness my abilities as best I can in the Name if New Rome." He bowed, nervous as Hades, something understandable seeing as he was being pointed at by about a dozen Swords and Spears." I ask that I am allowed to stay, to train and learn how to best utilize my abilities."

There was a silence that pervaded the valley, one that lasted for several moments before he heard the Praetor grunt. " Very well, you both must go to the Augur. If his readings are in your Favor, you will be allowed to stay here."

The Guards dropped their weapons, grabbing Mika by his arm and leading him and Sierra both towards a Large Thundering Temple. Power raged all around it, and in the various temples they past, brushing against His skin and making him shudder. It was so strange, he hadn't noticed anything like this before... why was he feeling it now? Each step up towards the Temple made him feel the power more potently, like Ozone in the air.

" Ah, Guests!" The voice was harsh, but silky and mildly creepy. The Source was a handsome man, he had upturned features and blonde hair. He seemed to be about Thirty and not very strong, his muscles were too lean to even be counted as Willowy. It was clear that he hadn't really trained all that much in combat..." I thought I felt new Soldiers enter the camp. Follow me to see your fate." A Pile of shredded stuffed animals drew Mika's attention as they drew near, he wanted to laugh. Talk about going native, instead of Reading animal Entrails they read Stuffed animal Fluff. " Admiring my Offerings? I know, It is impressive isn't it? My name is Augustus, I am the Augur here. Pick a Stuffed bear from the Other Pile and hand it to me."

Sierra, ever the eager beaver, was first. " Here, tell me my Fate."

Augustus shredded the Bear, poking the insides for a moment before smirking. " Ah, I see... Daughter of The Little Hunter Returns, her journey starts anew... I see no ill will towards you, you shall be allowed in this Camp." His smile was surprisingly nice, not false... Mika found him mildly confusing but chose to say nothing, only hand his own bear to the man who repeated the 'Sacrifice'. " Interesting... this is bit more confusing, but Still good. The Pure Mortal arrives, full of Sight and endless might... or maybe that was fright... Being an Augur isn't exact, the Gods are fickle and their messages are unclear even at the best of times." Augustus stared at him for a moment, as Did a Fuming Sierra and his confused Guard. " You have been allowed to remain here. I would go and get some weapons if I were you, your Guard can show you both New Rome and explain the rules of our Camp."

Slowly, they went to Leave, feeling tired but also deeply excited... neither noticed the curious look in Augustus's eyes...

 **"Being of Contridiction and Seer of the Unrealized Might...Powerful Affinity to magic, unbound by Rules and Devotion and Ties of blood...his personality is not defined by relations to the Gods, his path is unsure." Augustus frowned, looking at the boy's sacrifice. " I'd say that is something, My Divine Anscestor must see something great in his Soul if he has allowed someone like him to enter here...Well, I doubt it... Sunshine is a tool, no matter the form he is in. Something so few of us ever really see...The girl is going to be problem as well... Envious Spirits, Mania in the making... I will have to keep an eye on her." Smiling, He turned on his heel and marched away.**

He had to teach his idiotic Nephew, Octavian. The Greedy little shit was the only other one in their family to bear the Divine ability to see the future, he wished it was otherwise but it was not to be. The Cancer in his body was getting stronger, he had a few years left to pass on the knowledge of their craft to Octavian... he doubted he would teach him everything though. He didn't trust Octavian he was everything bad about the Romans, all of Apollo's worst traits in a single child. A Child who would be the doom of them all...

Augustus could feel something rising, other then Saturn... many somethings. A Corruptive essence that would destroy them all, he would have said something but Lady Juno ensured that he couldn't, cursing him with the very cancer in his blood. He hated her, so much... still in a way he was lucky. He had read the Past of the boy,Luke, whom his astral self saw leading Saturn's Monsters and Demigods. The Gods had messed his mind up, especially with that boy Halcyon Green, the only child of Apollo born with the power of Prophecy in centuries. His Misery was great, so powerful and mighty that it echoed across the spirit winds, it had been effortless for Augustus to detect.

He had sensed Halcyon's misery as a child, it had been what shifted him from his loyalty to the Gods to the Romans. He wanted to help his people survive the abuse of their divine ancestors but could not publicly tell them how awful they were, how much he had seen over the last few years... how much he knew thanks to his power. He would do all he could... before Octavian took power and ruined all of his work...

He wasn't looking forward to that day...

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think** in **the reviews.**

 **I wrote in the character of Augustus for a lot of reasons, partially to show that Octavian's family was not all bad and that there was more to the Power of the Augur... I also wanted to show how much power and knowledge the Gods really have. They know pretty much everything and are aware of pretty much everything, they can read human souls like a book. I wanted to show how helpless Mika actually is in his current state. They know everything about him, able to read his soul effortlessly. They know whom he is and what he thinks, but as long as he doesn't do anything against them or their people he is mostly safe... that is mostly because he isn't a threat as far as they are concerned...**

 **Any ideas for Mika's Weapon? No rapier, I used that too often... it has to be a Roman Weapon. I also want to ask about Mika's Magic, how it should work when compared to Hazel and her Mother. What Should he use at first, what should his cap be and the like...last, I want to know what you think about possible pets ( I already know what I am going to do thanks to Apocalypse Butterfly but I am curious as to ideas.) What should he have and why?**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**

 **P.S Hazel and Frank have yet to Join the Camp... this is set about a Month after Percy's First Quest. The Gods are still in denial about the War brewing...**

 **P.P.S Mika is a very capable fighter, better then most of the Romans out of necessity. He doesn't have Magic weapons, powers or Divine Parents or relatives. He is purely human and thus he is more vulnerable, his fighting style and skills show that. He can die much easier then they could, he prepares himself for that possibility with all he has. Desperation is a powerful tool...I should be clear that he lacks the Divine Stamina, Strength, Reflexes or Durability the Demigods and Legacies have. They have innate protection that he lacks, which really puts Mika in a corner, something I never get to show. Also the Demigods heal faster and have the power to eat Ambrosia and Nectar, something he can't... never forget that.**


	4. Roman Promise, Oath's to Remember

**I realized that in this world, you need the support of someone powerful otherwise you are doomed to die or worse...**

 **I also have fallen in love with Alabaster C. Torrington... he is by far the most realistic character in the entire series with the most honest view of the Gods and even Percy. I think he and Mika could become very good friends.**

 **Mika's Cohort was chosen due to it's reputation not due to whom are inside of it...**

* * *

 **" The Romans feared the Sea didn't they?" Mika would be the first to admit that he was more versed in Greek Mythology then he was Roman, actually his Roman was generally weak to do the lack of Material he had access to. Still he knew enough to piece everything together, which was helped by the tiny hut dedicated to Neptune. There was a small array of Rotten fruit and a few cobwebs in a bowl, Mika knew that it must really piss off Neptune. " Seems kind of foolish though, I mean wasn't Neptune more associated with Freshwater in Roman Culture?"**

His Guard, whom he had discovered was named John, scowled at him but also blushed lightly. " Well, we never needed that much sea travel." Clearing his throat, John turned around and went to leave. " There are a few other temples you should see." A Nervous sheen covered his skin, making it clear that he felt nervous being so close to the Sea God's 'Temple'

Rustling through his bag, Mika pulled out some salted deer meat and a few granola bars, leaving them in the Bowl. He had no interest in being the Gods' bitch, but he would need serious allies if he wanted to have any chance of survival in this world. _' Lord Neptune, Please watch over me... in return, I promise to gain enough influence to make you worshiped here on the same level of Jupiter or Mars... I will aim for Higher, but millennium of tradition and a genetic predisposition to a certain mindset will be hard to fight. Still, I will try to help you gain the respect you are deserved_...' Nothing dramatic happened, actually nothing happened until he left the room with John. At the moment he crossed the threshold, a wave of salty ocean air crossed his face, making him smirk deeply.

It wasn't much, but it was a helpful Start...

" So, do the Fauns do anything? I have noticed them walking around, they don't seem to have much purpose." Of course that wasn't the true reason he spoke up, the true reason he spoke up was that they were far thinner then they should be. He could see ribs and skin discoloration, signs of malnutrition... which made little sense since they were technically lesser gods. " They smell, Quite badly... Are they eating at all?"

John frowned again, this time disgust crossing his eyes. " Their beggars, worthless and pointless. They perform odd jobs, but mostly they drift around our camp begging for food."

Smelling an opportunity, Mika removed the interest in his voice. " Do they not have some kind of power, I cannot remember any tales with Fauns being Mystical but I do remember Faunus having incredible powers and he was supposed to be Satyar God. There should be some crossover, don't you think." An Evil Cackle wouldn't have been out of place for the thoughts rushing into his brain, he found his allies... he was very good at getting people to do things for him. The Fauns were Many and even without powers they could act as warm bodies... he would have to do some research. They would be his edge... but he needed their Divine Leader's Okay. He wasn't stepping on any Immortal " I love smiting puny human" Toes. Mythology was literally filled to the brim with Gods killing, raping and cursing Humans for minor slights. Medusa, Aranche, Lyacon and even Hephestus/Vulcan himself were some of the most prominent examples of this kind of behavior.

Making a Mental Note to Say a Prayer to Faunus and his Wife... who's name was evading his mind at the moment, Mika turned back to John to hear what he had to say. " Maybe, not that they'd use it anyway to help us...They know their place." Simple translation, we would kill them if they gained power... that made Mika want to use them all the more, but the logical part of his brain realized that he had to be very careful to avoid death. Start someplace small, see if they were actually worth the risk...

"''' Two Hours Later"""

Roman Baths were incredible, Mika had never felt so comfortable and clean. The Only problem was that it was filled with other people, none of whom he knew and that grossed him out quite a bit. Still, he ignored that and soaked up the wonders of the Water, making a point to keep his eyes on literally everything around him. Noticing the differences between legacies and their Purer Demigod Relatives was shockingly easy. The Features seemed diluted, they were less attractive, less muscular, less fierce. They tended to have rounder faces, kinder eyes and less aggressive stances. They didn't twitch as much, a gentle calm around them instead of the hurried air of the Demigods. They tended to smell less of their Immortal essence, the legacies of Ceres smelt less like Grain and fruit then their Demigod Counterparts for example. It was fascinating, and he quickly created a hobby of identifying them purely by their scent and appearance. It got a little harder for the children of Nymphs and really minor gods, but the basic pattered stayed consistent.

After the Baths, Mika endured a surprisingly enjoyable trip through New Rome, buy several pads and Pencils and the like as well as some new clothes. He Made a point to start scribbling several ideas on his Pads, mostly how he could maintain Neptune's support. Though to keep his writing safe, he wrote in French and backwards. He had a lot of plans and the resistant Romans would not find it pleasing that he wanted to make Neptune ( and his entire personal pantheon, like his Wife Salacia... and his Son Triden) a Powerful and respected God. As he and his Guard John walked around the Beautiful City, towards the Barracks where he would officially join Camp Jupiter, Mika started drawing the basic schemes for a Temple for Neptune and his people. It was, but one piece of Mika's hopes to fulfill his Oath... the other piece of it was born into Drawings of an Armada, an entire Navy of Ships and battle men based on the Basics of Roman Combat. Naturally he would have to start small, but it could really grow into something interesting.

Unfortunately he had to put his pen and pad away into his new Backback, as they entered the Barracks. He was led to the front next to Sierra, Both Praetors ( One was a girl with Short Red Hair and an aggressive smile, it was obvious who's daughter she was) and Augustus. Over Two Hundred People, mostly Young Teens, filed into the Area. It was clear which of the Cohorts were respected and which were the strongest, their auras were massively different for one but also their looks and Stances. Those in the Fifth Cohort looked weaker, odder and lacked the steadiness of the other Cohorts, though the clear exception was the massive aura he sensed in the front of the Cohort. Blonde with blue eyes, he was beautiful in a way only a Roman God could be despite his age. He smelt of Ozone and Power, but his eyes were sad in a way Mika had never seen... like he knew that one day he would die, and those he protected would die because of that. His Shoulder were tense, the weight of his position and as a child of Jupiter heavy on him. Mika knew they would be friends, or at least Good aquantices. Having an ally like that boy would be exactly what he needed.

Zoning out slightly, as the Praetors spoke, Mika evaluated those of interest. Only a Few people stood out to him really, one looked like a weaker Augustus but his eyes bothered Mika in a way he couldn't quite place. A Daughter of Ceres drew his attention, mostly due to her advanced age for a Demigoddess and the air of power that came with her, her stance screamed that she was not to underestimated by anyone. Next came a son of Bachuus with a red Stained Mouth, standing in front of the Son of Jupiter, shaking with what resembled a drunken stupor.

Then came those who's form drew his attention the most. Cloaked in heavy Mist the kids all had fair skin and cold green eyes, the air crackled quietly with their power that no one seemed to notice. Unlike the others, those Legacies around them seemed equally as power which Made sense to Mika... Magic was an equalizing force, it had domain in all Places and that meant that even a Legacy could become immeasurably powerful. Yet none of them seemed very powerful in comparison to the others, in fact most seemed kind f quiet and muted and that concerned him. Still he made a point to memorize them, knowing he wanted to harness the very power their mother held domain over. Not a single one of the children were in the Fifth Cohort, all were in the Top three even the Legacies. That kind of made sense, seeing as How magic was the life blood of the Supernatural world.

" ... Who stands for Sierra Inoue?" Mika turned his attention back to Sierra and the Praetors, noticing that she held a small bundle of letters which he remembered were Recommendation from her Family, those like her whom had once served in Camp Jupiter. Her Aunt ( full aunt) , and two of her Cousins whom were Legacies of Lelantos as well. The looks on everyone's faces told Mika all he needed t know. A Girl from the Second Cohort, one who resembled Sierra alot, stepped forth.

" I, Maddison Braveheart of the Second Cohort, Stand for Sierra Inoue." There were a few small cheers, a lot of positive looks and welcoming stares.

The Praetors turned to him. " Do you have any recommendations?"

Shaking his head, Mika pulled off the Rope around his neck. " No, But I do have this, a Rope I used to strangle a Empousa with my bear hands despite no Divine Blood in my body and a Promise on the River Styx to Do all I can to bring New Rome to Heights never seen before." Thunder exploded around the skies, Lightning lighting the entire world up for a moment. Energy, cold and sharp, filled the air and Mika knew that he had to obey this rule if he is to survive.

Several gasps flew from others lips, and many actually took steps away from him. The Child of Jupiter smiled, stepping forward. " I, Jason Grace, Stand for Mika Shreeve."

Words washed over the entire Legion, a few being distinct enough to hear. " Freaks and Geeks." " Stupid Mortal" " Playing with Powers he has no idea of" Laughter sprinkled throughout the rest of the People.

Smiling, Mika received his Probatio Slate and stood by Jason while the Praetors spoke. " The War Games are on Hold for only three more days, as we are still trying to recover from the Explosives that were used during the last Games." Several people blushed around Mika, making him realize there was a really fun story behind that." Instead we will all go down to the Fields to help with the Restoration efforts. Each Cohort has been given a tasks for each part of the Feild, We should be able to deal with the Majority of the Restoration today, Tomorrow Night we should finish and start the reboiling. Our Goals over all it to be entirely finished by the Third day. Before then, it is time to Eat."

In what nearly was a Rush, they all hustled to get their fill. All the while Mika kept his eyes on his New Cohort, the Fifth and clearly the Weakest Cohort. They were far less put together then the other Cohorts, making him grit his teeth, knowing this would take a lot of Work to turn them into actually useful Cohort. Mentally he went through a series of possible training suggestion and paths to make them more useful.

" So, how did you get involved in our world?" Jason's voice was soft, just above a whisper. He seemed genuinely curious, and that made Mika smile.

" I'm clear sighted, and was taken by Empousa who wanted to make me Hecate's Servant. I killed one and that impressed Lupa, who rescued us by the way, so she started to train me. And yes, I meant what I said about taking us to better heights. I refuse to be a footnote in history, despite my lack of Divine Blood." Jason smiled, not an ounce of Doubt in his eyes which made Mika very happy. He liked Jason already. " IS there any children of Hecate in our Cohort? I really want to learn Magic, it may be the only balancer I'll actually get in a World of Gods, Monsters, Demigods and the like."

" Uh... Yeah, a few, I'll talk to them. Any idea of what Weapon you Might want to train with?"

Mika made a so-so hand motion. " Not Specifically, but I do know I would favor something that gives me Moderate Length and can be used for defense as well as Offense. It can't be too heavy due to my Size."

" Maybe a Spatha then? We can go through some weapons to see what your best with, though I don't know if you can weild weapons made of Divine Metals. Can you fight unarmed?"

" Yes, Very well actually. It isn't Roman Style, but it is still rather effective. I am aware that your training will try and mold me into a more Roman Style, but to be honest that won't happen. My style is far too ingrained."

" Fair enough...Tomorrow morning, after chores, I'll take you to the Training fields. We'll see what your best at and what you can do."

Silence took over as they settled down and began to eat. The Food was perfect, served by Dozens of Wind Nymphs who stayed invisible the entire meal. The Moment everyone had really settled down, the Fauns drifted in in Drones. They settled down at each table and began to beg for food, with several acting as Live entertainment. Annoyed, Mika set several pieces of Veggies and the like apart from the rest of his food. Then he grabbed a Faun by the arm, stopping him from nabbing a piece of food.

" Hello there, what is your name?" He smiled at the Faun, noticing a wave of smell wafting off of it Clearly it had not had a bath in a while. It's body, now close to Mika, showcased deep neglect and almost no muscle definition.

A Dopey, Pothead grin drew it's way on the Faun's face. " Don, Don the Faun my man. Are you going to eat your Napkin?"

"Hmmm... Maybe I will, but I can give it to you if you answer a question for me... in fact the more questions you ask, the more I will feed you. Deal?" Rapid head shakes made Mika smile, ignoring the curious eyes of Jason and a few of his Fellow Cohort members." Do Fauns have any powers or interesting abilities?"

" Sure, we can use our Panpipes to cast Nature Magic, smell Emotion and make Empathy Bonds man... Thank you for the Napkin."

As he dug into the Napkin Mika pulled a sweet from his plate. " Alright, Next question... can you teach a Human that Kind of magic, or is it exclusive to your speices?"

A Shrug came from the Faun. " Not sure, I've never taught a man or anyone really...Wait, don't eat it!" Mika nibbled on the Sweet, making Don sweat in worry. " I'm sure Humans can learn, but there are risks, Ya Know? Even we can be turned into Stone or Trees or Plants or stuff.

Tossing the Faun the Sweet, Mika leaned forward with the entire plate in hand. " I'll make you a deal Don, you answer my questions, do favors for me including teaching me Nature Magic... and I'll make sure you are fed at each meal. If you bring your friends, and they do the same... well they will be rewarded as well. Sound like a Deal?"

" Sure man!" There was hesitance the In the Faun's Voice, a little fear even, but the temptation of food was too much and thus he caved.

" Wonderful, you can start tomorrow. I expect you to meet with me at least two Hours before we have to clean the Fields. Bring me a Panpipe if you think it could help, completely clean and unused am I understood? Oh and you are going to help with the Restoration today, prove to the Romans that you have more worth and maybe I won't be the only person to feed you. ."

Don nodded, digging into his little feast. While he did so, Jason gave him a very amused but also mildly disapproving look. " Fauns are kind of considered to be Drifters here, I don't think a lot of people will like you using them like that."

" If there are no rules about it, I will be fine. Besides they are part of my plan to bolster our power, so really it shouldn't be too much of an issue." Jason didn't look convinced...Knowing that it was best to shift the Conversation, Mika put his chin in his hands and leaned forward. " So why did you step forward for me? Lupa explained the weight of such an act, should I not be worthy you could be tossed into the Tiber in a Bag filled with angry Weasels?"

The Blush was adorable, but the determination in his eyes stood out even more. " You killed an Empousa on your own, so clearly your strong... besides, If we didn't take you in we would have to kill you. Clearborn mortals can't have their memories wiped, even by the Gods, your brains are resistant to all Mind Magics."

" How Sweet of you Jason... I won't disappoint you, I promise. I literally can't, my Oath prevents that."

Jason's smile turned stern. " My turn for a question why in Hades would you do that? Breaking an Oath on the River Styx isn't like Most other Oaths, it turns into a Poison, a cancer in your soul. It lasts lifetimes, until your soul fades... why would you risk that?"

Shrugging, Mika popped an Orange slice in his Mouth, almost moaning around his favorite Fruit. " I won't fail so there is no need. I'm a Slytherin you know, we are real ambitious types." Jason's disbelieving look just made Mika chuckle. " Yes, I'm in love with the Harry Potter series, sue me. Still, my point remains. I won't fail, so there is nothing to worry about."

 **Across the Room, Agustus watched Mika interact with the Faun. Already the boy had made an unusual ally, and a deeply loyal one. The Fauns were so mistreated that he new that most would give everything to anyone who showed even a sliver of kindness. What the boy had planned for the Faun was beyond him, but clearly it was part of his plan. He couldn't wait to see it blossom...**

He had already heard, from his sources, that the boy had made an offering to Neptune. It was wise that he did, Agustus had long thought that their inability to move past their roots such as their innate fear of the Sea would bite then in the ass. Especially with the forces brewing in the Distance...

Maybe New Rome had hope after all. """

 **Chapter Over, tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **Do you like Mika's using of the Fauns, and how he plans to maniplate the Gods?**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	5. Equiped

**Jason is one of my favorite characters, as is Leo to be honest, since Jason is pure and extremely intelligent as is Leo while both are deeply emotionally scared due to their Parents and how the world treats them. Leo fears never being good enough and Jason is afraid of messing up due to the extreme pressure on him... I honestly love both characters and am super pumped that Leo is a main character in the Trials of Apollo.**

 **P.S I am desperately trying to prevent Mika from becoming Overpowered too early, it was the greatest Mistake I made in Chameleon. Demigods are still Human s he can equal them, though the raw mystical power of the Big Three and such is too much for him. If you see an issue say something... be honest. I do have some limits planned for Mika, we will get to see them in this chapter and on-wards beyond just the Political weaknesses...**

 **P.P.S Unlike my other stories, there is a great plot that I have formed for Mika in the future. A Lack of planning always kills my stories.**

* * *

**" Ow... " Jason groaned out, holding his chest in down right agony, he was pretty sure Mika had snapped one of his rips. How the Hades did a Human without any trace of Divine Blood hit that hard? Still, he wasn't bitter about it like Most demigods, no he was excited. Finally he had another excellent warrior in their Cohort which meant a huge chance for glory and to better their reputation! Mika was better at hand to hand combat then half of their entire legion and could more then likely hold his own against the children of Mars, and his style made him highly unpredictable when compared to their more rigid style. Still there was one problem..." You really need to work on your stamina."**

Mika was panting, bruises covering his arms and chest, blood dripping from his knuckles. " Yeah, a lack of Divine blood will do that to you. My body doesn't heal as quickly as yours does, nor can I recover my breath as quickly." It was honestly a little disarming to see Mika shaking, honest exhaustion overshadowing any other emotion around his body. " Worse, I can't eat Ambrosia or Nectar to heal up like you guys can. Honestly this is going to suck, and is why I want to learn magic. "

With a steady sigh ,Jason stood up and let Mika lean on him as they walked towards the armory. " Sorry about that, I honestly forgot you were even Human. You hit hard and are almost as ruthless as the Children of Mars. I should have restrained my self a little, once we get your Armor and weapons I'll take you down to the Medical bay... or maybe a crematory, you look ready to drop."

" I feel ready to drop, I had no idea that all Demigods were so physically powerful. Hercules must be a real beast if he that much stronger then you all... More reason to work on evasion. I have been making a list, if you haven't guessed, about which skills I may need to survive. Dodging is number 1,2 and 3 with bullets. I lack your durability and immunizes, I'm a walking body bag. I will not be leaving this camp for some time it seems... at least not if I am going to fight Monsters, Demigods or anything else that can and will kill me..." Coughs, horrible and wet, almost knocked Jason over. Mika looked ready to keel over, the dripple of blood now coming from his mouth didn't help that any. " It isn't internal bleeding Jason, I have a tear in my mouth and choked on it for a second. Still I will feel a lot better when We get to the Infirmary."

Deciding to hurry, Jason directed Mika to the Armory. " Here, most of this stuff is apart of our legacies, from older Generations. Mostly we have Imperial gold, it was the Metal of choice in Rome, but we also have a few Stygian Iron and Celestial Bronze Weapons... I think there is a few Enchanted Silver Weapons as well, not many but still it would be worth checking out." He bit his lip, a concerned look in his eyes. " Yeah, don't touch the Stygian Iron, It takes lifeforce and I don't know if a Pure Mortal could touch it..." The More he thought about it, the more nervous he became. Mika was a pure mortal, could he even touch the Divine metals? Would Lord Vulcan take issue with him touching the Divine instruments he and his kids had created? He really hoped not...

" Huh... it's weird, I can hear them. Like their humming... maybe it has to due with exposure? You know being exposed to your Realities..." Mika brushed the Various swords, his fingers washing through them. " I can't touch most of them... that's going to be an issue... What about wood? Like enchanted wood? That should help, or when I become a sorcerer? I would be magical then and should be able to touch them right?"

Admittedly out of his Element, Jason Shrugged. " I'm not really sure... I guess we can ask Hecate's Kids. They might be able to help you... but first, to the Infirmary.'

""  
 **Magic was weird, it felt like tiny bugs crawling underneath Mika's skin as it stitched his Body back together. It was warm though, matching the tone of the Hym his healer sang as he wove a prayer of healing over his body. Keeping still was a struggle, but he managed by switching his focus to one of of the other healers. The girl was taller then he was, with platinum blond hair and a kind smile. " Hey, Miss, can I ask you a few questions?"**

She nodded, walking towards him kindly. " My name is Melody, and sure why not."

" How does the Spell work? Where does the energy come from, how do you channel it and why does it feel so warm?"

Her smirk was sweet. " Well, we channel the Domain of Apollo and Aesculapius. Pure, warm, Sunlight and Healing's Domain, hence the Hymns. Their prayers, but healing with regular magic isn't the same. That comes from the innate Magic all life has, but I'm not a sorceress so I really can't explain that much. Most of us Healers are related to Apollo or Aesculapius, so we can channel it through our divine blood."

" Can anybody draw on their shared domains or just his Family?" Shifting his focus to his Healer's Voice, he realized that he could decipher some of the Latin at least faintly. It was too low to really hear all of the way, but he Caught words for Healing, Sun and Restoration.

" Anyone can, technically, but our Father and Uncle have to allow you to draw from them and doing so if your Human without permission or our blood it is exhausting and possibly fatal. You push out your lifeforce, to compensate for the power your invoking. Actually that is the cost of all Magic actually, that Much I do know. Magic requires energy to make it work, through sacrifice or through your own power. It all depends really."

Nodding, Mika nodded. " And the herbs?"

" They channel our power better, and help us to focus the intent more. Some have their own power and purpose, it just depends. For instance the cream on your hands has Unicorn water mixed with Rose and Garlic Oil. The Unicorn Water speeds up healing, even in pure Humans, and the Garlic oil prevents infections. Rose on the other hand augments everything, which makes it a greater Mixer for most spells and potions."

Making mental notes, Mika turned his focus to his wounds. They didn't hurt anymore, they were just a touch itchy. " Huh... could I create this cream?"

She shrugged. " I don't see why not, your aware of our world and can see it perfectly so you should be able to do pretty much anything a Legacy can. Sorry, I need to go take care of a few other patients... Why don't you come back in here tomorrow, we can see if you have a knack for medicine."

" I would like that quite a bit , thank you." Satisfied that he actually had some of his answers, Mika turned to Jason. " Well, that helps that... Onto the Children of Hecate now?"

'''

" You owe us Grace, A Week of Wrangling duty!" Mika smirked at Jason, watching the poor boy being scolded by the Witch Girl. She was intimidating, power sizzling off of her skin in waves, like a Furnace turned on Overdrive. " And you, Mortal boy, look lively I don't have time for fools or Morons!" She grasped his chin, looking into his eyes with her beautiful Green eyes. Goosebumps fluttered over his skin, he could tell she was reading his though how she was doing so was not clear. " Huh... you have a magical aura, I imagine you could practice well enough. Your a Witch, which is why you can see through the Mist like you can. You already have the power to cast spell, most Clearsighted people do actually. Some are legacies of Gods or Nymphs, but most are Magically inclinded. Your definitely the latter, I think with some training you could become quite powerful.

Alright, I expect you at this Temple every day starting at 11 pm, you will stay til Five. Magic works best at Night, so that is when we work. If I were you, I would become Nocturnal, it would just work best for your sleep schedule. Do not think you can slack off with us, I will turn you into a Guinea Pig without an ounce of hesitation." She whipped around and gathered a few stuff from a chest. " Here, this book is your homework and this bag contains the basics all Witches need if they wish to learn. Read the first four chapters before you sleep, I'll be quizing you tommorow. Oh, of course, one last thing. If I were you, I would use a Bow or a Bone Weapon, you can touch those. I think we might have a few floating about somewhere...hmm... wait, here for a moment."

" She's intimidating..." Jason chuckled, nodding at Mika. " What is here name, she never said it?"

" Oh, she Trinity, Named after her Mom's Triple Faced Goddess Aspect. She can be kind of...intnese, even at the best of times. She leads the Third Cohort and all of the Magic users obey her without question, she is very powerful... and scary. She turned me into a duck, twice... don't ask..."

Chuckling at his new friend's face, Mika nodded. " I'll keep that in mind Jason... so... I now know what Kind of Weapons I can use, I have a magic teacher and a Healing teacher. Seems productive enough for me... all that's left is to start learning from Don... if you don't Mind, I think I'll do that on my own. I need an ace in the hole, especially with all of you Demigods."

"""  
" I Hope you like it." Mika nodded, stroking his worn Panpipes. They were older but still in decent shape, matching the Old ( Enchanted) Drakon Bone Sword at his waist. He could feel a current of magic in the wood, it hummed softly as if eager to escape into the world. " Did you bring any food?" The weakness in Don's voice made Mika sigh, it was clear the Faun was close to passing out, more then likely from a lack of Food.

" Yes, Here." The Faun dug into the Salad and Donuts Mika brought him, not bothering to act quiet or as if he had any manners. Mika didn't mind, if the Creature hadn't eaten he was entitled to be a little sloppy. " So... where do we start?"

After the Faun came up for air, and wiped his face off, he pulled out his own set of pipes. " Nature Magic is all about Music, no song is specific to what your trying to do since we all interpret Music in our own way. Still you have to start with whatever set your teacher, thats me knows, if you want any restults. After a while you start to get a feel for Nature magic and how best to express it. You can mix a few things with it, Acorns or whatever, to get better results but that's harder. You might be able to sense emotions or talk to animals eventually, I dunno, all Fauns can do that when were born... I've never heard of a Human using Nature magic, so who knows? Lets start with something easy... a growth spell maybe?"Mika didn't recognize the Tone the Faun played, only that it was clearly old. The Grass around them wiggled, its smell brushing his nose as it grew a few inches, reaching his Waist.

Placing his Pipes to his lips, Mika tried to replicate the song. It was choppy and ugly, but after a few moments he managed to get the tone down. Naturally nothing at all happened... at least at first. After about two minutes of playing, Mika felt his lips burning slightly, he pretty sure that the magic was burning him... he hoped it wasn't literal. The Taste was kind of funny, like Spring Air and Sunlight ( Which didn't taste like anything but oddly he still that was what came to mind) and it made his body hum.

" Mika, you might want to stop, your just gathering magic not sending it into the grass... it might hurt you if you don't let go?" It was the sheer concern in Don's voice that stopped Mika.

Pulling the Pipes from his lips, Mika looked around him and noticed that the Grass hadn't changed... and yet he felt accomplished. He had managed to do something with the Nature Magic, which by itself was great progress. " Huh... sweet... Thank you Don."

 **Don flushed, not used to being treated so much respect. The Romans tolerated them, but only let them be vagrants and pests. Contrary to what the Mortals thought, few Fauns were okay with the arrangements. They wanted to do more, like their Older Incarnations in Greece. Don was no exception to that...**

The Boy was feeding him, treating him with respect all in turn for honest work. It was nice... to be treated like he had value. He hoped it lasted, it was nice to not have to struggle just to eat. He didn't have to humiliate himself for Denarii or Donuts...

Smiling, he played a few notes on his panpipes, dispelling the Natural magic Mika had accumulated. He liked the boy too much to let him die from something he could fix...

* * *

 **" He is an interesting Mortal... still, we have time before he proves himself worthy of my protection..." Neptune stood tall, looking at the Five foot Pearl in front him, watching the images that floated on it's shiny surface. " I hope he can fulfill his promise, before Father awakens... before my foolish brother destroys us all with his paranoia...**

Sighing, Neptune turned his focus to the outside world. His Domain was a flurry of masked activieis, Cyclopes preparing Weapons and readying themselves for the war his Brother Refused to admit was coming. He called it inventory, to mask it's true purpose but that didn't hide the truth that it was in fact coming.

He could only hope it was enough...

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **I like the changes with this story... the powers, development and Mika's skill set in this story. I hope that one day I can showcase Mika's Powers when they grow...**

 **Most of all, I love showing the Fauns and Mika's Bone Sword. It was a fun way to work around his inablity to grap supernatural metals.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	6. Making a Niche

**" Is that Muscle?" Don poked his arm, and was stunned to see that he didn't poke skin and bone. There was muscle, actual muscle there... it made sense of course, cleaning and do some labor for Mika and his Cohort while finally getting a good amount of food meant that he was getting healthier. He liked that... he was no longer tired all of the time, he felt more focused and proud and oddly that made him angry. Why did it take so long for someone to help him like this? Not just him, all Fauns! They deserved Better, each and every day he spend with Mika made hi believe that even more! " I'm almost studly, like a Mountain Goat!"**

Smiling softly, admiring his body more, he Took out his Pipe and began to play a soft melody. The Little Tiber, who's banks he was sitting on, rippled with the spell he wove. It was a purification spell, one used to help with Pollution, the River was well taken care of but it still enjoyed the magic clensing it. It gave him a Warm feeling, like he had value... he hated Pollution, All Spirits of Nature did, but they did nothing out of fear of the Romans. The Romans were not very nature conscious, unlike their Greek ancestors...they were more into Domination and control. They burned and Salted fields, destroyed Farms and Forests, and conquered everything they Saw. Or at least, that is what their Ancestors did... the Modern Romans were better, if only slightly. They still Polluted, like all Humans did, and destroyed Lord Faunus's World...and they did so little to help heal the world they destroyed...

" Maybe I can ask Mika... he seems more sensible then the Romans... maybe he had help us with the World... that would make Rome better!" Smiling, still filled with doubt, he continued his baleful song, enjoying the Ripples of his Power washing through the land, making the grass greener and River cleaner.

He stayed their for several hours, playing his song on and on, never noticing the small crowd he drawing around him. Wind spirits, Naiads, Mice and Birds, Fish and even a few legacies watching in awe and slight fear. They had no idea that the Fauns had so much power, a strength that washed over them all and eased their pain and worries. They said nothing for the time being, enjoying the glorious magic as it washed over them... before the song was over, few remembered why they were concerned but in the back of their Mind, they would remain wary and concerned... they would keep a closer eye on the Fauns from now on even if they could not remember why...

As for the Other Spirits, they too felt the Draw of Nature, the silent awakening of Nature's Gift within each of them. They mourned the Loss of it's power and pray for the day it would be restored...

* * *

 **Mika was in Love, not with any individual but with New Rome and his current life. With the passing of each day, for the entire Month he had been in Camp Jupiter, he found himself growing in strength and skill. For one he had begun to develop noticeable muscles in his arms and torso from practicing with his blade, which of course also lead to him gaining some skill with his sword. Jason was still far his superior, but Mika was able to hold his own long enough not to be sliced in half for more then a few seconds. He still doubted he could call himself a threat to most monsters or demigods, but he was getting better and that was what mattered.**

His Latin, and of course Magic, was increasing by leaps and bounds. He was pretty much fluent in Latin, having already been capable before hand, since all spells were in Latin or Greek and could control the Mist to a rather high degree as that was by far the easiest piece of magic known to the Roman Pantheon. Even untrained Demigods had some natural control over the Mist, even if they didn't realize it. Not that he could really do all that much at this point, magic required power and he lacked a large amount bar his lifeforce and the surge all magical beings got during the New Moon, so he kept to learning spells and potions and crafting. Those were easier for him to use since they rarely required much power bar a spark to activate. Potions were easiest since it was basically just fancy cooking, and the ingredients had their own power, however there was a ban on quite a few ingredients since they had drastic overwhelming power. Even the Gods could be affected by potions after all, look at what Jupiter did to get his Father to upchuck his Kids! He liked having access to such Power...

Crafting was another fun little tool, all you had to do what draw or carve runes and you have a magical object. It was literally that simple, he had done so to a very long piece of leather that he wrapped around his left arm, augmenting it's strength and creating a powerful arm guard. It was a very useful tool, but he had to respell it once a month to keep it working. He had to repaint each rune with his blood, murmuring spells during the New Moon. He had made a decision, quite consciously, to master these two skill sets. Potions could be turned into small pills and explosives, which would give him an edge in combat, and Enchanting would be a nice way to fulfill his promise to better Camp Jupiter while also giving him the ability to create tools to substitute for his lack of Divine Blood. He was actually working on creating a magical bow and arrow set, not that he was really making much progress since he had really only started working on magic a month ago, but still it was a fun challenge... besides, he was rather good with a bow, not as good as a child of Apollo but still noticeable.

Then was the greatest challenge... Learning how to harness Nature Magic. The only real progress he had made in that area had been learning to sense Nature Magic in Others as well as Memorizing the Different notes and songs that constituted as spells. He couldn't get it to do anything, only fill and fill his body until it reached critical levels. Don usually intervened then, playing a soft spell on his Pipes to dispel the power safely. It was quite frustrating, but he reveled in the challenge. He had a few theories, like perhaps his Human status prevented him from safely channeling the magic, or perhaps he required a Nature God to Okay his actions. Maybe Terra herself was banning it... he had a few plans to deal with that, if that was the case. Mostly just making prayers to a few Nature Deities, sacrificing a few bits and pieces to satisfy them and hopefully get some answers.

Speaking of Prayers, Mika was currently on his own Pilgramig, Making a point of praying and offering sacrifices to each of the Temples in the Area. Jupiter, Juno and Mars were the obvious first choices, especially as they would get angry if he didn't honor them first. Then he prayed to Mercury, Venus, Epona and a few others before finally making his way to Pluto's Temple. It was a beautiful Dome, forged from Bones. It radiated power, though unlike the other Temples it seemed contained to the general grounds around it. The opulence of the Temple told Mika quite a bit, mostly that Pluto was respected far more then Neptune was, while the restriction of it's power told Mika that even within his Temple Pluto's powers were not appreciated. It was kind of sad actually, but still it gave Mika a powerful ally if he could tap into that lingering resentment...

Which was Why, as he entered the Temple, he pulled out a pad of paper and placed it on the offering altar along side some fruit and cooked pork. " Lord Pluto, Lady Prosipina, Lord Mors and Lady Styx... I offer this to you, a Collection of my own Designs for Temples and Statues, as well as a listing of Way I would like to better your standing in New Rome. I know not, all of the rules banning Demigods and the Gods from interacting, but these may be of some help. I heard, through a few of the other Underworld Demigods and Legacies, that your Domain is packed tight and that the overload is becoming a rather large issue. If there are no rules against this, maybe my suggestions will help..."

Closing his eyes, Mika stood and left the temple... sure that someone, anyone heard his prayer... he really hoped so. He didn't spend his time listening in on the Lares, Demigods and Legacies for nothing. Any scrap of information would be helpful, he was sure, but this was his main objective...

But enough of that, right now it was time to help prepare for the Gladiator Tournament. He wouldn't fight in it today, only act as a standby healer. Healing wasn't purely magical, so he had to continuously work at it to gain the skills and experience needed. Tonight was a perfect opportunity to do that and gain more of a reputation.

* * *

I **t was rare, for Pluto... or any of the Underworld Deities, to receive any type of Prayer outside of people trying to bribe them or save a loved one. Naturally they were a tad curious as to what the boy wanted, and thus accepted his offering. Holding the Pad, he turned to the first page and gaped... this... this was brilliant... but risky, very, very risky. Still the benefits would be great... and it was simple too..." Proserpina!"**

In a swirl of Wilting roses, his wife appeared, smiling at him kindly. Immediately the air around him was filled with a warmth it normally lacked in his presence, melding with the smell of fresh flowers and cut grass. Though it was Summer, she could still send a fraction of her essence to fulfill her Divine Duties as Queen of the Underworld. " My Lord?" Without saying a word, he passed the Pad onto her and enjoyed her eyes. He, unlike his family, recognized the power and intelligence of the Mortals. After all he judged each and every one, allowing them to stay forever in his realm. He even Hired hundreds to act as his Judges, so he had no qualms with listening to the Suggestions of a Mortal. Neither did his beloved wife. " I felt the boy's prayers, but I never expected this... we would have to be careful, otherwise My Father will strike at us in paranoia." They shared an eye roll, tired of Jupiter's attitude. " I think this might help, especially with Grandfather rising..." Being so close to Tarturus, they could feel the growth of Saturn... they knew that he was truthfully rising which Percy Jackson had proven to their Greek aspects. Jupiter was foolish and denied any conversation about this, so they could do little to prepare... this might help though. " I can think of a few who may be able to fulfill these roles My Lord, both Mortal and other wise... but we must be discrete... I'll send a few of my envoy's out, and I'll speak to my sister...I am sure she would appreciate the Perks of this offer. If this works, we Must give the boy our aid."

Nodding Solemly, Pluto stood from his throne and as a couple they marched towards the Fields of Asphodel. " You are right, of course. I cannot believe that we have yet to think of this, really it would have solved our problems or at least slowed them down..." The answer was arrogance, and fear, fear that he would never be allowed to pull off such a tactic... his Greek Half would never be able to move past his pride but Pluto was Roman and they were the epitamy of Teamwork. He would be able to do this, and hopefully his Greek half would take note. " Speak to Khione, she has been eager to move past her Father's Domain for Eons... I'll speak to Pallas, he spends enough of his time Down here, it shouldn't be too much of an issue."

" That would be wise... Perhaps we can speak to a few Minor Gods, it may help prevent too many defections to Grandfather's side." His beloved wife frowned for a Second. " Like I said earlier, I believe Juvantias would be a Wise choice. She have never received the respect she is deserved, even by our father or Mother. Send word to me if you make any progress or have others who may be a good candidate. Do not be afraid to speak to your Fallen Children, they would be helpful... as would my sisters." Shadow and Roses shimmered around her as she vanished, leaving Pluto to sigh. He could not help his infidelity, it was a trait all immortals bore... he was no exception even if he was better at controlling his urges.

Waving his hands, he summoned several spirits from the Massive Feilds of Asphodel, collecting them in swirls of Shadow and dropping them in his Throne Room. He had a lot of work ahead of him...  
""""

 **"... AND BEGIN!" Mika sat back, eagerly watching the first Gladiator Match. It was a good idea really, allowing the individual Warriors to gain skill and prestige. He, like so many others, would watch and memorize the various skills of those who made it a point to fight today.**

The First fight was simple, Maximus Porter ( Son of Pomona) versus Valire Monteith ( Legacy of Juvantias). It was strange, seeing as their powers were quite diluted, neither could rely on their divinity... they would have to fight with nothing but their weapons and body. The only physical perk each had was added grace for Maximus ( Pomona was a nymph Goddess and Nymphs were Graceful) and Valire was brimming with the Energy born from being young.

Maximus, wielding a Spear, shot forward and unleashed a bevy of jabs only for Valire to dodge each blow. After a slight over extension, Valire grabbed the spear and yanked it forward, smashing a hard kick into Maximus' stomach. The Poor boy doubled over vomiting harshly before being knocked out with a harsh kick to a temple. Quick, efficient and brutal... Rome in a nutshell.

As the boy was sent to them, Mika helped them to patch him up. His treatment was basic, they checked for concussions, put soothing creams on his temple and ordered that he get rest.

The Next fight was a bit rougher, a Child of Mars versus a Child of Vulcan. Both boys were tough, very big and incredibly strong. He didn't catch their names, the cheers were far too loud so he missed them. Hammer met Shield, Sword meant arm guard, sparks literally flew and it was incredible to watch. It was clear that these two were far above the others, Far above Jason and himself, they were the best of the best. Experience and power, both boys beings of college age, met in some of the fiercest combat Mika had ever seen. Hell, he could barley follow it they moved so quickly. Duck, swing, dodge, Jab, Kick, Roll, slash... they were near blurs, works of art more then they were people. In that moment, he fully understood why Rome conquered so many nations... becoming the third largest Empire in history.

" Ugh..." Blood and pain screamed out as finally, one of the boy's fell. Though both were covered in cuts, the Son of Mars was clearly the worse off. His Left shoulder was crushed, his arm and fingers twisted into an ugly mass. It was clear, very clear, that they had to treat him quickly before he lost the ability to fight forever.

All of the Healers, even their Leader Tina ( Daughter of Aesculapius and legacy of his Daughter Hygia), rushed to the boy in a hurry. Tina's fingers danced over the wound, little sparks of light sinking into the boy's skin. " We need a splint, Ambrosia and Nectar...Unicorn Drought" She shuddered but centered herself with ease, gaining a lot of Mika's respect. " The Bones have splintered, It will take a lot of power to heal him fully... he will need to be rehabilitated fully."

'Huh... they can heal something as severe as a splintered bone? I wonder how much better they could be should they use modern techniques as well...' Handing the Head Healer his Dosage of Unicorn Draught, Mika watched them get to work from a safe distance. He lacked the skills needed to heal them, but as a child of Asclepsius she had the power to literally control the Human Body as well as heal people at a pace hundreds of times faster then the human body was naturally capable of. It was quite incredible to watch...

"O Pater, Domine doctorum summisque in medicina honoribus et Magister, obsecro te rogamus vos nunc et quae nostro succurre labori et medicinae referre puero hoc ... alveum suum in me virtus tua, et adiuva me ad reconnect Fracti sunt ossa semel atque iterum ad hunc puerum accipere locum suum quasi bellator ..." Power hummed in the air and light soaked through the boy's body. His Bones show, white and splintered, began to slowly reconnect to the mass of his shoulder. Everyone who paid attention to the healing process, which only was the healer since the rest of the Romans were watching the next fight, cringed as the bones cracked and muscles tore as the Shards shot through them. Within five minutes Tina dropped her hand, sweating and looking nearly dead on her feet..." Feed him... " As if it had happened before, two Romans caught her as she passed out. Blood dripped from her nose and two threads of silver bleed their way into their way into her hair... such power had great cost...

He knew, right then, that he would do all he could to get Tina's Loyalty. She was powerful, influential and a perfect ally. Her Father was perhaps the most useful of the Gods and connected to several other powerful and influential Gods... perfect for him...

Turning back to the Fights, Mika continued to make mental notes of the various fighters and theirs skill. The Current fight was between A Son of Venus ( Markus) and a Daughter of Eros ( Diane)... it was getting.. uh... rather heated. Apparently there was a lot of hard feelings here...he almost turned away. He wasn't sure Bows were supposed to be used to beat people into puddles, but apparently that is what Diane wanted to do...

Oh well, he would just patch them up anyway...

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews...**

 **Yes this was a filler, but mostly to give names to more characters ( Ocs) and to establish what he has done so far... the next chapter I show will be more the Normal Days and Mika's place in Camp Jupiter...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	7. Employment and Quests

**" AHhh" Jason cringed as Mika placed his cold fingers against one of the many bruises on his chest. It stung like crazy, slivers of Mika's newly tapped Magic spiking erratically into his flesh. " That hurts..." The Pain faded, slightly as horrible itchiness took it's place. Soon, as he breathed out, the pain faded entirely and the bruise faded from his flesh. " Oh... Ooooh... I like that..." Soft green light spread out to the rest of his body, even as Mika ceased the spell he was casting, absorbing into his flesh to ease his pain. " Your getting better at that, much better." The Scent of soft flowers and water rushed into his nose, a side effect of Mika's unique brand of Magic. Using so much Nature magic, having it thrumming through his body (Even if he couldn't fully harness it) changed the nature of his powers. Unlike the other Sorcerers, his power came with the scent of the Wild and had a soft green and yellow glow. According to Don the Faun ( Who was getting buff for a goat) their were Sorcerer Fauns in the ancient past who experienced similar side effects. It wasn't dangerous just a sign of the powers he was playing with altering his body.**

Speaking of altering his body, in the two months since Mika had entered Camp Jupiter his physical strength had almost doubled, as had his Stamina though that paled when compared to his sense of smell and magic. Already his nose was capable of picking out the scents of demigods within a five hundred yard range ( So long as there are not too many scents messing with his nose) and telling apart Demigods and legacies with fair accuracy. It was impressive...of course that made up for his Combative skills...which while above average, did not meld well thanks to his Mortal body. Even with two Months of training, and Mika's own past training, a simple spar left the Mortal boy covered in bruises. Oddly enough that turned out to be a good thing, it gave Mika a lot of practice with healing... Jason couldn't help but chuckle at that thought. He has seen Mika's healing spells speed up from Ten minutes to barely one within a single spar, out of sheer need and irritation.

" Finally... " Mika's throat, as it always was after a spell, crackled with dryness and irritation. Magic took a lot out of his mortal best freind, it left him really tired and grumpy." Why are you Demigods so much harder to heal. You'd think that your Divinity would help my magic, but noooo, it has to fight me... stubborn fuckers."

And there it was, why Mika was his closest freind... he didn't treat him like a God, putting him on a pedestal. He was respectful when it was needed but for the most part they were just good friends who hung out, trained and enjoyed life together. He had never experienced that before... everyone else was hesitant, sucking up to him or challenging him. This was a nice change for him.

Shoving Mika away, being careful to not send him flying, Jason stood and stretched. The Cracks made him wince, loud in his sensitive ears." Ugh, I think we are taking a Day off. My Body needs to rest before I collaspe... wanna hide by the River for a few Hours? " He wasn't sure why, but relaxing by the river, away from the trappings of Camp Jupiter was one of the few luxuries he really had the chance to enjoy. Especially if he had brownies, his favorite snack, to chow down on while he did so.

" Sure, so long as you don't mind me playing on my Pipes. I have to practice, especially now that Don is getting aggressive with his teaching." It was actually hilarious really, the once quiet and submissive Faun had taken charge over the other Fauns and was making a point to not put up with anybodies crap. It had created a lot to tension between the Fauns and a lot of the Demigods. They ate along side everyone, no longer begging even if they clearly were nervous about it. They were up to something, all of the Romans could sense it... hence the tension.

" Not a problem."

* * *

 **" Would you please repeat that?" Augustus could barely believe the words that passed the Faun's lips, the strength of his words and his overwhelming courage.**

Don Stood up straight, and looked at Augustus with only a sliver of fear. " I want to lead the Fauns, as a Solid Unit. We are not aggressive, like you are like your people are. We can learn to fight but we will never be the warriors you are. We can be Healers and caretakers, messengers and Gardeners... we can help keep the balance of Nature and use our powers to keep this camp safe. It isn't just your home, it isn't just your families at risk should this place fall. We can feel power rising, Augustus, and I am betting you can as well. Saturn is just one thing we can feel, the Earth itself is rising. We can feel her, it is subtle but we can feel it. Every day, every second... she is the source of our power, intentionally or not. We want to fight, to keep the peace... I'm not asking for us to become Soldiers or Politicians. I just want the chance to become equals... please."

Images, visions, flashed before Augustus' eyes... hundreds upon thousands brought on by those words. He saw Terra rising, stiring beneath the Earth... he saw Dark Beacons drawing strength in groups of Three... he saw a Mountain, familiar, growing tall with a massive Black Fortress forging itself from dust and power. He saw Death and Undeath, Monsters returning in swirls of Shadow and Sand, Massive Doors Radiating power unlike anything he had ever seen.

All Familiar Visions, partially why the Great Bitch Juno had cursed him so...

Then they changed, first with Fauns fighting along side the Romans... then others, beings he had never seen with so much power. Nymphs, Water and Fire and Wood and Rock, purity oozing from their bodies in such a way that it warped the world around, dispelling the Mist around them in waves. Burning it away with it's purity, the ripples of which changed the battle field in hazy ways. He saw others joining the fight, more beings then there were Supernatural creatures to begin with. It was strange and uncertain but he felt both hope and terror at the sight of it.

He needed to get a handle on that situation, before the Gods once against twisted it for their own selfish desires. " I'll speak to my superiors, use my influence as best I can. Perhaps I can suggest that you go on a Quest, something to prove your value to the Legion? Yes that would work quite well... but it would have to be important, something of great value to us. We are running out of weapons, have been for some time. Perhaps you can use your magic to locate some, then we can send you on a quest with a few others...someone from two different Cohorts, to show some equality. Mika cannot go with you, he is still a probatio... Jason would be a good fit, he lacks the prejudice towards your kind. He is powerful, skilled and needs the chance to experience the world outside of these walls, especially if what I have seen is true. We will let the Camp choose the other one, whomever they find fitting. Go, collect your things and ready yourself. I will do all I can to get your quest allowed... I will try to have the quest allowed within the week."

The Faun nodded, looking every bit nervous and goatlike as he had ever seen before scampering off with a loud. " Thank you, thank you."

It went without saying that he was deeply unnerved by what he had seen. He hated unexpected events, perhaps as a result of his ability to see the future, they left it impossible to figure out anything about the day and made it so much harder for him to focus on the future. Gaining some control over the future was absolute important. Vital even, especially with what was to come. He couldn't say anything to the rest of the world but he could do little bits of aid in the background until he made a larger difference.

" Lord Apollo, Please...help create a quest so that the Fauns can help us against this greater enemy and all those that come to pass." Light, the scent of sunshine and gold rushed through his soul, the familiar brand of power that came from his unfortunate ancestor. " Thank you, Forefather... I will sacrifice a great many in your honor." A Truth, even if he hated the Monster he shared blood with.

* * *

 **It was, with great hesitance, that Hades opened his doors and allowed the first of his Guests to enter. Pure habit and thousands of years of isolation had made him unaccustomed to such thing, he was unsure of how to react to it. Still, his Roman aspect had many points in regards to this transformation of his realm, and he was unable to deny it's appeal. " Hebe, my beloved niece... How are you?"**

The girl was beautiful, Power radiating from her body in a way that was entirely unique. He felt better, just looking at her, more alive. It was a perk of her being the Goddess of Youth, the affects of her unique aura. She looked so much like her mother, his Sister Hera, expect she was stuck in an almost childish form. She looked no older then Fifteen..." I am well Uncle, thank you for your offer. I must admit, I never expected that you would open your home to anyone else...I'm honored to be the first among those you have asked to meet you." There was a sharpness in her tone, beguiling her normally pure intentions. Hebe was a bitter goddess, denied power or prestige despite her more noble birth, used as a servant by most of her family... She bathed Ares, played Dress up for her mother, and used to give her father Wine before being despised by one of her father's many lovers. She was miserable, that was quite clear... hence why he agreed to help her. Like him, she was disrespected and used by those who should be their most potent allies.

" Niece, please, I understand your pain... I know you have considered serving your grandfather, in return for power... I too have considered that option, many times. I was banished here, my children scorned and hated for being mine. What I offer you will alleviate a great deal of your displeasure towards our family and, with enough time, pressure them into giving sway to us. They won't have a choice. Your father cannot take my power as I own my entire domain, and if you agree to work as a Goddess in my Domain only I can take your power and I swear by the River Styx to never do so so long as you never betray me... do we have a deal?"

She was quiet, for several moments before leaning back in her Chair, giving him an assessing look. " What would my new Domains be and would my children be allowed to draw from that aspect of myself?" He could barely help the smile that crossed his face, Hebe was a wonderful mother and never abandoned her children, her children had the highest survival rate of the Demigod children for that reason. He admired that part of her, and it was in fact that piece of her that made her such a great candidate for his plans.

" You would have to re-bless them, but yes I would allow that... as for your domains, you start as an intern. I refuse to give power without seeing you earn it. Six Months you will work for me, prove yourself and you will become the Goddess of the Dead Youth and The Pardon of Sins. You would, in essence, gather those children who have passed and take care of them until they can be reborn. You would be allowed, once you become a Goddess of my Realm, take the souls of children Automatically into your care and help them. They will never have to wait years to enter my domain. As the Goddess of Pardon, you will be in charge of listen and organizing the Pleas of forgiveness among the Souls in the Fields of Punishment and Asphodel, with a bevy of Judges that you will choose, you will determine if they are to be forgiven and reborn. More so, you will join my council as my Right hand along side Persephone and Thanatos... I have a child, an ambassador of sorts, in the Roman Camp without ties of blood to either aspect. We, unlike most of our family, have closer ties to both sides and if he proves himself I will have him inform the others of your new Changes. It was, after all, his idea to have me employ other Gods to Work in the Underworld with me... Granted he is entirely unaware of the recent strain with the upcoming War... but still..."

Tears, actual tears, crossed his beloved Nieces face. She looked ready to tackle him into a fierce hug. " Uncle... I have been alive for Four thousand years, give or take, and no one has shown me anywhere the Kindness and actual respect you just did... But before I dedicate myself to this path, I must know what will happen to my children and what powers would they receive... they are not the strongest Demigods. They are full of energy, age slower and more gracefully and tend to be Naturally empathetic... this will make them a target...the surge of power I will feel from the Prayers and devotion, from my new domains will be immense... "

Pleased, Hades smiled at her kindly. " Working here, becoming a Goddess of the Underworld will cause three Main domains to open to you. The First is simply that, Underworld magic. Your children can enter this place freely, they do not have to pay Charon and may be able to shadow travel. They would be able to speak and command the dead, not to the level my children can but to a noticeable level. Your children already are gifted counselors due to your status as the Goddess of Forgiveness and pardon, that aspect will also move to the Spirits of the Dead. My children can help those pass on, but your children will be able to help all spirits move them selves on by helping them to forgive themselves. Should your child bless someone, even I will bow to that blessing and give the person an honest trial. Lastly, your children will be able to guide the spirit of children anywhere... Do you accept?"

" Yes Uncle, I accept... and I will do you proud. Thank you..."She struggled for a moment, a clear exhaustion crossing her features. " I can accept immediately, but I will be resigning as the general servant among my family. Ganymedes has already taken that role, no one will notice... May I have the spirits of my children help me, as my judges?"

Nodding, Hades stood and placed a hand on her head, channeling Dark power through her. " Yes... Hebe, Goddess of Youth and Pardon, Patron of Brides I hereby bless you and place you on probation. You shall work in Realm as the Caretaker of the Dead youth and those Seeking forgiveness for Past Sins. Should you, in six months, prove yourself a worthy addition you shall take your place forever as a Goddess of my Realm... do you accept those Responsibilities, under an Oath on Styx?"

" Yes I do, Uncle!" Power and Light crashed throughout their realm, sealing their pact completely. His Niece tackled him them, holding him close to her. " Thank you uncle... I will speak to my children, and ensure they do not follow their great grandfather... I know of your surviving children uncle. I can sense them always could... I will have my children protect them... and your lover, Marie, their mother... I will have her act as one of my Judges. She was a good mother, and a wonderful person... it is the least I can do for you Uncle."

Moved, and unsure of how to take such a deceleration of honest Appreciation, Hades smiled awkwardly and patted her back. " Thank you my dear... now, I have an office set for you on the Left Wing, as well as a bedroom. Your new maid servants shall escort you, I have one more meeting today. I can only hope it goes as well as this one did."

The sweet girl giggled, leaving with a handful of kinder Female spirits. As she hurried to her room, he was left with a sort of stunned look. Had he been so consumed by his own bitterness that he failed to realize just how bitter so many other Gods were due to his families actions? It certainly seemed so..." Let Pallas in." Despite all he had seen, Hades almost cringed at the sight of the Titan of Warcraft and Battle. The Goatish looking man, with a scraggly beard and Horned helmet, looked tired and very ill. He had nearly faded over the years, for many... many reasons. For one Humans had all but Forgotten him for Athena and Ares, but perhaps the saddest two reasons came from the fact that Athena fought Pallas and skinned him to create her Agies despite the fact that Pallas' wife ( Styx) and their children fought on the side of the Gods during the Titan War... and of course because his Poor Wife's River was Polluted to a state of Near death. The couple was remarkably loving, as were their parents, neither had affairs as far as he was aware...Taking a deep breath, he directed the Titan to sit down, flinching at the Death he sensed hovering around his essence. " Pallas, I am not going to use fancy words, nor will I attempt to suck up to you. Your wife resides here, so you have had a front row seat as my Kingdom has grown to the Point of near dissolution. I wish to remedy that, and you are a part of that Plan. In return for working for me, which will drastically restore your strength, I will do all in my power to aid your wife with her river. Something I have wished to do for quite some time...but due to the growing struggle with my Kingdom I have not had the means to do so."

" THATS IT!" Power slammed into Hades as Pallas stood, his Silver eyes radiating hatred. " YOUR NIECE SKINNED ME ALIVE, IT TOOK A SOLID THOUSAND YEARS TO REFORM AFTER WHAT SHE DID AND I WAS ON YOUR SIDE DURING THE WAR! SHE EVEN CHANGED HISTORY, ALTERED THE RECORDS SO HUMANS WOULDN'T WORSHIP ME OR ASK ME FOR AID! THEN THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY, ESPECIALLY YOUR DISGUSTING BROTHERS, THEY KILL ME WIFE WITH THEIR OATHS. MAKING AND BREAKING THEM SO EASILY, BANISHING THE CONSEQUENCES ONTO THEIR CHILDREN, IT IS KILLING HER WORSE THEN THE POLLUTION EVER HAS. SHE HAS BEEN IN A COMA FOR SIXTY YEARS BECAUSE OF THEM! YOU WILL HAVE TO DO SO MUCH BETTER THEN MAKING ME A GOD IF YOU WANT OUR AID EVER AGAIN!"

Barely, just barely, Hades restrained his anger... he knew of this pain, and once again he was reminded that his family had hurt so many others bar just him..." It is my duty, my sworn duty, to punish those that have sinned... my family had done so without restraint for countless years and I allowed my depression, my dispar and pain to keep me blind to that... I swear to you, on all of the Rivers of the Underworld that I will help put my family to justice for what they have done, but I also swear to help those they have hurt... starting with my niece Hebe... and you and Styx. I need to prevent a war with my father... if he comes back, your wife will be one of his first victims once he kills his children... your children and your wife are why we won. Help me to ensure that your survive long enough to gain the help and justice we all deserve... Please..." He hated groveling, it went against his pride, but he of all people knew better then to wallow in such a state... he learned as much from the spirits he had judged over the Millennia.

Shivering, Pallas slumped, his power fading... clearly he was weaker then Hades had realized. " Fine... I'm desperate... she is all I have Hades... my children have all but abandoned us... my Mother faded and my Uncle, who would help to enforce my Wife's oaths is no more... What would I do for you and how would you help my wife..."

Leaning forward, Hades smiled at the Titan, seeing himself in the Titan... the same loss and fear of losing everything. " You would become the God of Traumatized Spirits and those who have died in Combat. You would help those too traumatized, like Mania, recover from their trauma so they can be reborn... you would also become the head of my Armies and the Security of my Realm. As for your Wife, I would bless Spirits seeking Forgiveness through Hebe with the ability to handle your wife's River. They would pick out the Trash and pollution, and when Persephone returns I will have her use her power as a Goddess of Nature, to heal your Wife's river... then, when Styx awakens I will make her the Goddess of Oblivion and Life force, the Goddess who's duties are to dissolve Souls to vile to be reborn, she would consume their essence and it would strengthen here. She would also become the Goddess of Penance, working along side Hebe to help new Souls make up for their actions in Life. Like Hebe and of course, you, I would have my Ambassadors report your promotion so that you can receive the worship and attention needed to restore the both of you...Do I have you agreement?"

Like Hebe, Pallas stared at him for several moments before nodding. " I swear, by my wife's river... if you do not meet with your Promises, I will make you Fade Hades..." The entirety of his domain shuddered under the weight of that oath, as did he. " I will serve you, so Long as you start immediately with healing her River... " He held his hand out, which Hades gladly gripped.

" Pallas, Titan of Warfare and Battle, I hereby bless you and grant you the Title of Titan God of Traumatized Spirits, Spirits of Combative Death and Head of the Armies of Hades... do you, by the River of Styx, accept your new title and all of the Duties that come with it so long as I agree to heal your Wife's river as we have discussed?"

With physical strength comparable to Hercules, Pallas crushed his hand. " I agree and hold you to your Oaths for all eternity." An Aura of Pure Shadow Wrapped around both men, binding them forever together. Pallas threw his head back as the Shadows merged with his essence, burning through him to find his core. A Soft hissing sound drew Hades' attention, making him gap as Palla's armor fell off, revealing swaths of missing skin stitching itself back together with Dark stitches... When the man opened his eyes, something changed. The Silver was now Darker, more the color of Platinum. His Previously tired eyes and Thinner muscles had vanished, in their place was the Strength of a Firm unbreakable Warrior. His Hair was Thicker and skin less Sallow, power radiated off of him at a power ten times greater then it had been before. " I have a Manor being built by one of the Bends in your Wife's river, it will be ready in a few days. When you leave, to help those souls now apart of your Domain, I shall bless a handful of Spirits I selected, so they can cleanse her river. If you wish, send a fraction of your essence to monitor the clensing of her River. Perhaps you can help, I know that as her Wife her river heals you so I imagine that you would find it peaceful."

Pallas nodded. " I will leave that fraction here, to watch you bless them before beginning my new Job... If this works Hades, you will have my Loyalty even if you should have helped her long before this."

Hades nodded, Pallas wasn't wrong. " My Father is Rising, I know you can feel it. Keep some of your New Minions to watch the Pit, those warriors I will bless along side you so they will not be affected by the Pit or Father. We cannot let anyone rise from there, not uncontested..."

" Agreed... Thank you Hades... I don't trust you yet, nor have I have I completely forgiven you... but it is a great start. Perhaps there is hope for our world yet."

Hades could only hope so..." We must hurry, I have a few more interviews.. no more Gods or Titans, but a few Spirits whom I would like to serve me... I was thinking of having several Clearsighted Mortal Spirits work on my Finances... and I need a secretary, an Immortal one... any suggestions?"

The Stiff War Titan nodded, smiling slightly. " I might... Two Come to Mind, though One truly hates your family... the other is your Niece... If you want more of my respect, go with both of them. Both deserve more fair a shake then they have given...

" I'll keep that in mind, depending on whom they are."

The Smile turned cruel. " Angelia and... Arke. You know, Iris' sister, Messenger of the Titans who had her wings torn off before being tossed into Tarturas. The Girl who's only crime was honoring her Family, to help those she loved..."

Hades cringed, that hadn't been his idea but Zeus'... his Brother's Cruelty was genuinely monstrous most of the time... " I will seek her out... but you must understand that she may not wish to work for me... I cannot restore her old Wings... " He had never agreed with what they did to Arke, her screams of mercy and agony haunted him even now... thousands of years later... " Perhaps though, I can speak to Hephestus and see if he can create new Wings for her... " With the Titan War about to restart, they could not afford to have Arke fight against them. She had the means to disable her sister's powers, and in fact mimic them due to their shared connection to rainbows... taking her from the Titans would be a great blow to them, one he could not help but relish in the idea of using... Plus it would piss Zeus off..." If you know how to speak to her, give her this Coin." A Small Obsidian coin formed in his palm. " It will take her to me, so we can speak about giving her a chance... I cannot promise anything, other then protection against my family should she choose to not help the Titans, though I cannot imagine she would serve them since none of them ever saved her from her fate.

That seemed to change something inside of Pallas. " Very well... I admit, I didn't think you would do something like this Hades... perhaps there is hope after all."

* * *

 **" I Quit" Hebe smiled, enjoying the horrible dark Rage crossing her Father and Mother's face. " Uncle Hades has allowed me to take a place as a Goddess in his Realm, and I have agreed to it. You already have Ganymede working for you, you hardly need me to serve your every whim. I will keep my title as the Goddess of Youth and Forgiveness, and of course as Patron of Brides but for the Most Part I will be in the Underworld. I have already moved my Things to my New Home... See you later, Father, Mother."**

Flashing away, she was was aware of her Father's Miserable voice screaming. " HADES!"

It was a fools game, to mock him so , but she was the Goddess of Youth and none were as Foolish as the young. More so, she was tired... tired of the Mistreatment and the Cruelty... of her children not having a place... of being treated like a Servant and not having any actual duties. She was the Daughter of Zeus and Hera, she was by no means a weak Goddess, had she helped her Grandfather she could have used her power over Youth and command over Lifeforce to augment the strength of his Monsters and even help Kronos himself to rise faster.

Her children, while not as aggressive as some, healed incredibly quick and were often great healers and would make incredible additions to any army. No one seemed to recognize that, not even her Uncle Hades.. .but he would... she would make sure, that he realized exactly whom he was dealing with.

There was, of course one issue... she would have to speak to Nemesis and Hecate. They were the ones leading the Minor Gods to revolt, if Hades was really going to help them, then perhaps they would have to change everything about their plan to force the Gods to Change. They knew, through Nemesis' connection to balance and Hecate's future sight, that this war would restore the balance to at least some degree... But it was a single path, one of many...If they could open a path to a better world without so much blood shed then she would help to pursue that path...

Before Gaia and Kronos Rose, something all of the Minor Gods felt... they weren't Zeus after all, they paid attention and did not really feel like losing all they had built to serve those two Psychopaths...

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the reviews... this plan, with the Gods helping Hades, was something I have been planning for years but never could accomplish. Mika did not force Hades or Pluto, he merely appealed to the fact that Hades has a great understanding of Humans and is willing to listen to humans as Mythology has proven many times... I never understood why the Gods didn't just employ other Gods, we know it is possible since that is where Epona and that one Persian god come from...**

 **I love using the idea that there are a lot of missteps working against the Gods... a lot of grievances...**

 **If you have any suggestions for Titans and Lesser Gods to be upgraded, please tell me in a PM or Review and you will get credit.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**

 **P.S The Theme of this Story is Progress and that will make it unlike any story out there..**


	8. Ripples and Retalitation

**" HADES, HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY DAUGHTER! AND WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU TAKING PALLAS OF ALL PEOPLE IN YOUR SERVICE!" Hades rolled his eyes, annoyed by his little brother's dramatic personality. He really should have been the God of Theater...**

Knowing where this was going, Hades silenced his brother with a raised hand. " I am not trying to steal your throne, Zeus...my realm is growing by the Minute and I needed help. More so, unlike you I refuse to ignore the signs of the growing issues. I am preparing, please grow up." Tired already, he turned to Hera and gave her a hateful glare, getting a flinch from her. As much as he hated Zeus, Hera was far worse. " And you sister, I wish I could I say I expected more out of you but your mistreatment of Hebe is what lead her to accepting her new position in my realm. Despite being an incredibly powerful Goddess, thanks to the power she inherited from you two, you treated her like a Servant. In my realm, like all those whom work for me, she will be treated with respect and given a salary wage and a great deal more power. Now, I have much to attend to, goodbye." With a wave, he severed the link and slumped back into his chair. He probably shouldn't have done that, but honestly he was tired and didn't have time to deal with Zeus' temper tantrum.

" I'm sorry Uncle, father never seems to learn from his Mistakes." Hebe's soft, musical voice drew his attention. Not for the first time, he was stunned by her beauty. Of his Sister Hera's children, she was by far the most beautiful. If Hera had the Good but cold Look of a Marble Statue, Hebe was the being the Statue was sculpted after. She was just as beautiful as her Mother, if not more so since unlike Hera she had a genuine Kindness radiating from her and looked capable of caring for whomever looked at her.

Patting her shoulder, he gave a soft smile " I'm rather used to it, as sad as that is. Your Father has always been like that, gaining power just made it more prominent. He has the Paranoia of our Father and but his temper is all our mother's. Kind though she is, I would face my father a thousand times then face her once. It is impossible to win an argument with her, she has this way of peering into your soul and making you feel like you owe her everything. You remind me of her, I admit... of course, to be honest only slightly. Mother is a mysterious creature, I haven't seen her in so long... none of us really understand her... I doubt Father understood her, or even Grandmother... anyway, How are you enjoying your stay here? Three days is a long time to be in the Underworld, especially for those of you whom have never walked these halls before."

Light radiated from her face and he was reminded of Persephone, his heart and ... well other parts, stirred at that sight. " OH I love it Uncle, your Palace is as beautiful as Olympus, maybe more so. The Spirits are so kind and interesting, I never realized Mortals lived such complicated Lives. How can you stand punishing them, knowing how hard life is even for the most favored? You have a much stronger constitution then I do, that is for sure." He tried to hide the blush rushing to his cheeks, unused to such compliments. " Mostly... I feel important, like I matter... Like I'm making an impact. I never got to do that in the Past, other then giving Youth to a Hero and Marrying that Idio- I mean my Husband Hercules." The Cringe on her face made anger spike through his heart. He knew Hercules wasn't a good person, yes he suffered more then almost any single Hero ever had thanks to Zeus and Hera... but he was still a monster, abusing the world. Unfortunately that was what most monsters were, products of their own suffering...

Kneeling towards his Niece, he placed his hands on her cheeks. " Does he hit you?" The Girl cringed, but nodded. " I will absolve your Marriage when your anniversary comes around, and Yes i have that power. Ever wondered why they say til death do you part? I, and Thanatos, have domain over Marriage but only it's ending. Child and Spousal abusers are given the Worst Punishments here, just a few months ago a Moron named Gaberial was sent here by his Wife. I took him aside and... Honestly I wouldn't wish his punishment on Father... If Hercules is hitting you, He will receive a Punishment fitting the crime Niece. Your Father cannot argue here since we do not live in the Ancient Lands, Modern laws favor Divorce. My furies are Trained in Modern law and can levy your case. No one, not even your Parents can force you to stay Married to Him..." That wasn't something he normally shared, but it was one anyone could have figured out. Orpheus and Eurydice was the best example of him showcasing that Power, though in reverse. He restored their marriage, allowing the Mystical connection to be restored so long as they obeyed his Test of Trust... mind you, they failed but still.

" Thank you Uncle, But I would rather not endure the divorce... besides, my Husband is stuck on an island protecting the old Lands... that was my Idea, After he first hit me. I whispered in Mother's Ear and she did what I predicted." Her perfect Ruby Lips tilted into a cocky, amused grin that made him shiver. " Now, I have work to do Uncle... I'll see you at Dinner with the first of my reports." Quicker then Hermes, she kissed his cheek the marched away to continue with her work, leaving him stunned...

How Long had it been... since someone was interested in him, Emotionally and Sexually. Persephone didn't really count, their love life wasn't great due to their immeasurable duties and her being on Earth for half of the Year, hence his affairs though they did genuinely love each other. Still... it had to be Maria, yes... she was his last Lover, the Last person who went out of her way to Show him affection or attention... it was Nice. He didn't trust it, but he did like it...

Alot...

Shaking his head, Hades hurried to his Office where he was instantly distracted by the general Lack of Paper Work. Usually he had hundreds of stacks for each soul passing into his realm, requests and Pay-stubs, complaints and petitions, prayers and curses... all to be proceed by none other then him ( or Persephone when she was there). Thanks to Pallas handling his Security and dealing with the traumatized Souls of the Dead as well as those who died in combat, And Hebe working on the Petitions for Absoluteness and Rebirth and on the Care of the Dead Children his paper work had dropped to only Seventy or so thousand pages. This was opposed to nearly a seven hundred thousand pages... per day... It was nice, maybe he would go to bed early today!

" Wait... I haven't rewarded that boy... perhaps... yes... I think that will do... "

* * *

 **Power and the Scent of Ozone rushed throughout the Throne room, Making Hera rolled her eyes. Her Husband was far too dramatic to be healthy, she worried that he was going to give himself a heartattack... Turning her gaze Skyward, she sighed and enjoyed the sight of the Constellations... oh how she envied them. They had a freedom she never did, unbound to the horrors and stress that came with being a Goddess... being the Queen of Olympus and married to Zeus. She hated it, always had since she only became a queen after being Raped by Zeus, but she kept at it and did all she could to ensure that she was the greatest queen she could be. Perhaps thats why she never loved her children, any of them since they were birthed from Rape?**

" GANYMEDES!" She almost jumped at the Sound of her Husband's Bellow, but honestly she was used to it at this point since he yelled all of the time. Soon, the Sweet face of Ganymedes popped around the corner, his raven hair and grey eyes the pinnacle of beauty. She had never been able to deny his beauty, no matter how much she hated him. " You have been Promoted, the Mortals often believe you are a God of Rain, so from this Moment on you shall Receive the title and Duties as the God of Rain and Service." Power washed around Ganymedes and he collapsed in shock, his fair skin glowing a bright yellow as his Ichor increased in power. She knew that it was only his status as a legacy of Zeus and his time as a God that allowed him to survive such an increase in Status. Humans, becoming Gods, still kept their soul and thus were unable to survive growth into more then a lesser God.

Sighing, she didn't even feel anger at the Promotion, she was done caring about Anything but the Most recent examples of his infidelity. Besides as much as she hated Ganymedes, she respected his skills as a Server and had come to like him a little...

" Zeus, If you are going to promote him I will Promote one of my own, if only to create balance... Iris, as your Queen I call you forth!" A Soft, Rainbow Light shimmered into existence, revealing the Soft smile of the Rainbow Goddess herself. She had always envied Iris, and oddly she did like her quite a lot. Her Handmaiden and Messenger was never someone other could loathe... they also shared a powerful connection to the Harpies which bound them in a strange way. " Iris, for Years of Loyal Service you are Herby Promoted... I've known for sometime that you never liked having no Sacred Animal or Respect from the Romans, so you have the choice to choose two or three new Domains, Sacred Animal, and I will use my Roman Half to Speak to the Romans to help you in the Regard. What Say you?"

The Rainbow Goddess stepped back, eyes filled with Shock and Hope and Fear. She wasn't a fool, the Goddess would realize that this Offer could not be safely denied her. " Uh...Flying Fish and Locust? They Cross the Seas, Earth and Underworld, just as I do...and if I had to decided a Domain... Peace, Sanctuary and... Organic Food? And can my Symbol no include this Peace Symbol?" Iris pulled, from her Neck, the Hippie Peace Symbol, holding it alot for all to see. Hera smiled, and nodded.

" Very Well, as of this Moment you are Now the Goddess of Rainbows, Peace, Sanctuary and Organic Foods, your Symbol shall now include the Peace Symbol and your Sacred Animals shall now be Flying Fish and Locust. " Rainbow colored Light Exploded around Iris, before settling down and making Hera almost gasp. The Power around Iris had always been great, but now it was almost on the level of an Olympian! This was indeed worrying, especially seeing as it took time for a God or Goddess to receive their full power and adapt fully to it. " How do you feel Iris?"

The Rainbow goddess shook her head for a moment, before nodding. "Fine... My lady... my head aches, but I feel fine otherwise... and so much stronger... "

Nodding, she made a dismissive gesture to Iris. " I imagine so... Now, you are Dismissed, My Husband and I have much to discuss."

" Of course My Lady." And in a Rainbow flash, she vanished... leaving Zeus and Hera to stare at each other and sigh.

Making a soft gesture to her Husband, she directed his attention to the Hearth. " My Lord, we will have to keep an eye on Hades, if he promotes more Gods he really will become too powerful. Perhaps we should promote a few others, to counter him and keep them from defecting?"

Zeus nodded. " Scour the Earth, find those that can be trusted and we will Offer them Promotions. We cannot allow Hades the chance to overthrow me."

She tried not to roll her eyes here... it was really quite difficult...

* * *

 **" So, it seems the future had shifted substantially." Nemesis groaned, annoyed at the sound of Hecate's words. " Something has changed the Paths, it started as a small ripple but has grown with each passing moment. Whatever has happened had destroyed the old Visions I Saw, someone is changing the Balance... they are following their own path, unbound to the Traditions we have been stuck in for Eons. Whatever it is, it is allowing the gods to experience Progress, something they haven't experienced since we left Rome."**

Grunting, she lifted her freind and placed her on the couch, washing her brow softly. " We agreed to work together to restore the balance, my powers can only nudge the pieces together and your not powerful enough to really effect the gods so we agreed to help the Crooked One, knowing that path would open the doors to our children and those considered lesser to gain the respect and power needed. Will this endanger us and all we have risked?"

Hecate shook her head. " No... no... Percy Jackson's Destiny is too tied into the world, the Seven's eventual destiny requires his Success with the Crooked One... their pieces have been pushed into motion... but other strings of fate have been severed... Apollo will not become Mortal, like we forsaw...the Serpant will never rise for the Source of the Oracle's Power is being dampened without his presence... all Oracles are being weakened, unable to keep up with the changes... one thing leads to another, the ripples knock over countless domino and it creates constant changes that erode the fabric of the world. We are not the Norse, Fate is not absolute in our Pantheon...it changes all of the time, only unlike the Major changes teh Gods are ignorant to this change. Zeus cannot stop it by eating someone as he did to ensure Metis does not bear a son to Overthrow him... or force Thetis to be raped to ensure Achilles only outshines a human Father... this change is not destined so none know it except those that can see the Future...

Apollo knows of it, that I am sure... and a few others but that is it... none of us, since it is not destined can pinpoint it... we must simply ride the winds and hope we are never washed away..."

Letting out the Groan to end all Groans, Nemesis sat back. " Can you see our future and that of our children?"

" They will be fine, if they make the right choices but us... we will suffer... how I do not know but we will...

" Great... "

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **I wanted to show how one person, untied to fate, could mess with the delicate balance of it...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	9. I guess I should thank you?

**Don shivered, the mere idea that he would was standing up against the legion to defy the traditional roles of Fauns was utterly terrifying... but it had to be done! Gulping loudly, he raised his chin and stared directly in the Praetor's eyes. He didn't flinch when the Man smiled at him, well maybe a little..." And do the Augurs favor your quest?"**

" Yes, they do. Lord Apollo himself has given permission for this quest... and a prophecy to go along with it." Don turned to Augustus, who closed his eye for a moment before speaking the Prophecy in a dreary, dark tone. " The Child of Nature shall go, to the East where the Hateful River Flows. It's hatred No man can alone can endure but the River must be remade true and pure. Song and Blood can set free, to heal the hatred but Momentarily. If all is done and you Survive what you feel, you will return with Rewards and the Past will start to heal. Start with the Father who hunts his prey, The Promise of blood is what you need to pay.."

The Room would have been silent, had it not been for the loud gasps that echoed sparsely. Turning around, Don saw several genuinely afraid looks in the eyes of several people, fear radiated from them to the point that he nearly choked. " What River, what River are we trying to find?"

Jason, who had been standing behind him, spoke up. " Aura's River... " Don cringed away from his freind, nodding as he too understood. Aura, the Titaness of Breezes and the Early Morning Air... Virgin Huntress, she mocked Diana's looks and was punished with a brutal rape at the Hands of Bachhus... pregnant she went mad and slaughtered hundreds, only to be transformed into a River by Jupiter. Her River, it uh... it kills everyone who approaches it. Women are, uh... Raped with anything nearby but the Men, they are burned away by the River's Hatred. Diana's Huntresses are forbidden entirely from approaching it. " Jason took a deep breathe. " I, uh... I don't know what she will think with my presence, but I still volunteer to go on this quest."

Don nodded, touched that his freind cared that much. " Her Father, Lelantos... he is the Guy who hunts his Prey?" He knew the Answer, but he really didn't want to here it. Lelantos had a reputation, despite his children being accepted into the Legion. He was very bitter about his Daughter's fate and made it very clear to anyone he got his hands on... " Okay... We need another Person to Join this quest."

No one spoke at all, no one raised their hands or did anything but mutter... until..." I Volunteer." A single raised hand itself, following the voice of the girl who spoke up. He recognized her as Maddison Braveheart, Daughter of Lelantos and sister of Aura and member of the Second Cohort. " The Prophecy mentions blood is needed to heal Aura, and my blood is that of Aura's for she is my sister. If there is anyone who can help on this mission, it will be me."

Pure relieve shot through Don, he almost bend over from it's force. Maddison was a powerful Combatant, a master Tracker, and a skilled healer. She would be a serious asset. " If it is alright with the Praetor, I accept her on this mission."

No objections rang out, and so the Quests began.

 **Mika wished his friends farewell, handing both Jason and Don bags of herbs and small spelled potions he had worked on personally. They wouldn't heal all wounds, but they would help considerably and that is what counted. " Be careful, the both of you. Aura's River is filled with hatred towards all being, especially men. If you enter it, it could do worse then kill you, it could fill you with it's hatred, destroy your mind, poison you... the Potions I gave you are for relieving pain and infections but against such power it would be worthless. Even a God would be drastically weakened by such power. You cannot underestimate it, at all."**

Don blushed and nodded. " Fine, fine... stop acting like a Mama Goat."

" I'm not, but I know you both well enough to know that you would risk everything when it isn't needed. Don't take too many risks, playing it safe is what is going to keep you both alive and let this mission remain successful. " Mika scowled at them both, fixing an especially dark glare at Don. " You have something to Prove, you both of you. Don, you want to gain respect for your people, that makes you a severe risk since right now your the one with the most to lose. Jason, you are experiencing the pressures of being a child of Jupiter along with trying to restore the reputation of our Cohort. The only one with a completely level head is Maddison here, listen to her and don't let your egos mess with you. Not now, not when it comes down with something so dire." Glare in full power, he got two slightly afraid nods. " Good... now go."

Hugging them both tightly, Mika watched with a heavy heart as they passed out of the Camp Jupiter and back into the Real world. Frustration and annoyance washed over him, they were his only real friends and he wanted them safe... no matter how unpractical it would be to send him on this quest he wanted to go. Damn feelings, he didn't have this problems as a friendless, apathetic ass... why did he have to mature and actually make friends.

Sigh...

Turning on heel, Mika made his way to his daily lesson with Trinity. Normally he would be going to bed, but today Trinity wanted him there early so he could practice Astral projection which would let him get his beauty sleep while also training. Beautiful really... and if all goes well, his secret path to power...

" Alright, Astral projection is actually rather simple." Trinity's voice was totally in teacher mode, stern and angry as usual. " Demigods and stronger Legacies have inherited a fluid consciousness from our divine parents. Gods can exist in many places, imprinting their consciousness onto pieces of their power, allowing them to do many things at once. Partially this is to ensure they do not destroy all live with the raw power they all excuse when at full form. Demigods and Legacies experience this Phenomenon in the forms of astral projection, separating their minds and bodies, traveling the Dreamscape in more extreme cases. For Divine children who inherit their power from Death, Sleep and Dark Domains often experience a much greater version of these powers. For Sorcerers, this power must be obtained through Meditation and control of emotion. To start, you have to focus on your power, let it well into your Mind... follow the natural string that connects your body and Spirit, and loosen it. Slowly and with great care, push your consciousness and follow it out of your body. Leaving your body will not be fun, not with your pure mortal essence, your body will fight you every step of the way. It is not a natural skill for you, not until you develop more power and skill, your Mind simply lacks to fluidity needed for such a skill. Of course, if a god summons you, there will be no issue since the summoning has it's own natural protections. More importantly, leaving your body on your own as a pure human like you are will destroy your body, it robs a lot of lifeforce and levels of sanity, it opens you up to possession which you must always be wary of. Of course not many beings can do something as difficult and strenuous as possession so it isn't a common occurrence but it has and does happen."

Nodding, Mika laid on his back and focused on the thrum of power he now sensed within his body at all times. Thin and weak, especially when compared to the Demigods, it thrummed through out his entire body. In and out, in and out... it pulsed, waves of power that he followed inward. Find the Thread that kept him connected to his body wasn't hard, it kind of reminded him of that thread that kept spells intact and Mist illusions solid and tied to people. In his minds eyes, it appeared kind of... purple and reminded him of dental floss.. but it was not very durable. Grasping it tightly with his power, Mika began to slowly push it apart... only to stop as agony shot through his body. It was wrong, a horrible burning that defied mere words... he was incomprehensible pain, so much so that he snapped awake with a gasp.

" Ow... you weren't kidding, Trinity... that hurts." Rubbing his Skull, he coughed and tried to stand, only to collapsed as a rush of weakness consumed his body. " Pain... ew... Oh... I hurt... everywhere."

" Well, my name is not Trinity, but I believe I can help with that." Adrenaline replaced pain, giving Mika the strength to snap his head upwards and stare at the source of the literally perfect feminine voice that spoke to him. Standing there was a Goddess, Power radiating off of her kind frame. Her eyes were the blue of the sky, her hair was Midnight black, threaded with Blood red flowers. Her skin was Dark Tan, matching her clearly Roman features. She stood tall, defiant like she expected obedience at all times... the mark of a leader. " Greetings child of Rome, blessings be onto you. I am Proserpina, and I thank you for coming to me." Her Cold, soft fingers drifted across his forehead and most ( but not all) of the pain faded away to the tone of her sweet smile.

Gulping, Mika bowed his head. " Thank you... um... my lady, but I have to ask, why did you summon me?" He tried to be respectful, but exhaustion and pain and well fear since the gods were not exactly known for being reasonable may have played a part in making him very wary.

The Queen of Spring and the Underworld giggled. " It is actually quite simple, I summoned you to this Lovely meadow to extend gratitude from both myself and my husband. Your idea, to harness those Deities lacking in purpose proved to be incredibly effective. We have experienced quite a boon my realm, Juvantias has allowed many new souls to be reborn, easing the burdens of my husband. The Furies, usually too busy to even sleep, have been allowed to take a break and sleep . The River Styx has become much cleaner, with many souls cleaning it as a part of our deal with Pallas. Your simple suggestion has healed our realm and for that, we must award you for your service." With a Graceful wave of her fingers, Proserpina enveloped him in a well of Black energy that rose from the Shadows around the meadow. " As of this moment, you have been Marked as my ambassador, and I am your patron. This means that you can enter the Underworld as you please, sense the many entrances to the Underworld, and of course understand the dead. Of course my husband would have been the one blessing you, but I am afraid he has angered my father so this is the safer option.. of course, it does have it's perks... like this." With speed only a god could manage, her lips were on his and her delicious minty breathe flowed into his entire being. He saw his body, lying with Trinity staring at it with deep worry, suddenly become enveloped in a soft greenish yellow light. " This is my persona gift to you, for helping my Husband. As of this moment, you can do more then draw in the Magic of Nature, you can tap into it. Your freind Don was right, you required the blessing of a Nature God to do more then tap into the Power."

Nodding in genuine thanks, Mika sat up and smiled at the Goddess. " What does my new title entail? I cannot believe you would give me this power without earning it, continuously."

" You are right of course, as an my ambassador you serve me in whatever capacity I require. To make it simple you will have to help restore nature as best you can, moving from River to Forest and so on, cleaning the world as best you can. Of course since you are still training your powers, You will essentially act as my voice within Camp Jupiter. When your Probatio Status ends, you will leave the camp to learn to better harness your Nature based powers and of course to work for me. At some point of course, you will come to the Underworld to speak to my husband, who may have his own gifts to give you, though I doubt it. Anything he does is judged quite harshly and with intense suspicion..." Bitterness turned many of the flowers into ash, only to be restored when she frowned at them. " Now, first and foremost of your duties is to inform Camp Jupiter of the changes in the Underworld. Pallas has now been marked as the God of Traumatic Death, Spirits who have died in Combat as well as the Leaders of Our Armies and Head of Security within the Underworld. My Sister Juventas has been marked as the potential Goddess of Youthful Dead and the Pardoning of Sins. You are allowed and expected to alter our Monument to reflect this change, the curse upon it will not affect you, but remember to sacrifice something to my husband just in case..." Sheepishly smiling, Proserpina shuddered suddenly in time with the Sky booming lightly." I do not mean to push you, but my father has been paying more annoying attention to all mental transmissions. We must depart now... oh and one more thing, if you channel too much of Nature, you will become a plant or animal or a tree. Even a Primordial would lack the power to restore you since you are Human. The power is a part of your soul now, your body has to bond with this power until it measures up. This power cannot be taken away, in this or any life time. Should you betray me, I will use your connection to Nature to track you down and punish your soul forever. Capche? "

Before he could answer, The World swirled away in shadow and Mist, and before he knew it... Mika slept for real, eager and a bit stunned with the addition of his new... forced duties. At least he got his wishes, powerful allies that could keep him safe from Jupiter and other trigger happy gods... really he couldn't complain too much...

* * *

 **Don's first twenty miles out of the Camp went surprisingly well, nothing attacked them and he didn't screw anything up. Really all he could complain about was the constant sneers of Maddison, the stupid girl was very much into Tradition. Her delicate sensibilities couldn't handle his independence..." So ... should we stop so I can cast a tracking spell? To Find your father..."**

Maddison sneered at him, but shook her head. " No, I can feel my father through the winds. Jason can probably see the trail, though I doubt you can tell which is my Father's?" The Look changed to almost seductive, a purr filling her tone. He wasn't surprised, it was pretty common to mix powerful bloodlines to create powerful Romans. Heracles actually bore several bloodlines and he was by far the strongest demigod in existence. Mixing Lelantos and Jupiter's bloodlines would create children of incredible power, beyond any Demigod... the child would be far closer to a God or even Windspirit.

Gulping, Jason nodded. " You mean that Soft yellow light in the air? I wasn't sure, but it kind of looks like the air that surrounds you so I made a guess.." A Soft blush crossed Jason's face, but instead of looking happy or comfortable Jason looked almost violated. It was kind of funny, for such a beloved Camper Jason was almost Greek...

Rolling his eyes, Don took out a bevy of Acorns and placed them on the ground, playing a soft tune. After the Acorns shifted, he smirked. " Well princess, your wrong... your leading us to Aelous, not your father. Your father is That way... Ohio I think... yup, my cousin Gi lives there, my spell is picking him up. " Confident thanks to proving the mean girl wrong, Don turned to Jason. " Sky magic is really hard to follow, Wind is too chaotic to really rely on. Any nature magic user could tell you that."

Grabbing his acorns, he marched along and pulled out some money from his Wallet... ' Money, in my wallet... I didn't even have to beg for it. Never thought that would happen... I'm almost giddy...screw it I am giddy.'

* * *

 **" AURA,YOU SENT THEM AFTER AURA!" Apollo cringed at his father's screams, shaking in honest fear though he hid it as best he could. He was terrified of Jupiter, of his genuine cruelty and wraith... they all were..**.

" I ... ugh.. I... Mother has been asking me about Aura for millennia... I thought that if I was going to send someone to gather supplies for Camp Jupiter, I should help my Mother save her niece. She loves Aura and Lelantos, she is their aunt and sister after all..." He hoped that would help, his love of his mother was legendary... Diana was much the same and she was his father's favorite...

Jupiter's anger faded slightly, he too was a bit of a Momma's boy... a shared quality that he hoped to capitalize on. " I see... very well... If Aura is freed from her prison or if my son Perishes because of her... you will be the one to put her back where she belongs... personally... and Latona will suffer the Price. Am I understood?"

Anger replaced the fear, but he made a point to suppress it... his father could not deal with anyone showing any displeasure at his actions... it was a Pride thing, his Father's Fatal Flaw... though unlike the Demigods, his father's fatal Flaw was fatal towards others instead of himself... " I understand... Father..."

Across the Room, Diana smiled at him, a shared moment of love. She may disapprove of... well everything he did, but their mother was a shared subject they could never argue about...

In his mind, he heard his sister whisper. ' We cannot allow mother to suffer for this... we will interfere as best we can... subtly... we cannot allow father to know of this... agreed?'

' Agreed'

So engrossed in his worry for his mother, he missed Hera's Cruel smirk and the eagerness the filled her eyes...

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews...**

 **This was one of the best chapters I have ever written... I am so proud of it... Reasonable power boost, interesting skills and perfect progression...**

 **Do you like Mika's blessings and title? Am I am going to fast or is the pacing as it should be?**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord...**

 **Mika.**


	10. Hunting Parties

**I did a lot of research for Mika's powers and all that magic does... basically if you put power behind any phrase or thought, it happens but you need enough power for it to work...**

* * *

 **" Rain... really... Which of you did this?" Chiron kept his tone even, and truly he was not angry merely curious as the only person in camp that could cause any kind of weather on their own was Percy and he was far from possessing that level of control. Turning his gaze to the Soaked members of Hermes' cabin, he saw one person looking at him with a sliver of guilt in his eyes. Billy ' William' Genova, son of Ganymedes and one of their Older counselors. To be honest he had wanted Billy to lead Hermes cabin after Luke abandoned them, but only a child of Hermes was allowed to Lead the cabin... sadly that meant it was the Stolls that lead it...**

" Uh... I did Chiron. I'm not really sure how, I was angry that no one was being quite when I was studying for my Statistics class, I wanted them to shut up so badly... I ... I felt this surge of power and the next thing I know, it is raining... my dad can't do anything like this, so how did I do it?" Billy looked shaken, something Chiron understood implicitly. Yes the powers were envied, but lesser Demigods were rarely if ever targets of monsters. If he gained even a sliver of power, he became substantially more of a target.

Sniffing lightly, Chiron took in the boy's aura and almost recoiled as the sharp difference from earlier. He smelled very much like a child of Zeus and Aphrodite mixed into one... there was always a touch of Zeus in Ganymede's aura thanks to Zeus being both Ganymede's ancestor and lover but not to this level. That could only really mean one thing, something Chiron had noticed a few times in the past. " It seems your father has been Promoted, I noticed this long before when Apollo became the God of the Sun, his children's aura's all changed in mass and they became much stronger though their prophetic powers dwindled..." Shaking his head, Chiron turned to Mr. D, who cringed for a moment.

" It seems you are right, Father just spoke to me. Ganymedes has been promoted to the God of Rain and Service... Iris as well, though in her case it is Goddess of Peace, Sanctuary and Organic foods... Ah!" The god barked out, holding his head for a moment before sighing and turning to Charles Beckendorf. " I am afraid my Father and Step-Mother has commissioned a new Project for your Cabin. A Shrine is to be dedicated to Iris and her new domains, and it has to include her new Symbols... the Peace Symbol, Locust and Flying Fish."

As in response, a Single Scroll appeared in brilliant rainbow colored Light, landing right in front of Beckendorf who opened it with a nod. " She wants a Small Gazebo with a Water Fountain inside and Organic Food offered with it...it has to feature the Peace Sign Heavily, and she will bless it immediately... " Gulping, Charles Nodded and started to mumble as he walked away. " Pray to dad... need materials... Something shiny but not goddy... maybe have Silene help..."

With a sigh smile, Chiron watched the boy, knowing personally how difficult it was when a God asked a favor of you... even one as kind as Iris..." Billy, why don't you practice with your New Powers near the Beach, gather Percy to see if he can help you test your limits. Oh, and while you are on your way please gather the Children of Iris and have them see what they are now capable of..." Turning to the God, Chiron's expression changed to one of deep exhaustion. " Mr.D, did they tell you why there was a promotion? No one has faded, have they?" That was always a concern...

The God of Whine shook his head, looking a little weary now that the Demigods had left. " It seems that Old Corpse Breathe has promoted Hebe, making her his intern of sorts, the potential Goddess of Youthful Dead and the Pardon of Sins while Pallas has been made not only the God of Traumatized Souls and those who have died in Combat, but also the Head of the Armies of Hades as well as it's security... Father saw that as a threat, a raising of arms... That means Barnacle Brains will do the same, and that means an all out arms war and at the worst possible time..." Dionysis flinched, something Chiron understood completely... this had happened before... it never ended well.. not with those three egos at play...and with Kronos at the rise ( And Zeus Ignoring it entirely) it would not play out well.

Sighing, Chiron stood from his wheelchair and made his way to his Office. He would have to speak to Iris, the more he knew on this subject, the better he could ensure the safety of his children...

* * *

 **" Really... Prosipina chose you as her Ambassador?" The Male Praetor, whom Mika now knew as Deshaun, gave him an almost amused look, it was pretty obvious that he did not believe a word Mika was saying. Naturally that very irritating, Mika was hardly a fool, pretending to be a God's Ambassador was worse then a deathsentence... he really did not want to suffer that fate, why would he lie about it?**

Sighing, Mika closed his eyes and focused his thoughts onto a prayer. ' Lady Proserpina... I ask, as your Ambassador, prove my connection to you... let the Praetor and all of the idiots ruling Camp Jupiter to see the Truth...' The Scent of Sweet flowers and death washed over him, making all of the Centurions gasp in honest Shock. Mika opened his eyes, very smug as a light aura of Dark yellow encompassed his body... Of course the real kicker, and what really surprised him, was the sudden appearance of a Staff in his Left hand. A Tyrus to be exact, it was Taller then he was, with a Green Pincone at it's top. Small Runes covered the Staff from within Long Flower covered vine patterns, telling a story of Spring and Flowers, of Nature and the Renewal of Life. The Staff itself was made of Popular Wood and smelled of Pomegranates. It radiated a lot more power then Mika was currently capable of...

His Patron's soft voice drifted into his mind. ' _My Mother has been nagging me once again for marrying Pluto, I was so flustered that I almost forgot... to safely channel magic, you need a staff. Circe uses potions and a Wand, for you I give this staff. It will help you safely manage your Power now that Don is not with you to disperse the Natural Energy you draw on. It will be better for you then using the Panpipes since they were designed solely for Fauns... Keep the Pipes though, they are an effective tool that you should still learn...when you draw in too much power, the staff will stun you and send it back into the Earth until you are completely free of Power. You can choose to activate this by pointing the Staff back at the Earth... remember this is a tool to learn, do not abuse it. Oh, and one last thing... it can turn into Tattoo, which shall be burned into arm the first time you seal it away... it will hurt, a lot. Enjoy![p_ '

Smiling once more, Mika turned to Deshaun. " Do you still not believe me?"

Deshaun slowly shook his head. " I believe you... And since you were given direct orders... You shall start work on the Additions to Pluto's Shrine as soon as possible. You will be supplied with all you need and whomever you need..."

Nodding, Mika turned away and saw several fearful and hesitant looks. Like Pluto himself, Prosipina was considered a bad omen due to her ties to the Underworld. Still several others gave him looks of deep respect and even admiration... however the resounding, all encompassing look was of deep jealous and even hatred, mostly due to the fact that a mortal with little time in their society grew to such status on his own. That made him both weary and very, very happy...

Tapping his Staff against the Ground, Mika focused on simple Faun Spell to Create flowers. Humming the Spell's tune Mika felt a build up of Nature energy, it filled him and unlike before it seemed to become his very breath. Smiling he tapped the staff lightly against the ground and before he new it, tiny white flowers blossomed where the Staff touched. There was a slight drain, making him shudder lightly, but overall it wasn't too bad... this was going to be so much fun to play with.

Closing his eyes, he spoke one of the few spells he had already been taught and managed to learn. " Iter autem adspirant" Fixing his mind on the idea of an empty place to practice with his new staff, Mika felt the winds shift around him followed by a slight coldness to his body ( One of the many signs of Magic working). Softly and slowly, the Winds gently directed him away from the Council and to a far field, right behind Pluto's Shrine Where a tiny meadow grew... clearly Prosipina's influence.

" Right... Let's start with a simple spell... A Growth enhancer, these Flowers should be simple enough... now what was that tune... Summer Breeze, by the Beetles... Blowing through the Jasmines in my mind... fighting..." Chuckling at his mental joke, Mika started to hum the song lightly for a moment before actually belting out the song for the hell of it. Power washed through him, but he carefully paid it full attention as he tapped the Staff against the Ground rhythmically. Tiny puffs of energy flowed through the ground, making tiny waves into the Flowers. At first nothing really happened but after a few minutes towards the end of the Song, the Flowers glistened lightly and started to grow just a little bit. The Ground around them seemed to darken as it became more fertile, mixing well with the light dew that started to cover the Flowers. By the time the song ended, the energy was still flowing through his body but no longer through the earth... that concerned him greatly, which was wise as he suddenly was unable to move or even breath as his flesh started to petrify.

Gasps caught in his throat, escaping only when the staff kicked in and banished his collected power back into the Earth though not all at once. It took several moments, several terrifying, uncomfortable, miserable moments... honest fear filled his mind. Internally kicking himself, Mika understood and was grateful for the Staff's safety features. Still it was a pain in the ass that such a simple spell, the most basic of the Faun spells, was just barely beyond him...

Hopefully, he could overcome that weakness soon enough...

* * *

" I think I can see Lelantos' trail now... it is a lot fainter then I would have guessed." Jason ignored Maddison's frown, turning to Don. " Can you tell us how much further it is going to be?" He was kind of eager to meet Lelantos, but also really scared. His Dad had hurt this Guy in ways that no one could really ever forgive. More then likely, like most Gods, he would take his anger out on the Child of his Enemy which in this case was Jason himself. Hopefully Maddison would Smooth that conversation over at least slightly...

One Hillary Duff song Later and Don flinched. " Uh... he is two miles that way... I can sense his anger from here... he knows we are trying to find him..." A Massive bout of Wind suddenly struck their Taxi, startling their Driver who was actually forced to Pull Over, just in time for three arrows to bury themselves in the Engine, Tires and Radio respectively..." Yeah, I guess we are walking..."

Fear clouding his thoughts, Jason nodded and they made their way to where the Acorns pointed. If only to make conversation, and ease his own personal issues ( and Guilt), Jason turned to Maddison. " Have you ever met your Dad?"

Maddison seemed kind of surprised, fair enough considering they never really spoke. " Uh, yeah, a few times. My Mom used to go to a lot of Hunting Conventions, so we saw him from time to time. He gave me my hunters license, First Bow, and a few targets. Maybe you should hide behind me, dad is really angry about what Lord Jove did... I don't want you to die Jason, your far too handsome for that." He wanted to groan, he hated this part about Being Roman. Everything was about Politics and power grabs, could he not make real friends that didn't want to use him!

Still, he couldn't outright call her out on this... so he settled for ignoring her pushing. " No thanks, I didn't do anything wrong... I can only hope that your father is Honorable enough to not strike me down." Turning his head, he sent a silent prayer to his dad... who, to be honest, he doubted really paid much attention to the Prayer but still it made him feel better, or at least he pretended it did...

Oddly though, he felt like someone was listening and he wasn't entirely sure about whom he was. For some reason, he doubted it was his Father... Just didn't seem his style.

No more small talk passed between them, they just made their ways across a small road and onto a Trail through a heavily wooded area. He would have been nervous, since Monster often filled Forests, but Don took his Pipes out and played a simple but familiar tone that eased some of his tension. It became easier to think of the Song, letting melody really dig into his Mind, reminding him of Sunshine and Happiness and Blue Skies. It was almost Euphoric, and that made him snap to it, unwilling to allow anything to blind him from his Quest.

It took only fifteen minutes for them to make their way to Hunting Shack, adding to the Tension. Part of him wanted to run screaming, feeling Lelantos' power colliding with his own in the air, he could literally taste the Malice and hatred that filled the power. It was almost conscious, aware...

" I wondered when you would get here." On Pure Instinct, Jason whipped around and flipped his Coin into it's Spear form, falling into his stance and jabbing forward at the Voice that suddenly whispered in his Ear. With an ease that was as disarming as it was impressive, the Person caught it with ease and smirked at Jason with a look all too Familiar. " So Jumpy, Poor Boy, one would think you were in danger. I would be careful with this spear by the way, Imperial Gold is very temper mental... if it were to snap, I doubt you could survive it."

Nodding, Jason pulled his spear back slowly, keeping it ready at his side as he took in the sight of Lelantos. It was Pretty apparently that he and Lord Apollo were related, for Lelantos looked a lot like Apollo's many children. Honey Blond Hair, Bronze Skin and a Bright Smile... however there was several differences that made Lelantos different. For One he wasn't very tall, he was almost Petite with lithe Muscles wrapped around his willowy frame. His eyes were Cold, Silver like Lady Diana's although very muted... almost grey really. Objectively, Jason Realized that Lelantos was a very handsome man even by God Standards, a fitting quality given he was the Uncle of Two of the Most beautiful and powerful Olympians. He radiated power, far more then Terminus did, not as much as Juno had when he met her... around Lupa's level, which was really saying something...

" Lord Lelantos... Where are the Others?" Almost panicking, he realized that he was alone and no where near the Shack...

The Smirk on the Titan's face grew to almost mad proportions. " Oh they are where we left them, I am not the titan of the Hunters Skill of Stalking Prey for Nothing. It was far too simple to steal you away. I am quite quiet and quite fast you know..." Wind brushed against Jason, who struggled not to take control of it ( not wanting to Insult the Insane Titan). "

Nodding, He bowed his head and tried to act submissive or at least not threatening and proud like his brother of the past had. " My Lord... I am on a Quest for New Rome, to Go to your Daughter's river and take the Hoard of treasure left behind by all those that made their way to her River... according to the Prophecy, we might heal her Mind and help her escape her River. Please, Please allow us passage and tell me how to help your Daughter."

Silence was almost deafening, several minutes passed by but eventually Lelantos started to chuckle. " Allow you, a Child of Jupiter, the Bastard who destroyed my Daughter, entrance to my Daughter's river? It is almost laughable, still it would be satisfying for one of his brood to heal her River... Hmmm... I'll tell you what. We are going to play a little game. You have an Hour to hide, I have until Sundown to Find and Skin you alive. If you survive, I will consider helping you...Fail and well... I will send your father a new coat, made from your tanned Skin. Your Hour Starts now... GO!" There was no hesitation, Jason shot into the Woods as fast as he could. " I FORGOT TO MENTION, AIR MAGIC IS FORBIDDEN, I AM MUCH STRONGER AND OLDER THEN YOU, DON'T EVEN TRY IT! OR DO, IT WILL BE SO FUN TO PRESENT YOUR FATHER YOUR WIND SHEERED CORPSE!"

The Raw Madness was beyond frightening, giving wings to Jason's Feet and making him hurry that much faster to hide... he had a feeling that when Lelantos said skin him alive, he was being literal... it would be slow and painful and unending...

Damn his Father!

* * *

 **" Damn them both, two more powerful gods at their command! This cannot be tolerated, it destroys the balance between us." Posiden growled, looking at upwards towards his arrogant brother's Domain. " RHODE, DELPHIN!" Blue light exploded, shimmering until he Daughter and Lieutenant appeared. " Zeus and Hades have both promoted two gods, making the balance of power unstable. Rhodes, You are now the Goddess of Islands, Docks and Beaches, Delphin you are now the God of Ocean Currents, Aquatic mammals and Sonar." Light exploded around them, neither having a chance to really have a say in what he was saying.**

His Daughter recovered first, glaring at him heavily. " Father, You know I retreated after Helios Died, I want little to do with the Gods!" Posiden cringed, far too reminded of the rare instances of her Mother's temper as well as his own guilt for Helios fading. Their Love, unlike most of the Gods, had been pure and deep and it left his Daughter with so many scars... he had seen her a literal handful of times since her Husband died... " Please, take these new duties away from me... " The Cracking in her voice broke his heart and calmed his anger entirely.

" My Daughter..." Amphrite, his beloved wife, appeared from the Doorway and swam to her daughter to hold her closely. " Rhodes, you have been grieving for Millennia... I know you love him still, but you cannot hide from the world forever..." Amphrite stroked Rhode's soft green hair, kissing her temple. " These new Duties will be good for you... a good, much needed distraction."

Rhode shuddered for a moment, holding back a sob, before sighing and nodding. " Very well Mother... Now, if you will excuse me..." She swam away, an aura of misery surrounding her, making Posiden cringe.

Amphrite gave him a steady stare, knowing and wise as always. " Delphin, I am sorry to dismiss you so soon but would you please leave? My Husband and I have much to discuss..."

The God of Dolphins nodded, bowing to them both before shooting away, leaving them alone together.

Sitting straighter in his throne, Posiden sighed. " You always were a better parent then me...I am sorry to do that to her, but I cannot allow the Balance of power to remain distorted. You know how My brother would abuse it. "

Amphrite smirked, nodding as she swam towards him. " I understand my love, I figured you would do as Much. However there is something else we much speak of, one that concerns me, another imbalance if you will. Hera and Persephone both have Ambassadors, powerful influenceful Ambassadors that can influence the world in their stead. I have no such being and while I would normally not be concerned with this, it is an imbalance and one that cannot be allowed."

" I agree, but whom will you make your Ambassador?" He was genuinely curious who she would pick, even with Eons of marriage he didn't always understand her methods.

A sort of smugness crossed her face. " Oh, I have a few ideas... one that sticks out more then the Rest, someone already tied to us..." Waving her fingers, she caused the Water around them to shimmer, revealing the being she was speaking of.

Surprised and a tad jealous, he turned to her. " Are you sure, it will cause some issues... especially with the current tensions."

" They have already Promised to help you gain respect, and if what they did for Hades is as good as they say, there is little loss. Besides, with their current duties working for me will not be much of an issue."

Nodding, he agreed with her despite himself. " As you Wish, my queen."

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **This was a lot of fun to write, it really was... I know I spelled Wine as Whine, that was intentional... also Jasmines are in the Olive Family, that is why Mika giggled. He found it kind of amusing...**

 **Magic is pretty simple bar potions and Runes, it is power and thought mixed together. With the Staff he has a safer way to channel Nature Magic but can also use it to channel normal spells. Yes he can cast normal spells without it, not many but a few and that is important. Still I am leaning towards potions being his combat method...**

 **Thoughts on the Staff? I thought long and hard on that one... I'm pretty proud of it.**

 **Now I need your help... Hecate and her kids are weaker During the Day but strongest at Night and in the Underworld... Circe, as a child of Helios, lacks that problem so it got me thinking... what should make Mika his strongest and weakest? Should he have one at all? All thoughts on this welcome...**

 **Power levels, which I feel is important...Mika is as strong ( magically) as the Child of a Nymph with a human or a really weak Faun... He will get stronger but he has no natural connection to the Elements so it is much harder to control...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	11. Lessons in Love and Life

**Jason would never say this allowed, but he was glad to know there was Gods in this world. It meant that no matter how bad something was, it could change along side the whims of whomever found him the More interesting or Useful. Apparently someone found him interesting right now, since he wasn't dead yet despite all of the very, very close run-ins with Lelantos. Something always seemed to save him, though he had to work for it...**

The First example was definitely the most terrifying, oddly more then Lelantos himself was...

 _" Ugh!" Blood and sweat dripped into Jason's eyes, making it impossible to see. Everything in the Forest seemed angry with him, with the Trees and rocks and Insects clawing at his body, and this was only within the first few minutes in the forest. The Wind burned against the many cuts that covered his body, making it hard to focus despite his training. He had to shake it off, otherwise he'd be skin on his Dad's wall..._

 _Gritting his teeth, Jason took a sharp turn and sprinted towards the Creek he heard gurgling away. Masking his scent sounded great, being a Demigod of One of the Big Three would mean that he Stunk enough to draw pretty much all monsters. He could only hope the creek helped...if he wanted to survive Lelantos, he would need it too._

 _Pain scrapped his cheek, he flinched and in that moment he rolled to the Side, running forward to zigzag in an attempt to make himself an impossible target or at least a difficult one... or at least he tried to when the dirt under his feet and he smacked his head against a tree. Dizziness and pain overcame him for a moment as his vision blurred, making it impossible to stop the roll down the hillside, slamming into trees and stumps, rocks tearing his stomach up. He barely managed to stop, grabbing onto the first thing he could reach._

 _Spitting out leaves and moss and blood, Jason turned to his Side and tried to get up... only to freeze in absolute horror at the sight of what his hand was caught in. Cold Black Iron, Shaped into Serrated Jaws... ready to snap close and take his hand with it. Closing his eyes he prayed, knowing that if he so much as moved a muscle the Beartrap would sheer his arm off and he would bleed out. An odd voice, his own, mocked softly to him... at least he wouldn't have to worry about being skinned._

 _Ting... Ting... Ting... The sound of metal falling against metal, clinking softly against each other drew his attention. Turning gently, he watched in awe soft silver light slowly spiraled around the screws, unlatching the trap bit by bit until it completely fell apart._

 _Stunned but not stupid, Jason yanked his arm from trap and sat up for a moment, gasping in terror. Shaking his head he took several deep breathes, the quickly collected the other pieces of Traps. Wind was out of his reach, but he still had other skills. He would not die because his father couldn't stop maiming anything that may offend him, he was going to Live! " Thanks, whoever helped me... Whenever I figure out who you are... I'll sacrifice something for you..."_

Almost losing his arm to something as... Mortal as a Beartrap, that was both a swat to his pride and a level of terror he couldn't really explain. You could fight a God, if you were brave enough and had enough skill... you could kill Monsters or other Demigods. Fighting a Beartrap, yeah that just didn't work, you couldn't kill it or maim or or fight it in any real way... he could have died, bleeding out in the middle of a forest with no one knowing what happened to him.

What made it worse s that the List went on, all sorts of things that happened when the Forest started to fight against him. Tree branches swatted against him, the Wind Buffeted his body, the Ground was shifty making him slip into any and everything. He was pretty sure that his back would never heal from all of the cuts and bruises. Everything seemed to go bad for him, but just in the nic of time something simple and incredible would happen in time to save him. Little flairs of light, stopping him from tumbling into a Creek or smashing his head or running headlong into a sharp broken tree branch. Someone was looking out for him, he just wasn't sure he was willing to pay whatever price for their protection. It was always higher then most could want to pay...

Gritting his teeth, Jason placed the Trap on the Ground and made quick work of putting it back together. Sparks raged off of his finger, making the metal hot and angry, leaves fried under the Trap, making Jason cough at the smoke that came up. Ignoring it as best he could, Jason Set the trap and covered it in Leaves. He had two more traps, all of which he found along various paths. He would take full advantage of them, anything to stay alive long enough to beat this stupid quest.

He would survive this... he would beat this quest...and thanks to Mika, he knew exactly how he would do it.

* * *

 **The Bad feelings started to swamp Mika almost instantly, the moment he walked into Pluto's Temple he felt it. Fear, anger and doubt... unfamiliar feelings and none were directed towards him. Like the very air was unbreatheable and filled with panic." I can't breathe... what... Jason... I can almost hear you... how, we don't have a Empathy Bond. I don't have that kind of power... " Closing his eyes, Mika placed hand on Pluto's Statue and channeled a fraction of it's energy. " Lord Pluto, Lady Prosipina... help me. What the hell am I feeling, why can I almost hear Jason."**

The Energy soothed his Mind, followed by a few softly spoken words. " Intuition... " The voice wasn't Proserpina's, it actually reminded him of mist against your skin raising goosebumps and leaving you wet. " Listen to your Magic, it shall never lead you wrong..."

Nodding, Mika pulled off his Magic Bag, pulling a bowl, oil and some fruit out. " Incendia." Fire was Lit and he tossed in a portion of the Fruit. " Thank you Lady Vesta, for allowing this Fire to act as a conduit for Sacrifice." Tossing in the rest, Mika closed his eyes and prayed in soft Latin. " Whoever is watching over Jason, Help him. If Lelantos is as vicious as he is rumored to be, then let whomever is capable of talking him down do so. Don't hurt him though... we need him and more so, he is a father broken by his inability to save his child from an undue fate... that is something we can all relate to. Help him to help his daughter..."

Soft, Sweet Laughter oozed from the Fire which burned a soft white before fading out into nothing. The Food and it's ash had vanished entirely, leaving Mika tired but oddly secure in the knowledge that someone was looking after Jason. He hoped it was a good God or Goddess, Not one of the more vicious psychopaths who would want something for their help. He could only hope...

Shaking his head, Mika sighed and got back to work, knowing there was nothing he could really do anything to help Jason from here. He had a lot to do, too much really... the Shrine was basically a Gazebo made from Human Bones, modifications would also require human bones but they had to be blessed and purified to safely channel Pluto's essence as well as that of the Underworld. More then that they had to be covered in special runes to connect them to the Concrete and Marble. It was a lot harder then most people realized, even the Romans who were all trained in the basics of such magic would find such magic difficult Not to mention the fact that he was essentially creating new shrines for deities to be worshiped, a task in of it self. Before he could do anything at all he had to cleanse the entire structure with blessed cinnamon oil mixed with blood. He would stink like Cinnamon for a week at least...

" I think I am going to make two Secondary Gazebo's and connect them to the Side of this one, one for Juvantias and possible people of interest for Forgiveness and guidance...the other could have Styx and Pallas,... Maybe make it a fountain that Can tap into the River... Maybe make small fountains around them that pump water from the other Rivers... Maybe I can get them to model for me, so I can make this as realistic as possible. I'm thinking Obsidian blended with some Popular ash and maybe some Stygian Iron for Shackles for Juventias.. Maybe an Stygian Iron Spear for Pallas' statue. Thanatos could be carved into the Shadows, wrapped around the Gazebo towards the Sky with his Scythe in hand. Proserpina needs her own statue, maybe with several flower pots around here, hanging on the walls... I think that would be beautiful. Maybe uses ashes from past demigods or Legacies for the Soil, re-potting it often to keep the Soil Fertile. Maybe get some Nymphs to take care of the Shrine...Actually, I could connect it to the River Tiber and Neptune's temple, cause some interaction between the two Pantheon sets. Might as well have the two less respected Groups work as one..." Rubbing his eyes, Mika sat back on his heels. " Maybe make something with Mercury and Charon connecting these places... I am going to have a lot of sleepless days... Ugh..."

* * *

 **" JASON! Were are you! I can smell your fear, I can see your tracks and hear your heartbeat... you are terrified, you should be you know... I'm going to skin you alive. My blades are already sharp, I cannot wait to use them on you. Tanning Fluids are already in the back, Well my Piss anyway. Did you know you can use piss to Tan skin? That's why people say piss poor, so poor that they need to use Piss to tan things. It's pretty great actually, and very funny all things considering. My Clothes are made from the skin of your brother's and sister, technically your nieces and nephews as ell if you consider Bachuus' children, and the Hunters of Artemis. I got Artie herself too you know, a few times anyway... She still carries the scars, down her leg from one of our first fights. I coated my blade in Aura's water, Artmeis is no match for me as a hunter even with her Domain. You know why? She relies so much on her Power while I am a solid thousand years older then her parents, I have none of that extreme power but so much experience... I'm great friends with Pallas, so I am very Combat Ready... I have more alliance from the Wind Spirits the Aelous or your Daddy... I will destroy you with the very powers we share, the powers you inherited from your Father. It will be beautiful..." Smiling, Lelantos turned to the side. " There you are..."**

Blurring with speed, Lelantos swirled down and dropped behind Jason, kicking the boy harshly in the back. Blood Shot from the Boy's mouth as he land, yet the boy didn't shout as he rolled to the side and pulled out his Spear jabbing it forth with a loud blast of electricity. Lelantos swatted it aside with his bow then stepped forward, ready to pounce at the boy when.." AH.. you vile child!" Terrible, horrible pain exploded around his ankle. He could barely breathe, all of his power shattered, he couldn't even feel the winds... or breathe. " What have you... done!"

Looking up, Lelantos turned up and glared at the boy who was wiped blood from his lips with a smirk. " The Bear traps you put around here, I coated them with my blood and when I blasted them with power, my energy joined the electricity and fused with the Metal. That means their enchanted now... Blood is power for Demigods and Immortals, that's the basis for all enchanted Metals...My best freind is a Sorcerer and a damn good one, you learn a lot when he talks to you. . My Dad is the King of the Olympians, my Blood is stronger even if I am human. Your Power is completely fixed to this point, which means I win. You can't have another self running around here, it would be absorbed into this main aspect of your essence and you would still be bound." With a Smirk that just pissed Lelantos off, Jason twirled his Spear and and pierced him right through his left side. " Now, as promised you are going to tell me what I need to safely enter your Daughter's River, Then how I can help her. Do that I and I will consider releasing you."

" NEVER, I WILL HAVE YOUR SKIN ON MY WALL AND BLOOD ON MY HANDS YOU WILL DIE!" Rage overwhelmed him, making him shake and scream and foam at the mouth. " You will pay for your Father's crimes!" Damn this trap, damn this boy, damn his friend, damn all of it!

Jason just sighed at him, Looking sad which just pissed him off all of the more. " Your Daughter was your whole world, it broke you seeing her suffer like that... I get that you know. Not Through experience... I was given away by my mother to Juno, If that didn't happen I would have been tortured just for who my Father was. Your Daughter is Titan, to the Gods she was as important... we are both at the Mercy of the Gods, of our blood and we can't change that... But we don't have to be enemies... Like I Said, I know a lot about Magic. My Best friend is a Sorcerer, the basics of magic is the same no matter who is casting the magic. My Father made her a River and my brother made her insane... My Blood will only be enough to free her, if you want her Mind healed we need Bacchus or one of his Kids. They have to be willing... Maybe we can get the sorcerers of Camp Jupiter to help her... "

Disbelief, Fear and hatred shot through him but oddly there was one emotion he didn't count on... Hope. " Can I get your Oath on that..." He kept his tone mocking, a sneer that would make even Jupiter or Zeus cringe and yet the boy just smiled softly at him.

" I've learned, from Mika that the world is less defined by our past then the Camp lets it be... I, Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter and Ambassador to Juno hereby swear on the River Styx to help heal the Titaness Aura from both her Status as a River and from her madness so long as her Father, the Titan Lelantos agrees to help me on this quest and stop attacking Demigods..." Lightning rumbled around them, leaving Lelantos stunned and almost in tears... He didn't want to believe, but the Oath was powerful and binding. Living so long, he knew that true oaths on the River were different the False Oaths. They carried a certain strength the False Oaths, like what the Gods used since they really did not understand actual consequence.

Choking, Lelantos wiped the tears from his eyes. " I'll hold you to that... To get into her River, you need my blood... the River reacts on on scents, energies and power... ingest my blood, it will make you feel like me long enough to get through the Mist Generated from her Power. Be warned, the Mist is infused with her hatred and will drive you to madness without my blood or her own. When you reach the Source of the River, Allow a few drops of my blood into the River then add your own. It will calm her down long enough for you to gain access to the Treasures she hoards... She's smart, my Aura, even as a River... She is a master huntress... she will notice the shift, so keep her subdued in anyway you can... That goat boy might be able to use a song... I can sense Death, it may be needed to heal her... I've been studying magic for eons, to restore her... I will send my information to your friend... Mika, maybe he can find what I failed to do..." Turning to the Side, Lelantos closed his eyes and sighed. " Maddison can find her sister, she is bound to her... all of my children are... I can smell you Leto, just get out here."

Soft white Light faded in and out of existence, revealing his beloved sister staring at him kindly. " Hello Lelantos..." Without hesitating, they embraced and she gave him a sheepish grin. " I may have been protecting him... He is a child Lelantos, one who I refuse to allow to suffer what I went through with Juno..."

He just sighed, rolling his eyes fondly at his little sister's habits. " I should have figured... " Turning to Jason, he glared softly. " You owe my sister, make sure you pay up kid... and can you get my out of here. I won't hurt you, she wouldn't let me if I tried...She's almost as good of a shot as I am..."

The Boy was blinking, looking a little awed ( and a little afraid) at the sight of Two Titans but he snapped too rather quickly, bowing to his sister. " Thank you, Lady Leto...Um... Why though, did you help me? "

A Soft, Motherly looked crossed her face. " No child should suffer like this, when I can help I do... Now, let my brother out, I will send you back to your friends. Keep your oath child, you said it in earnest... that is a powerful thing, Fate itself shall be changed to honor that. Your punishment would be stronger then to those who said it in falsehood."

Lelantos may have gained a lot of respect for the kid ( who was clearly miles above his father) But he still enjoyed the look of fear in his eyes at his sister's stern glare. She had a mother's glare mastered... Not many were really immune. "

" I Promise..."

 **Nodding at the Oddly Scary Mom looking Titan, Jason Released Lelantos and pulled away. The Male Titan rolled his eyes, pulling out a hunting Dagger and carving a slit onto his wrist. The Blood poured into a few vials, which buzzed and boiled a dark gold. " Here is what you need, now leave before I reconsidered my plans to kill you."**

Not one to waste time, Jason Nodded respectfully to both and hurried off. Someone made an offering to Leto, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to help him so directly... he couldn't complain, only hope he could find and thank them... " Um... Lady Leto?"

She giggled at him for a moment before snapping his Fingers, coating him in light for a moment before he realized he was in front of his freind who were chowing down on some Free food. Don beamed a Smile at him. " Lady Leto told us you were okay, got us to eat. We were lucky she was visiting her Brother today, otherwise we would all probably be dead... so... uh... How do we complete our quest?"

* * *

 **" So they live... I can't Fault her entirely..." Sneering Juno watched Lelantos and Leto hug each other, her rubbing his back reassuringly. She hated Leto though she could relate to Lelantos' plight... she too loathed her family's actions... too many enemies were created by them, it made her Job far too dificult at times...  
**

Still, she wished she had a reason to Punish Leto... Maybe she would find a way, sooner or later... For the time being she was just Happy Jason succeeded, even if she sensed his Faith in the Gods had faded considerabley... that would be an issue, one she may have to deal with personally...

But first, she had to g to Camp Jupiter, to make good on her Oath to Arcus... and to Ganymede...Unfortunately...

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews. I really wanted to showcase that there are good Deities and that Jason has in fact learned a lot from being Mika's freind. Leto is basically unchanging despite her name, her brother has known her as Leto since forever so that is what he calls her despite Jason being there...  
**

 **Arucs is Iris's sister in Myth and Iris' Roman Name...**

 **I thought how he beat Lelantos was pretty clever, taking advantage of the guys anger was brillant.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	12. Not all wins feel like a victory

**"You See Gods have Great power, but only Humans have Creativity, the Power to change History rather then simply repeat it." That is a direct quote from the Red Pyramid, one of the Kane Chronicles and the basis for this story...**

* * *

 **Skin rammed flat against their Skulls as Jason, Don and Madison sat as still as possible while their Humvee went a hundred miles up and around the many trails spread out through Kentucky. They against the Dash of the Humvee was a Coin, given to them by Lelantos that speed them safely through the back roads and forests, getting them ever closer to one of the Many Creeks that connected with the Mississippi river, the Polluted Creek where Aura's River now remained imbued. From what Leto had told Don and Madison, while Jason was being tormented by her crazy brother, Aura's River was now merged with that of her Mother's or rather the Remains of her mother's River. Periobia had faded away after losing her Daughter, the pain being far too much for her to bear. Lelantos being a Titan and rather spiteful had managed to hold one, when she couldn't.**

" What did Lady Latona Say to you Two while I was gone?" Don wanted to giggle, the Look on Jason's face when he returned was worth more then all of the Silver in New Rome. Tired, Hungry, terrified and awed all at once... still he was beyond grateful that his freind was alive to ask this question.

Smiling, Don Didn't bother to turn his head to Jason. " Just that she prefers to go by Leto, She was sorry for her brother's behavior, she hopes we succeed and that Madison should stop flirting with you and just act like a person instead of a Politician." Don couldn't see Madison, but he did hear her huff and could feel the heat of her embarrassment wafting off of her in waves. The mean Huntress had never really had to deal with someone calling her out, Don really enjoyed watching it. " She was nice, sad though... really sad. I could feel misery washing off of her."

" I guess that Makes sense..." Madison finally spoke up. " Her Niece was raped, driven insane and turning into a River. Her Children are cruel, with her Daughter slaughtering boy's for fun and her son being a Rapist and general monster. She was personally Driven across the Lands at the Hands of her Lover's Wife, almost raped by a Giant, Chased by a Snake powerful enough to kill a God, trapped on an Island created from her own Sister who was fleeing the same man that knocked Leto up in the first place. She was pregnant for all of that, and was unable to give birth until the other Goddesses begged the Queen to release her daughter. No One helped her, her own infant daughter had to help her give birth to her brother despite the fact that she personally helped lady Ops give birth to her Children and helped Lady Ops deliver the children of most Titans and Gods. Why wouldn't she be miserable..."

The Raw, Bitterness took Don aback. She was taking this personally, though he wasn't sure why... at first anyway. " Your Leto's legacy...I wondered why you smelled so much stronger then the rest of your siblings." Jason gasped lightly and Madison cringed, but he knew he was right. Madison was beautiful, even for a Demigod, and her powers were so much greater then the rest of her siblings. Turning his head, he took a heavy whiff of Madison and really tasted her aura. " She is your Great Grandmother...or maybe your Grandmother, I can't tell but whatever she is she makes you really powerful. " She smelt of Wind and Forests, like all of her siblings, but there was also this faint whiff of Sunlight and daffodils.

Blushing, Madison glared at him hatefully. " My Grandma is the Daughter of Leto, my Mom barely had any powers from it and was afraid that I would get kicked out by Camp Jupiter so she slept with my Dad, hoping to make a really powerful Kid. It worked but... my mom got greedy. I have powers over Light from Leto, Not as strong as my Grandma but much stronger then My Mom's powers. When Jason came here, she realized that having his kid would make our bloodline stronger then any in Camp Jupiter or New Rome. A Lot of families are like that but... I think that was why Leto said what she did, she is my Great Grandma and doesn't want me to Marry someone for bad reasons... she wants me to live my life, even if My mother would abandon me..." Suddenly, Madison seemed quite small and not as cocky as she had before. Don was ashamed to realize that he had been so stuck on this quest he never really gave her emotions or life any actual thought. He just assumed that she was like most of the Greedy Romans Demigods, desperate to gather power and influence at the cost of pretty much everyone else.

Gulping, Don nudged Jason with his foot, hoping he'd figure what he was asking out. " Maybe you should, besides you don't need your Mom if she isn't treating you like her child. Friends can be family too..."

" That's sweet of you, but we are not friends. Until recently you were as worthless as the rest of the Fauns, this quest won't change anything. Most of the Romans will still think lowly of you, honestly your just upsetting the balance and more then likely it's going to bite you in the Podex."

Yeah, no one said a word after this, the tension choking out what little friendly spark they had...

 **" I think this is the Spot..." Jason cringed, nose turned up as the smell of a Garbage dump smashed into his nose. Mist, so dense he could barely focus, oozed around the River's flow. More then that, however, he could feel something watching him... filled with hatred and anger and insanity. He could actually feel his skin burning, it was too much... too unnatural to be human... whatever was watching him was old, angry and utterly mad. So naturally he knew this to be Aura's river. " Madison... I think you need to...** "

 _Blissful skies, and Open field with the Wind brushing her against her hair. The Scent of her prey, a herd of deer, filled her nose and so she knew she was on the right path. Bow in hand, she rode the Breezes, hoping from shadow to shadow making sure to mask her presence entirely. Or maybe she should allow the deer to smell her? The Chase, that teasing effort right before the kill was always her favorite part. " Decisions decisions..." Biting her Lip, She took in a single breathe, letting it out as a gentle breeze that brushed against the Deer, setting them to terror. " And the Chase begins..." Pressing off, She flew forward, sending a single arrow into the weakest deer._

 _Pain destroyed her Joy as Vines exploded into the Life around her, slicing into her calves painfully. Unable to Stand, she fell only to be wrapped up in the vines, arms and legs stretched out to the Side while her clothing was torn from her body. The Scent of Grapes and wine, a mocking laughter and the vines told her all she needed to know... Lord Dionysus had captured her, and he meant her great harm. She struggled, commanding the Breezes to strengthen her or cut the vines but nothing worked! " UNHAND ME PIG OR I'LL CUT YOU BALLS TO BRAINS!" She didn't care that he was an Olympian, this was not something she could allow or Tolerate!_

 _" I'm afraid that is not Possible Ama..." Slowly, Dionysus crawled into her sight, naturally he was naked nothing covering his glorious Godly flesh... it made her ill, she felt vomit crawling at her throat. Panic, Fear, Anger, Terror all screamed in her ears. She had to escape, she would not allow him to take her pride and joy. " You disrespected Artemis, she could not let such a slight pass..."_

 _" MY NAME IS AURA, TITAN-GODDESS OF BREEZES AND ARTEMIS IS A CUNT. I TEASED HER, WE ARE COUSINS WE HAVE DONE THIS TO EACH OTHER FOR YEARS. SHE WOULD HAVE YOU VIOLATE ME FOR THAT!" She was surprised how much that hurt, her cousin... her Aunt's child would have he violated for ill comments?_

 _The God of Wine shrugged, laying himself over her with a malicious gleam to his purple eyes. " I am afraid so Akasha, but it isn't just her, Nemesis says your filled with Hubris and well we cannot let that pass can we?" Horrible blinding pain shot through her guts and groin as he rammed himself inside of her, enraging her enough to fight back. Pain let her strength enough to tear her head free from the vines and slam it as hard as she could shattering Dionysus' nose. His Golden Ichor washed over her face, boiling against her skin. " You will suffer for that..."_

 _The Sound of glass shattering rang her in her ears, followed immediately by Purple fire exploding around her. Everything exploded into extreme detail, getting fine and in color and sound and rage and pain..._

 _" ARUgHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

" Jason... Jason, wake up" The harsh sting of someone slapping him shook Jason from... whatever he just saw. He could feel tears washing down his face and his chest burned as his heart pounded, he was sobbing. The memories, the horrible memories returned to him in waves and just made him sob harder. " Jason what happened..."

Wiping his tears away, Jason struggled to calm down long enough to speak. It took about a minute but he managed it.. barely. " I saw it... the Moment when... When she was... I felt it, it was like I was her... But it still felt detached, like she was watching it happen to herself."

He heard Madison Sigh, her finger carding through his hair. " It's call disassociation... Our ancestors didn't understand , they thought insanity was all the same. She couldn't deal with the Rape so she pushed her mind away from it, a lot of victims of Sexual assault go through that. I think it cut out though, you didn't see her becoming a River did you?"He shook his head, making her sigh again. " Your Mind couldn't experience her Madness, it would have shattered along side hers."

Finally a little calm, Jason tried to stand only to cringe away when Don tried to help him up. His Mind filled with the smell of sweat and grapes, vines gripping tightly against his Joints... digging into his skin... " Sorry... I... I saw what she went through... I.. Uh..." Jason felt awful, the Hurt look in Don's eyes kind of killed him. He didn't hate Don or even dislike him but he wasn't sure how to describe what he was feeling...

" Jason you basically experienced rape, your allowed to be uncomfortable. It's normal for victims of Sexual assault to have problems with touch... you might have to get some counseling for PTSD when we get back..." it was strange, hearing Madison talking to him with actual concern instead of lust or anger. " But for now, I need you to bury it. It sucks, I know, but we have to complete this mission... this quest. We all have a lot riding on this..."

She was right, no matter how much he wished she wasn't..." Okay... What did the Prophecy say, how do we get treasure?"

" Song and Blood can help set free, to heal the river but momentarily. If all is done and your survive what you feel, you will return with rewards and the past will start to heal." Jason and Madison both turned to Don, who flushed a little. " It's my first quest, I cannot fail this one... I'm Song, obviously but and your blood Madison. Before that though, we need to drink Lelantos' blood, otherwise your going to be be attacked by the Mist like you just were."

' Of course I would forget that... 'Cringing, Jason pulled the vials of ichor from his pocket and downed a small mouthful of it before passing it down to the others. It was strange, the taste of Ichor. It reminded him of Nectar but stronger... much stronger. His skin felt like it was boiling, actually there were literally waves of heat wafting from his skin...

" Father...ahhh..." A soft, sighing voice echoed around them as the Mist Parted around them, leading to a small worn path, one made from someone constant steps. Without much resistance, they all followed that path to a high meadow with beautiful Daffodils, Roses and other flowers that Jason didn't recognize. All of the Flowers were wrapped around a Small Tent crafted from fine animal skins. It radiated a soft sort of power, making Jason think of Leto and Lelantos... he realized that this place was where Leto and Lelantos must come to visit Aura. So many visits had imbued this little clearing with a fraction of their power.

Turning to his comrades, Jason pointed to a place about fifty yards away. " Look, Over there... " Madison and Don both turned, their eyes widening as they saw what he did... In the Center of the River was a Mound of Skulls and Weapons and armor and literally anything you could imagine. It wasn't just Imperial Gold weapons either, he saw Stygian Iron, Celestial Bronze, Blessed Silver, Monster Bone and even Adamantine weapons. How they were going to get all of this back to camp was beyond him...

" Jason, take this." Madison held out a piece of paper. " It's a Pay order for Lord Mercury's mail service, My Family already paid for it. Just put it on the Mound and it will send everything to Camp Jupiter." Jason and Don stared at her for a moment, making her flush angrily. " Just cause you refuse to use your brain doesn't mean I can't use mine. It wasn't hard to figure out that we wouldn't be able to take all of this home on our own."

A little ashamed, Jason grabbed the ticket and made his way to the edge of the River, waiting for Don to start playing his Pipes. Madison walked next to him shaking her now bleeding palm into the water while her other hand dumped the other vials into the River. A soft lilting song erupted from Don's pipes, an unfamiliar haunting melody that made the Mist much stronger and made Jason sleepy. Thoughts on Sunlight and Naps and Warm food washed through his thoughts, but he managed to shrug it off in time to see something incredible.

The Raging waters halted almost completely, the mist and fog it generated finally parted enough for Jaon to realize that the Water was almost Black. There was not a single plant on the banks of the River, but that was made up for by the almost overwhelming garbage that polluted the banks. Soda cans and bottles, trashbags and Chips bags, chapstick rolls and corpses... a lot of dead bodies of people and animals in various states of decay. He wanted to vomit, but stopped when he noticed that he simply couldn't smell anything...

Shaking his head, Jason Leaped from the Meadow, using his power to levitate downwards as slowly as he could... only to find out it wasn't as simple as that. Waves of Hatred burned his skin, draining him more and more. " Ah..." His vision blurred, his fingers tingled and his body shook but still he held on. He only had a few more yards, he was so close...

Cold and Dark slammed into Jason, Yanking him down into the Water, slamming into him over and over again, his head smashing against the ground and choking him. ' IT's burning my skin, I have to get out... I can't breathe...' bubbles exploded from his body, sending him to the surface. Shaking the water out of his eyes, Jason Whipped his head around to find the Mound. The Water was filled with blood, his blood...and that seemed to make ther River much angrier.

" AHHHHHH" The Water vibrated, Like echolocation vibrating into his bones from all around. " CHILD OF JUPITER, YOU SHALL BE MY NEWEST MEAL!" Waves slammed over him, knocking him back into the river bed over and over again. He could practically feel fingers trying to wrench his Mouth open, burning agianst his flesh as they tried to drown him. " OHHOWIENJOYTHEFIGHT!"

His struggles seemed worthless, all of his strength consumed by the River, slowly Darkness started to take him...

" Jason, Wake up!" Lips locked against his own, breathing life back into him while Strong arms lifted him from the River. " Go to the Mound, I'll hold her off." Madison's soaked, bleeding face was the first thing he saw as he was tossed away.

" NOT MY PREY!" The River swirled, collecting into a Massive wave in the shape of a beautiful women that looked a lot like Leto. Madison ran through the water and wrapped her arms around Aura's false body, Torrents of Wind wrapping around them both, holding them in place.

Blood dripped from Maddison's face, mixing with Aura's water and shrinking the wave until it was the size of a Normal person. " It's okay Aura... shh... it's okay... I've got you... it wasn't your fault... "

Knowing he didn't have time, Jason slowly made his way through the river to the Treasure Mound, limping on his aching legs. ' I think my ankle is broken... I'm pretty sure I have a concussion...' His head throbbed hard. ' Yup, definable a concussion...'With shaking hands, he dug into his pocket and pulled out the Slip... apparently this was a mistake.

" Hermes..." Aura's angry, muffled voice echoed across the River. " HERMES!" Turning around, while still running, Jason Saw the Water explode around Aura as she struggled against Madison's Grip. " I MUST DESTROY HERMES! I MUST DESTROY THE GODS!" Hatred boiled through the River, burning through Madison's body but still the girl didn't scream.

" HURRY JASON!" The Water burned her flesh, making it boil all over her. Clumps of skin and Hair fell into the water, but still she held on.

Sprinting through the Water, Jason used the Winds to Push against the Current, blasting it aside until finally he reached the Mound. " LORD MERCURY, TAKE THIS TO CAMP JUPITER!" The Moment he slammed the Paper against the Mound it exploded into a swirl of blinding golden light. When it faded, Jason found himself on the Meadow with Don, both on their knees, looking at the Now Peaceful Red River... The Hatred and Madness that radiated from the River had faded. The Flow was softer, the Mist while still strong, was no longer bombarded them horrible images. On the Banks of the River, Soft Flowers now grew, all of the Trash completely vanished. It almost looked peaceful, he could barely believe that this was the same River that had just taken the Life of Madison.

Horror filled Jason to the brim... his Sister, Artemis, had commanded that their brother Dionysus Rape Aura... his Father turned her into a River... his family... the gods he served... they created this river, the Monster here born of Madness...

" Jason, your hurt... " Don helped Jason to his back, rubbing several of Mika's Potions over his injuries. " Here, this should help with your head." The Soft Green Potion Eased his headache, leaving his body just shy of Numb. " We succeeded Jason... "

Snorting, Jason Nodded. " Yes... but at what cost. Was it worth it though?"

Don got teary, nodding. " Yes it was. She died but I think she helped the River... I can't feel madness anymore. Madison Died, but her sacrifice save Aura... and us. Now the Fauns have an actual chance to be something and the Weapons we just delivered to the Camp will help us Survive."

" Then Why does it feel like we just lost..."

* * *

 **" I'm listening, make your please and know that is being heard with Integrity." Hebe leaned forward, eyes focused on the Shaking Spirit in front of her. Remus Rauch, a German Nazi who had spent the last forty Years in the Fields of Punishment being Burned alive. His crimes were many, Participation in the Slaughter of over Fifty Jews and so called Undesirables, and in luring many of said undesirables into Sexual favors with the other Nazis. He should have been punished forever and would have, but Remus had a special circumstance that made him a candidate for Rebirth... Youth. He was a Teenager when he was forced to become a Nazi, most of his actions were based on fear and a desire to keep his family ( and self) alive with a dash of propaganda instead of being genuinely evil. His Soul was not naturally evil, just weak...**

" Thank you, Miss..." It was strange, hearing a Nazi speaking English with almost no accent, but Remus had moved to America after the War, hiding until his Death. " I... I Was weak. My Mother and Father wanted me to become Nazi, Pride of our People they said. My School teachers wanted me to become Nazi, my friends wanted me to become Nazi and for a time so did I...I bought into the Hype, the Foolishness of my Youth. Within a day I realized the truth, but I was too afraid to Leave or argue. If they could do this to so many people, our own people, they could do it to us...to me, my family... I tried, to help. I knew that some of the other Nazis would take favors, helping the Jews to get more Food and medicine. It wasn't Perfect, I could have done more but my fear stopped me... I spent my Life in America staying out of the scene, I did not want to hurt others like had done for so long... I was ashamed." The Spirit, an elderly Blonde haired man, sniffled and seemed genuinely repentant. " I cannot repay for my sins, they are mine to bear, but I beg of you to allow me to be reborn, give my soul a chance to be more then I was in this Life. To do more good then I had done before...In a Life where I will not be forced into committing true evil for the greed of others."

Leaning Back, Hebe reached into her Violet Pantsuit and pulled out a Pen. Absently, she twisted it off and on, focusing her mind on his Soul. He truly was repentant, and while he had done little good he was not evil..." Very well... I have examined your case and read your Soul... I approve of your parole. Your Soul shall be torn in half, I will keep a piece bound to my clothing while the rest of your Soul will work on the Construction of my Palace. Once my Palace is finished, you will spend the next year helping in the Construction of Pallas' Ramparts, Walls and anything he requires. Once that is done, I will allow your soul to be reborn in a hand selected family. My magic will touch your soul, keeping an eye on you while you live and reporting your actions to me for your next death. If you agree, sign these papers."

The Nazi couldn't shoot off of his chair fast enough, signing the paper with both his Birth Name and the Name he took when he migrated to America.

" Thank you, Miss... thank you."

Smiling, she shooed him off, shaking her head at the sadness of Mortal Life. So many people had been screwed over into committing evil Deeds for their country, Loyalty turned into Poison... " Marie, please send in my next two clients." A Tingle washed through her as she called to her assistant, another Fraction of her essence on the other side of the Fields of Asphodel ( She was currently split into Fifteen fragments with seven of those all over the Fields of Asphodel and two within the Fields of Punishment), letting her know that six children had passed back into Life. It was a wonderful feeling, having actual use other then just acting as her family's servant... being an actual goddess, with an actual impact on the world. She had always wanted to do more without having to Sacrifice her desire to take care of others. This Job sang to her and made her realize why her children felt so much joy in acting as Healers and Counselors.

Turning her head to the Side, Hebe took in a wonders Sight. Countless Skeletons and Souls digging into the Fields, creating a web of Tunnels for her Hobbit Offices. She loved Lord of the Rings and was all to eager for Hades to craft her a series of Tunnels to connect each of the Offices in each of the fields. It was a slight security issue, but each of the Offices and Tunnels to ensure they were not abused by Spirits and Monsters and So On. Pallas had personally set to organizing the Soldiers, he held no hatred for her unlike the other Gods given that she had not been born when he was betrayed by the Other Gods ( Ach Athena Ach).

" Dawn is here my lady." Queen Marie's soft voice drew Hebe from her thoughts, making her smile at the Broken Spirit. Victim of Gaia's influence and her own greed, Marie Levesque had been stuck in the Underworld since the Forties. She was broken and sad, guilt for the abuse she inflicted on he Daughter. At Pluto's request, her Roman half had agreed to host the Women as a Secretary until she completed her Parole. The Young Witch was learning magic on the side, to strengthen her connection and to give her more use under Juvantias' rule, as well to ensure that when she was reborn her body would be much more magical then it currently was. Mostly that was a favor for Pluto... she personally wanted to just let the women take new life and get out of her hair ( She hated child abusers) but she owed her uncle at least that much.

" Very Nice, Welcome Dawn... I am Listening, make your Pleas and Know that it is being heard with Integrity." She couldn't help but smirk at those words, she had personally made them as her Motto and mission statement. They were going to be carved into any statue she had and imbued with her power as sacred to her. She could barely wait...

Information settled into her Mind as she looked at Dawn... Born Dawn Revera, she was convicted of repeated theft over the course of her life. More often then not she only stole for the Thrill of it, a natural reaction to be the Daughter of a Daughter of Hermes. Her current Punishment was quite cruel, though oddly fitting... her compulsion to steal had been jacked up to a thousand and everything she tried to take would electrocute her, the real kicker was the curse ensuring that she could not stop from hurting herself. She was eligible for Parole solely for her lack of Malice, never taking a life or really hurting anyone bar her thefts. She was a far cry from Evil, something Hebe realized was quite consistent in the Fields of Punishment. Honestly she was planning on letting the girl just drink from the River Lethe ( Which was where the main aspect of her essence currently resided.) so she could live her Life free of her Mystical compulsion to steal. Sadly that was not allowed, she had to earn it since only those within the Fields of Asphodel and Elysium could leave without parole.

The Mortal Legacy took a deep, unneeded breathe. " My life wasn't a good one, my mother died when I was young... I was forced into Fostercare, a horrid system when I was alive. I guess I was lucky, since most of the girls were sexually assaulted in my ward and I wasn't. I guess it was because they kept an eye on me, they knew of my Mom's reputation... she had grown up in the same System after her mom gave her up. My Room always had a guard...Maybe it was for the attention, I'm not sure, but stealing helped. It made me feel useful, like I actually mattered. When you live with fifteen other kids, all of whom have a lot of issues, you tend to not matter. I loved the thrill it gave me, the power that I had, being able to do something and it actually impact the world. I know it was wrong, I saw it on the faces of those I stole from. I tried to stop, for a while, but with my record it was damn near impossible to get a Job... let alone keep one. The ones I lied to, they always found out eventually... I fell back on the only skills I really had to take care of myself, to feed myself. Yes I loved the thrill but it was nessicary. Could I have found a Job... probably, but it would have taken too long and I needed food. I don't regret it, but I do wish I could have done more. With a new life, I will have a chance, a chance to live my life and not make the same mistakes that wove the path of my life."

It was impressive, the girl's little speech. She outright admitted that she was not displeased with the actions that lead her into Hades, only that it bothered Hades. She didn't respect the rules, only pretended that she did... it was a brilliant way to live your life, Hebe would know since that is pretty much what she felt towards her Father... and Mother... and her Siblings... and pretty much everyone she was related to..." Very well, I accept your request for Parole. You will spend six months serving Charon, helping calm the children that enter his office." Again, another note of Pride. She planned to go above and beyond her Uncle's expectations, many of her Parole plans included helping Charon, Styx, the Furies and the many other Underworld gods in various tasks. She had yet to reveal this to her Uncle, waiting for him to bring it up to her. He left the tasks to her discretion after all, giving her the chance to prove her actual worth. " Your Souls shall be torn in two, half of which will remain with me so that I can continuously evaluate your progress. Sign these Papers please."

Maria lead Dawn out to the Next tent, where her soul would be torn in two... after a few minutes, she pulled out the next of Hebe's Clients and the one she was most reluctant to see... She walked into the tent in chains that wrapped her arms around her chest, sealed her mouth shut and kept her head straight... oh and her eyes were sewn shut. It was all precautions, needed and beyond important. The Women before her was a victim of Damnatio Memoriae, a total destruction of her memory. Even Mnemosyne agreed to clean all memory of this truly vile human... a Sorceress trained by Circe for twenty years and raised by the Vestal Virgins, The Unnamed ( Stripping her name bound her power) was by far the great Human Sorcerer to ever Exist for the Greeks or Romans. Her Natural Power, thanks to being a descendant of Helios ( Extremely distant), Harmonia (Extremely Distant), Janus ( Maternal Great Grandfather), Pamona ( Paternal Great Grandmother) and Cupid ( Her Father), Was enormous. So much so in fact that she was more God then Human, a fact they all learned during their Short days in France. Growing up under Circe's Tutelage allowed The Unnamed to gain complete and total control over her power, as well as a mastery of Magic never seen even by the Likes of Pasiphe, Circe and Hecate. It was so shameful to the Gods, when she slaughtered hundreds o Monsters and Demigods and Gods, breaking into the Olympian Throne Room and actually putting several of the Olympians down by summoning Roots to Bind them to their Seats, that when she was finally defeated they removed all traces of her Name from History. She wasn't the only mortal to do this... a few had over the centuries, but the Gods always destroyed the evidence to discourage rebellion and to keep the flow of Repeating the past in tact. The Fates themselves made a point of erasing her identity...

" Unnamed Witch,I am Listening, make your Pleas and Know that it is being heard with Integrity." She tried not to growl or throw things or turn her into a cockroach... she hated this bitch. During her Reign of Terror she slaughtered over fifty demigods and legacies to draw in their divine energy, adding to her own strength. Hebe was nearly in a coma around then, so many of Youths being slaughtered reduced her power to a sliver of what it once was. What was even worse was that half of those Youths were her own children, their Lifeforce being by far the greatest of any Demigod, allowing the Unnamed Witch to become just shy of perfectly immortal. It was only her Sense of Duty ( and desire to be less worthless hen her father) that kept her from acting on those desires.

The Unnamed Witch Smiled, or well Hebe assumed she did... she couldn't see her mouth, but she could sense the waves of smugness wafting off of the Witches body. ' Gracious Goddess... How are you? It has been so long since we last meet... pity really, since I almost became your queen...' Soft and silky, the Witch's voice echoed in her mind, drifting along the currents of her bound magic. ' Now, I guess I should make my case shouldn't I? Yes, I killed children and maimed the gods, I nearly ended our pantheon... and no I do not regret it. All I regret it my failure, the Gods are corrupt, even Hestia and Vesta. She has unparalleled influence over all of the Gods and yet she does nothing, never stepping in, helping the Demigods, or really doing anything whatsoever to stop her family from violating Mortals. My Goal was to end the Gods, even at the cost of my own life, so that Humans could grow without the Gods abuse or influence. The Demigods are blindly obedient, bending over for the Gods and doing whatever they want no matter how vile or cruel, ignoring the fact that their family was no different then the Mafia of this era.' Of course she knew of the Mafia... crazy witch, her telepathy allowed her to view the human world. ' Those children were a necessary sacrifice, one I chose to use to get the power to defeat the Gods. You cannot deny the evil of your family, and the power one human would need to take them down. I ask for rebirth, not so I can rejoin my task, it is far too late for that... I ask for rebirth because I am tired, tired of having to watch the world repeat the same vile deeds that made me fight the gods in the first place. Their children are ignorant, the gods unable to learn... they even removed the memory of my actions from most of the Lesser gods and their children. So ashamed they didn't even learn from my assault, making all I did for not... No, there is no more point. I will willingly drink from Lethe, I will take a new life... if that is refused me, I will willingly drink from the River Styx. I will allow my soul to evaporate into nothing... eternity only had one point to me, and that was to ensure that I can could help the world wean themselves from the Gods... all of them.'

Silence was more deafening then anything Hebe had yet heard, her head ached as memories washed through her. She remembered the the pain of losing her own children, watching her family being effortlessly beaten by this mere mortal... the French Rebellions and vile deeds committed by the French Leaders were all caused by her family. Really, she could not blame this Witch if that influenced her, but still she had a set of Rules...

Standing up from her Desk, Hebe walked around from her desk. Swirling her fingers, she summoned a key to her and unlocked a tiny chest on her desk. Within the chest was a tiny vial, filled to the brim with Stygian and Lethen Waters. " Open her Mouth. " Invisible guard did as she said, removing the mouth guard placed over her face. Slowly the Witch's Mouth was held open, giving Hebe the chance to drip three drops of Water into her Mouth. A Horrible keening ripped it's way from the Witch's Mouth as her body shook in agony, color vanished from her once tan skin until she became completely see through. The threads sown into her eyes faded away, revealing gorgeous Orange eyes that were surrounded by deep purple bags. The Orange Light faded entirely as her entire form shuddered and evaporated until all that was left was pure shimmering white energy.

Tears exploded from Hebe's eyes as she realized what she had just done... it was worse then death and only possible by mixing Stygian and Lethen Water. The Witch's identity as an individual faded away by Lethe's River, and the Stygian Waters evaporated the energy entirely reducing her to less then nothing. Her Soul was no longer a soul, just pure energy to be absorbed back into the World. To a God, an unending immortal being this was inconceivable. Was this why Underworld Deities were so miserable most of the time? She knew it was why the Gods of Olympus hated the Gods of the Underworld, they simply could not understand the concept of Death and the Burdens of Watching and Judging the Souls of Mortals. They did not understand the Toll it took on the Underworld Gods and until recently... neither had she. She had held the same judgements her bloodline had, and now... now she understood and it hurt her heart.

After placing the Waters back into the Box, Hebe sat on her Desk and sighed... she wanted to be more important and she Got her wish. She just... didn't intend on the cost, the toll it would have on her mind.

" I don't regret it... I won't. I spent Four Thousand years as a Maid to my family, I wanted to be more and Now I am. All of the Most worthwhile Jobs are difficult, and that is a price worth paying."

 **Hades smiled, watching his niece from the shadows. It was weird, seeing one of his Brother's Children ( Bar Persephone) in the Underworld, but he could get used to it. Hebe had done great work thus far, she was Fair as he expected any of his Judges but ruthless enough to force actual tasks on those that pleaed for Parole so they could help the Underworld and actually earn their freedom. Destroying the Unnamed Witch's soul was rather surprising but effective. He felt Gaia Rising, it was well within her power to restore the Dead... she had done so to Her Giant Children after all. Removing threats that she could use in their fight was wise...**

Why he had not thought do so was... strange. It made so much sense... why hadn't he... why had he allowed so many vile beings, dangerous beings to remain in the Underworld where they could be revived or worse? Medea, Midas, Achilles, Helen of Troy, Hercules' Human essence... countless beings who hated the gods and had the power to become actual threats.

" UGH..." Hades stumbled, his eyes glossed over for a moment as the entire world went grey... "What... "Something, deep inside of him, lifted and that terrified him... what in the Name of Himself just happened... " I must speak to Hecate... something is wrong..." Shaking his head, he hurried to his Domain as fast as he could. He had to finish his rounds before he could stop long enough to allow Hecate to give him an exam. Visiting the Fields of Punishments ( and Hebe... he tried not to blush as that thought rushed into his head) was only part of his Rounds. He still had to examine the Fields of Asphodel ( and Other Hebes) before eventually reaching Elysium and the Isles of Bless. It would take at least two hours before he could see Hecate at all... sigh...

Still, seeing the Improvements to His Domain was good for him. To the Untrained eyes, there was little change but to someone who had lived in the Underworld for thousands of Year it was as different as Night and Day. Tents the size of small Houses covered the Fields of Asphodel where Lines of Spirits stood waiting to be evaluated by Hebe stood at the door, with Several other Lines walking away from the Tents. Those were by far the more impressive changes she had made thus far for each Line contained Spirits being assigned Tasks ( As part of their parole) such as Building the Two New palaces, cleaning Styx's River or gaining Employment under Pallas or Hebe in some manner. There was of course one last line for those Souls denied Parole, that Line was very small, only a few dozen per tent. The Rest of the Lines contained over a Hundred souls... he was quite pleased to say the least.

Turning his head to the Side, he saw Smoke and Dust rising from the Various places around his realm. Focusing his vision let him see hundreds of Souls ( Many children of Hephestus and Athena) working together to build a series of Tunnels, Hobbit Homes, Towers and Walls. Pallas had taken the imitative to create a far superior organization and defense system. By Far the best examples of this were the Walls and Towers being created by the Many random entrances and Exits around his Underworld including around the Pit of Tarturus. . Many spirits tried to leave the Underworld ( or enter it in the case of the Living) and with his Father's Rise many beings were readying to exit Tartarus. Again he would have never considered this...

Stumbling once more, Hades sighed... he would have to cut this short... Something was very wrong...

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **If anyone can guess what just happened to Hades, I will dedicate the next chapter to you...**

 **This series is hard to write, I must admit, since i am so naturally articulate and Percy definitely speaks like a teenager ( as does most of the characters) they have a very specific way of speaking that is hard to replicate...**

 **"You See Gods have Great power, but only Humans have Creativity, the Power to change History rather then simply repeat it." That is a direct quote from the Red Pyramid, one of the Kane Chronicles and the basis for this story...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	13. I'm a Priest Really me?

_**Jason should have known something was wrong the moment he started dreaming, but in his defense he had been having Nightmares for the Last two weeks... ever since he returned from his Quest with Don. Usually he saw Aura, struggling against Bachuus... Jason always tried to help her, carving the God with such Rage that he was left shaking whenever he woke... Tonight was different. He wasn't watching Aura... he was her... and Bachuus was his Father, Lord Jupiter. He felt the same, horrible burning as his father rammed inside of him repeatedly, blood dripping down his thighs...**_

 _" Father... Stop..." He couldn't speak more as Currents of Lightning shot through his entire body, making him him convulse while his father continued his dirty works._

 _" Strike down the unfaithful gods... gods who allowed such atrocity... " A Voice, cold and sweet washed over him and for a moment the pain eased up enough to think past his panic. " What have they really done for you... Took you from your sister and mother... forced you to train with a Wolf as a toddler, only to be eaten should you fail... then you were locked in your camp, forced to train over and over to serve your father's demented wife, a women who forced your brother to slaughter his wife and children... who stole decades of his life and would have done the same for you had you not been made her slave... why serve them? What good have they really done for you... "_

That's when he woke up, screaming... He could still feel his father's warm breath brushing against his throat, his beard scratching blood patterns into his chin and jaw. He could almost feel him inside, a gaping burning pain of being stretched way too far way to quickly. " Damn... I need to actually get some sleep..."His bones ached and his soul cried, he hadn't had a full night sleep in two weeks and it was killing him... thankfully Mika and Don both noticed, giving him a potion using both of their skills. He had kept it in his bedside drawer, not wanting to rely on it but he really had no choice at this point... " I can't believe I am taking this...I guess I should be grateful, it won't take the memories. Bad as they are, I can't loose what I Saw..." It tasted like bubblegum mixed with Mushrooms... as weird as that was, but it worked instantly. His eyes got heavey, the buzz he felt under his skin faded and his stomach was a maelstrom... he felt almost peaceful...

Laying back in his bed, Jason slowly drifted back into sleep. The Potion tightening his Spirit's hold on his body, preventing him from entering the realm of Morpheous...he knew, when he awoke, his memories of Aura's assult would fade, not entirely, but enough so he could deal with it. It would come back over time... apparently it was a weaker version of a Really powerful Potion created by the Wife of his Namesake. How Mika made it was beyond him, but apparently it used a lot of Natural ingredient's Faun's used in their Potions and Tonics.

As consciousness faded from Jason entirely, a soft white light glowed around him... rising from his Flesh, the Light swirled until it was in the shape of a women, one Jason would have recognized had he been awake. Softly she brushed his fingers, tracing his lips and scar with a gentleness fitting a mother. " _Sweet child... soon enough we will meet... but until then rest.._." On the sweetest of Breezes, the voice carried into the child's ears, easing the tension in his stance entirely, allowing him to finally relax... The Light however did not relax. Turning her head toward the ground, she glared. " _Uncle, leave this child be. He will never serve you, we both know that."_

 _" You would dare to defy me, I am the one who freed you from that River girl. I will put you back without hesitation_." The Voice cold and cruel echoed across the room in harsh whisper, making her flinch lightly.

Shaking her head, she frowned. " _You are trying to use me, you could have helped me eons ago but chose not to. Your no better then your Son or Father, we will defeat you then I will kill your Son and grandson. I will not trade one monster on the Throne for another, it is time we Immortals learned that lesson._ "

" _Very well, Aura... but never forget, you no longer are a Titan or a Goddess... your a spirit, without power. Should I kill the boy, your Essence will fade entirely. I will enjoy watching just that happen to you...Just as I enjoyed watching it happen to your pathetic sister."_

Had she been alive, Tears would have fallen down Aura's face, as it was she was wracked with horrible sadness... " _My Sister sacrifice her life to prevent me from killing this child, her Love cured my mind, the sacrifice of her Soul freed me from the River... you do not get to insult her or her Memory. She is worth a thousand of you..._ " A Cold chuckle passed her lips. " _Besides, I gave up my power, no one can tell that my soul is gone from the River. My hatred remains as well and that overpowered pretty much everything else. My father won't even notice..."_

 _" Then perhaps I should leak that information out... I am sure my idiot son would love to learn of this... oh I can just imagine the punishment he will inflict on Leto... it will be profound._.."

Bile, well imaginary bile, rose to her throat as he remembered the horrors of her own Punishment...She could not allow another person to suffer as she had. Her desire for revenge had long since past, the hopelessness a reminder that she was nothing when compared the Olympians. She was however, left with an " _If he touches her, I will make him fade... then I will come for you.._. "

An Empty threat, one they both knew she was completely unable to make real...

* * *

 **" I can See the Future, me? I thought you had to be born with such power." The Mere Idea that he could see the future was almost as alarming as the future being see-able period, at least to Mika anyway. He hated the concept that the future was planned to such a degree that one could see it before it happened. It seemed wrong, cruel... and hopeless. Any action someone committed had no real value, good or bad, since it was all meant to be. Free will meant nothing...**

Natalie, Daughter of Apollo and one of the Sorcerers in Camp Jupiter, nodded. " Your actually not wrong, you have to be born with that power to See the future.. See it. You can use your powers to see paths or divine answers. Confusing but cool, and very helpful. The Augur actually is a pretty good example of that, the gods channel their wishes and it it revealed by sacrifice, though..." Her face went red, chuckling lightly. " Augury is actually the art of reading the patterns of the Sky and birds, I'm not really sure why we call reading Organs cause that's a totally different thing... Anyway, you can do something similar. It isn't as potent since your asking the universe instead of a God, who we know is going to respond. If you cast die or something, the runes on them will give you a rough answer to whatever you ask. If you look into Paths, which is much easier then you'd think, you have to focus on the choice so you only see things related to that choice."

" Fair enough... How is this different to, lets say, an Oracle or a God or a Human blessed with the power to see the future?"

Natalie's eye brightened, looking eager to teach. " I'm glad you ask, no one really pays attention to that. When a God Sees the Future, if they are not an Ocular God or a Sea god, they see things tied to their domains. Like Janus sees Paths related to choices, so his powers tend to the extremes of each action. They can also see and translate what they see into their own personal oracles or any oracle that is open to their words. Oracle gods can see general futures but because they are gods with flexible consciousness, they can see a hell of a lot more then any mortal. Sea gods can see a lot, and tend to be very accurate but no one knows why, what they see is flawless though... same with those rare view mortals with the gift... Phineas is the best example of that. His Visions were perfect... Completely perfect, but only affected major events. The small things... those are easy for lesser beings to see since we actually experience them. We tend to struggle with the middle ground, things that are both important but also small... A Good example would be affairs or stockchanges. They are minor most of the time, but can do more. Last are Oracles, other then channeling the powers of their Patron, they draw on the Primal Source. We aren't really sure what the Primal Source it, but it is the source of the Fate's powers, the powers of the Oracles... this power allows them to plant futures... The Gods cannot affect or change these futures at all, they are seeds that change the world. Oracles usually draw from this place, but they can get power from their Patron and those futures are more planned for the benefit of the Gods instead of being for general change for the future.

What I teach you can be influenced by the gods, but since your in tune with Magic... you might be able to sense it... Might, It depends since Some gods are powerful enough to prevent that kind of detection. Other Sorcerers can affect your visions, as can ghosts if they are powerful enough. Or your own emotions... Future sight requires a lot of self control to ensure that your own goals do not tamper with your sight. To be perfectly honest, Divination can be accurate but always remember that you can wrong. Your powers can only detect paths and what could be, not what is and will be... And even then your limited in what paths you can see. Many paths are blocked by the Gods, The Fates, Oracles or any number of things. Sometimes it might just be your humanity restricts you from seeing paths too complex for your understanding."

" Huh... That is a lot more complicated then I expected." Turning away, Mika looked out the window to the sprawl of New Rome's Nightlife. Even now it was filled with unbridled tension, the Cold War between the Various Gods had sapped the unity from the Camp and City. Jason and Don's quest had only made it worse, what with the sudden changes regarding the Fauns. The Traditionalists couldn't handle it, and so they added their own vitriol into the Sparks of distrust and fear. The children of the Water, Underworld and Sky were at each other's throats... the Children of Fear and Panic and Chaos relished the sudden anger and anguish and only served to make it all the more painful for them all. Waves of that emotion slammed into the Villas that made up the School of Sorcery, so they were forced to place up powerful Wards and innact calming spells to keep the magic from being tainted. " I Hope it will come in use, before we break out into a Civil War."

Natalie shivers, the Romans hated the mere thought of Civil War, their ancestors had fallen far too often from Civil War. Actually the thought made shivers run through his own body, it seemed that by Practicing Magic of their Realm had allowed some of their innate fears to bleed into his personality. Little things mostly, and it was starting to piss him off... if he started to blindly respect Authority or fear Swimming, he would loose his mind... and Stomach. " I can only pray that it never comes to that... it is time to practice. We'll start with the basics, using Dice to conjure simple answers. It's actually pretty basic, roll the dice and read the runes. Not the most expressive kind of fortune telling, but a good one for quick info on most subjects. The Dice are already covered in Runes, which are innately mystical, so you really don't have to waste your power."

" Nice..." Grabbing the Dice and Cup, Mika shook them vigorously, thinking only of the Camp and what was to come... " Yahtzee! " He screamed as he tossed the dice onto the Table, cringing as he read the familiar runes. " I Don't imagine it is a good thing to get Conflict...Chaos and Uncertainty in the same roll... it is... " For a moment Mika shared a concerned look with Natalie, only to flinch when the table and dice started to rumble. Looking down, Mika cringed once more... he knew this was a message, meant for him. " I need to go... I'll be back soon Natalie..." Grabbing the Dice and Cup, Mika hurried out of the School, ignoring Natalie screaming out at him.

" What was that... Mika, What Promise did you make!" He chugged along, shaking ever so slightly at the memory of the dice...

Ocean, Promise, Summons, obedience...all delivered through a miniature earthquake... Neptune's not so subtle call, a reminder of his Oath and how so far he had accomplished nothing to help bring the Ocean Gods into a respectful view. Not without effort of course, he wasn't stupid enough to make such a promise to a God and Not keep it, but the Romans were difficult to change. Even Jason, praised and Loved by much of the Camp, could not convince the Camp to Change their name to the First Legion instead of the Twelfth. They were too into Tradition and the old Ways to Change, much to their own suffering...and his.

Taking a sharp turn, Mika drew the Mist to his Body, cloaking him entirely from sight. He didn't want to be interrupted while he spoke to Neptune... the less casualties the better... Anyway once he found the Shed that passed for a Temple, he sat against the Wall, Closing his eyes as he focused on the Soft but undeniably Divine strength of Neptune's Might. The Small hut was filled with it, along with the scent of a Sea Breeze... the warmth of the sun basking against his skin... a gentle rocking... luring him ever closer... into Sleep...

" Awaken child, your Summons has been answered." Snapping Forward, Mika had his Sword in hand, whipping forward to defend himself from the soft voice in his ear. He Managed to stop himself, when he realized that he was no longer in Neptune's Temple... He was in a Massive Palace, Made of Obsidian and Coral. Water washed around hum, heavy and pure, glowing a soft green that made his skin tingle and bone shiver. The Women in front of him was as beautiful as Proserpina, maybe more so in her own way. Obsidian hair wrapped in a Coral Comb, Strings of Pearls throughout her hair and around her neck. Her Skin was a bluish green, contrasting with her Pure black eyes and Purple lipstick. Every feature made her hard to look at, she was too beautiful for mere human standards... Cheekbones raised, A thin Hawkish nose and muscle covering her entire body like an MMA fighter. It was clear that unlike Proserpina, this women was a Warrior and would be just as likely to gut him with her bear hands as she was to blast him with her clearly divine power." Welcome to Atlantis child, my Name is Salacia... It is an Honor to welcome you in my house. It has been so long since I have agreed to take on an Ambassador."

Cringing, Mika shook his head as respectfully as he could. " I am sorry my Lady, but I cannot accept that. I am already tied to Proserpina, I serve her now and forever. I cannot be both of your Ambassadors AHHHHH"

The Soft green light exploded, power crushing him so harshly he couldn't even think about reacting... all he felt was a suffocating agony. " Then I am afraid, you will not survive the Day."

* * *

 **Proserpina could just barely pull her jaws from the ground as she took in her realm... it was... just... Just... Just so different. Lively almost... A heavy smile crossed her face as jealously washed over her, she had not managed to accomplish this in the Eons she had been Queen but in less then a few months her Younger Sister had changed so much. Anger shot through her jealousy then faded away to a mere burn in the back of her mind. " I am being foolish, countless mortals have fallen to their pride, I refuse to join them..." It was a mantra she told herself often, though to be honest she failed more often then not... but today felt different. She felt like for the first time, she could actually change...it was a strange sensation... " I will take this well, my realm is better then it has been in countless years... I helped my Sister Descend here in the First place, so I played my own part..."**

Done reassuring herself, Proserpina opened her eyes and took in the beauty of her realm, of the many changes she could see and sense. It now had a wall, the Wrapped in and around the River Styx, Forty Feet High and made of pure Obsidian. Magic, clearly Hecate's work, oozed from each stone, as could the familiar energy of her Husband, Sister and Pallas...She knew that her own power would be added to the Walls, making them almost as indestructible as the Foundation of Olympus.

Across the Tops of the Walls she could see countless Warriors, many familiar faces, it seemed her husband had employees his own children and Juvantias' to Mount the Walls. Bows and Arrows were locked on her presence for a moment before turning away with a respectful Nod. Almost immediately, a Drawbridge was lowered and Gate was raised. The River splashed, it's mist peppering Proserpina's dress, for once not smelling horrible. " Is that Cinnamon?" She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her throat, it just seemed so silly for the River of Hatred to Smell like Cinnamon of all things. " Wait... Styx, are you Back!" Hope shot through her chest as she ran to the edge of the Draw bridge, brushing her fingers in the River, amazed at how clean it looked. It clearly wasn't completely healed, but Much of the Garbage was gone as was a lot of the Oil. It looked considerably clearer, almost healthy... but she could still sense weakness, Damage... a faint whiff of Shattered Oaths... Proserpina knew, the only way to help this River Goddess recover fully was to enforce the Broken Oaths, as Helios had done in the past. The Problem there, was that no god would willing accept that they had grown far too used to Helios' absence... the freedom of being able to freely break oaths on a whim. Thalia, Jason and Persus were perfect examples of that..." My Friend... One day, you will rise and be well again... "

" I hope so, My Dear." A gruff, Familiar voice made her stand with a nervous Smile. Turning, she confirmed her suspicions... Pallas was standing just behind her, looking powerful and regal in a way that most Immortals believed they were but failed to express. He wasn't as tall as she was, oddly enough, but made up for his smaller size with Perfect lean Muscles that covered his Willowy frame. Shadows stitched his once broken skin, fading into what looked like Tattoos. His Armor had changed, now being made of stygian iron filled with Writhing souls of the Dead, she knew that they were Half of the Probatio Souls he had cleaning his wife's river. " You Look well... If I am correct, you are here to answer the Summons your husband sent?

She nodded, eyes tightening. " Yes... Why he would summon me to the Underworld now of all times is concerning, is all well?" She couldn't hide the nervousness in her tone... Her Husband was rather by the Book, he wouldn't take her from her Mother knowing it was against the Rules during the Spring. " Or was I summoned to see the changes to my realm?"

The War Titan sneered for a moment, or maybe it was a smirk... she wasn't sure, he was kind of ugly... it made reading his expressions difficult. " Your Husband is in the Sick bay, but with all of the changes I will need to take you to him. I am sure you have noticed that you cannot teleport straight to his side?" She nodded, fear tickling her senses. " Hecate and I used old Magic to create a webbing using these Bricks, the Dead can no longer leave without being Noticed. It is quite effective and works on Gods and Titans...We even managed to place some of these Bricks near the Entrance to Tarturus... though the malevolent essence is wearing at the spell, we will need to strengthen the spell later on... " The Titan held out his elbow, a smile crossing his face. " Follow me?"

" Perhaps we could bring down some Lavender and other calming flowers, they might be able to slow down the Wearing of the Spells?" She turned her gaze to where she could sense the Pit of Tarturus... she couldn't see it, thanks to the Fifty foot high Brick Wall wrapping around it, but she could still feel it. She could always feel it, so much malevolence concentrated like that was a practical Five Alarm Fire. " I Would bless them, but that Power cannot last here." She tried to keep the bitterness from her words, but it was just too hard... she missed flowers and Fresh air whenever she came down here.

" I wouldn't think that My Lady, Lady Juvantias has discovered a way around that limitation. It seems her Powerful Lifeforce, as per her control over Youth, can hold off the Power of the Underworld, so that you can grant Fertility to the ground and have your own Garden. They had hoped to surprise you, but I don't really care about that. Create your Flowers and see if they can hold off the Might of the Pit."

Stunned, and deeply annoyed that he was giving her orders, Proserpina flicked her wrist towards the Walls surrounding the pit... and watched in amazement as Several Flowers grew along the edge, climbing ever higher until they actually outgrew the wall itself. Lavender, Sage, Orange Blossoms, Marigolds... all growing and radiating a subtle power only those tied to nature could feel. Blessed by her strength, they glowed softly and began to purify some of the Negativity oozing from the Pit. On the Winds, winds that always blew softly from the Pit, she could smell the Flowers washing over her with their subtle power. " I may have to thank my sister yet... " Naturally she had some trouble hiding her tears, crying wasn't very Roman, but to be honest neither was she. Proserpina and Persephone were not that different, in fact the only real difference between her aspects was that her Greek Half was more Likely to be cruel and hold grudges, while her Current self was more of a team Player and was able to let her pride go to protect her people ( and the Seeds of course). It was that part of her identity that she drew from as she turned to the Titan. " Now, Pray tell, what is wrong with my Husband? Has he worked himself into a near heartattack again?"

That was far too often a path her husband was forced to endure, especially after major conflicts...

Pallas didn't bother to turn towards her. " You will see... Just, bear with it. Hecate is here, taking care of him... you must make a choice, as must your Husband... as must we all.. Hecate has foreseen many new paths, paths that will change everything but you must make your choice now. I already have."

Somehow, Proserpina didn't feel very secure with those words...

* * *

 **Mika was pretty sure he was about to die, crushed by Salacia's power, in the Depths of the Sea. All he could really focus on, other then the Pain and fear, was how deeply annoyed he was. He was being punished for Loyalty, for honor, for all that Crap Romans were so fond of... how fucked was that? His Magic was boiling beneath his skin, lashing out against the Goddess's power as best it could, fueling itself on pure fear and panic, though to be honest it wasn't doing much. Salacia was a Spirit of the Sea as well as the Goddess of Seals, Springs and Fish, ontop of being the Queen of the Seas... she far preceded the Gods. Her power was not to be trifled with or ignored... She could easily classify as an Olympian, hell she might even be strong enough to fight one of the Big Three, at least if she was in the Sea while she did so.**

So naturally, he was surprised when the Pain ended and Salacia's face was split with a massive smile. " It is rare, to see loyalty... The Romans speak of Loyalty, prize it above most ideals, but are often the first to break fealty. They ache for conflict for it was conflict that made the empire so powerful. This was a test child, one you passed beautifully. For that you must be rewarded, and I have the perfect reward for that." Green light pooled around her, focusing all of a sudden into her palm, shimmering away to reveal a beautiful Harpoon. It was longer then his Arm and A Shiny white, but to be honest he wasn't sure what it was made of. '

" Thank you my lady, but... what is it? I cannot touch divine metal yet, my powers are not great enough." He tried to be respectful, not wanting to die by the Queen's hand.

Soft laughter rippled through the air, as she smiled at him. " I am sure you are Familiar with the Story of Persus, slayer of Medusa and a Massive Sea Monster? Well that Sea monster was slain a few years ago, it's remains fell into the Sea and I collected it. The Cyclopes forged this Harpoon and I blessed it, with my blood and magic. It will always return to you and it connected to the Sea. It can always find water and if you use it in tangent with your magic, it can purify Water. I give it to you as part of my blessing, along with the Titles of Pontifex and Champion."

" Ahc... your serious, you want me to be a Priest and your Champion? I can see the Priest, since I am helping to heal the rift between Rome and the Seas and Underworld, but Champion... are you sure you want me to be your Champion? I am not the greatest fighter in Rome, not even close." He was strong, yes, but countless others were better then he was. Jason for one...

The Goddess kept her smile, only now it turned sad. " Did you know that all of the Gods can forsee the future? At least to some degree anyway... children of the Sea have a far greater tie to the Future. I admit, that was one Gift I did not develop as much as my sisters, mainly Thetis the Leader of my Sisters. However I can see the Future well enough, for like Time the Sea is constantly shifting... and the future has shifted entirely. It has not been this unclear since we first became Roman... War is on the Horizon, and your actions have allowed for a new path to grow. You can help ensure that the growing conflicts do no doom us all... I have already spoken to Prospina, she has allowed me to label you as a Champion. We will share you as both Ambassador and Champion, you are our voice and our Sword... and your first duty shall be to grow in power and eventually find another to act as my Ambassador along side you, same for Proserpina. Our voices have been ignored for far too long... as our Priest, your duties are to restore our names with the Romans. I will pubically label you as my champion, but not now... In one month, once you have time to get a grip on your Skills with the Harpoon, during the Wargames... I will bestow upon you the Title... However until then, your Probatio Slate shall be burned with my symbol and Proserpina's, all will know you as our Pontifex, this way they cannot hamper your restoration of our Temples.

Finally, Mika nodded and took the Harpoon, feeling it's powers hum through him... bonding to his power, so it would always return to him. Focusing on the Mist, he imagined the Harpoon shrinking until it disaperaed with a pop, stored in the Mist for safe keeping. " Thank you, my lady... it would be an honor. Does being a Champion, Ambassador and Pontifex help me escape Probatio status? I would rather like not having the clean the Latrines..." A Slight shudder shot through him, even Magic didn't help clean the toilets and sewers of the Romans...

" Sorry, but not quite... It could, but I would rather you gain a name for yourself with a noble deed. It would keep the Airheads on Olympus from having a fit, the last thing we all need is my brother in law seeing you as a threat or being jealous... " Her eyeroll was pretty dramatic, so much so he couldn't help but giggle. " I cannot sustain this connection for Long, your Mortal frame would burn up... I guess this is farwell."

" Farwell, My Lady, I promise to serve you well." The Urge to vomit just barely was suppressed as he was returned to his own body. How many gods were going to take interest in him... granted it was kind of his fault, he did make a big promise to Neptune and Pluto... still he didn't expect this to happen so soon. All he could really do was behave as best he could and try not to get blasted into Nothing...

Hopefully it would all work out, but Mika knew well enough... when the Gods favored you, suffering was only around the corner... Thesus, Hercules, Odysseus, Julius Cesaur, Aneaus... they all suffered horribly throughout their lives, all because they caught the Eyes of the Gods. He refused to share their fate...

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **Yes, Mika is a Champion, Ambassador and Pontifex... the Priest was really a tag on, I realize that he was basically just that while rereading the Blood of Olympus. Honestly it fits, I think this is by far the best Idea I have had in a while. Jason was a Champion of Hera, Son of Jupiter and Pontifex all at once... I think it is possible since he isn't getting massive blessings, just responsiblities. He will have to earn to other parts... the Good parts. Perks like pay, and political protection and more...**

 **Lastly, I should mention that Mika is more connected to Salacia's domain over Fresh Water then he is to her Sea aspect... that is kind of important...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**

 **P.S. Do not forget that since Mika is not divine, the gods have less restrictions when it comes to contact...**


	14. A Queen's Choice

**I just had a thought... wouldn't a child of the Horai have immunity to Kronos time powers? They were goddesses of the natural progression of Time and Seasons, They controlled the Movement of the Stars and the Path of the Sun ( Along side the Other Horai ,Goddesses of the Twelve Hours) Guarded Mount Olympus' entrance and were worshiped mostly by famrers for their connection to Farming an Law, as well as individual domains such as Justice ( Dike) Spring and Peace ( Eirene) Good Pasture and Good Order ( Eunomia).**

 **P.S I think Medusa was a Nymph before she became a Monster... Her mother was the Goddess Keto ( Goddess of Sea monsters and the Dangers of the Depths) and her father was Phorcyus ( God of the Depths of the Sea). I think she was a Nymph related to Water's ability to heal or destroy, which is why gorgon blood was used to heal anything or hurt anything depending on the side of the body you took it from. I think she was weaker then her Sisters and chose to work as Athena's Nymph because of that, but when she became a Gorgon she lost the immortality of a Nymph... or maybe she never tied her life to anything and so she was mortal, who knows really? Thoughts on this?**

 **Also where is Chiron's Wife Chariclo? He had a wife and a few kids in Mythology...I think one of his daughters was turned into a full horse, I can't remember why...**

* * *

 **Demigods hated Deadlines, that Much Proserpina could understand. Thanks to their strange perception of time and ability to linger in many places at once, making important choices was actually quite a struggle for the Gods. They had to weigh in their egos, their domains, their enemies, responsibilities and whatever impulsive thoughts buzzed around in their heads at the time. She was no exception to this, as it was her essence was tearing at her, eager to return to Earth to fill the world with Light and Laughter and the Strength of New Growth. The Power of Hecate and he Paths, the Decisions she has foreseen, was too great... even the Magic enforced by Zeus, to force her into the Mortal World during the Spring bent to the Power of Choice.**

Hekate, her closest real freind, stood just ahead within the entryway of the Medical Wing. Mist swirled around her, so dense it was physically visible and was actually gaining a slight consciousness, forming odd shapes within it's formless magic as it tasted the rampant emotions of the Dead. The Mist was always strongest within Dark Place, where the Mind was far to eager to see shapes within the Shadows, and nothing was darker then the Underworld... well Maybe Tarturus but that was another subject entirely. Right now, Most of Proserpina's Mind was focused on Hekate, watching her Image flicker between three seperate forms, all beautiful ( even for Godly standards) and powerful. Black Hair reaching Different parts of her body, Green, Gold and White eyes, Pale, Olive or Ebony Skin... it all sort of blurred together.

" Proserpina, Goddess of Spring... Flowers... Fertility... Young Creatures... Queen of the Underworld and Protectors of Seeds and Roots... I have forseen, for you, many paths, paths that can destroy the foundations of our World, Save everything we all hold dear, or do both. It all depends on choice, your choice,here and now and for the many choices that are to come. Already you have made many such choices, allowing your Sister a place in your Halls, Taking on a Powerful mortal Ambassador and Priest, and Most importantly... Swallowing your Pride and accepting all of the Good your Sister had done for your realm in your absence. You have felt the effects of this choice, your Soul Freer and power greater then it has been for centuries... it may continue, but only if you are prepared for the pain and risk that you must pay to achieve it."

The Goddess of Spring just blinked, never before had she been presented with such an option, even by her beloved Friend. The World tended to ignored her... her Father traded her to her Uncle ( who she ended up falling in love with, forgiving the kidnapping since she realized that he kidnapped her out of a genuine misunderstanding of how to court women since his entire family thought it was okay to rape people... like her father who raped her mother and his Wife Juno, or her uncle who also raped her mother...) , and her Mother refused to see her as anything more then an infant despite the fact that she was a Queen and did her Job well, or how her Father refused to acknowledge her as a Important Goddess since she wasn't an Olympian ( Despite being Stronger then all of her Siblings, even Apollo, and capable of fighting on near even levels to her Mother or even her Father... if given the right circumstances)... in truth she wasn't prepared for this kind of decision, but that is when they usually came to people... when you needed then most but were unprepared to make them. That is what gave them their power, their strength, their undeniable effect on the world.

Straightening her Spine, Proserpina turned to the Much Older Goddess without fear. " I am the Queen of this Realm, Hard Choices are a Normal part of my Immortal Life. Show me that which you are able to see." Was she nervous, very much so...

" Very well... I see before you many paths. The First is the path behind you, simply put you would relinquish the choices you made, reverting all of the progress you and your Husband have made in the world. All would return to as it was, and the future as we all saw it would come true. However in doing so, you would lose the great power I can sense swelling in this world, a power you would have to earn through pain, blood and strife."

Fear Spiked through Proserpina, Gods didn't do very well with change... the idea that she could go back to the predictability of how things were... losing the wonderful free sensation that washed over her realm... the healing of Styxx, the Knowledge that her Sister was finally happy, that her Husband was finally losing a touch of the incredible stress he always carried with him... that thought washed away her fear entirely. " No... We have finally fix some of the many issues with our realm. I have never seen it run this smoothly, with this many souls being actively reborn. No... I will not choose this path."

Hecate just nodded, no indication of any emotion crossing her face. " Very well... I see three more paths, do not respond until I have finished for you will need the knowledge each brings if you wish to change your future." Proserpina just nodded, not really trusting her voice. "I know your husband, as much as he loves you, prevents you from making too many choices. We both know it has less to do with disrespect and more to do with his fear that you are too soft, to delicate...and while that may have been true in your past, you have grown considerably. Should you take any of these paths, yyour Power will Change... I cannot explain how, but it will change an you will notice it. It could grow, or it could fade... or it could merely change, become something more fiting of the Goddess you could become with the right path. That is entirely up to you."

Mist Rose in the East, Swirling until it created a corridor with an Iron Door at the End. Across the Iron, Greek Letters Burned Brightly, Radiating a Fierce Power. " Your First path is simple, you unleash the Vengeance within you, the hatred and resentment that lingers within you... your Father Raped your Mother and helped in your Kidnapping, your Uncle Raped your Mother and ignored the Children he spawned from that, your Father Raped you in the form of your Husband spawning your Daughter Melione who you still cannot look at without remembering what happened." The Smell of her Father's Sweat, the choking presence of his Power filling the air, masking her screams... it all flashed before her, literally as te Door opened revealing that very scene before her. " You are ignored by your family, who once desired and loved you, your husband and all those in the Underworld are ignored and disrespected for their position. You have many reasons to hate the Gods of Olympus and So, this is your first choice. By unleashing your Darkness upon the world, a Darkness now unleashed from realizing just how much better your world can be, you would win. The Gods would fall but you would lose much. Your Mother would not survive the fight, Neither would your Husband or most of your Siblings. The World order would fade entirely ,but you would reign as it's queen."

Terrible as it was to admit, there was a lot of temptation there... the idea that Olympus would suffer for it's crimes against her family, that she would become Queen of it all without her Husband arguing with her decisions and acting the part of an overbearing king, it was beauty to her.

" The second Path... the second path is similar to the First. " The Same Door appeared in the North, however this time it had Roman letters across it's door. " Unlike the First, where the Greek is still our Main essence, you would only fight as Proserpina. Your Roman self is stronger as the Romans have always respect your more, saw you as more needed for their way of life. Drawing on that power to the fullest you could use your Ambassador and priest to spread your name, gaining more power by the moment. Then Together, the Roman gods you order him to help would slowly cull the Greek aspect of our essence entirely, leaving us entirely Roman. With that, your power would be greater then ever. You do not fight against your Greek Self, you never have and for that reason you would be the most powerful Goddess, bar Venus, with the power to rule. The absence of half of who they are would weaken all of the Olympians and they could be slain, by your hands... including your husband. You could rule the empire with an iron first, and it would last a very, very long time. This path also bears many turns you cannot expect, you would lose much to earn this paths completion. However one day, as always, you would eventually fall and another would take your Throne. "

Again, She could feel the temptation wash over her. Even the Loss of her Husband, her beloved, would be worth all that path could bring. She had many ideas to better Rome, to put it back as an Empire instead of a weak and fading memory.

" Lastly... you could chose the unknown path." The Mist Swirled in the West, forming a vast, endless corridor of darkness with several random sparks fluttering within it. " The Path of change, where all you know and have known will vanish. Your actions today can sever your reliance on the Past, you would change with each chose and decision. You would be more then Ancient Goddess of Spring and the Underworld, you would have the chance to grow as you never have. But, do not forget, Growth also means that you are open to shrink, to regress back into a lesser state until all you know has faded and you are forgotten. This path can be the most rewarding but also the Most Difficult to predict. Patterns will no longer hold, ripples will spread and shatter the chains holding us in the past. You would speak to your Priest, your Ambassador and Champion, and you will help him to gain the influence he needs to use the power of the modern world to free us all. Those unable to follow suit however, will falter entirely. Slowly they will weaken and fade, but when they sense this they will make their issues known and fight back. How successful they will be, or how successful the Titans or Gaia will be... I cannot forsee that. Our future has long been tied to what has already occurred, a cycle of repeating events. The Future will be entirely blank for us all, even the Oracles... even for the Fates."

" But those are all so different, the first two are barely similar to the Cycle at all. IT has always been a Man to overthrow the Current King, actually it should be one of my brothers. Why would I be the one to make that choice?" She couldn't help the slight bit to her words, the fact that her gender prevented her from being accepted as a candidate for being Her Father's heir had always pissed her off. She was the only one with actual experience as a Ruler, she would do the best by far. Hell she would do better then literally any of the Olympians. " You said that the third would undo the cycle we are stuck in, I admit it sounds terrifying but it does have a certain appeal..."

The Goddess of Magic smiled wryly, a pleased note in her shifting eyes. " Yes, I did say that. However I also said that going to way you came, returning all to as it was would restore the world back to the cycle. At the current state, the Cycle is cracking and that means certain laws have become... open to change. The Law that once demanded a male heir has shifted, so any child of Zeus with enough power can overthrow him. As his strongest child besides the Fates, that falls to you... However you must act quickly if you wish that path, for Apollo is also capable of taking it. He is far too much like his father, I fear his reign would be even worse in the long run. As for the Second path, well it seems that path has more to do with your tied to Nature and less to do with your position as Jupiter's child. Pan's absence is finally being filled by the Fauns, their new dedication has created many changes on it's own. You could lead them to getting rid of many sources of pain for you... The last path is a mixture of the two, fueled not by your darkness or ambition but by acceptance and change. By getting rid of the Cycle entirely and walking into an unknown future... what do you say?"

Silence echoed around the Mist, a dull sound that faded in an out like a Police Siren rushing past. " This... this... I never saw this coming... they all have their appeals... The First path, well it has been a fantasy of mine ever since I realized how much I enjoy being queen of the underworld. There is just something... something wonderful about ruling, having the world at your feet... but I do not want to follow my father's footsteps, or my grandfather's for that matter. Same for the Second, as Much as I love being Roman, we need the Greeks. They are half of who we are, Society has rarely grown as much as it did with their power. Whats the point of ruling the unchanging... I chose the Third path. I am tired, tired of repeating the same mistakes and choices over and over again. If have to see another Adonis in the Underworld for me and Venus to fight over I will toss myself into Chaos..." Shaking her head, Proserpina stood straight and gestured to the changing Underworld. Pride overcame any fear or worry she had, this beautiful landscape... she was responsible for this. She was the person who talked her husband into opening their world to the help of other Immortals. Yes they are the ones to make the change but she helped to get the ball rolling, so to speak. Jealousy aside... she could not imagine watching all of this crumble to suit her ego... well maybe she could but her pride in what she saw was stronger." This is my kingdom, my Greek self would have taken your other paths but I am Roman... I am the Goddess of an Empire, I know what it means to work for the glory of the whole. Whatever the future holds, the Gods can no longer know of it. Knowing the future gives us the tools we need to make the same choices over and over again. "

The Swirling of Mist collapsed, swirling and unifying Hekate's shifting forms. " Your Choice has been made... And in the Name of Lord Pluto, your Husband, I know pronounce you the Goddess of the Dying Animals and Plants, Lady of all that Returns to the Earth."

" Ugh" A Choking moan smashed it's way through her lips, making Proserpina's knee's shake. She felt power washing over her, not a massive amount since she was the Goddess of the Dead anyway, but her power gained a Focus that is lacked before... She knew that now she was her husband's true equal, and that he could no longer command her. They were the same and he couldn't undo that or take her powers away ( He threatened to do that quite a bit... their marriage was far from perfect, especially since it was born from his kidnapping her...). " That... I haven't felt so clear in... well ever... Maybe I should have a sacred weapon made for me? Maybe I should ask Mika for suggestions... wait, Hekate, you never said how I chose this path? What choice do I have to make to make it a reality."

" You have to forgive me..." The Goddess fell to her knees, Her eyes staring at the ground. " I ... I answered the call, I served your Grandfather in an attempt to help my children and fellow Minor gods. I crafted, with the help of a few others, a vessel to draw in and contain his Power. All he needs is the Oaths of demigods to join his essence back together, then one of his descendants to act as his physical vessel. They have to be powerful, a Warrior sworn to your Grandfather, fill with Hatred. They must bathe in the River Styx...to sustain his power but even then they would not survive his Reformation. The Raw power of his essence reforming would burn away his Hosts very soul. There is no recovery from that..."

The Underworld shook as waves of anger washed through Proserpina. " Why..." She wanted to say more, she just... couldn't.

" We are dying" And with that, Anger was replaced with confusion. " The minor gods... we do not suffer from the Mind Split the Greater Gods do, however it also makes us weaker. Without memory, respect or Worship to sustain us, we were fading. Morpheous struggles to maintain a presence on earth at all, Practice of my Magic has faded to almost nothing, Janus is practically ripping himself apart struggling to contain his divide mind, Pomona can barely leave her Orchards... and Your Sister, Desponia is all but gone."

Stumbling backwards as Fear caught in her breathe, Proserpina struggled to find the right words. " My Sister... What is wrong with Desponia!" Her sister, her closest sibling... Desponia was conceived like she was, by the violation of her mother at the hands of one of her Uncles. She was ignored though, but her mother and Father, given a weak domain... Arcadian mystery, the explainable acts of nature blamed on religion, a power that is explained away by science...

" Your sister is close to fading, she lies with her foster Father... I cannot locate her on my own, but she is needed for the Choice you need to make to claim the path you desire. You cannot help her though, not on your own... Only a mortal can help her and only once we find her in the first place."

Shivering, Prosperina closed her eyes. " I have a mortal that can help her, but we need to find her... Do it. Use your power to find my sister and I will forgive you entirely... and your children. I will do my best to protect them."

The Goddess of Magic smile softly. "Thank you... I will try and get my children to break away from your Grandfather...I will mask your actions with my Mist, as best as I can... your Father cannot know of any of this or he will try to claim the empty space of the Future for himself. As it is, your brother will be able to see the new Path soon... we must move before they claim it."

" Yes... now why is my husband asleep?" His skin was cold and clamy, worse then normal... it worried her...

" Oh that, it is his mind breaking away from the cycle. He is a primal god, so the effects are greater. Your father and uncle will experience the same soon but to a lesser effect. They are not capable of the kind of change needed to deal with this." Pulling out a wand, the same as her Daughter Circe's, Hekate tapped her husband's forehead... " he will wake in a few hours. You should depart before then, you are still bound to the Curse of this realm."

" Sigh... I remember... and Hekate... betray me again, and you will not have to worry about my father or grandfather... am I clear?"

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews.  
**

 **This is a weaker chapter, I know, but I still like it. I admit, I am probably only going to do scenes with the gods instead of whole chapters... they are harder to write, due to their immense power...**

 **I think breaking away like this would be a good reason to make them a tad Oc -ish...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**

 **P.S**

 **Hello everyone, i have finally desceided to offical write a Fanfiction witha Daughter of Hestia and Hera. I want to get the powers right and the paths they could face... so here are the ideas I have for both. For the sake of everything, I will be starting the kid off with the basics Hera and Hestia share for powers and have their separate powers evolve when the big reveal starts to happen... It will be on hopefully today, Under the Name " A Queen's Gamble". No the Queen isn't Hera and no they didn't cheat in anyway...**

 **Hera- Extremely Powerful Demigod with extreme beauty and intelligence as Hera was the Most Beautiful goddess rivaling Aphrodite and Rivaling Athena in terms of intellect. She would have a real temper and a tedency to hold grudges and see more then there is, she can close her mind when obsessed about an issue...**

 **Powers  
\- Super Strength ( As Hercules obtained this power through breastfeeding from Hera in the First Place.) and Durability.  
\- Can sense Bonds, focusing on the Hierarchy of Needs versus wants. Can use her power to influence these bonds based on need and appearance.  
\- Control over Appearance, she can make others look their best as Hera was more about the Honor and Management of a House rather then the connection between others. This is reflected with a Higher control over the Mist and her Dreams.  
\- Can help ease the pain of childbirth and pregnancy, bears a natural talent with children. She can tell if the child is healthy and it's sex.  
-Naturally great cook with the power to create food to sustain her household  
\- As a Goddess tied to the Structure of the Family as well as a Queen, her child would inherit the power to command others without question to their own wants, using her powerful aura and cold logic. Sacrificing the Many for the Whole so to speak. This leadership quality translates into natural delegation skills and a talent for recognizing talent. She also has the talent of Analysis, seeing what many miss, regardless of ego.**

 **-Empath- She can sense emotions and read body language as those are tells for threats.  
\- Control Over the Weather- She is the Queen of the Heavens so she would have some control over the Skies  
\- Daughter of Marriage, she can sense infidelities and broken Wedding vows, sense Love and respect and bond two or more people in the form of a wedding.  
\- Curses, she can inflict curses related to Marriage and Appearance.**

 **Hestia is more the Goddess of the Family's connection... Her Child would have a softer beauty, more humble and natural. Redish eyes and a wonderful smell would be normal. Her child would have a deep intellect and social understanding. She would be a quite child but one who is wise and warm.**

 **\- Naturally strong but not on par with most other Demigods. This translates to Hestia being a supportive Deity not a war Deity, so her child would be a better defender then a fighter. She lacks ADHD since she is not a war or agressive child, this gives her a disadvantage but also makes her calmer and more organized.**

 **-Can Sense emotional bonds and manipulate them, howvever her powers are broader and more about encouragement and cousling since Hestia is supportive not controlling. Example of this would be taking away some of someone's pain so they can deal with it better or focus.  
\- Naturally a gifted cook, specializing in Baking as Hestia was a goddess designated to the baking of Bread.  
\- Control over Fire and immunity to Fire, however her fire is different then a child of Hephestus. Her Fire is the fire of the Hearth and Sacrifice. Her fire can purify illness and infection and posions, anything threatening the Home. A camp fire of hers can burn away pain and give succor, encouraging healing greatly. She can do this equally as well with a single individual or a group as family is family. Offensive uses of her fire can hurt her, making her tired.**

 **\- As the Goddess of the Sacrifical Fire, her Daughter can sacrifice herself to take in the suffering of others and give them her strength to better them.  
\- Her aura is one of Calm and Ease, helping with pain and misery. She can use this for dark purposes however as it is hard not to listen to her while she is in your presence. Animals are drawn to her, especially household pets.  
-Can restore Order and cleanliness and summon food as the Goddess of the Home. This takes a lot of power however so she prefers not to use it. Cleaning is easier as takes less power, she may use it on herself often.  
\- Can sense home and sanctuary or create such a place by blessing it with her fire. This gives the place she is in the power to ward off monsters. A camp fire she make, or any fire really, wards off monsters and cleanses the world with it's presence. Conversely, being around people she loves can give her strength.**

 **\- Can look into a Home's Hearth or heart and see it's pain, it's past. This way she can better understand the home. This gives her better control over her dreams and the Mist.**

 **\- Her Fire can burn away the mist and help people accept what they are seeing.**

 **\- She can sense lifeforce, but not the degree of a child of Hades or Apollo.  
\- Her fire can be used to send messages to the gods or sacrifice substances to them in favor. She can connect and teleport objects and people to Sanctuaries but it is easier with her Own Claimed Home and their own. She can teleport herself anywhere with Fire, but at a cost...**

 **I am thinking that Hera's kid would get a Lotus staff like her mother's and Hestia's kid would get a Shield or arm guard from her Mother as she is a protector not a fighter by trade. All ideas on this are welcome, please contribute...**

 **I know that her path will be to find her place in a world she really is kind of isolated in... she wants her mom to get more respect but may come to dislike how passive she is ( Hestia) or fight to overcome her mother's cruel legacy ( Hera)**


	15. A Fitful Alliance, A New Prophecy

**Did you know that Chiron was the Grandfather of Aelous the Wind Master? Yup, you see Chiron's daughter with a Nymph was Super prophetic and was turned into a mare as punishment for running her mouth to the wrong people. Her son inherited her immortality and boom, Aelous.**

* * *

 **" I'm sorry, you want what?" Augustus was hoping he heard Mika wrong, but the Young Priest ( That was weird to think) just gave him a sober stare. A No nonsense, you freaking heard exact-ally what I said kind of stare.**

" I need your help gaining the funds to renovate the temples of Neptune and Pluto, to include the various gods in their domains such as their Queens, Children and lieutenants. Neptune's temple is a tiny shed, and from what I hear our Navy is literally one tiny boat in a rundown dock. How disrespectful can we get? We are lucky he doesn't swamp us with water, pollute the Tiber or take away all Water in this area. I understand our ancestors feared him and the sea, but come on this is the modern age, it is time we cast away such silly notions and take advantage of the incredible resource we have available to us."

For a long minute, Augustus stared at Mika, taking him in entirely. The boy had changed drastically since he entered Camp Jupiter, a fact that was rather evident around his Face. All traces of Childish fat had faded away, leaving Lean, compact Muscle that rippled whenever he moved. His Skin, which had been practically see through when he entered the Camp, nearly glowed with Power and Health. He had a few tiny scars on his hands and two on his face, one by his chin and another on the inside of his left eyebrow. He knew they came from spars with Jason. However all of that paled when compared to the Aura that now encompassed the boy, a like a furnace in reverse, he felt pure cold drawing the heat from his body, from the world to give the boy strength. He doubted most of the other Legionaries could sense it, they were not as in tune with their own powers and the powers of the world as he was. Few were really, hence his title as a Augur.

" Okay... but in return, you need to do me a favor... a few actually, since you want my help with the renovation of two Temples on a massive scale, as well as building our Armada...you need to align yourself with my house, Socially at least." Mika's face didn't change, but Augustus got the feeling Mika expected this. " Your too isolated, and with this cold war brewing... showing Jason, a son of the Sky, working along side the ambassador and priest of the Seas and Underworld should bring at least some unity to our Legion."

The Priest Nodded, licking his lips as a nervous glean crossed his eyes for a moment. " And how Should I go about this? I cannot align myself with you too officially, too many people would be threatened by your family."

" Fair point, which is why you will be only a social Ally. To Start, you will attend a party we are hosting in three days. It is a simple get together, nothing too fancy, where a bunch of Older Legionaries come to talk about old times. The Lawrence family should be there as well, so watch out, they are very... very greedy. They take after their divine ancestor Orcus far too much, the whole lot of them are Sadists. Especially Bryce... watch out for him, the Little Monster is easy for me to read. He should have been killed at birth, I told the previous Praetors about what I saw, they just ignored it since he was a baby. Thats actually why I made sure he was in my cohort, So I could watch him. He and his family will want to get you on their side, be smart and do not give in no matter what you do. They are dangerous, Powerful and Politically strong. My Family is perhaps the only family with more influence... " Shaking his head, shivering a little in honest fear of the visions he had of Bryce's future, Augustus turned his focus back to Mika, who seemed... well, very happy. Like he relished in the challenge of toying with the Lawrence family. He wouldn't put it past the kid to be honest..." Show up in a nice toga, showing the colors of your patron. As a Priest you have the same power as a Centurion, at least when it comes to your Patron's and their temples. That is huge and it will make you noticed, you could do worse then having my family backing you up socially."

" Seems fair... I help you maintain your social standing, and you help me keep my Word to the Gods and to Rome...Hmm, add support to Don, and you have a Deal..." Standing, Mika held out his hand. " Deal?"

Seeing no issues with the last part (Seeing as he was planning on doing that to begin with ) he moved forward, Grasping the boy's hand sharply as he spoke." Deal."

A Faint rumbling underneath them let Augustus know that the Gods would hold his word.

"""  
 **A Fiercely proud smile crossed Don's scruffy face as he watched his Minio-uh, Fellow fauns construct their Home. It was going rather well, several Legionaries ( The entirety of the Fifth Cohort) had agreed to help them and it showed. They now had over fifty Houses set up for the various Fauns, Legacies, Demigods and mortals that would move in with them. A Few ex members of the Fifth Cohort, in a motion of support, had agreed to move in and help tutoring the Fauns in Combat, Healing and a variety of other skills. It was touching to be honest, frustrating cause they had so much time to do this before...but still touching.**

In the Center of the New Mini Town Stood an Empty Water Fountain, in the center of that water fountain was a lot of dirt mixed with Hearth Ash. Inside lay two seeds, White Popular Seeds from the Underworld infused with as much Natural energy as Don was capable of. If all went well, the Fountain and the Seeds would come together to create something extraordinary. But first, he had to talk to Mika... and thank the Vulcan kids for making the Fountain for them on such short notice. It really was impressive, decorated with Image of the Sea, River and Underworld all connecting to each other in one fashion or another. The Hekate and Trivia kids, plus a few other Sorcerer friends of Mika's, had charmed the Bricks and Mortar to be durable and to radiate purity. They only needed something to draw power from, which was where Mika came into play...

" We are ready Unca Don!" A squeaky voice, that of his nephew Ian, rang in his ear. The Young Faun was barely twenty, he still had baby fat and his horns had yet to show. He was a rather adorable kid...ginger like his Dryad Mother. " Is Mika here yet?"

" No Kiddo, but he should be here soon... Go to your Mom, I'll be there in a minute."

" Mkay, Bye Unca Don!" The Little brat shot off, stumbling slightly on his unsure Hoofs. Don couldn't help but smile, making a point to let his eyes drift up his Nephew's back. The boy was filling out nicely now that their people actually had a reliable source of food, he could genuinely say that the Horror he watched during his Quest was Worth it for this Reason alone. The Little boy was developing just a little bit of a belly, just as he should at that age. His Fur was nice and thick and shiny, it wasn't clumpy or nasty or falling out. Actually the boy was very well groomed, something that would have been rare in the past... they had nothing, concentrating all of their efforts on just eating.

Letting out a rough Sigh, Don slumped forward and turned his gaze towards all of the Fauns that surrounded the the Fountian. There were at least a hundred of them, with only about fifty actually being from the camp. The prospect of Food, Respect and Power was too much for most of them and so they rushed in in drones. From current reports, at least another hundred were coming their way, at least to see how the system ran. As great as this was, the stress was incredible... too much sometimes... most of the time actually. Here was, Leader of a Hundred Plus Fauns and their families... just a month ago he was another nobody, a worthless Faun the world forgot... ' But it didn't forget us, Mika found us, he noticed our power and pushed me to be better... That is why he is our freind, our family. But we earned this none the less, it is our path, our success...' Straightening his Shoulders, Don Prepared to give as best as speech as he could. Today marked a new day for Fauns, a historical event that he wanted the world to remember.

As he walked towards the Fountain, he took in more of the Minitown, appreciating the designs. They weren't very Roman, a personal insult towards the Romans who had never treated them with respect, instead they took on a sort of Japanese feel. ' Hiruzen would be proud.' Yes, he drew from his favorite anime to build their homes, including the ones he set aside for Mika, Jason and a few others from the Fifth Cohort. Of all of the Cohorts, they had always been the nicest or, well... the most tolerate. Still that counted for something.

" DON!" Jason's familiar shout drew Don from his thoughts, making him turn and smile at one of his newest friends... only to frown instantly.

" Your not sleeping." Dark circles, like a raccoons if he was being honest, covered Jason's face... " Your not eating either, you've lost at least five pounds... Jason what's wrong." Without really meaning to, Don reached into his Fanny-pack ( THEY ARE A WONDERFUL ACCESSORY) and pulled out a few granola bars. " Eat these, my ma made them. Special Nature magic makes them super filling when your on the run. She's actually going to be selling them here, when her shop opens up. Their pretty tasty, this one's banana and Silverware." At Jason's Suddenly green face, Don let out a loud chuckle. " Kidding, their Banana and Honeysuckle... take one.:

Hesitantly, Jason took the Bar and bit into it... only to open his eyes wide and chomp down the rest. Immediately the effects were visible, the Racoon eyes faded to slight bags and his skin had a much healthier pallor. " Wow... that... that's better then Ambrosia, but you know, no burning up... what's in these things?"

"Nature Magic, their designed for Mortal beings not gods. There is a little nectar in their, but not much. Mostly Honey blessed by my Ma and Nana, their Tree Nymphs and Bee Keepers. Only Nectar from Nymphs are used for the bees, making them magical." Pleased with himself, and his family, Don turned on heel and started marching towards the Fountain. " We gotta a hurry, were running late as it is. Where the Pluto is Mika?"

Jason, marching along side him, pointed to the east... where a huge problem was brewing. " Uh... he's there, trying not to kill that group of people and Lares... I think..."

The Son of Jupiter was right of course, making Don sigh... they expected protestors, sticklers for tradition who didn't agree with the decisions for making the Faun's equals. He just, didn't expect there to be fifty or more protestors. Some held signs, most were just starting to yell... and at the helm of the Protestors was a familiar, annoying face. " Octavian, if you cannot behave yourself, I will personally toss you into the Tiber." The Power that rippled through the air from Mika's threat, as the boy was staring down the Now Purple Legacy of Apollo. " Your Uncle and Divine Ancestor have both agreed to helping the Fauns. Lord Apollo actually gave a quest, solely to help the Faun's prove their place among us. You need to be quiet or leave, your choice... that goes for all of you."

Yelling exploded among the Crowd, of which Don recognized many as being members of the first and second Cohort... traditional Snobs who thought themselves better then everyone else. Well, not all of them... Michael Kahale, son of Venus, was actually a great guy just not very good at thinking for himself. He was fiercely loyal to Octavian, Augustus' Nephew, who acted as his Sponsor when he first entered the Camp. A common issue among the Romans, they didn't really like to think for themselves... conformity and loyalty were a bit too important to them as a whole...

Octavian's blue eyes widened, madness spilling in with anger as he snarled out. Part of Don's brain couldn't help but notice that he could barely sense any power from Octavian... he almost felt dead, at least compared to the vibrancy that you saw with children of Apollo. The Power of the Sun God granted his children extraordinary Lifeforces, and yet... he sensed none of that from Octavian... just anger, hate, fear, insanity, sadism... nothing Godly or Divine in anyway... The Snarl was impressive though, it made the boy look like a pissed off corpse" Who. are you to speak to us that way, Probatio! Each of us have earned our place here, through generations of Blood, Sweat and Tears, through years of Fighting and Working to Honor the Gods, You have been here for less then half a year, without an ounce of Divine Blood. Why the Queens sought you out is beyond me, desperation can be the only answer I see." Octavian's smooth, greasy voice washed over the crowd, inciting their rage and making them radiate so much anger, fear and hatred that it left Don Dizzy. " You are beneath all of us, the Bottom of Rome's ladder. Do not forget it!"

" Oh Pluto... " Jason stepped back quickly, as did Don... neither wanted to get in their mortal friend's way.

Mist swirled in the air, become literally visible for a moment until it shimmered away, becoming perfect replicas of Proserpina and Salacia in full regalia. He felt their power, washing over him... though that may have been from the Harpoon and Thryus staff Mika summoned, both of which were blessed by the Goddesses. The Auras melded as the Mist condensed around Mika, making him literally glow with so much power it actually make the crowd stumble backwards. Several of the Lares exploded into mist and fog, the Power of Their Queen, Proserpina, within the Staff shattered their essence.

Yet, despite this godly display of power ( Clearly both Goddesses were channeling their power through the boy), Mika was the Most impressive sight. He stood tall, as tall as his tiny form allowed, with his chin held high. In his left hand was the Staff the Harpoon in his right. His Sharp, Dark Blue eyes practically glowed like little spotlights, drawing everyone to his face. " I am the Ambassador and Priest of Proserpina, Queen of the Underworld, Goddess of Spring, Flowers, Fertility and all things that return to the Earth, she who protects our Seeds and allows the Seasons to Progress, she who guards our souls and helps to judge our place in the Afterlife... I am the Ambassador and Priest of Salacia, Queen of the Seas and Goddess of Fish, Seals, Springs, Calmer of the winds and protector of Sailors. They Are not to be undervalued, underestimated or insulted. They are Wise in ways you are not capable of conceiving, they would not chose me for such a position if I had not proven myself... but since you are clearly incapable of understanding all I have done for our people, let me tell you...

Single handily, I began a path that would reconnect our people to the Seas and the Underworld. Two of the four realms, banned to us out of fear and pride, a bevy of powerful Gods and Goddesses shunned and isolated. I restored that connection, I return the power of the Underworld and Sea to us all. I helped to get the Fauns a purpose, something they took full advantage of granting our camp incredible allies, healers and warriors to send Rome to Heights it had never seen before. I helped reconnect the Heavens and Underworld, giving Lord Pluto the idea to incorporate New Gods into his Domain. A Decision Followed by Lord Neptune and Jupiter themselves."

Pure joy shot through Octavian's eyes, leaving Don more then a little afraid... " That was you... then is seems I was more right then I realized, for it was that Decision that Started the Cold war between the GODS!" With that, Octavian proved to be a master orator as all of the fear and awe the Crowd felt toward Mika's impressive light show ( That was all it was, for a sorcerer of his level anyway.) dissipated entirely, leaving only anger and hate in their hearts.

Stepping forward, Don went to speak... then froze in horror as those eyes turned to him. He couldn't breathe, not with all of those eyes staring... " YOU TELL THEM UNCA DON!" Ian's sweet voice washed over him... followed by the softest pitter of panpipes. Sunshine, hope, Bright skies and rainstorms washed through out his mind, leaving a smile on his face. He knew what he was going to do, what he was going to say... he had people to fight for Damnit!

" All great changes requires conflict, after all only through the lens of conflict do we see what it is that is the problem. Too many gods have been ignored, the Ocean and Underworld Gods are just the tip of that. Minor gods, most of which are all but forgotten, are now being given a chance to shine... to lend their power to us, to help better our world and New Rome. We need to set the example, show that we embrace the Change... embrace those we have long since fear, resented and even hated. Rome cannot grow if we stay the same, Stagnation has reduced us to this... hiding away from the world, from Mortals and Monsters alike. If we are to excel we have to change... we have to show that we can grow, that we can be more. This is the start, this is the path to move from obscurity to infamy. Let us celebrate the different, the new, the unexpected... let us take this in and be a better Rome, a Rome so great that the Original Falls into less then a Memory. Let us be MORE!" His throat was sore, his body ached with tension... but nothing happened... they all just looked at him for several moments. He couldn't help but twitch, unused to such pressure...

Then they stared clapping. It started with Mika and Jason and Ian, spreading to include each and every Faun, then each and every member of the Fifth Cohort... then, much to Octavian's hatred, most of the Mob. Stunned, Don barely felt Mika's shoulder brush against his, lending a sliver of the Goddesses power into him. " In the Name of the Goddesses, in the Name of my Patrons, I swear my Support and their Support to the Fauns. Let us work together so Rome can Blossom in ways it has never done before."The Images of the Goddesses faded, their power collecting around Mika's Staff until it glowed, a beacon of power and hope. " Let their power connect to this land, let their blessings be known, let their power be felt... Proserpina, Salacia, I claim this Land in your Name. Let your Support be shown!"

With a thud that should have been too quite to be heard, but wasn't as it echoed across the minitown, Mika slammed his Staff into the Ground. The power surged through the ground, exploding around the Fountain. Water, clearly generalized from the heavy smell, exploded into existence, washing over them all as it filled the fountain. At the Same time the Popular Seeds shot into action, growing at speeds thousands of times faster then normal, wrapping around each other until Four familiar figures were Shown. Proserpina and Salacia were the most Obvious, Standing exactly as they had behind Mika. Their power radiated across the Minitown, sending waves of Purity through the air. Pure nature energy bombarded Don's senses, leaving him feeling healthier then ever. He could literally feel the many Koi Ponds ( he loved Anime okay, get over yourselves... his Mom was a cheery tree, but that didn't effect anything...) and gardens around the area explode into Life. Fishes were swimming in the previous empty ponds, along with frogs and actual water. The Gardens grew into perfect view, along side the tiny orchard they were trying to grow ( They were Nature spirits, many of their mamas or wives were Dryads, if they wanted to move they actually needed something to transfer their lifeforce into... it had nothing to due with the fact that he missed his mama and sister, no it did not). The air filled with the scent of Honey suckle, cherryblossom, Spring Water and new life.

Oddly that wasn't what Don noticed most though... what everyone noticed as they gaped at the Fountian ( Which was now a lot wider then it was before, apparently the Goddesses were size queens, who would of guessed?). There, standing in between the Goddesses... was a Mama Goat, radiating incredible Nature Magic ( Not as as powerful as either goddess but not slight either), having her fur brushed by the statue of a Male Faun... a familiar male Faun... Radiating as Much power as he was.

" Lord Faunus and Lady Fauna...But, they have been lost for eons... why would their power be...here?"

He wanted to ask a hundred questions... but For now, he had too much to celebrate. " Well, I think that means they approve...We will concern ourselves with the so, I think a Celebration is in Order! Lets party!"

According to the Many screams, that went over well...for about five seconds.

Waves of Nature energy washed over them all, making even Octavian gasp in pure reverence. Visions of Sunshine, Rain and Life fluttered across their vision. For a moment, there was only peace...the the Statue of Lady Fauna turned it's head to them and uttered a Prophecy. " **Broken by devastation, Healed by acceptance... we wait... Not to return but restore a stranger fate. See without sight, Think without your Mind... Search with your Heart and your goal you shall surely find. Divided once more, eternally at peace not when we live... only when our lives cease**."

Thunder rumbled above them, the ground shook beneath them and the fountain sprayed them with water. When it all faded away, they were left looking at the Statue, wondering what the Pluto just happened...

" A Prophecy, but she is a minor god, why didn't Apollo warn me!" The Harsh whisper shot from Octavian, who backed away slowly, muttering madly to himself. Don knew he would be a problem, but that was for another day...

Taking a few breathes, Don smiled back at the crowed. " Until we speak to the Senate, we cannot do anything about his Prophecy... until then, we celebrate our successes and triumphs. Tomorrow... Tomorrow we answer the call of Lady Fauna!"

The Cheers returned, letting the party finally start... but Don couldn't really immerse himself. Something big was happening, he just wasn't sure what...

* * *

 **Chapter end, tell me what you think.**

 **Fauna is basically just a girl Faunus but a full goat... well technically she was a Faun, but the series shows all Fauns as male So I used Aix, her only clear greek Counter part ( Pan's Wife), and she is a Goat Nymph... That is literally it... she is important though, because I always wondered if Faunus faded with Pan or did he remain? Same with his wife... I think this also was a cool way to show the Faun's progress, an actual enemy for Mika, and a taste of what being an Ambassador and Priest Means...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	16. A Call to an Arms Race

**"And why Not Kore?" Proserpina tried not to roll her eyes at her mother, trying desperately to ignore her constant whining but honestly it was quite difficult. Gods were quite hard to ignore, even if you were a God yourself, especially when you were a God yourself. Currently of her Sixteen fragmented essences all over the world ( none in the Underworld thanks to that Damned Rule) Fifteen were being stalked by her mother, while the last played around with her newly obtained powers. It was strange, basically being the Goddess of Compost, but her new powers were actually pretty incredible. Her ability to render a land fertile had shot past even her Mother's, as was her ability to strengthen larger areas like forests and valleys. Perhaps her favorite new power was her command over Zombies, she found ( by... accident) that she could control said beings better then her Husband seeing as they were decomposing Corpses and not mere spirits. It was quite satisfying to have something over her husband... and her Mother if she was being honest with herself. " That statue is the first made of you in centuries, I want desperately to see it and bless it as best I can!"**

'... and there went my Anger, how does she do that... I swear she is bipolar, one moment she is nagging on me and the next she says something sweet that makes it impossible to hate her... UGH, why couldn't she be as unlovable as my Father, would make my life much simpler.' Sighing, Proserpina turned to say ... really anything to distract her mother, when a wonderful idea trickled it's way into her mind. A Heavy smirk fell upon her black lips (She had decided to take a form rather similar to Aaliyah, who's fallen soul took place in her realm a few years prior)." What do you feel about blessing my lovely Ambassador, or at least those Faun's who created my Shrine? I am sure they would love the support you could bring them." A Sly smile bled it's way across her face as she continued to milk this possible cash cow. " Father will surely be quite peeved to know that the Underworld and Sea have united, creating a shrine in what he considers solely his Empire."

The Wheels churned in her mother's head as she beamed a kind smile at Proserpina, clearly not realizing the manipulation. " Oh Kore, that would be lovely. Poo on what Jupiter thinks, he can tear down that Shrine over my Fading body. I have wanted to meet your Ambassador for a while dear, he might as well be a Grandchild of mine and you know how long I have been waiting to have a grandbaby to spoil!"

Tremors explode around them, the grass dying at their feet as she turned to her Mother with eyes gleaming with Dark Fury. Her Aspects, Proserpina and Persephone bled together as her love for her children exploded throughout her." I have given you three grandchildren... Melione, Zaggerus and Megera are all my children, Mother."

A nasty, very Juno like sneer crossed her Mother's face at that statement. " They are Pluto's Brood, hardly worthy of being called your children."

They had been in a Park, a Lovely little place in California near a local school ( she hadn't really paid attention to it's name). The Trees to their right were tall, twenty to fifty feet at least, with grass and sprouting in the Off paths. To their Left were at least a dozen small dogs, walking along side men and women enjoying the glorious summer sun of her obnoxious brother. Or at least, they had been until what could only be described as Pure Fear washed over the land, making Humans and Dog alike run in utter terror. Proserpina knew she was the source of this... she could see, absently, the aura of Shadow that wrapped around her as she stared hatefully into her mother's now terrified eyes.

" Listen, and Listen well... I will not repeat myself. Pluto is my Husband, we had a poor start I admit but he has since earned my respect and Love. I love being the Queen of the Underworld, I am damn good at it. My children, though I do not often show it as I should, are my children as well as Pluto's. I love them all with all of my essence... Just as you failed to do mother." Perhaps it was cruel, but Proserpina enjoyed the pain on her Mother's face. " You ignore Despoina entirely as well as Arion, as well as Many of my other Godly siblings, while showering me in obsessive Love... Perhaps I am to blame for never addressing that... It seems I have much to do..." Hekate's choices crossed her mind, as did the rising betrayals of the other Gods. She knew what that felt like but never gave it too much thought. How many were leaving because of her actions? Her Mother's? She had failed as a queen, as a mother... her poor Melione, taking the brunt of Zeus' assault though it was not her poor daughter's fault in any way. She would have to step in there, she owed her that much. " If I hear you insulting my children, my husband or my ambassador I will not hesitate to put you in your place mother. I am easily as powerful as you and have countless servants that would help me should I chose to do so. "

Pure silence echoed out as five minutes passed before her Mother nodded slowly, a fearful look in her eyes that soon turned into something that broke Proserpina. Her entire body oozed misery, her perfect face, Tan and Sweet sagged as the energy vanished from her skin, her golden brown eyes filled with tears but behind that there was an emptiness, a hallow acceptance. The eyes of a women ready to die, ready to march into War and never return... it was a daunting look, especially for a Goddess to bear.

" Your Father Raped me Persephone, but even then I loved you... I saw everything I lost, that innocence and happiness... all wrapped up into a single beautiful child... the your Uncle, he did the same... only this time he raped me as a Horse, using his domain over the creatures to make me unable to move when I foolishly became a mare to hide. Then Zeus Struck down poor Iasion... I loved Him Kore, more then any man I have ever been with, even to this day. I hoped he would be my divine Husband...Then...The One..." Ceres' eyes closed, tears falling down her face and onto the ground, restoring much of the dying plantlife and possibly creating the seeds of some new nymphs. Her entire body shuddered as she let out a sigh that came from a place of pure agony, an agony Proserpina could only begin to understand. " The One brother who never hurt me, hit me, rape me... he kidnapped my daughter, the one joy I had... I lost my mind Kore, I lost part of my Soul... I withdrew from the world and from my divine powers. I wasn't punishing anyone Kore, I lost my powers... my control over them, i just couldn't connect. When I met Demophoon and his Mother, I felt a spark of my old self. My love for the child began to heal me, but when I could no longer make him immortal, the thought I would lose another child, one of my choosing... it was too much. I couldn't stay, I had to leave. Your Father forced me into a few meetings and such, but throughout it all I was lost in my own pain. It was only when you returned that I felt something again. More then a spark of that part of my I lost... Only to hear that you had eaten the seeds of the Underworld, that you would never return to me fully... that for half of the year you would always be lost to me... I can't take it Kore. I try to visit your siblings but it isn't the same."

Silence echoed across the now recovering landscape. Proserpina, absently mind you, pushed a sliver of her divine essence into the ground allowing the grass and plants to recover substantially quicker. Walking away from her Mother, standing next the shiver tree of a young tree nymph, the Queen of the Underworld reached up into the branches and brushed a tiny Birdhouse that had been nailed into the tree. It was a sweet little thing, painted obnoxious blue and red by the clumsy fingers of a small child. Allowing her power to drift across it's surface, Proserpina blessed the birdhouse. " My Dear Nymph... this birdhouse bears my blessing, it should help keep this area clean and safe from Wild fires. Soft rain will fall here at my command... I am sorry for harming you earlier, I need better control over my temper." The Poor nymph probably fainted, or at least that's what Proserpina assumed what with her presence going limp. " We cannot serve him for much longer Mother, he has committed crimes beyond counting and will only continue to do so if he is allowed to maintain his power." Carefully turning so she saw her Mother's face without giving her own ploy away, the Queen of the Dead continued to water the seeds of doubt within her mother. " I can overthrow him Mother, Fate has been damaged so any one of us can Overthrow him. As his strongest child, one of the eldest, and the most experienced with Ruling, I am the strongest candidate. If I were to rule, I would take his wife down as well... her crimes are almost without equal, I would know since I had to clean up her mess in the Underworld. My oh so Wise sister would also have to go...I cannot tell you how many deaths she has caused, especially within Rome. My Bright siblings would be tossed into Tartarus, they are Monsters... I would scrap the council entirely, rearranging it with new people, brighter better leaders who actually care. Probably have a few of spirits of good leaders in my Domain help to organize everything, I refuse to make the same mistakes my predecessors have. Tyranny has always been the path behind our constant dethroning... are you with me Mother, would you become my right hand and help me to ensure what happened to you never happens to another soul?" Seeing that her Mother was stunned, unmoving aside from shivers of genuine terror, Proserpina decided to play dirty. " There is never an excuse for Rape Mother, however if you can prevent that rape from happening to yourself or another but chose not too... does that not place some of the blame on the victim? When do you stop being the victim and start being a fighter, someone who refuses to allow such things to happen again, to yourself or others? My father has gone unchallenged for far too long, committing crimes with every breathe. He is not fit to be king of anyone, let alone all of the Grecco-Roman gods. We can chose to be cattle, obeying his every word or we an chose to screw tradition and history and rise above all we have known to leave the world better for all those who come after."

There was another stretch of silence, fear filling the air with such intensity that Proserpina was genuinely concerned her Mother might Fade on the Spot... She could not have been more wrong.

Armor covered her mother's body, her Scythe in one hand and radiant light filled the other. Her fear was still present, but it was tempered with something that surpassed Fear entirely... Hope and Pride. " I will stand by you, daughter...You are right, I have played the victim for far too long... it is time the world remembers who I am. Draw your Weapon, it is time your mother taught you why she am still the best fighter among my Siblings."

Sword and Shield summoned into her Hands, Proserpina shot at her Mother... for the first time in eons, happy with her time on the Surface with her Mother.

* * *

 **Delos was beautiful, always had been. Yellow Daffodils spread across the land, blooming whenever Leto, Apollo and Artemis touched the island's surface. A Reminder of their plight and past, of Hera's cruelty and Zeus' constant infidelity. Mist, unseen to all but those three Immortals ( and their descendants), washed over the land. The Magic of Leto's Sister, Astries, taking form as a means to protect her beloved family who suffered at the Gods' hands as she had. Cloaked in her power, in the Power of Titanness of Falling Stars and Nighttime Divination, all was hidden. No God, not even a Primordial, could see into the land, nor could anyone on the Island see outside. It was completely cut off from the rest of the world... in other words It was perfect and very private.**

Exactally what Leto wanted to take advantage of...

" Are you sure Mother?" Watching Apollo, her annoying spawn, look at her with a mixture of reverence and fear filled Leto with an odd sort of pleasure. She loved her child, she couldn't help it if she was being honest, but at the same time she wasn't blind. He was basically his father he might have actually been worse. He was Greedy, ambitious and egotistical... in other words, he was the perfect tool to get rid of Zeus and Hera. " I mean I saw the prophecy change itself, but I'm not strong enough to overpower my father... trust me, I've been thinking of ways to overpower him for eons."

Desperate to not role her eyes, Leto smiled at her son and brushed his cheek softly. " Baby, I wouldn't bring this up if I thought you would fail. Your father has handed us the perfect opportunity. I spoke to my sister, her essence lingers on this island... she confirmed my thoughts, I will work baby I promise you."

" Okay Mother... what do you have for me?" Excitement shot through her little boy, almost making her hesitate... it was so wrong using him like this, but if nothing else he deserved it for the Women he raped, the people he slaughtered... the evils he caused. In all reality, he deserved painful torture and death. Not endless torture like her just kept your enemies alive and in enough pain to hate you forever.

Gesturing a distant cave, Leto led her son to it, speaking softly in his ears. " You've sensed it, my Son... Fate is losing it's powers, it has done this before... when we became Roman." She ignored her son's slight flicker into his Roman Self. They weren't really different, just more sunlight shown through his Roman self then his Greek Self. " There is an opening, one that has never presented itself so powerfully. He is vulnerable, that means that you can rise to more power then you had before. You need more supporters, more people on your side ten you have ever had. I will always be on your side my son, but my power is not great enough to do much. That is why I need to get promoted, then together we will raise your influence with the Greeks and the Romans."

" But how Mother, father would never allow me more power or gods in my Retinue?"

Feeling like the cat that caught the canary, Leto snapped up the perfect entrance into her plan. " It is simple, we will follow your Sister's example... we will create a gathering of people. blessed with immortality... they will sacrifice food to us, act in our name... perhaps they will speak prophecies and help Wallstreet with their funds, encourage the arts in schools and fight for Solar power to become the main source of power along side Wind. In a Years time, with all of that growth... all of that devotion, just think of the power you will feel... the power to overthrow your father. He doesn't know of Fate losing potency, they will never tell him... they would never risk their destruction at his hand like that. The temptation of freedom from their cloying control would be too much for him."

Greed dripped from her Son's golden, gleaming eyes. Leto knew she had him, hook line and sinker. Disgust and pleasure warred within, she chose the latter... happy to take advantage of the change in her essence with the Cracking of Fate's threads. Being able to finally feel enough anger to fight the Gods was a wonderful thing. " We should start soon... we can hide them here Mother, mark our first imitates on this land. My Father will never notice, for the island will mask their presence... but what about my Sister?"

" Oh, don't worry about her... she is content with her Hunters, and will not notice so long as we do not draw her attention to this place. Even if she notices though, she is too loyal to us to ever reveal our secrets to your father. She hates him as well, for his many rapes he has long inflicted Maidens... on her maidens, she will not interfere. Athena may, so make sure to hide our activities from her and all should be well."

"Mmmmm... What should the wording of our oath be?"

Rolling her eyes, Leto Patted her son on the back... this was far too easy... " Well, I was thinking about..."

* * *

 **" Really Thetis?" Posiden smile, a wicked gleam in his eyes. " Prophecy is fading? Perfect... now I just have to wait until one of my nephews or nieces tries to take over, whatever the best choice Is, I will back them up... after the War with our father of course." He tried not to flinch at his wife's raised brow, he was far from Greedy ( when compared to his siblings) or usually cruel but the idea of watching his brother lose his throne filled him with too much joy to process. It may have made him forget his other priorities...**

Like the looming threat of his father.

" My Lord. " Thetis spoke up, shifting the attention back towards his sister in Law. She truly was beautiful, almost as much as his wife was. Tall with Brown hair that cascaded in ringlets down her back with alabaster skin and pure black eyes, it was hard to remember that she was an extremely capable warrior. Something that became more obvious when he took in her stance, took in the strong muscles that framed her body and filled her dress. However more then that was the Wisdom in her eyes, the way she carried herself... Regal and commanding, the air of a Queen. It was easy to understand why she was the Head of the Nereds. " I heard that you Promoted your Daughter Rhode and Lieutenant Delphin... is this true?" Calmly, Posiden nodded, knowing where this was going. " Would it be possible, for you to promote... well... me? I have served you faithfully for eons, never slacking in my duties... Your wife can confirm as much for you."

" Yes, she can... " His beloved wife nodded, a wry smile on her face. " And I can tell where you are heading with this... Very well, do you have any Positions that you wish to carry? Something to do with Mother Hood I imagine?" His nephew Hephaestus came to mind, as did Achilles... her gifts as a mother was legendary.

Thus he was surprised she she shook her head. " No, my Lord... I would like command over the Rivers and Lakes." Flinching at that reminder, Posiden groaned as Thetis continued." Pollution has become a vast issue, when I helped your Son during his Quest to fetch your Brother's Bolt I was barely able to manifest... the pollution was incredible, and according to my freshwater sisters is it widespread and only getting worse. We need to act know, I would have brought this up before but with all of the preparations for the War... I never found the time. Foolish of me, Since many of the River Gods will side with the Titans if only to get back at you for the status of their Rivers."

Trying to contain the whimper from escaping his throat at the mere cost of healing all of the Rivers, Posiden sent his powers at Thetis, gratful for another to take up that burden. " Thetis, Leader of the Nereds and Goddess of the Sea and the Spawning of Fish, I grant you Domain over the Rivers and Lakes of the Land. From this Point on, I expect and command that you take the meaning of your name and apply it to all those that need it. You shall Nurse the Rivers and Streams, Lakes and Ponds, creeks and beaches back to health. Do you accept your new duties?"

" I do, My lord." Bright blue light enveloped her, giving her skin a far more solid appearance. No longer was she like most of her Sister's, wispy and faint, with his blessing she became entirely solid.

" Take your Sisters, the ones you trust most, and have them help complete your Task." He felt his wife's fingers squeeze his shoulder, a sign of her pride in him. " My Wife will assist you for she too possesses domain over the Fresh Waters."

The Joyful look in their eyes told him that not much work would really get done... at first any way... but still, it was worth it. Why hadn't he done this before... oh, that's right... there used to be many more Pantheons who would be pissed if he interfered with their Rivers. Thankfully Most were dead and the few alive couldn't care less about this... A Wonderful thing really, he wasn't sure if he could survive a war on that many fronts... fighting his father and brother would be too much as it was...

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **Yes, a lot of people know... but there are a lot of Prophecy gods so I felt this was important... also I wanted to really explain why Posiden doesn't help the Rivers... I think it is laziness but I think this plays a part as well...**

 **I think this beautifully set up the bigger conflicts of the series... tell me what you think...**

 **Next time, We see Mika at a Party ( Learning what Magic he will master first) , Zeus/Jupiter's reaction to the Shrine, and the Titan's reaction to all of these lovely changes... maybe some of Aura? We will see.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	17. Getting Ready to Party

**Please excuse typos, my Spell check isn't working at all... I will go back and fix the mistakes at a later date.**

* * *

 **" Finally..." Tears almost made their way out of Mika's eyes as he struggled to keep his hands from shaking. He had discovered it, after months of searching, countless hours of training... the rune he was looking for. Naturally he never spoke of it, refrained from even thinking about it ( The Gods could read Minds after all, and could sense thoughts directed about them) outside of what was absolutely nessicary. Desperate to avoid any one discovering his actions, in fear that they would stop him, he worked in absolute silence... and his work paid off. Locked away, hidden in a book about managing Demigod Dreams and using dreams to heal the mind, was a rune designed to block all unintentional Demigod dreams... it also had another feature, one he craved above all things...**

Complete immunity to telepathy... even from the Gods... Kind of. They could still read his mind forcefully of course, they were Gods after all and he was but a mere Mortal Sorcerer, however the rune ensured immunity to passive Telepathy and influence of everyone even the Gods. Unless the Gods were looking purposefully in his Mind, he was free... free to think as he wanted, free to feel as he wanted... and what was best? He didn't even have to lie about why he put it there. Being immune to mystical forces yanking his mind around by accident, or astral projecting in his sleep would be a massive asset.

Of course, there were still negative side effects aspects to this whole ordeal. For one he would have to have it seared into his skin, just above his Liver ( since the ancient people believed that the Liver was the Seat of Emotion)... he would still have to find a better solution to keep his mind free from more intrusive mental assaults. The least fortunate, most difficult part of this however had to be the fact that he required others to cast the spell for him. He could put a temporary tattoo on his body, which he was doing right now with a mixture of Ink and Blood, but for long term the spell required a hell of a lot more power then he currently had. He needed at least three other people to cast that spell, a Healer, a Sorcerer and a trusted freind... that made a list of people who could and would know about his usage of that spell...

Still it was worth it in the end.

" I have to thank Melody...finding this book for me..." Had he been a lesser being he would have felt a Sliver of guilt shot through him, he had lied to his Healing instructor Melody, about why he wanted this book...She thought it was to help with the development of his specialty for his coming Journeyman exam. To move from an acoylte to a Journeyman mage he needed to pass a few tests, then select a field of prefered study. He was pretty sure he would make Enchantment, Healing and Runes as his prefer fields of study... which of course meant that he needed to study Mind Magics as well. So, he really didn't lie, he just chose to refrain from giving all of the information onto why he needed the book. " Okay...Rune is formed...now I need the Spell..." Relaxing his body, Mika took in several deep breathes, allowing waves of magic to charge throughout his body. He almost felt as if his very bones were humming, as power infused him. Placing a hand over the new rune" Mittite a vell per mea animo" Pain exploded as magic surged into the bloody rune, searing sligtly against his skin. In his Mindseye, Mika imagined a veil of Mist gather like a sheet over his soul. " Whoa...trippy..."

Stumbling to the side as weakness shot through him, that spell took far too much magic to be cast normally... at least for him. Still the effects were pretty epic, the world looked different, like looking through glass... you could see everyone on the other side, but something still was in the way.

" Mika, you okay in there?" Don's nervous bleet made Mika jump, glaring at the door behind him. " I felt your magic surge...I can smell blood..."

Clearing his throat, Mika quickly washed his hands. " Yeah Don, I'm fine. I was practicing a blood rune, it was pretty successful. I'll tell you about it later tonight, after the Party tonight... say Don, can you sense my emotions?"

A Shuffle outside the door, warded and powerful seeing as he was currently in the School of sorcery, from Don's hooves against the bricks. " No... but you are in the School and it blocks outside magic... so really it's not that suprising... does that mean that you Rune is an empathy blocker?" A Pained sort of whine leaked into his freind's voice, clearly he was butthurt that Mika would hide his emotions from him. Naturally Mika couldn't care less, pragmatic decisons trumped freindship after all.

" It is to help with my own eventual empathatic abilities, control over my Dreams and protect me from the mental abilities of several monsters. I am not blocking your powers personally. It is merely a precaution... now, give me a minute to put my stuff away and I'll be right out." Taking a deep breathe, Mika flicked his fingers, allowing the image of a clean facility become reality. All around him, the Mist swirled, banishing the objects and ink splatter, leaving the entire room perfect. Gods he loved the Mist, it was so freaking perfect. Too bad he could only use it in this way in areas naturally permiated with Magic. He lacked the natural magic to draw the Mist into such density, though manipulating it was pretty easy. " All right Don, Let's go pick up our Togas." His Goatish friend frowned at him the moment he exited the school, before outright beaming with nervous air that totally went against veil of power radiating from his wiry but muscluar body. Dressed to the Nine in a fancy Green Toga, decorated with vines and images of dancing nymphs. Around his curly black hair rested laraul leaves, shiny and new. He looked very much the leader of his people. " Aren't you fancy... I thought we were getting our clothes tailored?"

Flushing, Don looked down, scrapping against the ground with his apparently freshly shined hoove. " Uh... I... I picked it out earlier... I... here." From the hand behind his back, Don pulled out a large package wrapped in gray clothe. It radiated a subtle magic, one he was fairly familiar with as it was the basis for Most clothing ( and enchantment) based magics. Simple preservation spells, literally woven into the Fabric with a song ( humming also worked). It was extremely simple to be honest, the Spell itself was a just a repeated Phrase. Stringesque, sicut et ego iam partum a vestis potest sustinere, et elementa physica copiis... a simple enough phrase sang over and over as you wove the clothe. Too much force could overcome it though... most of the clothes worn by the Campers and Soldiers had this enchantment, though it didn't help that much given the fact that they fought literal monsters all of the time. It did however ensure that their clothes could last pretty much forever on their own. Those spells didn't have a cap in that regards...

" A gift?" Taking the Package, Mika unraveled it, smiling lightly as he saw what was within. " You... is this a request for a Date?" In his hands was a soft, beautiful toga, woven expertly with clear traces of Nature magic. It was a Dark Grey, with perfect vines matching Don's Toga, however there were a few differences other wise. First, circling around the vines were what appeared to be laced waves moving in and around the vines. Second, Mika noticed about a dozen runes woven into the vines, runes telling a story of power, growth and the capacity for evolution though they were not blessed with power. Last, and by far Mika's favorite aspect of the Toga, was the series of black threads around the collar making a glorious artistic Pattern that didn't seem to have any real purpose but still radiated masculine beauty. " If it is.. a definite yes.. who made this?"

The Flush on Don's face got much darker for a moment. " Uh... Megera, she's one of my people... she owed me a favor... and um.. yeah, it was an offer for a Date..."

Rolling his eyes a little at Don's shyness, Mika turned around. " I'll get dressed... See you in a moment." A Harsh sigh shot past his teeth as he hurried into the School. He really had no desire to date, the idea of romance and sex had no real pull for him. Really he just agreed to keep up more normal apperances, and to avoid being punished by Venus. He was practically asexual, with only the slightest pull ( Overall but not at that moment) when it came to Romance. He had to really find someone who drew him in to feel anything romantic. Faking on the other hand, that was something he was all for, especially with his newly protected conciousness. Venus was infamous for torturing and killing anyone with what she considered perverted views of romance.

Mika's views would do just that for her warped mentality... so really it was for the best. He hadn't planned on getting a romantic partner ( to sheild himself from Venus) for some time, or really at all since hiding his thoughts had required a lot of compartmentilization, meditation and self restraint. His Upbringing gave him plenty of time to develop all such skill sets, but to be honest that constant level of mental coaching took a lot of energy. It was utterly exhausting at the best of times.

He would have to do something to thank Don in the future, his actions tonight saved him a lot of time and effort.

* * *

 **Augustus was going to die, sooner then later. He sensed that fact more clearly then literally anything, along with an edge of Juno's power mocking him from a distance. Her vile magic coursing through him damning him to die, a portent he could do without. Oddly this wasn't the worst part...**

" When are you going to teach me how to peer into the future?"

... That was.

" You do not have the power to peer into the future Octavian, it is rare amoung our bloodline." Fingers digging into his temples, Augustus desperately tried not to butcher his ugly nephew. The Gods were picky about who they allowed to die, it was very clear that Apollo favored the boy... regardless of the evil within his twisted inbred mind, literally so since his sister married their cousian to produce a powerful heir ( What a failure that was...). " I can do it, but it took years to harness the power and even longer to master it. There are rules Octavian... "

Ugly and cruel, a sneer shot across his nephew's pale face. " But that worthless mortal can do it!"

" Your talking about Mika, I presume? That power is not the same as ours. You were tested for a magical affinity, as all of us are. You lack the power to weild magic fully. He will be able to see possibilites, he does not come across the power naturally. " He hated politics, he really did. Mika hadn't even been there a full six months and yet he was already being watched by their higher ups... probably didn't help that he was already an Ambassador...Kid really bit of more then he could chew. Not that he could really blame the boy, the reality of the gods was hard for mortals to really get. It wasn't life to them, just another fact... " I have taught you all you are capable of."

Lies, lies and more lies. There was actually alot more to teach the little piece of drakon shit, the kid was unfortunately capable...

" But My blood is as pure as your own! I should have as much power as you do!"

Perhaps it had to do with being so close to death, or maybe he was just tired of idiots... but all of Augustus' patience left him in an instant. Practically throwing himself over his desk, he started smacking his dumbass nephew over the head. " Listen you little shit, that is not how divine blood works. It doesn't compound! It degrades the longer it is away from it's source, new blood always overrides old blood! Just because your mom decided to swim in the family pool, doens't mean your blood is pure or that you are owed anything! YOU ARE WEAK, YOU DO NOT DESERVE ANYTHING!"

" Uncle..." Dizzy, waves of grey washed over his eyes as suddenly he woke up, the cold of the tile floor of his office shocking him into conciousness. The greedy little eyes of his monsterous Nephew drifted into view, eager to watch him suffer. " Are you alright?"

" Sound less hopeful for my demise... " With painful effort, Augustus managed to stand, shaking off his nephew. " Leave... I will see you at the party... " He would have said more, but horrible, bloody coughs racked his entire body. Hiding as best he could, Augustus banished his nephew from his office... grabbing a pen as quickly as he could. " My Will... I cannot allow him to be my heir..." The pen didn't work... no that wasn't it... the ink evaporated the moment it touched the paper... the gods would not allow this...

They doomed the Romans to suffer his nephew...

Gaia would win... and it would be their fault...

With shaking, bloody fingers he managed to reach into his desk drawer, pulling out a bottle of pills...Vitamins techincally, made my Lord Mercury. They were great for a great many things, even repressing the effects of Juno's curse. Not by much, but it did effect god level beings so ... it was enough.

" Time to put on a show."

* * *

 **" I hate these things." Jason tried not to sigh or be loud, but he really hated these stupid parties... being the only child of Jupiter in a long time, he was worth more then literally anything to these people. He hated it... ' We hate it...', being treated like a toy or gold...' like property', it was all a game to them 'like sport' and they didn't care who got hurt because of it ' no one was safe'.**

Jumping as cold fingers brushed wrinkles from his toga, Jason turned to glared at his best friend. Mika was giving him a sort of scolding look. " Seriously? You might want to keep your hatred down, Don nearly passed out the moment we walked into the building. You might just give the Fauns a heartattack... what's eating you up? Your aura is... holy hell, what's wrong with you? Your aura is a mess... it's stronger then Term... and now it's back in place... you will make yourself available for testing tommorow!" It was honestly hard for Jason to focus, but he was pretty sure that Mika looked genuinely worried. He almost never saw more then apathy in Mika's eyes, he didn't tned to show his emotions... like Keenu Reeves. It made reading him almost impossible.

" Yeah.. sure... I don't like parties like this. They treat me like food or gold, passing me around for everyone to take a bite out of. I don't matter, my blood and father does... I hate it." Once again, waves of Hate just slammed into his head, making him dizzy. ' Who were they, to abuse us, to treat us like a toy, a prize to be won!'

" Jason... Jason... Focus kid." A Cold hand slapped into his face, bringing him back into reality. Mika was, once again giving him a worried stare... though Jason realized that No one else was. He could feel the Mist, a familar feeling when living around a Sorcerer, and knew that they were being cloaked by Mika's magic. " Your aura flickered, you were... I can't explain it, but somthing totally eclisped you for a second... Here, take my bracelet. It enchanted, not very powerful but it is my first enchanted artifact. It should keep you grounded, I hope... like I said, it's nothing special... all beginners learn how to make them, it's part of the weaving training we all take."

Clarity smashed into Jason, he remembered Mika complaining about the Weaving. Apparently it was one of the few things Mika had to really work on... and since Weaving was downright vital for advanced Magic ( it was a huge part of all Grecco-Roman Magic), hence why Circe and Minerva were known for weaving and magic, he had to learn it if he planned on becoming powerful. " I'm good... I'll have to take you up on that check out... But first we have to survive the party. We need their influnece if we expect to do anything..."

Sourness bubbled in Mika's blue eyes, making Jason chuckle a little. " Why so expressive? Usually your as emotional as dry paint."

The emotions boiled in his friend's eyes, a million at once before the apathetic look returned full force. " I'll explain it to you soon enough, but like you said we have to survive the party... shall we or, should I go on without you since you might kill my date?"

" Wait, date?"

* * *

 **Chapter Over, Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **Mika is finally the main charecter again, he had to find a way to hide his thoughts so I masked them from you all as well! I thought it was clever...**

 **Athena/ Minerva is considered a goddess of magic. Not the Goddess, but one of them. She is also considered a healing Goddess... I also noticed that Magic and Weaving seemed connecting, and since weaving is considered a women's job I think that is why it is associated ( Magic) with women. Does that make sense?**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**

 **P.S. I am back bitches. Depression is in remission ( I am bipolar, it sucks) so I'm ready to write again.**


	18. Unexpected Plots

Never before had Mika felt so much divine power in one room, not even when he met Proserpina and Salacia. The Mist engulfed the room, distorting space ever so slightly like waves of heat, making the appearance of the Lares almost solid, masking the ever present presence of Terminus and the River Tiber, swirling delicately around the Demigods and Legacies and Fauns, revealing for the slightest of Moments auras of true divine power and images of powerful memories and emotions. His head throbbed before calm set in, the images faded away... for the most part. He knew that the Rune on his belly was kicking in, he just never realized that it would have this kind of affect...

Shaking off the confusion, He turned his attention back to Augustus and Mallory Lawrence... They two had been having a conversation about Politics and the Current tension in the Camp. It made sense of course, though he had never met Mallory he knew of her. She was one of the heads of the Lawrence Family, and from what He understood she was perhaps the only sane member of that family. Heirs to Orcus, The God of Punishment and Broken Oaths, they were a rather powerful family. They had been involved for centuries, though he wasn't sure for how long or where their family came from. Since he was still rather new, a lot of information was either barred to him... be that a lack of social connection or outright hoarding of information. Of course, being so consumed with delicate art of magic and attempting to get a grip on his defensive skills didn't leave him with a lot of time to socialize, something that he knew would bite him in the ass.

"... Bit of a Civil War going on." Oh goodie, Mika actually knew what they were talking about. For a while there the subject was obscure bullshit no one cared about, mostly very minor political grabs and subtle insults disguised as small talk. It was almost impressive how much straight up stupidity and insults went into most of the Social constructs of the higher up Romans. " I fear the Jefferson's are going to end their ties to my family or simply skip out of the camp outright."

Oh, well that was interesting... Mika knew of the Jefferson family, if barely. By far the most powerful family among the Romans, far surpassing Augustus' Family, they were descendants of Romulus and Remus, inheriting most of the Old blood of Emperors past. Before World War Two Jupiter had bred with their family a few times, as has Mars and Venus. They had been a remarkably powerful bloodline... and only a handful of them ever joined the military, though he didn't know why. If they were willing to leave the Camp, the Cold war was a lot worse then he thought.

" Did they give an excuse or are they simply stating irreconcilable differences?" Both Legacies turned to him, seemingly forgetting he was even speaking. Well to be fair, it was kind of his fault for isolating himself so much in his time here. " I didn't realize it was getting so bad, though that is my fault... Magic seems to be a rather isolating path to take." A truth that both seemed to accept, Roman magic required Isolation and intense dedication... until mastery anyway.

Slowly, Mallory nodded, a confused sort of smile on her face. " They said they refused to align themselves with anyone disloyal to Lord Jupiter, to our King." Anger rippled in her voice, subtle but very powerful. He could practically taste it, if Don was nearby he would have probably passed out or had a ceisure. As it was, Mika's low grade empathy was practically overwhelmed.

" A sound tactic, but a cheap one none the less. Causes decent amoung by attacking what the Romans Value Most, Tradition, Loyalty and Divine right to Rule... Clever. You do realize there is an easy solution right? One I have been working on since I first entered this Camp?" They looked on, a tad confused but defintely eager... though he was also pretty sure that Augustus seemed a little annoyed and maybe even afraid..." I realized, when I entered this camp, that I was alone... I had no allies, no bloodline or powerful freinds... So I decided to be smart and make some, which... I... I did. I visited Neptune and Pluto's Shrines, and offered my service in return for protection, amoung other things. I ever offered suggestions. More specifically, i primised to them that I would do my damndest to bring them back into power, to help restore them to their rightful places in our culture. They are the King of the Underworld and of the Seas, Two Forths of the world, and whats more is they shared the Earth with Lord Jupiter. Isolating them was foolish of your ancestors... that being said, tipping the balance like that requires patience and counterweights... The civil war was born of that imbalance, of Pluto and Neptune finally getting their share. It was too fast and it unnerved the wrong people. Egos being bruised is easily fixed. I propose a group project, a temple or shrine built to honor all three of the Elder Gods. A Place of... unity, granduer, honoring not only thier places as Kings of the Underworld, Sky, and Ocean but as the joined Kings of the Earth and it's people. I represent both the Underworld and Ocean, we need people to stand in for the Sky and one for the earth itself of course... Augustus, you would be a fair representative I imagine since you act as the gatekeeper for each of us, your aura would bring enough magic for that kind of spell work. The Sky representative though... that will be the hardest. Do you think that there is someone in our Camp or in New Rome other then Jason who reprsents the Sky?"

Perhaps a touch blindsided by Mika's abruptness, it took several moments for Mika to get a response. Mallory seemed hesitant in her response. " I... I don't know, that would be a massive undertaking and I have no idea if we have the resources for that kinda of operation. More to the point, not everyone wants Unity, a lot of people are trying to take advantage of the Chaos and Hate... my nephew, Bryce, is one such person."

Snorting, Augustus swigged the drink he had been carrying. " Same here, my nephew is... a real shit, totally addicted to the bullshit most of our people seemed tapped into... which brings me into a point I hae been dancing around. Mika, I wanted to introduce you to Mallory because like me, she is not pleased with our people's addiction to the Past... something you seem to feel as well. I don't have a lot of time Mika, my body is failing me and quite frankly I am terrified of what I forsee for our people. Mallory can and will help you as best she can, but she too has limited time."

Not at all seeing this coming, Mika drew the Mist around them... or tried to. " You... you put the mist around us, when... I didn't sense it." Not at all happy with anyone getting something over himself, Mika twisted his wrist and... DAMN IT, He couldn't sense his weapons... he had been able to slip them past Terminus since they were in the Mist but now...'Damn, I didn't realize how... powerful Augustus was... How isolated was I... I'm usually better about this, smarter, more aware...' Slowly slipping his hand towards the dagger in shoe, Mika froze... it was gone...

" Don't worry kid, your just not the only person who practices magic. Mallory here is a High Class Sorceress, and is pretty good with Ghosts. She is leagues above you, we have been keeping an eye on you for quite a while." Freezing, Mika sat up, finally realizing that he was among people as smart as he was but a hell of a lot more experienced. Augustus and Mallory had amused grin, sharing look of pride and exhaustion. " We are part of a group, one that... is not pleased with the gods or the rather... pathetic behavior of our people. The Gods have struck against us, both of us... I have cancer, and Mallory suffering from a fatal case Sickle Cell Anemia that she did not inherit genetically, she has maybe six months to live. We were punished, each, for detecting and showcasing the bullshit the gods have placed upon us all. I saw a future... a horrid future, something that... the gods are aware of and it can succeed but the Cost will be High, Higher then anything we should be expected to pay Cajcahch" Hands over his mouth, Augustus fell into a horrible and bloody couch that wracked his body, nearly collapsing him.

Mallory rubbed the poor man's back, chanting softly, a gentle magic that glowed the color of dawn and shamed even the strongest of Mika's own healing magic. It was one of the most impressive pieces of magic he had ever come across. " Do you see... see what the gods have done to him? He has done more for our people then literally everyone in the Camp or in New Rome combined. The gods struck him down, down for showing independent thought and not agreeing with their disgusting path, a path that suits only their greed!"

Biting his lip and bending over, Mika sighed and shivered. Going against the gods was suicidal, even his little deed of placing a spell on his stomach to mask his thoughts would have been considered the biggest blasphemy and would have been worthy of death or imprisonment. " Why tell me, my influence really isn't' that great."

" Not that great he says." Mallory whipped her head head at him, her hair flying around her and crackling with a level of anger Mika had yet to see from anyone. " You are the only person alive with a connection to both the Underworld and Sea, with the Queen of the Underworld and Queen of the Sea. You influenced both to take up new gods within their domain, were able to help the Fauns get out of the horrible rut they were in and made them all unendingly loyal you. You are not only a Warrior and Champion, but a Priest of both of the Queens. Your a talented sorcerer and you managed to take a simple spell and turn it into a perfect counter for Passive mental powers. You are a competent healer and a capable warrior... few of our fellow Romans compared to your intellect or natural persuasion. Even without magical like charmspeech you could talk a monster into becoming totally loyal. You are not blinded to the bullshit of the Gods nor are you unaware of the dangers of tradition. Your defiance is virtually unparalleled, as is your willingness to play dirty and ignore the demands of tradition. You are a perfect candidate, literally the first we have even considered since we started talking to each other about all of this. We need your help if we are to make any headway in all of this... we are going to die, and we need you to carry on our work. Otherwise we will suffer a fate worse then death."

" What could be possibly worse then Death, where we become slaves of the Gods for all eternity. "

Cold and Dead, Mallory words haunted Mika in a way nothing would. " The Gods and all those tied to them live through memory, drawing on worship... if all goes as it is planned, their incompetence will result in total Oblivion... not just death... we are all tied to the Gods, when they fade entirely so do we... only, we are Human... our physical selves is a vessel for our mystical essence and Soul. When we lose that part of ourselves, our Physical selves will unravel. Demigods, Demigods have one physical parent that means their DNA isn't complete, they are held together by the power of their divine bloodlines, same for first, second and third generation Legacies. Over a tenth of the planet has immortal blood, the Romans are not the only pantheon to exist... we work with others, like ourselves and many... many of them have suffered similar fates, worse even. The world and everything connected to Human life is bound to such powers, and that will unravel with the Gods. They refuse to hear anything that hurts their pride, what they can or cannot do, or what goes against Fate and it's narrow fixed bullshit. It prevents us from moving and that is what is causing the degradation of the Gods and of magic. We cannot survive it... no one tied to any pantheon can survive it, and that includes you. We need to fight... that is why we invited you, why we had this party. We are able to draw on the passive, collective force of the Legacies, Fauns and Demigods to mask our activities. The Mist gathered here is strong enough to mask what we say or think from the Gods. We want to teach you what we know, connecting you to our contacts, helping develop your abilities so you can do what we have failed to do... what do you Say?"

Silence, pure and filled with purpose, filled their Mist filled space. " Okay... but first, prove to me that I will not suffer your fate."

" We don't need to, you already managed to mask your thoughts from the Gods. Having two Patrons as Powerful as yours will ensure that No God will be dumb enough to look in your head, you are protected by their auras on a passive level. It tells the other Gods to Back off, not even Jupiter is Dumb enough to peak around your Mind, the wrath of those two will keep you safe from the God. Your Seal keeps you safe from basic empathy and Telepathy, but I will teach you how to mask your thoughts from everyone else. I will turn you into a weapon, so you can do what you need to."

Hands raised, Mika and Mallory shook hands, repeating the same thing with Augustus. " So, what's next."

After Wiping the blood from his lips, Augustus flexed his whole body, smiling lightly. " Your Future was hard to read, Destiny doesn't have a hold on you. You have to make the plans, otherwise Destiny will maneuver and cancel out anything we try, alerting the Gods. My guess though, find others like you... others untied to destiny. I can organize a quest in a few months, so that you can go find them if need be. I have, at most, a few months left... and that's only if I take stronger medicine. Oh and... you might have to kill our Nephews, are you okay with that?"

" Sure, sounds fun... But remember, we are partners, you do not rule me... enough people control me and I'm honestly starting to chaff under it."

Both Legacies stared at each other for a moment before nodding. " Agreed."

" Now, If you'll excuse me, i have to smooze a little more... I think Don may have taken in some alcohol... yeah, I don't want him eating the furniture so..." Frowning, Mika realized he was right... some of Bachuus' more irritating descendants were plying poor Don, ruining his attempt to be seen as a serious leader... Ugh... as if Mika didn't have enough to deal with...

Mallory's surprisingly sharp hand stopped him from leaving, magic surging through his body allowing him to sense his weapons once more. " Oh, and your suggestion to create that Temple... it might work, I'll speak to a few others around here, spread the idea and get sponsers. Alliances will keep you alive while your here, so, don't piss anyone off."

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **This was epic, I loved this chapter and all it represented. I am so freaking excited to really showcase a lot of my greater plans... We finally know why the story is called Crawling to Oblivion...  
**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	19. A Quest, but for What Price?

**Question, How powerful is Aphrodite? We know that even among the Olympians she stands out in terms of power... I always thought of her as being as strong as any of the Big Three but in a subjective sense. Like if there is a lot of Love she is stronger, but if there is a lot of Hate she is weaker...**

 **Also I think Demeter and Ceres are stronger then the Big Three in a way. Agriculture and food play the biggest role in survival, so she would get a shit ton of worship thus making her stronger. Same with Aphrodite in a sense, after all we all love love and lust. Actually Hermes has a pretty powerful base in that way...**

 **Zeus and Posiden don't, not as much as the rest of them. Hades is basically the God of Heaven and Hell so he gets a lot prayers there... Even Ares has more sway since he is the God of War and Conglict, getting him ties to gangwars and any kind of argument... Really all Posiden and Zeus have is a massive physical domain and natural power.**

* * *

 **" I think that is a wonderful Idea my dear, but how can we organize this? We would need to claim more territories for them to be considered, and we both know how your father would take that?" Reclining in a throne forged from Mist and Shadow, Hecate gestured to the ceiling. Within a swirling of the Mist and Shadow, Prosipina's image nodded, rolling her eyes lightly. Next to her, Ceres reclined in a throne of gilded wheat looking very much nervous but also eager, clearly she was making true her promise to be better to all those in the Underworld.**

The Goddess of the Harvest leaned forward. " I have an idea that may help in that regard. My daughter has a Champion here, and since he acts in her name he could claim territory for her. That would claim it for Spring, Nature and the Underworld all at once. If he happens to claim the territory where one of the entrances are, then my Daughter and I can mask it's presence from my brother. Perhaps he could bring his Faun freind with him, after all they have the power to purify the damage mortals have done to nature and we all know that such entrances usually if not always show such signs. It wouldn't be a cause for much suspect, even from my brother."

Hecate couldn't help but clap, this was the side of Ceres that got her to help save Proserpina all those years ago. " What do you think Pluto? If we manage to claim new territory, to act as a new Gate into the Underworld, we could increase the efficiency of our operations and have another place to launch attacks when we officially call war."

Pensive and much paler then normal, Pluto sighed. " It would be a good move, that much is true, but without proper reinforcements it would be torn down or swarmed with monsters. Pallas can only stretch his essence so far and Charon is already working to the Bone in his entrance. We would need to employ more Gods or Titans... "

" Actually, Husband, I may have a solution to that, One that would not draw too much attention even from my father." They all turned to Proserpina, who had a positiviley devious look in her eyes. It was rather clear how she could be Mercury's sister. " Employ your Children and other Dead Children of the Underworld. The Spirits of Juvantias' children have been helping her with her Job, why not employ some of your children to the Same. This way we can keep the Entrance safe, have a steady flow of Souls entering and exiting the Underworld and ensuring no more escapes happen all while not drawing my father's eyes. Of course we would still need to hire more Gods... I have a few thoughts there to be honest... my Sister, Desponia, she... She isn't doing too well... Humans have so little faith in religion and Magic that she is close to fading. She needs all the help she can get, as does he Foster Father. He is a Nature Titan but he never gained a domain so having him work along side his daughter to allow entrance into the Underworld would be a sound plan. They are considered almost invisible when compared to the other Immortals, I doubt even my Father would think twice about it."

Pallas, stoic and boring as usual, stepped forward. " That could work, but I am leaning more towards Arcus. She was a powerful Titan, unjustly punished and having her on our side would ensure a lot of a potential allies. She has experience in clerical work, travel and transport and it would send a message of tolerance and equality to those considering Joining the Lord of Time in his pursuit. More so it may act as a deterrent to those considering turning against us when we turn against the Sky."

" A Fair suggestion." Hecate gave her fellow Titan a warm smile, she had always enjoyed talking to him. Often, in their younger days after he married Styx, they spent countless hours just enjoying each other's presence. Unfortunately thanks to Zeus and Jupiter being stupid and the constant influx of Deaths, Styx's river was polluted beyond measure knocking him into a pretty severe depression that nearly made him fade. She had no power to save him or Styx, much to her dismay and eternal frustration. One of the many reasons she had chosen to work Kronos before all of this... " However, I believe my Daughter Circe should become the newest Sentry. She has spent far too long playing on her Island, enslaving men and kidnapping children. She has the means and Power to keep it safe and if she really wants I can see her having her trainees continue their practice here. Afterall the Underworld is the best place to harness and practice magic. I think having this kind of responsibility would help her to really mature and blossom as a Goddess."

Ceres, shly, spoke up. " How about Plutos, he is powerful and eager to get revenge on my Brother for taking his senses. He enjoys making a difference and enjoys helping other... and he has more compassion towards humans then anyone ever has. He would be a fitting aid for your domain."

All heads turned toward Pluto, the man was leaning forward with his head in his hands. " I'm not sure which option is the best option... Ceres, your Son would be an excellent judge or ferry man but he has already drawn my brother's ire. Perhaps another time, once he have enough power to prevent our brother from killing im outright. Same with Arcus, though we can take her out in secret... she has to change her appearance if she ever comes out, my brother would launch a war against us before we are ready. Circe and Desponina... they are the best choices, but we cannot reach Circe from here... she is in the Sea of Monsters and only she as power there. Desponia is our best choice as of now... Hecate send a message to your daughter, have come to me... tell her that if she chooses to live with us, to work for us, she will be granted a new Title and Domain depending on her choices. I know how she loves to barter, we can work something out. " Sighing as waves of his brother's power started emanate near them, Pluto sighed. " We need to end this, my brother can detect our joined presence leaking through the Mist Message. My Love, speak to your sister and have her and her father come here within three days. We will have a meeting to determine their place here. Meeting adjourned."

The Image shimmered, fading into nothing, leaving Hecate, Pluto and Pallas sitting in their respective thrones. Pleased and filled with warmth of a Job well done, Hecate stood. " Well, that was fun... and you know what, I think I too will barter with you Pluto. I want another domain, you and your brothers promised me sway and power in each domain and I never got that. I am allowed to stay in each realm yes, but I do not get any respect or real sway. I want that, now. I believe I had earned that right, not just with all I did during the First Titan War and the First Giant War but what I have done since. I have ensured that Magic is respected, that the Mist is maintained. I alone have ensured that the Humans never overcame us, I think that is deserving of more power."

Silent and broodingly gorgeous as usual, Pluto stared her down for a solid five minutes while Pallas just smirked in impossibly deep amusement. " Very well... since you are in fact responsible for the Mortals forgetting, you shall help them remember the old ways. Too many people are unaware of the truth and that leads to many people stuck, the ritual stalled far too long. You shall help the Mortals to remember the old ways enough to ensure that we no longer have countless dead waiting to enter my realm. From now on, you shall become the Goddess of Final Rites and Funeral s. Your new duties, and those that follow your path, will be to ensure that mortals are properly prepared for death. For that I am prepared to give you my Wife's Throne when she is gone, you shall act as Queen in her steed. That includes helping those spirits that have no fulfilled the proper rites pass into my realm. Does that Sound acceptable?"

Horribly perfect happiness exploded in her chest, leaving Hekate literally glowing. " That sounds wonderful. Many of my children and legacies actually work at Funeral parlors, they enjoy the isolation it brings them. I'll see whom among them would be able to help me with that. Thank you, My Lord... it was a slow start but I can see you really coming into your own." In a swirl of Mist, she vanished, pleased with her new job, eager to give Nemesis an update on the Situation.

 **Pluto smiled, no matter how annoyed he was at the slight she just threw at him. Hecate was a difficult Goddess even at the Best of times, few could understand her...**

" Brother, can we speak?" Echoing into his ear was the soft but warm voice of his elder sister, Ceres. She wasn't nagging him, nor did she seem nervous... only hard and determined. Knowing it was best not to ignore her, he nodded allowing her passage into his realm. She appeared without any dramatic flashes, holding out her elbow. " Care to walk with me?" The cold look in her gorgeous gold eyes reminded him all too much of their father...

" Of course, Sister." Locking his Elbow with hers, he walked along side her through his palace, towards the Garden he created for his beloved wife. It just made the situation much more awkward... " What is it that you wanted to discuss with me Sister?"

For a long hard moment she refused to look at him... then she turned and his heart shattered. There were tears in her eyes, falling down her impossibly beautiful face. He never believed Juno to be the most beautiful of his Sisters, Ceres stood out far more then Juno did. She seemed alive, not cold and statuesque, and warm... when she cried she became more beautiful then Venus. " I Think it is time I explain to you why I never got over you taking Prosperina."

Rolling his eyes, tired already of this conversation, he sighed. " We have been over this Sister, she wants to be down here." He had said that millions of times over the last several eons.

" I know she does, and that is partially why I hate you." He froze, a little confused and hurt. " You were the only of my brothers not to hurt me... Jupiter Raped me, creating Prosperina and later slaughtered my lover and blinded my son... Neptune Raped me, creating Despoina and Aorion... I thought you were the only one I could trust and then... then you stole my daughter, yes I was too attached, obsessively... but she was my light, the part of myself Jupiter and Neptune had stolen when they hurt me. You took her from me, then made it so that I could see her only half of the Year... you betrayed me brother, in the worst way... in a way I only imagined our father or brother could..."

Mouth gaping, eyes filled with honest tears, Pluto finally understood his sister... " You are right, sister... but you were not much better... you shunned me, along side our siblings, locking me down here and never visiting. I was banished from Olympus, from my entire family... I was lonely, empty and I considered letting myself fade... then I saw her... " His heart warmed, thinking of his beloved wife. " It wasn't just her looks... not entirely... it was her kindness, her warmth. She made everyone happy just by being near... she had the light that I also lost, not from Rape like you but from isolation and abandonment... I knew you would never even let me speak to her, and So I went to the one person I hoped might help me. You know, I knew our brother only saw this as a way to spread his influence into my realm but I didn't care... losing a touch of my loneliness would have been worth it..."

They stood there, staring at the Garden, wounds open to show for several minutes before Ceres laughed, a cold bitter sound that wouldn't have been out of place in Tarturus. " It seems that we are both Fools brother, we never learned from the mistakes of our ancestors... our wretched family, so reliably vile... so easy to betray each other out of sheer convince. Our Pride and our pain define us, proof of our damned eternal blood... "

A for a moment, standing the Realm of the Dead, Pluto sat with his sister, both revealing in the pain brought on by eons of betrayals at the hand of those who should have been their eternal protectors... joined as one the realization that no matter what they did, the scars of the past would never leave them...

* * *

 **" CHUGCHUGCHUGCHUG!" The Screams of Bachuus' frat boy incarnate children drew Mika in, he knew he would find Don here. He had seen the Faun mere moments earlier, before being pulled to the Side by a few morons eager to see his Staff or Harpoon. Most tried to bribe or threaten him to join their side as subtly as their weak minds could try. Girls as old as eighty flirted with him, eager to get a taste of his power ( which he was pretty sure was no inheritable as of yet...) into their bloodlines. As respectfully as he could manage, Mika denied each of them with a kind smile and tried to make his way to Don... only to find the irritating Goat boy had vanished with his crowd of drinkers. It took a few minutes to find them, but oddly enough all of his patience had faded by then, leaving him eager to pop someone a few times... with a shovel.**

Growling deep in his throat, Mika hurried towards Don. Didn't the Goat realize that they were trying to either seduce him or get him to swear into something that would serve the interests of Bachuus or his children instead of the Fauns? Ugh, the damn goat needed a freaking leash... " Damn Faun..."

" Such language, is it really appropriate for a Priest to speak as Such?" Whirling around, eager to chew into somebody, Mika stopped... he was outside? Damn it, what the hell was with everyone stronger then him ambushing him before he learned higher tier magic?

Resigning himself to a fate of others controlling him, Mika looked to the Sky. " May I ask who has to decided to ambush me this time?" Making a mental assessment Mika realized he could still feel his Weapons in the Mist, and his dagger was still in his shoe... he had a firm grip on his magic... so whomever pulled him to the Side was eiter very confident, very powerful or very stupid... knowing his luck it was the First two.

" Well, that would be me." Flinching as the voice appeared just to his right, Mika swirled around and summoned his Harpoon, readying himself out of sheer habit... of course being faced with a Titan Goddess flickering between three forms knocked that to the side real quick.

" Lady Hekate... it is an honor, may as I ask why you decided to kidnap me before I beat Don's ass?" Humor always seemed to work, it made you seem humble and that kept you alive with all powerful maniacs...

Hekate was radiant, the figure of beauty and power, standing at nearly Six feet with Gently woven green hair. She reminded him ever so much of Jadis from the Lion, Witch and the Wardrobe only with Green Hair. Of course that was just her main form, to her side he saw two flickering paths that were to indistinct to decipher.

The Goddess of Magic smiled at him with an air of mischief and amusement. " I make it my business to know all those who practice magic, I visit all of them in fact. Be it as myself, as a mysterious voice or in the guise of a mortal freind. Magic needs a proper guide and that is my role, more often then not. You are no exception. Now, I have a proposition for you, a few in fact." With a come hither wave of her hand, She directed Mika to a fountain... actually to the Fountain he created for Don and the Fauns... only it didn't look quite right... the Colors were washed out and it shimmered like waves of heat. " Magic, in it's purest form... of course since you are mortal you cannot see it as it really is, only it's influence on the world." Hekate's voice matched the knowing expression in her eyes. Thankfully she hadn't read his mind, or attempted so... he hoped anyway. Once they were seated on the Fountain, facing each other, Hekate spoke. " I have a mission for you, a quest in the name of your Mistress, Proserpina. This Fountian's magic ensures that I can obscure the truth from those that would interfere."

" Fair enough... so what is it that you need of me?" His interest was rather peaked...

" Simply put, you much go on a pilgrimage and claim new places as Sanctuaries for Nature. Your Mistress, both of them actually, will bless each temple and assign acolytes to protect and maintain them. Technically no one will realize, in the mortal world, what they are for. More then likely they will be claimed as a company... " She shook her head, a confusing motion with a trailing image. " Your Magic has progressed to the Point where you can use it in combat, so there should be little issue."

Trying to be respectful, Mika leaned forward. " Correct me if I am wrong, but do not many Monsters oppose such things?"

" Well, yes, but you cannot bring others to help you. This is a task that you must take up alone. Of course you will have command over the Spirits of Nature in the area, providing that you are willing to help them. Cleaning rivers and expelling polluting Monsters and humans will be your task. There is no deadline but we would prefer it if you could establish at least two temples before the Winter Solstice."

Mika tried his best not to scowl, damn it he already promised to work with Augustus and Mallory... they didn't have very long...Shit. " Would I even be allowed to leave, with my still being a Probatio?" It was the only thing he could thing of to oppose her without being turned into a polecat or weasel... " I would need to be established in that sense to avoid the Romans turning against me or attempting to undo my work."

The Goddess just smirked, a pleased serpentine look in her eyes. " Oh, I am sure I can find a way around that..." Mika did not trust her stare, in fact he was down right frightened. " Make sure you are training with Jason near the River Tiber by Noon tomorrow."

Had he not known about Magic and the Mist, Mika might have thought he had fallen asleep... what with his eyes opening to the sight of Hecate being Gone... the fact that he was still sitting on the Fountain told him otherwise. " Shit... Fine, I'll do it..."

There was a laugh in the air, leaving Mika to realize that at the moment, he was nothing more then a pawn... actually he was less then that...

" Sigh... I guess all that's left to do is stop those idiots from taking advantage of Don... why do I even bother... idiots, all of them."

* * *

Chapter end, tell me what you think in the Reviews.

Action, Prepare for more questy type stuff in the future, actually for a while to be honest. I prefer this Mika to any incarnation, he isn't perfect and he has to struggle to get by. He has feelings but is still manipulative... he is my favorite... what is yours?

Love, your Ninja Overlord,

Mika.

P.S. Hecate did not get more Domains, just Duties that she has to fulfill... I have plans otherwise...


	20. Mark of Skill, Path to Mastery

**Should I translate spells in English here and or on the bottom?**

 **What powers might Krios have? Other then star creation... thoughts?**

 **Keep in mind that Satyrs could kill a Titan, turning him into a Maple tree... and not that many of them really, only like a dozen... imagine a legion full of them?**

* * *

 **"You Okay?" Jason, sweating and exhausted, asked while wiping the sweat, blood and dirt from his naked torso. Slowly he felt his cuts and bruises healing, way faster then normal. he had yet to say anything but weird stuff like that had been happening for a few days now. Oddly enough Mika didn't seem to notice, despite him not wearing a shirt to intentionally force Mika to see this. His freind was oddly distracted, hence the question.**

For a long minute Mika didn't answer, his eyes fixed on the Little Tiber. It was honestly a little creepy how Statuesque he appeared at the moment, nothing about him moving. " I'm fine... just a little on edge." Shaking his head, Mika plopped to the ground, looking skyward. " You know how I told you about developing Divination type skills? Well apparently Intuition develops as a byproduct. Kind of similar to your own Intuition, oh Son of the Skyking." Jason couldn't help but flush at Mika's teasing, it was all too common." Something, just doesn't... feel right. Keep your eyes open, I can sense... something. My powers are not refined enough to really flush anything else out."

' And there goes my day... I was hoping for a little downtime.' Sighing, Jason lay next to his freind with Coin in hand. " If something is coming, we'll handle it together." He couldn't help but smile at Mika's annoyed look. ' So prickly... still, I've never seen him so unnerved. What could be going on in that thick skull of yours. I'll to bother him about what's been going on with me later...'

" What's been going on with you then?" Mika continued to stare into the sky. " Your aura is all sorts of weird right now, twitchy in a way. Add with what you told me yesterday and I am honestly worried about you. I know I said that I will examine you, but I'm not sure I am skilled enough for that. Trinity would be a better fit for that, her powers are much greater then mine. We should see her in a few hours, I am sure she will be willing."

' And now my worry has turned to confusion, what could make him this afraid and uncomfortable?' Honestly afraid and very concerned, Jason sat up. " Okay, that's enough... what in Pluto's name has gotten you so unnerved?"

For a solid minute, Mika said nothing... " I'll explain another time, more then likely in a few hours... until then, just keep your guard up and don't die."

" REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH" Sharp and blinding, like a thousand angry bagpipes being poorly played all at once, Jason's was forced to Cover his ears just to avoid his ears bleeding.

" What the hell is that sound?" Mika flipped up, harpoon and bone sword in each hand, words of power ripping off of his mouth. " Loresque pellamus, dicens: Congrega Cicero" Jason flinched as a think sheet of frost covered Mika's blades, turning the dew into frost as well. " It sounds like a Pig, I can only think of a few supernatural pigs none of them are very smart to be around. The Ice will make it harder for them to Run on, but not by much if they are as large as Legends say."

Flipping his coin, Jason quickly grabbed his Spear and raised it skyward. In a flash of Sound, Lighting cracked from his blade and shot skyward. ' I'm glad for Sparing with Mika, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do that.' " That should have alerted the Rest of the Legion, until then, we are on our own."

" WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWHEWWWEEEEEE!" Horrible and Pink, the color of neon, a massive Pig or Boar ( what was the difference?) flew over the the cave entrace with Wings longer then most of the airplanes that flew over the camp.

" Any clue what that is?"

Mika looked a little annoyed, and very afraid. " Phaea, the Clazmonian Sow... I guess she's a remnant of old Greece. I think Thesus beat her, but I'm not really sure how... legends are bit weird there. In some the Sow was a women, in other's it was the child of Echidna and Typhon... I'm a little confused as to how to beat it... If it's a pig though, it's skin will be incredibly tough...They can't sweat, so with enough heat we could technically kill her but there is no way anyone in camp could generate enough heat for that... aim for arm pits, leg pits and ears... fleshy pieces."

 **Pointing his harpoon at the Water, Mika reached out with his thoughts. _' Lord Tiber, I beseech your aid in the name of my Patron Lady Salacia. Flood this land, do your duty, protect your people!'_ " AH..." Consciousness beyond Mika's own, greater by far, exploded against his mind. Apparently Tiberinus wasn't really happy with his tone _. ' I am not being disrespectful, I am desperate. Help us, please!'_**

 _' I will allow it... this time, but do not expect my obedience so often, young Priest.'_ A voice, soft but definitely masculine ( reminding Mika ever so much of George Clooney's Lovely voice.) drifted through Mika's though like water over rocks, scraping painfully on his way.

Even though the God could not see Him, Mika nodded. ' I know, I swear I will make an appropriate offering...' Apparently this was the right thing to say, since the Tiber River surged forward on a tiny wave, washing across the ground and soaking Mika's feet. Gathering his Strength, Mika turned to Jason. " Mist is a form of Weather, you should be able to generate it to at least some degree." The water froze slowly, turning into slush as Jason Charged the Sow, Mist and Wind wafting around him even as he blasted into the air, riding currents of Power Mika could actually slightly see. " Jason, aim for her Wings, closer to the base, it might be enough to knock her off course! Now Send me a blast!" Turning on Heel, Mika Followed the wave towards the camp, twisting his spear and channeling it's magic, Mika leaped into the air and focused on the Sow just as Jason sent a blast of electricity into the Slush below. " Dispergat iaculat!" A horrible burning charged through his muscles as his magic lashed through his body, into the slush. Misshapen, still charged chunks shot from the slush, pelting the Sow.

" REEEREEEREEE!" Apparently his attack wasn't very effective...

' Damn, it's skin is too tough... ' Sparks of Light told him that Jason was swirling around, blasting the Sow from various angles. Tiny charred feathers and dried skin fluttered down as he, making a thick cloud that mixed with green burps escaping her ugly nose. The Grass burnt away where it wafted down, turning the slush a disgusting green color remnant of baby poop. ' The Eagles might be strong enough to do some damage, but not that the rate we need to over come this thing... my nature spells are not strong enough to hurt it, not without killing me before I even cast the spell... Wait, I may not be able to hurt the Sow, but Don can.'

Banishing his sword, Mika summoned his Staff and drew on the nature magic that filled it. Then he started whistling a simple tune similar to Happy Birthday, it echoed across the grass at the speed of... well sound. Almost immediately he heard the familiar, headache inducing sounds of a dozen panpipes respond in tune to his own call. Power washed over him, battle jitters fading and thoughts of summer giving him hope. He could practically taste the presence of Don's magic taking charge, and oddly that did make him feel quite safe... and stronger, like a lot stronger... _'Of course, the Nature magic is being controlled by the Fauns, it's power it more readily available and that means... I should be able to use it for a spell, after all using Natural magic isn't hard, gathering it is. Gods, I owe Don...'_ A list of favors owed to Don popped into Mika's head, each less appropriate... way too much for a normal teenager to have. _' Enough of that, I need to distract Sausage here before she demolishes part of the city. I'm not entirely sure Terminus can stop her if she is flying, especially if someone as powerful as Hekate is helping her. Note to self, never ask her for help unless absolutely necessary._ '

Rasing his staff, which glittered with a soft yellow light, Mika slammed it against the ground with words of power on his lips. "Invocatio fame meus nominis hostis" He wasn't really sure what pigs ate, but apparently Nature did as his magic shot to his lift before exploding into action. Unfamiliar Bamboo looking plants blossomed into existence, before several exploded into a fine dust that filled air with the very familiar scent of sugar.

" REEEHEEEREEE!" Apparently Sugarcane was like catnip, the old Oinker went nuts and dived bombed the sugarcane and started to roll around in it, yanking out pieces to chomp down. Jason on the other hand collapsed from the sky in a rather rough landing, looking fairly windburned and beaten. His hair had charred feathers and he smelt vaguely of porkchops and bacon. Mika was tempted to bite down on his shoulder, just to see if the smell equated to taste.

" Ow...What did you do exactly?" Oddly, Jason didn't seem tired, in fact he seemed wide awake and almost bubbling with energy. His aura was stronger then ever, even stronger then it was before the Sow attacked. Immediately Mika was suspicious, but said nothing... for now.

Shaking his head, Mika turned towards camp and noticed that finally someone was coming... several someones actually. Most of the Legion and the eagles were swooping down with a stampede of Faun's from their mini town looking like tiny Satan's ready to end the world. Heartwarming to say the least. " Sugarcane, I cast a spell with a mix of my own magic and that the of Fauns' to create whatever would draw the Sow. Apparently it, well she, likes Sugar cane. I suspect the spell altered the plants to make them more irresistible... I'm tapped out Jason, that kind of magic is hard to keep up. As it is I still channeling the Fauns' magic to keep the spell from breaking." He could feel it, like blowing a balloon up only the balloon had a tiny hole making it feel a little pointless.

Jason gritted his teeth, genuinely angry. " I can't kill it, not with a sword, spear or my powers. I can't pierce it's skin, maybe a Bastille could but even then I kind of doubt it. Maybe if it hit her mouth... wait, why kill her at all?" Mika stopped, sweating a little in strain as he looked at his freind in question. " We've talked about it before, violence isn't always the answer... that's was your whole argument about the Fauns, their support abilities make them perfect allies. "

" We can't tame the Sow, she is literally a force of nature... but maybe we can work with her, the Faun's can speak to her. I haven't developed that power yet, probably won't. Go get one, Don would be best since he actually has a spine."

Smiling his adorably sweet smile Jason blasted off, flying with a lot more Grace then usual... ' What the Pluto is happening to him? Healing faster, nightmares, increased aural strength and power over the winds.' Mika couldn't use his aural sight, not when focusing so much of his mystical energies on maintaining the spell currently distracting the Sow, but he was sure that if he did Jason's aura would be more white the Gold and Blue is usually was. Something was making his air side stronger, all while not touching his Justice and Lightning inheritance. _' I'll have to get Trinity to do more then a simple exam, but for now I have a task to complete.'_

The Sow was still enjoying it's meal, even though it's nasty breath was killing a lot of the plants every time the ugly thing huffed. It ate the rotting plants with as much fervent energy as the healthy ones. Honestly it was quiet disgusting, but it got Mika thinking.

' _How does it get enough to eat normally, at that size it's caloric intake would be incredible... it would always be starving... '_

Odd as it sounded, Mika pitied the creature, cursed by it's nature. Really it was no wonder it attacked with such force, it literally needed to eat everything just to stay conscious let alone survive.

" MIKA!" Don's voice made Mika want to kick something, didn't the Faun know about stealth? Still it really didn't matter, the Sow didn't really notice anything as it was too busy with it's constantly regrowing meal. THUD, Don naturally landed sloppily on the ground, beaming a smile as he tackled an unresponsive Mika into a hug. " I heard your whistle, good move I wouldn't have thought of that. So, um, Jason said you wanted me to talk to the Sow?"

Still focusing his now blurry vision on the Sow, Mika spoke... only to find his words sluggish and slow, like he was drunk or really tired. " You need... Need..." Stumbling forward, Mika was pretty sure he blacked out for a second... just in time for the spell to break. " Damn, the spell's gone... " Shaking off his confusion, Mika popped one of Don's grandma's nature bars, feeling the surge of energy clear his head a little. " Her name is Phaea, she is a child of Echidna and Typhon... you need to get her to stop, promise her food in return for... for..." Knees shaking, Mika was pretty sure he was about too lose consciousness. " Promise her food in return for service. We will protect and feed her, so she doesn't have to spend her entire life starving any more. Give her one of your grandma's granola bars, it might be proof we aren't bluffing."

And that was it, Mika couldn't say any more, he had given up far too much energy to stay conscious.

 **Don almost collapsed as Mika tumbled into him, not just from his boyfriend's weight but from the cold that ravaged his body from the direct contact. " What the Pluto, what is he doing?" His face was pale, his lips blue and his lifeforce almost non-existent. " Is, Jason he is siphoning power from me! We need to get him to a safe place, otherwise he might die."**

His Demigod freind reached over and pulled Mika to his chest, and immediately Mika's face regained color. " My Lifeforce is a lot stronger then yours, it should be enough to sustain him until we can get him to safety. Do as he said, I think he might be onto something."

Trusting his freind to take care of his boyfriend, Don charged forward while pulling several granola bars from his fanny pack. Taking in a deep breathe, Don let out a long Bleat, enough to draw the Sow's um... angry, hungry attention. ' Um... aren't pigs technically Omnivores?' Not wanting to become dinner, Don leaned forward and placed the granola bars on the ground and then backed away with his hands up before bleating out what he hoped would get her to not chomp on his probably yummy head. "" Phaea, great Sow and Daughter of Echidna and Typhon, I beg of you to hear out my request and not eat me.""

With speed that a giant pig just shouldn't have, Phaea dived forward and ate the Granola, eager as she was terrifying. "" Oh Sweetness, I am so hungry, this is delicious. If I can get more of this, I may not eat you.""

Nodding slowly, Don tried not to shake or show his terror but knew that he probably wasn't very convincing. "" I'll have my people bring you more, Great One... My name is Don, I am the Leader of the Fauns of this region. The Sugar cane you just enjoyed was created by my mate Mika and the entirety of my people present here... we hope you enjoyed.""

The Sow let out a loud " REEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEE " Before she nodded slowly. "" It was quiet delicious, it almost makes up for the attack on my person by that annoying yellow rat of yours.""

"" That was Jason, son of Jupiter and Centurion of the Fifth Cohort. He believed you were attacking us, which you were... mind you, but Mika figured that you were probably starving which makes sense given that you are a massive mammal that can fly and naturally possesses exceptional strength. If you hold you attack, my people will ensure that you are well cared for... we will feed you, wash you and protect you from predators.""

Eyes wide, whether due to disbelief or complete shock, Phaea practically shouted her next words. "" Do you really expect me to believe such a thing, our people have never gotten along, both of us attacking each other for eons.""

"" I remember, Great one, but remember Fauns were treated like peasants for eons by the Romans and now we are considered equals by most. I have the same power as Cohort Leader among the Romans as a part of our new Deal, with a permanent voice on the Council one that will be inherited by a successor in the future. We are working with the Medics, Craftsman and many other figures within the Legion, admittedly with some hesitance due to their constant reliance on tradition. Your no exception, together we can help undo the scars that hold us down and prevent harmony and unity.""

"" Impressive words for a goat... very well, I have long grown tired of the constant struggle... if you can keep up your part, I will stay my hand... or, well, my hooves."" Shaking her considerable body like a dog, Phaea sat back on her haunches and gave what he could only assume was a piggish smile."" I imagine that this could become an interesting partnership... definitely a unique one. No one has ever even bothered to speak to me...""

A little ashamed, Don looked at his hooves. "" I admit, had I not gone through what I had recently, I never would have considered it. Tradition is often more a hindered then anything, I agree with my mate on that if nothing else.""

" RHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Pain exploded in Don's senses, screaming from the Sow along side her screech. Don quickly realize that an arrow had pierced her Ear. "" TRAITOR, VILE GOAT, I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE BELIEVED YOU!"" She surged forward, Knocking Don away before blasting into the sky towards the Legion members marching towards them.

" It will be a massacre... STOP, LEGION STOP, SHE IS NOT OUR ENEMY!" Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Don bellowed out to Phaea. "" Phaea, stand down, they don't know about our pact, they think your attacking. Stand down, I will stop them, I swear on the River Styx!"" Grabbing his panpipes, Don quickly unleashed a powerful song, a song of peace normally used to heal the mind and cause people to be at ease. Sweet Caroline oddly sounded pretty great on panpipes and managed to echo loud enough to stall both the Sow and the Legion... made all the better when his people played the same song. The Mystical symphony was strong, strong enough to actually make Phaea almost collapse from the air. As it was she was making cute piggy yawns, turning to him as she landed. Don had enough time to get to the Legion before they overcame the spell and tried to dissect his new freind. " Stop, she has agreed to help protect us so long as we manage to feed her. She is constantly hungry, that's why she attacks, she literally cannot stop eating due to her massive size. Think about Hannibal, how much we have to feed him a day and magnify that by a thousand."

The Spell, thankfully, held everyone in place but he could tell most were trying to fight the spell. A few looked peeved, especially Octavian ( Naturally in the back, where he couldn't be hurt) but most were too blessed out by the spell. Jason, who was carrying Mika on his back, hurried towards their Praetor, the one resisting the spell best ( Besides that naturally moderately immune children and legacies of Hekate, Trivia and Nymphs) thanks to his natural power and the mantle of power that came with the title of Praetor.

" Lord Praetor, please, listen to him. Even if we fight, we would lose many of our people in the fight. The Sow is powerful and violence isn't always the answer... more so, she is a powerful aid if she agrees to work with us. Plus, she never attacked so we have little reason to attack her... and I'm not sure if we can defeat her, my strongest attacks barely knocked off dead skin and I am by far the strongest Demigod here. Even with our eagles, it would be difficult..."

The Praetor stared at him for several moments before nodding. " The costs would be too high to fight her... if she can be contained, we will do that."

" UNACCEPTABLE, ALLOWING A MONSTER WITHIN THE CAMP IS TO DEFACE OUR TRADITIONS." Naturally, Octavian was screeching..." MERCY IS FOR THE WEAK, WE SHOULD DESTROY HER!" Several others began to break free of the spell, his words shaking up their anger and drawing on their irritating Roman pride... the thing was though Don wasn't exactly in the mood... so he may had tossed his panpipes at the guys head, knocking him out.

Growling, feeling a little wolfish and riding the adrenaline pumping through his furry body, Don stepped forward and made it very clear why he was the leader of the Fauns. " Enough, I am not going to deal with your pride destroying what could end up being a wonderful venture. Get over yourselves, it was Pride that destroyed our anscestors and I will be damned before I let it happen again."

" Herehere..." Mika's groggy voice made everyone chuckle. " I think it's a great idea, which makes sense since it was my idea... oh and Praetor, I was given a mission by Lady Hekate when I passed out.. it is under the Orders of my Patrons... I think I've earned my way off of Probatio Status. I'll leave you to it, give me my brand when I wake up..."

* * *

 **" Very impressive, I can see exactly why chose to have him as your High Priest." Proserpina blushed just a little at Hekate's kind words, agreeing entirely with her words. " His magical skills are in fact quite above average. Honestly, he will probably reach basic mastery in a year, complete mastery in three. I may have to give him a helping hand, introduce him to a few of my favorite sorcerer's spirits."**

Shoving her freind to the side, Proserpina summoned a Book. " Give him this, it is essentially a training book on being my Priest. It should allow him to access the specific powers that come with being my Priest. Necromancy is a large part of that, should make it easy to ensure that education." Sighing lightly, she pouted. " I might have a few of my husband's old priests come to help him, seeing as there too few of my own that do not fall into the ridiculous believes of the past...with my newer domains, his connection to the dead will be stronger. Of course, it helps that my title as Queen of the Underworld is more assured now. Any priest or priestess of mine would possess considerably higher control over the dead then they may have in the past."

" Lovely, all magicians posses some control over the dead, this will drastically help his potential growth." Her eyes went dark, matching her incredibly beautiful face. " With his current potential, channeling the magic of the dead would give him enough power to eventually fight a god... even an Olympian. It would be a considerable advantage in the wars to come, other wise your Lieutenant would falter quickly in battle."

Sighing in genuine exhaustion, Proserpina turned away from her friend. " Wonderful, now I believe you have new duties to attend to... Queen Hekate." She couldn't help but giggle at her friend's slight flush, the look of sheer pride and satisfaction in her eyes.

" Laugh it up, oh Goddess of Compost and Zombies, Laugh it up." Hekate vanished in a swirl of Mist, leaving Proserpina to continue on her project, well... current project.

It was actually rather simple but utterly vital... training. In truth, Proserpina had almost never trained in the past, not in combat anyway. Her mother had begun to teach her over the course of the last few weeks, but she had decided to take steps to master her potential skills. Every day she had at least a portion of her essence practicing sword play, archery and hand to martial arts separate from the majority of her essence which was training with a fraction of her mother's essence.

Naturally, her mother was unaware... everyone was unaware... she needed the edge if she was to take her father's throne. Her siblings were mostly War gods, and literally all of the Olympians were immeasurably trained in combat over the course of eons. Her father was one of the best, with only Athena and her Mother surpassing his skills in sheer skill and none being stronger then Jupiter in terms of sheer power... even her husband and uncle were not really his equal thanks to his status as the King of the Gods, it drew on further power then anyone realized. In truth it gave him a piece of all Domains, influence over all... she would need every edge she could get to even stalemate against him, let alone take his throne...

To this end, she had begun summoning souls of Demigods, Legacies and masters of combat to spar with and train her as best they could. To keep her secret she had been wiping their memories, going through quite a few souls to ensure no one noticed on specific soul vanishing constantly. It was annoying but it did give her a deep appreciation for just how hard demigods really trained just to survive. She, out of respect, blessed all those that helped her to ensure quick passage out of the afterlife to be reborn... it was the least she could do for her part in making their lives so hard...

So far it turned out that she had some skill in combat, in either form though more in her Roman state seeing as the essence of Rome was the essence of an Empire. Her Greek self however show ed greater creativity, and increase general strategic skill. It was an interesting trade off, and one that could make combat interesting.

She could only hope it gave her enough of an edge to survive the wars to come...

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **I was actually very happy about it, it was one of my better works. I showed Mika's skills, and did something unexpected to break his probatio statues while also giving a reason for some epic growth. I loved showing why Don was in fact worthy of his position as head of the Fauns, making very clear his growth and power. As well as the power the Fauns really have, they really are undervalued.**

 **Now, I have a question for you all... I have been thinking that Mika may be cursed by a god or goddess, any suggestions who? Not just Mika of course, anyone really...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	21. Chapter 21

**" You ready?" Mika nodded at Don's question as he draped his toga on over his travel clothes, nervousness flowing along side the magic in his blood. It was an odd thing, magic, using so much of it earlier left Mika feeling tired but right. His muscles hurt a little, as if he had been running a marathon, but it didn't entirely suck. The grip he once had on his magic felt more clear, substantial in a way it just hadn't before. He wasn't entirely sure why though... maybe it was because his muscles were more infused with magic, or maybe it was because he tapped into Woodland magic on an incredible level, something he had never tried before. Regardless Mika felt better in a way he hadn't really experienced before...**

Making the final touches with his toga, Mika turned on heel and marched out of his room with Don at his side. " So, how does this work exactly... I know that we have a meeting with the Senate, and that I am going to be branded... but what exactly is going to happen?"

" Well, you are going to get permission to vote in senate meets for one... and the brand links you to the Gods, to Rome. It's hard to explain, since I don't have the brand yet either. From what I gather the connection allows you to access older Roman magic, artifacts from years past. That is about all I know to be honest."

Annoyed, Mika turned within, focusing on the presence of his patron's magic within him. _' Can either of you Lovely ladies explain the brand's magic to me?'_

It was Salacia's impossibly melodic, yet oddly tired voice that gave him his answer. _"" The brand is old magic, bound to the Heart of Rome. It Strengthens your innate powers ever so slightly as Rome's power flows through you. In return your power flows through Rome, strengthening the collective magic. That is how Rome grew to such heights, at least on the Mystical Side. That is why Legacies became part of the Old armies as opposed to what the Greeks did, the ancients realized that the Divine essence within Legacies could sustain and improve the magic of the Empire and it's children. Actually that is why Clearsighted mortals were allowed to help the Empire on the Mystical Side, they had as much to offer in a different way, the same way any form of worship did only less servile and more militaristic. Actually that is the fundamental difference really, and what allowed us to become fully Roman when the time came.""_

 _' Interesting... how exactly does it help me though, any individual really. I get that Rome, being all about the Legion and Empire, would benefit, but what about the person? Correct me if I am wrong but Greece was more about the Individual...'_

"" I _wondered if you would notice... yes, Roman magic increases militaristic skill and physical power. That is why Legacies can fight on part with Demigods, why you will eventually be able to physically hold your own against Demigods eventually. Greek magic was more about passion, nature and the self. There is, of course, a side effect... you will become more aggressive and loyal to Rome. It isn't perfect of course, but Rome has very few traitors for a reason. It isn't automatic though, it will change your essence over time.""_

Nodding, even though she couldn't see it, Mika asked the two things on his mind. _' Why do you seem so tired, if you don't mind me asking... and what is your part in my pilgrimage to establish new temples for Proserpina?"_

There was a pause, one Mika could practically taste. For whatever reason she was hesitating to respond. _""... I have been tasked with purifying the rivers and lakes and ponds of this land along side my elder sister. I cannot deny, it is hard work even for a Goddess of my Caliber. So much damage, so much pollution... I can honestly say that I am surprised that we are not facing rebellion from all of the spirits of Nature. Sigh... anyway, for your task on my part, you will call upon my blessing to allow The River Styx to Guard the further entrances into Hades. It should help with the sorry state of her River, while also maintaining the Safety of the Spirits of the Dead, as well as further the uneasy alliance between the Sea and the Underworld. Or at least... that is the intent.""_

 _' Am I in any danger, of being smote by your brother in law? I'd rather not die because I am helping you and Proserpina expand your territory.'_ To be honest, that was Mika's greatest fear... well that and rape or some other form of divine punishment all to common in mythology. It was always a consent risk with the gods, they were fickle beasts who were as likely to destroy as they were to give aide.

Apparently Salacia was aware of this, she laughed softly in his head. _"" He cannot hurt you unless you enter his Domain, it is the same reason why Juno did not kill Jason or Jupiter kill my Son in Law, Percy.""_

 _' Wait so Neptune broke his oath as well?'_

 _"" Yes, you may meet him on your journey. I am actually thinking of having you give his mother some books on sorcery. She is a rather sweet women, devoted to her son and one of the brightest people I have ever seen.""_

 _' You don't care that your husband has affairs... I guess that makes sense, didn't you robe Thesus in purple robes? Far as I remember, that is a sign of family.'_

 _"" Ahh, there is a name I haven't heard in so long... yes, I never cared too much about my husband's affairs. As long as they are respectful, I will love them like my own children. I actually watch over all of my step children and my husbands lovers, interfering to keep them safe if I can. Sometimes, like with Percy, I cannot always do that. Fate will not allow it, if I help him an equal amount of negativity. As for the cheating, well Immortals are not meant for Monogamy, it never works except in rare situations. I am actually quite a bit older then the Gods Olympus, my Grandparents were the only semi-faithful lovers with only a handful of affairs between them. I've never felt much draw towards Sex, so I don't really care either way.""_

' Last question... why are you conversational with me? I love it, but most everything describes the gods as ... ' Mika struggled for a word that wasn't offensive, but really couldn't think of an accurate one.

 _"" Difficult? Do not worry about offending me, I'm a mother there really isn't anything I haven't heard. As for why I am more open... well that has to do with the fact that I believe communication is the key to change and progression. How can someone expect their employees to succeed if they give them nothing to work with, really it is quite foolish of my fellow gods to ignore their worshipers and children so much... actually that brings up the reason I responded so quickly. I have something to tell you, once you leave the camp. You can tell no one without permission, and on that I need your Sacred Oath.""_

 _'That's not ominous at all. Fine, I swear on my Sacred Oath, on the River Styx, to not reveal this secret to anyone without permission so long as it does not endanger my soul and general existence.'_

A Pleased Humm resonated through their shared connection. _"" Wonderful... Now once you are done with the ceremony, give Don your Toga and leave. I know you have packed all of your supplies away so there is nothing you have to do before leaving. Your mission has many parts to it.""_

And like that, the connection sizzled out, leaving an odd sort of emptiness in Mika's head.

 _' What the hell is going on?'_ For once, Mika wasn't entirely sure he wasn't to know the answer.

* * *

 **' How do mortals do it?' Thetis shivered, her lifeforce waning ever so slightly. Posiden's blessing or not, it was unnatural for her to be so far upriver, especially with such potent pollution. How had mortals done so much damage over the last two centuries? ' I feel so weak...' Shaking off her pain, Thetis dragged her net from the River astounded at how generally heavy it was. " Fifty pounds of garbage, seriously how is this even possible?" Sheer disgust filled her beyond reason as she handed her net to a kindly dryad for sorting, she knew that it would take the poor dear at least an hour to sort it entirely. She had been so proud and grateful when Posiden had allowed her the power to take care of the freshwater spirits that she dived right in without really gauging how big the issue really was.**

The Mississippi, the river she was working at, was massive with many branches and every single one was polluted horribly. She started at it's base in Minnesota's Lake Itasca, where she sensed the presence of over three hundred Water spirits suffering horribly. The area smelt like trash, wet fur and something she couldn't quite identify. It's aura was weaker then it should be, drawing so little power... she wondered how Tethys was even alive, her beloved grandmother was drew much of her power from the Freshwater sources, she had to be near fading at this point...

'I'll have to visit her... or maybe I won't be able to, what with the war brewing. Damn Zeus, why did I ever help free him...' Cursing her kind heart, Thetis cast her net out once more. It's magic drew in all sorts of things, not just physical objects. More often then not she found orbs of pollution or toxic monsters, or even the souls of humans who had drowned in the rivers or lakes. Admittedly she freed them, not wanting that nasty Ran women to get them. Why the Norse allowed such a nutjob such power and influence was beyond Thetis, though to be honest she wasn't fond of any of the Norse gods. Most were just as bad as Zeus...

" Thinking of our Grandmother?" Thetis turned, smiling at her beautiful sister. Amphrite had ditched her royal garb, instead choosing to wear beige overalls and a black T-Shirt. Her perfect black hair was braided and wrapped into a bun, hidden by a bandanna covered in Greek Symbols.

" How'd you guess?"

" Easy since I was doing the same thing... if this river is this bad, how must the others be? How must the rest of it be, I feel like we are fighting an uphill battle. Really we need to attack the source if he want to really make any headway." A Horrible shiver wracked her little sister, a moment where her entire image faded for a moment as she struggled to find her anchor. " How the Nerieds manage to survive at all around here is beyond me, I can't even divide my essence up here, not without finding myself back at Atlantis."

Thetis tried not to giggle at her sister's annoyance. " I'm a little luckier, Hephestus has a forge near here. His presence acts as an Anchor for me, but even then I feel like I am about to be swept away down stream, back to my Cave."

" Makes me wonder if this is what Pan was feeling, if it is I can see why he faded." They shared a sad stare, aggressive and overly sexual as Pan was, he took care of his people and was actually devoted to his domain. A Rarity among the Gods... and Goddesses if they were being honest with themselves. " Makes me worry about our Grandparent, their connection to the Waters of the world is far greater then ours and my Husband's."

" We should send a message to Grandma, maybe we can get her to help us." Thetis tried not to let some desperation leak into her voice, she really did, but it wasn't entirely possible. She loved her Freshwater cousins, always had, losing them to something so easily fixable was not something she wanted to endure. " Maybe we should employ a few others to help, Mother might be a good choice. I am sure she would enjoy it, we rarely get to see her."

" That would be nice."

* * *

 **" That... hurt." The Tattoo was square in the center of his left forearm, a single line with SPQR Beneath it. Just under those letters were three symbols, though he only expected two. He recognized Proserpina's Torch and the Small Gaggle of Fish and Dolphins that made up Salacia's symbol... the third was unexpected. Just underneath the Two symbols of his main patrons was a slightly smaller symbol seared into his flesh...**

A Cornucopia, the Symbol of Ceres.

Apparently Augustus, the person who seared the symbol into his flesh, was just as confused as he was. " Why would she...?"

" I guess she likes me, fitting seeing as I serve her Eldest and Favored Child?" _'I wish they would tell me before they did this stuff... actually, why do I even have their symbols at all? Octavian has Apollo's blessing and bloodline and yet he lacks the Mark?'_

 _"" Well, we actually like you and care. Most Gods are too vapid too actually care about anyone other then themselves, it gets pretty annoying and is why democracy has never worked for us.""_ Salacia's voice drifted through his thoughts once again, even more exhausted then it had been before."" _It of course helps that we lack blood relations, it is the same reason we can have human lovers at all and that Diana can have her Hunters travel with you.""_

 _' Huh... thank you, both for you caring and candor. Remind me to give you both a big sacrifice.'_ Salacia didn't reply with words, just endearing laughter that faded away. As he returned to reality, Mika made a kind bow to the crowd befor turning to the Praetor. " I will depart now, and send regular messages on my progress." Turning to Augustus, Mika smiled and raised his brow just a little to let the boy know that he didn't forget their earlier discussion. " I assume that the new temples are going to be built up to standard?"

Many people, most of the crowd of officers, murmured in confusion but Augustus didn't seem to care about that. " Yes, about that... " He turned the crowd with an impressively charismatic expression. " As part of his connection to Lady Salacia and Proserpina, to bridge the gap our ancestors created with the Underworld and the Sea, he and I have come up with an idea. One that must be ratified by the officers here. A Temple, two in fact, will be constructed to the Goddesses in question, within these temples will be shrines to those gods and spirits who serve each Goddess. My family can cover the costs, and are willing, but only if it is agreed upon by those here. The second request is that a new temple is to be constructed for Lord Neptune, for too long we have shown him and his little to no respect. Our anscestors feared the sea but that does mean we need to." He made a grand gesture to Mika, and to the whole crowd. " We would reap the rewards of this endlessly, gaining both Naval power and increased production in all forms of Agriculture. We cannot lose if we do this, but if we fail too... the consequences would be dire."

It didn't need to be outright stated but because it was, most of the Romans seemed a little pale at that kind of warning. The more mature just snorted or rolled their eyes. However regardless of status, a single sort thought seemed to ripple across them. Resistance, weiter it was towards tradition or hatred towards Posiden it didn't really matter. Regardless it left Mika feeling tired and annoyed. Was is so hard to fight tradition? Especially one as drastically pointless as this one?

Of course the fact that both Mallory and Augustus had been spreading the idea of the Temples to influential people definitely helped. It was good having powerful allies, helped cut through annoying red tape.

Still, regardless of this no one openly argued. Not even Octavian, which in of itself was a shock and probably left anyone with a brain a little suspicious. Maybe they were changing, or maybe it had to do with the fact that Don was glaring at everyone from his seat even while holding his newly branded arm. Or, maybe it had to do with the fact that the last time they argued about the Goddesses presence it didn't end so well? Really, Mika was sure only the Gods knew.

The Praetor, after a solid minute of silence, stood and nodded. " The construction will begin tomorrow, the children of Vulcan will help."

Don stood with him. " The Fauns are behind this as well, we will provide the timber and maintain the temples along side whomever decides to join."

"""

"Well, this is goodbye. I'll miss you both. Try and behave, I'm not here to bail you idiots out if something happens. Jason, remember your Oath to Lelatos... he never sent me anything to help with her mind, at least not yet... maybe we can make her a shrine, one dedicated to her father, aunt Leto and Maddison for her Sacrifice. Might be a good Idea. With everything going on, all of the construction it wouldn't really be hard." Mika handed a scroll to Jason, one he had been tinkering with on and off ever since Jason came back from his quest. " These might help, plans for the shrine. Also, speak to Trinity, she should be able to help you with whatever it is that is going on with you."

Oddly enough, Jason laughed at him. "Will do, but honestly I feel great. It's like a switch was flipped inside of me, all of the bad is there but so much more if it is good now. Does that make sense?"

" Kind of..." Hugging Jason close, Mika turned to Don. " Keep up the good work, that attitude is exactly what your people need. They've been too docile, shake things up but don't be afriad when howler monkeys scream at you." Done with Goodbyes, Mika turned and heel and marched out of the Protection of the Camp, eventually feeling the bubble of the Camp's magic washing over him as he departed. " Gah, I forgot how bad car exhaust smells." It had been months since he had left the camp, and he was never on guard duty due to this busy schedule so he had kind of forgotten.

Thanks to his newly evolved senses, augmented from Natural energy and magic, Mika had to stop himself from gagging or passing out. The Sound of the Cars rushing across the interstate, tires against loose gravel, trash and general filth littered everywhere as their stench mixed with gasoline and car exhaust. It was enough to make Mika want to crawl back into the nice cave and hide from the nasty polluted world.

 _"" Don't be a baby, how do you think I feel? I am literally pulling garbage out of a river. Do you know how many dirty diapers are in here thanks to stupid campers and tourists?""_ Salacia was practically growling in his thoughts, angry and tired. " _" Regardless, Like I said earlier there is alot I need to share. We are at War, well kind of... really it is more like a Cold war, with the Titans.""_

 _' Uh, haven't you always been at war with the Titans?'_

 _"" Not like this... not since the Titan war all those eons ago. You see, during the previous Winter Solstice, when the Olympians and Lord Pluto were having their annual meeting, someone stole not only the Helm of Darkness but the Masterbolt. It was a child of Mercury, a boy named Luke Castellen. He was apprehended by Ares, who decided to use it to cause war. Jupiter blamed Neptune, and Pluto blamed them both. It was almost all out war, but my Stepson managed to retrieve the bolt and help from Ares. All with only a few weeks of training, I was so proud of him... anyway Percy revealed that it was Saturn who was manipulating everything from the Shadows, altering events and giving power to Luke to commit his crimes. Naturally Jupiter is too proud to admit this so he had banned all discussion among the gods about it. My husband and I have been gathering weapons, stock piling power to ensure that we can fight back. Your suggestion to Pluto to employ more gods and empower them was quite helpful, it will make this battle all the better.""_

 _' So... what does that have to do with me? Obviously I am a target, being a skilled sorcerer and your Priest and all... or do you want me to help you futhur... and why do you say Ares? Is he seperate from Mars, because I doubt Mars would do that. Loyalty is kind of his whole thing.'_

Power, the full might of the Queen of the Seas shocked throughout Mika's body, making the severity of this situation quite clear. _"" We started Greek but thanks to the unique measure of our nature, we developed a separate soulself from our Roman half. We are Roman and Greek, with the War gods being stronger with the exception of Minerva and the Nature gods being weaker all together. Ceres is a great example of that, as Demeter she could easily hold her own against any of her brothers but as Ceres she couldn't even think about it. Percy is a child of Posiden, my husbands Greek half.. .just as Luke is a child of Hermes. I tell you this so you can be prepared. Ignorance is dangerous in these times.""_

 _' If it is such a secret, why tell me?'_

 _"" I trust you implicitly, your remarkably reliable and not easily swayed. More so I have been blocking Saturn's attempt to get into your dreams for a month. Your a target now, and that is why you must know of the dangers... there is more. Here is the true quest you carry, more important then the temples. Once each is constructed, you must find and employ a specific God or Goddess ot become it's new Guardian. Your first task is to find and recover Desponia, who has been near death for Eons. She cannot accept our blessings or any kind of increased power as weak as she is. Her foster father is in the same shape. If I were you, I would go out of your way to sacrifice to them. I am not sure how much it will help but it couldn't hurt.""_

 _' Great... your using me to get more weapons for you, if this is a cold war that would make sense. I imagine you also want me to help gain the loyalty of anyone who might join Saturn, people with an axe to grind so to speak? Some of them ay least. You need me, a more inconspicuous mortal, to gather people so you can fight not only the Titans but to keep your brother in law in check? It would explain the stress between the Three factions in the Camp.'_

 _"" Yes, that is exactly why. You have no lover for Jupiter, and you would love to see him dead as we all would. His failing to face his father's rise will result in much greater death then you can imagine. He must be dethroned. Proserpina thinks I am not aware that she plans to take his throne, but I know. My power over Prophecy has allowed at least that much. I will help her for she would be a great queen. My husband and I merely want to ensure our interests are represented. That is the true reason I have chosen to make you my priest. You join the Sea and Underworld, and for that you cannot fail. Your quest is far too great.""_

Just what Mika wanted, to be in the middle of a war where he was by far the most vulnerable target. Damn his brilliance, why must he shine so brightly... _' Okay, but you owe me. Your asking me to help you defy the strongest of the Gods and the reign his had created. Priest or not, you owe me. This is way too dangerous for you not to.'_

 _"" Yes I do... we all do. Hecate will be over shortly to give you a book on Priesthood and magic, I will have one of my subjects bring you one from me. One of your lesser tasks is to find and employ more people to serve the Sea and Underworld pantheons. Keep your eye out and be smart about it.""_

 _' Will do...so any guesses on my reward for good service?'_

 _"" Godhood. Now didn't you say something about a big sacrifice."" Her voice faded out, leaving Mika alone with his thoughts._

 _' Damn... my life just got ten times more complicated. I guess it is a good thing that I already knew about the other Gods, otherwise I might not have been able to react so quickly. Sigh... I guess I can use this as a chance to find others like Augustus and Mallory. I think they would like more allies outside of the Camp. Maybe I can use the war to my advantage, I mean if I am fighting all of the Gods, I am going to need more resources then any single pantheon can give...'_

Smiling despite the situation, Mika turned towards east and started his march. He had a lot to do and apparently not that much time to do it.

* * *

 **Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **I am excited, most of the veils are gone and Mika is ready to face the world and make it his bitch. Mika is basically what the Hunters are for Artemis, only for Proserpina and Salacia. Simple really...**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	22. Oh, so thats what that was

**" Twenty five miles and I'm alive, can't complain." Tired and a little stinky, Mika decided to make camp. The area around him was a little gross, polluted. He could feel the nature energy of the area weakened and tired, it's strength sapped. Oddly enough it made Mika quite tired. ' Damn this connection, nature is drawing on me like I draw on it...' Shrugging it off as best he could, Mika pulled out a pouch of herbs and placed a small sprinkle in the center of the clearing before collecting sticks and putting them in a pile before sparking them with a single surge of magic. Magic radiated from the flames, a simple potion that would repel monsters, not counting major threats. It was actually pretty simple, something most sorcerers were capable of but rarely used for no real reason... stupidity more or less.**

" Clever, but there are better ways to keep yourself safe." Without flinching, Mika turned and smiled at the kind looking goddess sitting next to his fire. Hekate looked different, unlike she had before. Her hair was shiny and black, short and spikey that wrapped perfectly with her clearly Indian skin. High cheek bones, thick lips and a long proud nose. She was the perfect, ideal version of a Cherokee women... except for her eyes. They were blue, bluer then blue, like pure sky. In her left hand was a book wrapped in what he assumed was human skin, radiating almost as much power as Hekate did.

" I figured as much, but I never had the chance to do much about that. I saw a spell, an enchantment on Windchimes that could prove strong enough to block nearly any monster bar the god tier ones. Issue there is, of course, finding wood that can channel the magic well enough as well as drawing on enough magic. I was thinking of using Nature magic to augment it but my skills aren't great enough for that kind of magic."

" Ahh, but they will be sooner then later. Here is the book Promised to you, I hope you take care of it as it deserves. It is nearly indestructible you know, and possess power directly drawn from Lady Proserpina herself. You can, in times of crisis, draw on it for power. It contains rituals that draw on her domain, a domain that you have access to as her priest. Actually as her only living priest, you have a direct link to her power so there are a few rituals only you can do. If I were you, I'd start with raising the spirits of the dead, it is actually pretty simple and is a good way to learn older magic. Oh, and I should say that as the Goddess of Necromancy and Magic, I've added a few spells here and allowed you the permission to perform such magic. Pluto has also permitted this but if you abuse it he will personally bring you to the fields of punishment."

" Fair enough." Grabbing the book from the admittedly scary goddess, Mika shuddered and gasped. It's power was, more or less, branding him. He knew that he could always summon it to his side, even Terminus would be unable to stop it, the power of Proserpina being far too great for such a weak god to even think of blocking such a connection. Opening said book, Mika was amazed at what he saw just on it's first page. " These are spells, rituals that can draw on the magic of Spring and Nature, no wonder she wanted me to practice nature magic so much... it is practically a requirement for such magic... but it seems different, less focused on primal forces and more connected to inherit meanings of Spring... A lot of purification and protection spells... huh... that is interesting. Huh, she is a protective Goddess, I would have seen her more as a healing Goddess..."

Hekate chuckled. " A Lot of people do, but you are connected to her Roman self. Romans saw Proserpina as the Guardian of Seeds during the winter, her powers are connected to such potency. While she is a healing Goddess, that aspect of her power is more connected to nurturing, strengthening not only the world and earth but all things. It encourages healing versus outright healing, if that makes sense."

" No, it does... So, I am assuming that Proserpina has her own night time ritual, I admit I'm not too versed in such things..." Brushing through the pages, Mika found exactly what he was looking for. " Bury a portion of a meal, preferably near a tree or in a patch of flowers. Burning the Food works as well but is less receptive for Earthen Deities...huh, why do none of the children of the Earth know this? I never heard any of Lady Ceres' children mention or do any of these."

" It isn't really well known, a lot of knowledge was lost over time. That practice isn't even recorded, it is entirely lost. I imagine a lot of the gods themselves have forgotten... I never did though." She chuckled a little, before sighing and standing up. " Well, I have to go... I would check out page ten if I were you." With a swirl of Mist, she was gone.

" Huh... Page ten...ah, a purification ritual, huh... that would make this place a lot nicer, it's a lot stronger then anything Don could do, hell I think ten Fauns couldn't do this... I wonder though, would my skills with Woodland magic help any?"

Seeing no point in wasting his time, Mika quickly gathered the needed supplies. It wasn't much actually, all he needed was a sacrifice of food, his blood and his staff. " Lady Prosperina, she who was born to the Mighty Jupiter and Graceful Ceres. Queen of the Underworld, Wife of Pluto. She who guards our seeds and watches over us in Death, she who blesses the earth with her gentle magic, allowing new life to grow and the cycle of birth to begin. Her Might is not one to fight, but to guide and protect, to nurture..." The air became heavy with Nature energy, only it tasted little like the wild, lustful power that came with the Faun's breed of Magic. It more reminded Mika of sunshine and soft winds, he felt good like he taken a nap and ate a good meal. It didn't make him feel heavy like the Faun's magic, it seemed to click unlike the Faun's magic which always felt like it just... wasn't a good fit. " In your name, I bless this land. Allow your nurturing touch to dispel pollution and allow fresh growth to once again reclaim this tainted land. Ah!" The ground shuddered beneath Mika forcing him to grip the Tree behind him.

Slowly the ground churned and churned ( Oddly ignoring his camp fire) absorbing the odd stink in the air along side plastic wrappers, a used condom, and a few random bottles and bags. The all broke up, almost evaporating and melding with the ground until they were entirely gone. The Dirt turned pitch black before fresh grass and flowers blossomed into existence. Beneath his arms, Mika felt moss growing on the tree he was holding onto. A Soft wind blew through the air, churning and banishing the chemical smell, leaving only the scent of fresh grass and flowers in the air. Standing, Mika almost fell, realizing that dew covered the ground.

" Wow... that would help, so many others... a single temple could undo so much damage. I hope at least one is near a landfill, that would... " Chuckling deep in his chest, Mika pulled out his sleeping bag. The magic of the fire and the blessing lulled him to sleep. Thoughts of building a shrine right here to Proserpina filled his dreams, knowing it would help get him more credit with his patron and her mother.

 ** _:::MOUNT OLYMPUS:::_**

 **" Ah... it has been so long, I almost forgot how good it felt to have someone express your power like that." Proserpina knew that she was practically cooing over the wonderful sensation the magic brought to her. It was like having someone running their fingers through your hair mixed with an orgasm. " But it wasn't enough, I don't have enough of an anchor in the physical world to fully channel my powers. I miss the old days, with temples and priests and shrines filling the world with my power. That blessing would have been at least ten time stronger if It had. In the old days I could affect an entire city with a single blessing, right now I could barely help a city block... at least through a single medium."**

Disgusted, despite her pride, Prosperina made her way up the steps to her father's temple. Behind her, Her mother was clucking in amusement.

" You need to learn patience, your Priest will build you more shrines and that will let you channel your power more purely. Maybe, if you don't mind, he can make me a shrine as well?" It wasn't really a request, Proserpina knew her mother needed the added strength that came from temples and shrines if they were to fight her father in the future.

" I can see that, after all most of our temples in the past were the same. Maybe a few of my siblings and their legacies can man them?"

Ceres chuckled, looking excited and pleased. " Oh that would be lovely."

The Stench of Ozone and pride filled Prosperina's nose, her father's overwhelming power and pride radiating from his main temple on Mount Olympus. It was overwhelming, but only served to solidify her desire to have Mika craft her such temples and shrines. No God, bar Primordials, could fully contain their powers. That is why they never existed in full form. That is why they had Thrones and castles, it allowed them to contain their powers, receive the worship of mortals directly, and augment their own strength as a whole. It compounded their powers fully, that was what separated Lesser Gods from Greater Gods. Lesser gods simply lacked a greater anchor for their power and that kept them from interacting with the mortals on a higher level or from affecting the world on more then a minor scale. Even if Proserpina was anything but a minor Goddess, the lack of substantial anchors and worship rendered her overall power far weaker and less contained. It prevented her from tapping into her full power, even dividing her essence into multiple forms was far more difficult then it should be. Hell as it was she could only last in her full form for a few seconds before destabilizing and leaving her not only out of breathe but stuck near her throne in the underworld until she recovered fully.

' Of course dear father is a fool, and does not allow any of the others any real power... thankfully I am a favorite child, and he fears my mother, that alone will help my case.' Drawing a full smile on her face, she glided into her father's temple and walked directly to where she could sense his presence.

" Daughter, what do I owe this visit to?" Soft rumbling power echoed in every note of her father's voice, cocky and distrustful as always.

Beaming a smile at him, Proserpina allowed her form to become slightly younger. " I come with wonderful news, Mother and My husband have forfeited their feud entirely."

The Power drastically increased, a mark of how threatened her father was though he he did not allow it to show on his face. " Is this true Ceres?"

Her mother stepped forward, hands in front of her. " Yes. It was tedious and boring, we have agreed to honor our alliance by blessing the children of each other. Nothing extreme of course, Simply put I will grant any children of Pluto's with a familiar and he will grant my children access to his realm and it's bounty. He has also agreed to allow spirits of my children to help Proserpina in her goal to fight pollution. Through her Priest, she will establish new Temples to help undo the damage mortals have committed to the Earth, which will be maned mostly but my children, living and dead, as well as legacies and Nymphs and Fauns. A group effort, one we both believe in highly." Smiling disarmingly, Her mother wooed her father easily. " That is why we started to employ new gods in the underworld you know. It is so crowded, as crowded as the Earth is polluted, that he needed the help. I may actually follow suit, after all your daughter has proven to be incredibly helpful. You should be proud Jupiter, she had decreased the wait time for reincarnation by almost half all on her own. Clearly she takes after her father."

A Fierce pride and blush crossed her father's face, cocky and arrogant as per usual. Like he didn't expect anything less. " Of course she has. Perhaps another of my children can help with your temples?"

' Perfect, I never realized how easy he was to manipulate.' Chuckling lightly, Prosperina nodded. " That was the idea actually, we wanted to bridge not only the Earth and Underworld, by the Heavens and Underworld. Mika, my High Priest, is the connection between the Earth, Sea and Underworld. Don't you think this overall feud is tiresome. It is the twenty first century, really we are beyond all of this."

" Such Wisdom... yes, I can see that potential. Very well, I will allow it. Any of your siblings that I have sired will be allowed to join you. You have your pick."

" Of course father, of course. Now, Perhaps one of Mother's children can work up here, and perhaps an exchange with your brother Neptune... that way you can keep a closer eye on him, and we can stop this feud."

"Hmmm..." Brushing his beard, her father nodded as if it was his idea. " Yes, this is a sound plan. I will speak to Neptune later, perhaps we can hash out a plan. Pluto as well."

'And naturally, no apology to my father or Neptune whom he has abused for eons... pathetic father... It only justifies my rebellion all the further.'

* * *

 **" This is amazing... your power is resonating to something deep inside of you. Your essence, that which is tied to the Winds, is growing far stronger. It is like your hosting a demigod spirit or a nymph or something." Jason cringed, not liking just how amazed or interested Trinity was. She was looking at him like he was a science experiment. He was pretty sure she was going to dissect him magically... he knew she was strong enough to actually do that, and put him back together.**

" So... any clue what is causing all that?"

" Not really, but we can do a few spells to check... anyway whatever this is, has been making the ichor in your blood more potent then it already is. Not much, only like three to five percent at most, but enough to be noticeable. That's why your healing has been bolstered... have you been having any nightmares, dreams or feelings of deja vu?" Jason froze, the nightmares coming to the surface, leaving him almost out of breath." If your really being filled with a spirit or nymph, you would start experiencing pieces of their memories as they integrate with you."

Shaking, Jason nodded and held his torso. " I've... I think I know who it is... I've dreaming of Aura, of her rape... I could feel everything, the bites and tears and fear... the betrayal and pain." Tears slowly fell down his face, beyond everything he normally felt. " I think Aura is in side of me..."

"Hmmm... that would be a problem. She was cursed with insanity when Bacchus raped her, and that may blend into your aura as time progresses... I can make a necklace to protect your mind, make it harder for you to dream, but we are going to have to address this seriously. That kind of possession... I've never heard of a god possessing a human, not with Roman Gods. The Egyptian gods did that all of the time. That was their whole thing."

Jason nodded, he remembered that. Being a Centurion, he was allowed to know about the other Pantheons. Rome was famous for defeating and consuming pieces of other Pantheons, many of their greatest gods were collected that way,like Lady Epona. " How is she in me though, I could still feel her power in her river when we left."

" I imagine her soul detached, but her power remained in the river as it was the seat of her power. Still she is connected to the wind so I imagine that is what is bolstering your power... " She sighed before leaning down and pocking his forehead. " Keep quiet about this Jason, if people know she is in your head they will stop trusting your judgments and question you when they shouldn't. You have to block out your dreams, we cannot let anyone find out about this until your strong enough to connect with her safely."

" Yeah... that's what I figured..." ' How is this going to make like difficult... Will her insanity spread, will she posses me entirely...'

Why did life have to be so difficult?

"""

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the reviews.**

 **I like to think the Romans knew of other pantheons, not nessicarily the Greeks but they were so known for conquering other Pantheons I had to include that. As for where I got the idea for the blessing, well In the Trials of Apollo Series, Apollo blessed an arrow by praising himself like a prayer. I just improvised using that formula. It makes sense since memory is what sustains the gods, so mentioning their accomplishment draws on their domain..**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika.**


	23. Lunacy's grip on a Frigid Soul

**Mika was more then pleased as he finally found himself walking into the Redwood State Park, the massive trees screamed powerful waves of Natural magic that left him brimming with energy. The exhaustion of eleven days of walking straight faded away, leaving Mika with purpose in his stride and happiness in his heart. The flickering warm of the Dryads within their trees was a welcome feeling, a warm embrace of familiarity that reminded him that magic did in fact exist and that his goal wasn't entirely worthless. This shelter of the old world, an ancient strong hold of nature and power, a reminder of all that was needed to maintain the breathe of the world.**

Staff in hand, Mika drew in several deep breathes, filling himself with the majesty of Nature's magic, releasing it in tiny pulses as his staff touched the ground. A Soft whistle, a song of hope and pride, echoed in the air, weaving a spell that dispelled pollution and strengthened the plants and warmed the animals. Mika rarely cast such magic, the might of Nature was far too great for his body, but the support of the mystical density of this forest made the spell almost effortless. The magic of life was palpable here, the might of the earth hummed in his ears. He always knew Nature magic was potent, but in this place even Prosperina's might was nothing, the Fauns a mere candle this the roaring Hurricane of power.

Before long Mika realized that he was literally gliding across the land, the magic of the forest lifting him along as it augmented his power. He sprinted across the land, a smile on his face, wild desire pumping through his veins, the passion of a predator seared his heart. This wasn't the pacifistic, prey mentality of the Fauns or the Uplifting Nurturing essence of Prosperina. This was the might and intelligence of a predator as it slowly and methodically trapped it's prey, the patience of a tree as it grew despite all obstacles, the effortless grace of a nymph as it laughed it's days away. It was so much more then he had ever experienced, and for a moment he understood Nature magic all the more...

Then that realization faded, a dull echo of what it was. The rush of power had faded to a steady trickle and Mika found himself in the heart of the forest, surrounded by massive trees and a small waterfall. He felt tired and out of breathe but that didn't matter, he was too happy. For once he hadn't felt smothered by the Faun's magic and he finally realized why, at least in part. Fauns were prey, they had power only in a group. When broken apart they had faltered, that was what the Romans had unknowingly done to them. Once reunited, collected, they gained greater power and confidence. Mika was not prey, nor was he entirely a predator. He was a human, a meld of the two aspects and that meant to gain any control of Nature magic he needed to embrace both aspects of this...

Not that he had any clue how to manage that but still, the knowledge was impressive on it's own...

" But what the hell was that?" As the adrenaline faded, Mika shuddered, falling to his knees. " I feel kind of violated... and hungry and angry, what could have done that?"

Slowly, the same fire filled his blood and he looked up to the sky, taking in the majesty of the Full Moon. A Heavy smile crossed his face, hunger and rage melded as one and Mika fell on his back, a silver glow washing over his body unbeknownst to him.

* * *

 **'What a fine hunt' Artemis smiled as she tore into the venison steak in her hands, around the clearing she felt pride as she watched her beloved daughters tear into their own steaks. They had, naturally, hunted down the deer that feed them. They had once been a pack of foolish boys, campers who had resided for the week in this Redwood forest. They made the fatal mistake of stumbling into her camp, claiming they were lost. She corrected that foolish assumption and the hunt began. Of them, only a single male had survived, and he was currently bound and gagged, waiting death whenever the hunters wanted a second helping of venison. ' A Rare moment of peace, so many monsters have been resurfacing, this sight warms my heart.'**

Pleasure admittedly dulled her senses, leaving her unaware as the last deer bit through his ropes and shot into the woods in a panic. A Snarl broke through her lips and in a heartbeat, six of her hunters ( the oldest of them) shot along side her to take down the last of the boy's they had punished. Fear gave the Deer speed great enough to make the hunt exiting, clearly he retained quite a bit of his human mentality for the deer swerved and even backtracked a few times, walking over his own tracks. Had the situation not been a matter of pride, Artemis would have been quite impressed.

It was about pride however, so she pushed all other emotions down and continued in her pursuits, knocking an arrow along side Zoe ( Her most favored child), aiming it true as they burst into a moonlight clearing. The soft stench of Magic filled the air, a metallic charged presence not unlike her father's mixed with the familiar edge of darkness that marked all mystical essences. **  
**

In the center of the Clearing was a boy, glittering the moon light. His body was small and lean but shockingly muscled, the tight lines of a hunter, twitching beneath his skin. He was wearing a tanktop and shorts, with a thryus in one hand and a bookbag on his back. Despite clearly having walked for several days at least, the boy lacked any trace of a tan. She could scent no trace of divine blood in the boy's veins, clearly he was mortal. A Magical mortal, well trained in both the mystical and martial arts.

Standing in sheer terror, just behind the boy, was her target, the deer. The Poor thing was shivering ever so slightly, bleeding from many small tears along it's body, clearly from it's attempt to flee. Artemis smiled at the deer, making it very clear that it would not escape her, not with her daughters staring it down in an open clearing. " Try not the hit the boy on the ground."

Only As the arrows flew past her, the wind brushing her skin, did Artemis realize her mistake. She had never considered that the boy on the ground was conscious. For, in a feat of athleticism that bordered on the mystic, he leapt up and deflected the arrows with a sword that he pulled directly from the Mist. His eyes were wide, his pupils full dilated, his chest heaving. She knew what had happened to him and impressed that he was such restraint.

" Do not approach him, his mind has been tainted by Lunacy. He is much stronger then any of you now, and totally wild." She wanted to curse outloud, Lunacy hadn't been much of an issue since Selene faded but since it was her power that fueled the Moon Chariot, even now, Lunacy could still affect the world. It was a potent magic, so much so that Lyacon and his brood were bound to it's effects. She drew on this power, granted in a more refined manner, which is what made her Hunters such potent predators. What the boy was feeling now was the pure, unrefined effects of the Full moons magic, enhanced by whatever nature magic had been cast and her own presence in these woods. " Do not kill him, he is but a victim of circumstance. Aim to knock him out or disable him."

Zoe snarled, a growl rumbling through the back of her throat. " My lady, he is a mortal male and he has witnessed the hunt, the punishment for that is death."

Sighing, Artemis resisted the urge to rub her temples. She loved her hunters with all she was but sometimes their hatred of males became annoying even for her. " Yes, however he is not seeing us bathe nor is he in any control over his actions. He is no more guilty then if he was drugged or enchanted and for that I will not punish him or see him punished." She made her tone biting, a clear sign that her words were to be obeyed. " Disable him, and then we can continue with our hunt."

* * *

" I didn't realize Lunacy was an issue." A Male's voice Soft, strong and ragged, drew the attention of Artemis and her hunters. The boy, still monstrous in appearance, had settled into a more refined stance, his eyes oddly focused despite everything she knew he was feeling. " I had heard of it, my training in the Mystic arts mentioned it briefly in passing. Mostly of invoking it's essence in potions or upon a orgy..."Clearly pained, the boy shivered and shudder, spittle escaping his mouth as he struggled to maintain control. " I... I don't like this feeling, but oddly it has it's own charm. My muscles feel so itchy and strong, like I could rip a tree out of the ground or dig through to China. Uh... I... I am sorry My Lady, I... My name is Mika and I am traveling on Orders of my Patrons, the Queens of the Underworld and Sea. Part of that is gaining new mastery of my power and the rituals that come with being a high priest to both." Another shudder passed through the boy, though she was coming to realize that it was less painful and more focused on pleasure. " Is it permanent and repeatative or just for the moment? I would rather not fall victim to this often."

Unable to hide her interest, Artemis decided that she would answer his questions freely. " Lunacy tends to be random but if you are affected once it lingers. I can sense some kind of Nature magic in you, I imagine that it has drawn in the magic of the Full moon."

Slowly, the boy nodded, turning slightly to the Deep behind him. " Let me guess, he found your camp and you turned him into a deer?"Just a little offended, Artemis nodded. " I don't suppose you could just let him go? I mean unless he tried to rape or attack you and your hunters, is it really worth chasing him?"

Anger exploded within her soul. " Are you really trying to use Charmspeech on me?" Her skin rippled, the glow of the moon charging the air with her power. Her Hunters were just as angry, reknocking their bows and snarling and yet despite this, the boy seemed confused.

" What are you talking about? I've never been taught Charmspeech, and I'm not related to any deity who would naturally have that power. That I swear on the River Styx!" A Soft rumbling the signaled the truth of his words, leaving Artemis just as confused as the boy was. She had sensed the influence of Charmspeech, felt a stirring in her mind as it tried to sway her to the boy's views.

" Let us kill him, my lady, for daring to attempt to ensnare you with vile sorcery!" That was Phoebe, angry and willful as always, the daughter of Ares always did bear the worst of her father's traits despite her contempt for her father.

" No, Phoebe, I believe him. It is possible and in fact likely that he is naturally persuasive and his magic is manifesting a persuasive quality like charmspeech. It has happened before, you have seen this affect with your sisters who practice magic." Done with Phoebe for now, Artemis turned back to the boy and shook her head. " He saw my camp and the price for that is death."

Slowly, the boy shook his head. " Punishing him for something that is, objectively your fault only serves to isolate you for those maidens who could potentially join you in the future, and honestly it is stuff like this that has led to your grandfather gaining allies among demigods."

Recoiling, Artemis could barely withstand the shame she felt. The boy wasn't wrong, she knew that. She had lost at seven of her hunters, who willingly shed their oaths to join Luke Castellen's crusade against the gods for that very reason. Not that she really gave it thought, too busy nursing her wounded pride. " It is a matter of pride at this point."

Staff in hand and sword in hand, the boy stood as tall as his tiny frame allowed. " In the name of my Patrons, I will not allow you to hunt this child any further. He cannot be any more then thirteen, as young as many of your hunters." His words were heavy and raspy, the glow over his skin harsher as Lunacy augmented natural aggression and greatly diminished his reasoning. " I challenge you Artemis, to combat alone. If I win, you will undo the curse on this child and make up to him the damages you have caused, you and your hunters will never attack either of us again bar attack on your people and you will owe me a favor. If you win, you can claim both of our lives and one of your hunters may take my place as Priest."

The weight of the boy's challenge washed over her, it was powerful and harsh. " Very well, I agree to your terms, but first I allow you one more chance to escape with your life." Mocking but not cruel, she knew he had no possibility of victory. She wasn't Ares, she would not play with her prey, she would brag and act the part of a fool.

" No, but I do require both of us to agree on the River Styx. I am not a fool."

" Very well, I agree to your terms and swear by the River Styx to obey them." The Sky rumbled once more, and she felt the magic of Styx wrap around her, melding with her essence. Unlike the other gods she would never dream of shattering such an oath, if she did the effects would kill her children and not just her. She had much more to lose. " I will be merciful and restrict my self to not use my bow. You are in great need of a lesson in respect and using a bow would only shorten your punishment." Turning to her daughters, she nodded. " Get your sisters, we might as well use this as a form of entertainment."

Within fifteen minutes, her daughters filled the trees, looking down as she faced the boy in front of her. In his left hand was a sword made from some form of bone, and in his left was a harpoon that radiated the power of the Sea. It was a divine weapon and could in fact do much worse to her body then mere Celestial bronze or Imperial Gold. It was clearly blessed by Amphrite and that alone made her a touch weary. Amphrite was a fierce warrior, the trainer of Her Son Triton. Like her Son, she could hold her own against even Athena, she wouldn't chose a Priest without taking his combat skills into consideration.

Zoe stood at the edge of the Clearing with her hand raised, and an insane look in her eyes. " At my signal... Start!"

Shooting forward at speeds beyond a mortal, Artemis slashed at the boy exposed chest, only to find her blade blocked by his blade. Without hesitation the boy stabbed at her twice with his harpoon, missing her both times but only just, before leaping back and ducking as she launched a kick where his head was.

' He is good, with sharp reflexes and little fear. I admit, I might actually enjoy myself here.' Melting into a cheetah, she leapt at him, rolling as she missed, turning into a wolf and managing to chomp down on his forearm. ' Good, but not quite enough!' She gloated in her head for a moment, missing the glint of metal. " YIP!" A pain screech left her throat as horrible pain exploded from her shoulder forcing her to let the boy go. A loud crunch echoed in her ear as a the boy's foot slammed into her jaw. ' Hades, I think he chipped one of my teeth.' Leaping as far back as she could, Artemis evaluated her body and saw a dagger stuck in her shoulder. It was stuck in the joint itself, even with her powers it would take some time to heal. Shifting into her mortal form, she pulled the dagger out and turned to the boy in rage. Her pride was wounded beyond repair, but some of that faded as she saw the damage she had done. The boy arm was bleeding profusely, even as he bandaged it.

With a pained look the boy held his hand over the worst of the cuts and gritted out a spell. "Incendere suus." The stench of burning flesh filled the clearing and yet the boy did not even cringe. The glow of Lunacy grew brighter and Artemis knew that it was the reason he had managed to keep up with her, if only slightly. His body was straining itself, ignoring it's natural weakness.

' Enough of this.' With her one good hand, Artemis summoned her dagger and shot at the boy, using her phenominal speed to lash out at his body, easily disarming him of his sword and carving his chest and legs up before the boy could so much as respond. As he fell, Artemis switched the grip on her blade and in one motion, slit the boy's throat.

Sheer panic flooded the boy's eyes, he desperately held his throat in a vain attempt to staunch the blood. Artemis knew he was dead, and thus she won the fight. Turning around she found the deer, summoning her bow and knocking it. " This is the -" "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" A Shrill scream, several actually, filled the air. Artemis whirled around and gasped as there in front of her was Zoe, laying on the ground with blood coating her. Cuts existed all over her body with one final one on her throat..." No... my... my daughter!" As panic set in, she quickly scanned the clearing to see if this was in fact real, only to find to her dread that she could not see Zoe anywhere. The Sheer horror stunned her, froze her in place even as a sharp, agonizing pain exploded in her chest. Absently falling to her knees she felt her bow rip from her hand.

"Obstringite compagibus" The same raspy voice call out, and a single thread wrapped around her body, grasping her joints and linking at the blade pointing out of her chest. She could not move, she was trapped entirely. As she fell to her side, she saw Zoe's body shimmer away, revealing a rotten log. It was covered in blood, but not Zoe's... she could smell only the boy's blood.

" Zoe... Zoe is alive?" She was almost crying, the almost loss of her daughter was far too great to mask.

Tight hands weakly managed to pull her onto her back, where she looked into the bloody face of the boy who defeated her. He was in terrible shape, bleeding horribly from the many wounds Artemis had managed to inflict upon him. He looked ready to collapse, despite his victory. " I knew how much you love your Hunters. I couldn't beat you physically, not even with the Lunacy making me stronger... I.. I used the Mist, which was strengthened by your presence here, to draw a log closer and closer and switched placed with it when you slit my throat. " Artemis looked closer and realized that the boy had a tiny scratch on his throat, clearly he had barely managed to stop her from killing him. " I hid the real Zoe, it wouldn't have worked if you new I was a alive but you thought I was dead... I won, keep your part of the bargain." And with that, he collasped in a puddle of his own blood, unconcious next to her.

" My Lady!" Zoe and the rest of her hunters charged foward, pulling her up and gently removing the wiring around her. Absently, Artemis realized that it was her own bow string that the boy had used to bind her. It was clever... " This will hurt my lady, but you cannot move."

From behind her someone, most likely Phoebe, yanked the harpoon from her back and tossed it to the side. Moss was packed into her wounds and she was lifted onto a gurney, sprinting away from the clearing at a fast pace.

Raising her hand, she gripped Zoe's arm. " The Boy... boys... get them."

* * *

Through tears, Zoe nodded. " I will m'lady, and they will be punished for attacking you thus!" Hate, sharp and piercing, filled every word. Artemis knew what it meant. It was made all the clearer by the murmurs and hate filling the others.

" NO!" Her Hunters stopped, looking at her in shock. " You will retrieve the boy and nurse him back to health. He beat me fairly, using his wit and skill in magic. I will not break my oath. The Deer boy will be retrieved as well. Now!" She didn't yell often, especially at her girls, but right now she needed their absolute obedience. With great reluctance, her hunters obeyed and shortly the boy was being carried along side her. The Deer was actually following them willingly, looking at the boy with shocking sadness for a mere beast. She knew that the boy within the deer had to have possessed quite the will to hold on as he had. " Make sure he is fed, and hunt new meat... and bury his freinds, give them a proper funeral. I will bless them later." When Zoe looked ready to explode, Artemis glared with enough force to stop her. " I promised to make up to the boy, and I will do just that. Do not question me Zoe, not in this. If I fail to commit to my Oath, you and your sisters will feel the wraith of the curse of Styx." That alone subdued Zoe and the others, making them reign in their hatred.

Laying on her back, Artemis stared into the night sky, watching the Moon, knowing a fraction of her essence was flying it at this moment. Her pride hurt horribly, and she realized that she fell not out of a lack of skill but because like Ares she underestimated her prey. Unlike Ares though, she hadn't underestimated skill but a willingness to fight dirty. Most demigods were too proud or honorable to fight dirty, even Heracles had been like that more often then not. This defeat was as much her fault as it was the boy's. She would not punish him... not just because she swore not to, but because she was impressed by his skill and respect. In the days to come, with the war at hand, they could not afford to lose any powerful allies.

* * *

 **It was to a shocking lack of pain that Mika awoke, the fires of Lunacy no longer clouding his mind. He realized, perhaps absently, that he was inside of a silver tent, on a rather comfortable fur. He was almost naked under his blanket, only his boxer briefs acting as modesty. In that instant he remembered, though with some difficulty, what he had done. " What is wrong with me... the Huntress of all people, gah... I'm lucky to not be a deer or a jackalope..." Groaning, Mika reached out and called to his patrons. ' Salacia, Proserpina... if either of you can hear me, can you tell me what the hell happened?'**

A laugh, cold and annoyed, echoed in his head. _' Well, for one, you were dumb enough to fight my strongest sister.'_ Mika cringed, feeling Prosperina's presence flaring in his skull. _'What were you thinking, fighting her? You were lucky she didn't kill you on the spot!_

' I know... I just... I felt so angry, and it was hard to stop. I never realized Lunacy was so powerful...' Proserpina's magic shifted, taking on a more soothing tone. He felt his strength slowly sprout within him once more. ' I was so pissed, seeing her hurting a child for nothing more then shattered pride and arrogance.'

 _' I understand your stance on that Mika, I truly can. Child abusers are punished greatly in our realm, but what you did was foolhardy... sigh... still, it was not your fault. Lunacy is a rare power, like Artemis said it was only your connection to Woodland magic that made it so potent. I imagine that you have realized why you struggle with such magic now?'_

'Yeah, I am not prey or predator alone. I am both, so I have to figure out how to channel my predatory side before I gain mastery over Nature magic. I assume I can use the full moon?'

' _Hekate says that should work, but eventually you will need to create your own method. Perhaps you can study the Hunters since their unique brand of magic is in fact tied directly to the Lunacy and Nature.'_

' If they don't kill me, I'll try that... it was an impressive fight though, wasn't it?'

' _Don't let it get to your head, you won out of luck more then skill... but yes, it was impressive.'_ A smile creeped onto Mika's face, he wasn't oblivious at the maternal tone of pride in his patron's voice. ' _Just try not to get caught into such a situation again... at least not for a few months. I'm not unaware of your rather confrontational personality.'_

' It is an allergy to stupidity more then confrontational.'

His patron laughed, trying to hide it as a cough. ' _Be that as it may, be careful. It wouldn't do for me to lose such a capable warrior.'_

'Love you too, Proserpina.' Her chuckle drifted away as their connect went back to sleep, leaving Mika to his thoughts for about five seconds before Artemis walked into the tent he was in. She didn't seem angry, but Mika couldn't help but think. ' And this is how it ends...'

* * *

Spell Translations- Sear, Bind at the Joints.

Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews.

I really wanted to showcase Mika's combative skills and show that fighting a god is a little easier then expected when your smart. Percy did it with a few weeks of training. Mika has been training in combat for years and with the Romans for months, he is far better a fighter then Percy for that reason. Not a better swordsmen, since that is Percy's strength, but as an overall fighter. Plus Mika is a gifted sorcerer and an immensely capable tactician. Also I never understood how Percy with weeks of training was suddenly so powerful. Like he barely went to the Camp after his quest, and yet he could fight entire cabins... I never got that. Yes there is prodigious skill and all but experience should be greater... at least a little, right? Even with his Posiden power Percy shouldn't be as good as Clarisse and her siblings, who are literally blessed with divine skill in combat? The only explanation I have is that Percy inherited Posiden's connection to the Navy and thus combat. A lesser version of what Triton inherited. If that makes sense...

Love, your Ninja Overlord,

Mika.


	24. A Cold Alliance

**I am at School with little access to Wifi so updates for all stories will be sparse... more so I am having regular computer issues... I am sorry for this.**

"""

* * *

 **Artemis grinned, more then pleased at the sight and scent of sheer fear that wafted from the boy as she entered the room. It wasn't much, the kid excelled at masking it, but to a master hunter like her it was like a screaming neon sign. " Do not be alarmed, I will not harm you." And she meant it, unlike her family she did not usually destroy lives indiscrimatley .. turning boys into jackalopes not withstanding. " I simply wanted to speak with you about the terms of our deal, what exactally I owe you, and to let you know that I have healed restored the boy I turned into a deer. His name is Ceaser, and he seems quite afraid. It seems he has developed clear sight from his time as a deer. I had to put him to sleep, until you have the chance to speak to him. Seems he sees you as quite the hero."**

" A fair statement since I did in fact save him." Slowly, the boy managed to sit up, causing the blanket to fall to his waist, revealing a bevey of scars and a familar brand on his arm. Pain exploded across Artemis' mind, Diane fighting her for control before a single cold hand touched her face. She looked into Mika's eyes and heared the prayer uttered upon his lips, allowing Artemis to remain while Diane slept. " Lady Artemis, Daughter of Leto, Goddess of the Hunt, it is to you that I call." Sheer relief washed over her and she once again felt stable. " Sorry about that, If I wasn't so tired I would have remembered to bind my arm."

Refraining from lashing out, Artemis growled. " Your Roman?"

" Only by oath. Lupa found me and trained me, seeing a warrior within me. It could have easily have been a Chiron or whomever finds people for the Greeks."

Smugness overcame pain. " Saytrs find Demigods for the Greeks, Legacies are not allowed in the Greek camp, neither are Mortals beyond the Oracle of Delphi. I on the other hand, along with Circe and the Amazons, allow anyone who wants to join to join us."

" Except for Males of course? " She smiled, knowing he was teasing her. " Still I like that your open to lineage. Anyway, Aside from that, I have a few questions before we decided our deal if that is okay?" She nodded, having little to hide." How different are you and your other half? I mean as far as I remember the only difference I can think of is that you are merely associated with the moon whereas your other half is considered the moon goddess?"

" Well, I am a moon goddess in this form as well. Selene and Helios faded because of the Romans, so I inherited the Moon chariot from her. My Roman half though... well I am not as seperate as some people, Ares has it the worst by far given how different Mars is. For me though my connection is much greater, my natural agression is greater to the point of losing the power of focus, and I do not have my hunters in that form. They are strictly Greek, due to my power as a nature diety being much greater for Greek Magic."

" That makes sense... so, would they maintain their blessing in my Camp? I mean I can't imagine the two forces blending well if it creates dual personalities within the Gods, the very essences of the change."

Uncertain, Artemis just shrugged. " I... I am not sure. Walking through the River Tiber would unravel the oath so long as they are in it I imagine, but never entirely since I am the source of their lifeforce. Even my father cannot shatter my connection to my Hunters." Really, really uncomfortable with this line of conversation, Artemis decided to change it as quickly as she could. " So, about the terms of our deal? I already returned the boy's form and placed him in a deep sleep. I placed a blessing on him, so he can get out of the forest safely. Now, what is it that I owe you now?" ' Please, do not make it humiliating...' She feared that it would be, Mika didn't seem like Midas or one of the many idiots who had beseeched the gods for powers or blessings. This would most definitiley hurt her, at least it was more likely to hurt her then him.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Mika smiled in deep amusement. " I want your freindship and blessing. You will always listen to me, not nessicarily obey just listen with an open impartial mind. As your freind I can travel with you and your hunters as needed, you are my ally so long as it does not majorly endanger you. You will stand up for me accordingly, even against other gods. Does that seem fair?"

Shuddering under the weight of her Oath, Artemis nodded. " Very well, I agree. You shall be given the same rights I once gave Orion and Hippolyota all of those years ago. You shall be my Male Hunter." Soft silver light filled the tent for a moment as her magic coated the boy. It was not the same as what her Hunters recieved, it was merely an acceptance of their bond. " I guess that means I need to equipt you." Waving her hand, Artemis showboated a little and a masculine version of the Hunter's clothes on the boy, including a silver bow and quiver on his back. " I think this works for you?"

" More then works... thank you, Artemis..."

 **Sneering, Zoe barely hid her shaking as the boy walked out of the tent along side Lady Artemis, dressed in their clothes. " Lady Artemis, you can't mean!"**

Her Lady just sighed, nodding slowly before turning to adress all of the curious and mildly horrified Hunters. " Mika Shreeve, Priest of Persephone and Amphrite, has been accepted as a freind of the Hunter. Like Orion and Hippolytoa he has been given the rights of a Hunter. He may and will travel along side us, participating in hunts."

" But, But... " Horrified, Zoe just barely restrained herself. She knew what she had to do, just as she had before. ' Who should I speak to...Aphrodite and Apollo helped me get rid of the last male hunters...' The sight of Apollo driving Orion to madness, in order to keep Artemis pure shot through her with unbridled pleasure. The same could be said of the memory of sending Aphrodite a note, nudging the niave goddess into destroying young Hopplyta by means of his father. ' I must be rid of him... once again I must act where My lady will not.' Shrugging off her anger, she focused on the glorious sight of her mistress. Naturally it calmed her down quite a bit. " Very well, M'lady." She turned to the boy, who oddly enough seemed neither afraid nor arrogant, and gave him a nod. " Zoe Nightshade." Holding out her hand, she waited for the boy.

With as much force as she put into it, Mika crushed down on her hand, smiling kindly. " It is nice to meet you. I have never met an equal before, it is nice."

Oddly enough, this didn't anger her. She knew what he meant. " Yes, mortal liutenants to the gods are quite rare, I mineself have met so few of them." Knowing her duties, she turned on heel and marched away. " Follow me, I will introduce thee to mine sisters."

 **Mika wanted to shudder as he touched the Liutenant of Artemis, her vile magic practically stung. He knew that at least part of it had to do with her Greek essence burning against his Roman blessings. However there was something else, something darker within her. She wasn't human in any way, that much was obvious to him. Her essence was far greater then that, actually she felt pretty close to a god. He could smell the sea around her, only it was rotten and broken. He knew it wasn't her natural scent, which was almost identical to Artemis', but that of her potent mystical aura.**

' What could she be... hmmm, she isn't part god, that much is clear. Her essence lacks that... finnese and refinement. There is a nymph like quality there, soft and sweet, a burst of nature that makes me feel stronger. However that extra something, whatever it is it is almost as powerful as the aura Jason has. She isn't a child of Hades, Zeus or Posiden though...' A Wave of pain, magic blocking the Gods from sensing his unintentional prayer ( thank you wonderful spell work) reminding him that he might want to be careful in such a divine area. ' I can only think or two or three other entities that could produce such a child... The Queen is out of the question, any of them actually... The Elder Titans might though... I just wish the Romans had more on the Titans, all I can remember hearing is warnings about Saturn...hmm... Titans... I sense no heat about her, so Hyperion and Eos are out. Her sea aspect isn't great enough to be Oceanus or Tethys... I cannot sense death in her so she isn't Iapetus' child... maye Kronos or Atlas? Promethus could fit too... I just, don't know enough. I guess I am going to have to be her best friend until I figure it out.'

With a smile, Mika hustled along side the angry immortal female. " So, how long have you been a Hunter?"

With a sneer, Zoe managed to choke out a reply with only a minimum amount of hate in her body. " For a lot longer then you will be."

" That isn't very specific, who knows when you will die Miss Zoe. I may just very well far exceed your life..." The side glare she gave made it clear she understood his message very, very well. He would not put up with threats, disrespect or general stupidity just as she would not deal with his. " So, I'm going to guess that you've been around for a few thousand years at least, your aura is way to advanced not to have been alive for that long. Your a Nymph right, a sea nymph of sort, though you've damaged your connection to the sea quite a bi-" All words ceased as a sharp silver blade lingered at his throat, held by a furious Zoe.

" Do not speak, as if thou knowest me... thy is not mine friend, nor is thine is not a hunter, no matter what M'lady says."

" Jealousy isn't an attractive quality Zoe, I would avoid showcasing it all too much. Who knows who might lash out in response." Smiling, Mika walked a head of her, ignoring the blade. " Besides, hurt me and you will spread quite a painful curse on your sisters and I have a feeling you do not want that."

 **Jason hated the smell of magic, always had. Potions tasted like dishwater, spells burned the air with harsh ashy kind of scent, runes made the air taste like metal. The only magic that smelled good was nature magic, which reminded him of Summer and spring and warmth and sleep. Even Mika, his best friend, reeked of magic more often then not. Hence he hated being in Trinities office, being poked and prodded all the while being exposed to the awful scent. Hence he was grateful to be out of it, finally enjoying himself, running through a practice run of the War Games.**

Feeling the wind in his hair, power crackling off of his skin, sweat pouring down his face... it was a wonderful feeling. It helped, of course, that he actually was being challenged, something that rarely happened in recent years. Don had ordered his people to create a massive amount of posionus vines, trees and such to make the games all the harder. It looked like a jungle was trying to eat the arena.

Like the goats who bound up the arena, Jason hoped up the wall, backflipping onto the ramparts and sliding down the side. It was nice, for once being able to practice without a group. He hated the group think that so filled the other Romans. It was choking at times.

" Looking good up there Jason!" Without looking, Jason knew it was Don. The Faun had made a point of annoying him as much as possible ever since Mika left the Camp for his pilgramige. He was tempted to char his fur... or hoble him.

Leaping down, wind automatically slowing his fall. ' No pain... I'm not tired...whoever is inside me... keep at it.'

' ... Your Welcome...'

" AH!" All Roman pride vanished as a soft voice echoed in his ears. Still though, he decended gently, the wind reacting without orders or a thought. Wipping his head around, Jason focused within. ' uh... Hi... My name is Jason.'

The voice laughed, and Jason couldn't help but smile. It sounded so familiar he just... wasn't sure... why... and then it hit him. '... Yes... I ... I am Aura... I live within you, I left my old vessel to enter your body... I live within you... your a perfect vessel, so strong, so noble... a better man then your father. I am no longer a Titanness, I am a spirit but my presence will elevate your powers...Please, say nothing and I will explain all tonight...'

So much depression leaked from her words that Jason was unable to deny her. ' Okay...' Then she left, but he could still feel her sleeping inside of him just as his feet reconnected with the ground. Shaking off the weird waves of emotion he was feeling, Jason turned back to a confused Don. " So, what did you want?"

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord, Mika.**


	25. New Connections

"""

Jupiter growled as he watched his daughter claim that pawn of his brothers' as a freind to the hunt. It was disgusting and wrong... ' Of course, I was right, even now my brothers create an army. I am no fool, the boy grows ever stronger as do the allies of my brothers.' Waving his hand, he sent out a summons. " Juventias, come to me!"

A petulant growl rang through the throne room as he daughter appeared, matching the teenage appearance she now took. The King of the Gods almost gasped, as it was he was practically ripping through his jeans just looking at her. She had always been beautiful, the most beautiful of his children by Hera, taking after her mother to an extreme but now... now it was apparent that she could in fact surpass her mother in beauty. Her black hair had gained a purple tint, matching well with midnight colored makeup and dark blouse wrapped around her top. Willowy muscles covered her body, marking her a dancer or warrior. She even had the same brown eyes of her mother only hers was filled with warmth and kindness and a little irritating.

" You summoned me father?" Matching her teenage looks, every single word oozed sarcasm and disdain. " I cannot stay long, I have a lot to work on. I have a visit in a Prison to help Hecate force a Ghost onwards. Not really in the mood to chitchat."

" I am your father, Juvantias, and your king... I will be spoken to with respect. " Rage overflowed him, lighting filling his fingertips. " If you refuse to remember this, you will taste my bolts."

The girl rolled her eyes, but did manage a slight bow. " Father, you know better then that. Even you cannot get away with threatening me, I do not follow you any longer, my Lord is Pluto. My power is no longer bound to your words so long as I do not break your laws."

Almost vibrating with rage, filling the room with the stench of ozone and anger, Jupiter stood and grew until his skull scrapped the top of the Throne room, Sixty feet tall. " DO NOT DISRESPECT ME!" How dare she disrespect him, he blamed Pluto, and Proserpina and television.

" THEN DO NOT GIVE ME A REASON TOO!" She exploded into growth, as tall as he was and radiating as much power as he was, only her power was dark and filled with the Might of the Underworld. She looked like his mother did, when she learned for the first time, his treatment of Pluto. " I am not a child, I am fully fledged Goddess, four thousand years old! I have my domains, a throne and followers. Do not take me lightly or disrespect me, I will not allow you to bully me the way you have done the others for as long as you have been king!" Shadows grew further , filling the room and leaving him stunned and horrified.

' What power, she was always strong but never compared to her brothers or sisters... the weakest of my children with Hera... but now... now she is as strong as Apollo, as strong as Prosperina and she has yet to hit to hit her stride... I haven't even hit my stride yet!' Much as it pained him to admit, Jupiter knew he was weaker then his father. For his daughter to come so close to his own power it was... unthinkable... he made sure none of his children could surpass him, that way he never had to eat them as his father had. He only bred with those beneath him, learning well from his time with Metis and Themis and Thetis. Hera did not have the power to create a child more powerful then him, it was why he accepted her for his bride.

Honorable warmth filled the room, easing tensions and forcing both Jupiter and his daughter to a more natural state. Vesta approached them, fire burning in her eyes, a deep annoyance in her stance. Jupiter took a step back, Hestia was docile but Vestia was no such thing, glowing with overwhelming sternness. They both bowed, not wanting her to scold them any more then he knew she was about to.

" What is wrong with you two, are you out of your mind? What do you think you are doing, arguing where you can scare all those in Olympus with your pointless rage!" She scowled at them, her light dimming enough to see her. Her hair wasn't covered, as it usually was, instead it was wiping about, framing her beautiful face. She looked a little like a nun, or well the stereotype of one.. and that only added to their fear. " I expect better from you both... now, Jupiter, you summoned your daughter for more reasons then yelling at her, what was it?"

Nodding slowly, Jupiter turned and glared lightly at his daughter. " I summoned you, my daughter, to ask you to chose one of your siblings to help Pluto and Neptune. One each of course, this way my brother cannot claim that I was playing favorites." A Move he knew would cause the already high tensions to explode into a full out war.

With a sneer, his daughter managed to growl out. " None of your children, bar Mercury and I, have any loyalty or respect towards Lord Pluto... your lovers however, do." From her pocket, she pulled out a phone. " I do believe Leto is retired? Last I heard she was in Flordia, doing nothing of importance. It shouldn't be too hard to have her work in the Underworld. She is still loyal to you father, I do believe that was your intentions after all? Putting your allies in positions of power under my Lord, to undermine his authority? Your intentions are as clear as they are cold."

Restraining his anger, Jupiter bit out. " My intentions are my own, child... " His sister cleared her throat, a very clear maternal warning to behave himself. " Very well you may use Leto... and any other of my lovers, bar Ganymedes and Juno and Ceres, but only if they reaffirm their oath of loyalty to Olympus."

" Of course, we wouldn't want your paranoia getting in the way of actual progress." She turned away from him, blouse smacking Jupiter's chest as she marched away. " I have work to do father, summon Leto yourself so she may fulfill the needs of your insanity." Shadow washed over her and she vanished, leaving Jupiter to rage beyond measure.

" Calm yourself brother." Warmth seared through his body as Vesta touched his shoulder, easing away his anger. " She is a teenager, she draws on that part of herself, you know that. Youth is more then children after all... nothing we both haven't experienced. I remember when our mother first sent Juno into the care of Ocean, begging him to curb her temper. It seems your daughter is beginning to show that she shares more in common with her mother then we realized. I will speak with her on respect, let it be brother. You know your too much of a hothead to be clear with her."

" Very well... thank you sister... I will summon Leto within the hour. "

 **Vesta sneered at her brother the moment he turned around, not happy with him in the slightest. He was a pompus creature, she wasn't sure which she prefered, Horny arrogant Zeus or Whiny pompus Jupiter. Really both gave her headaches... ' Jupiter... he is the better of the two, if only because his presences forces my Vesta side out instead of Hestia. She could never stand up for herself... ' It disgusted her, how weak Hestia was, how she allowed everyone to walk all over her. So many issues in their past could have been avoided had Hestia spoken up, when she was out too.**

Shaking off her disgust, as much as she could, Vesta walked away from her brother, following her niece in a swirl of fire. It was easy to follow her trail, as a Goddess of Heat and Light such a trail of cold darkness of was effortless. She appeared next to her niece in a large prison, where the spirits of several mortals, all of whom shuddered at the presence of her warmth, her power easing their pain and making their voices more clear though Vesta only caught the end of it.

"... Tired of being here."

Juvantas turned to her, and rolled her eyes. " Yes, I know you are, which is why we are giving you this choice." Soft shadows exploded into her hand, a card appearing. " Here is my business card. You ever feel the desire to work for your chance as rebirth, just toss the card on the ground. My power will take you to the underworld, I'll even pay your way in. This goes for you all." The other spirits, all barely humans due to years of isolation, nodded. Many vanished in waves of shadows, going to the Underworld. Thanatos' power clearly show itself in swirls of icy mist that sent them through the Doors of Death. Naturally he was invisible, damn mortals attacking him...

" Aunt Vesta, what is it that you want from me, can't you see that I am in the middle of something important. " Her cold voice made Vesta angry, she of all people did not deserve it. " Keep on looking at me down your nose, and I'll cut it off for you. I am done with my so called family treating me like a slave, expecting me to toe the line whenever they want. Even you, Aunt Vesta, have done this to me. Now be off, I have a lot to do." Her outfit shifted, changing into a dark purple pantsuit before vanishing in another swirl of shadow.

As harsh as her niece's words were, they were not wrong... ' Of course my brother knows this, and still ignores it... sigh, it is no wonder war is upon us...'

* * *

 **Mika knew the witches within the Hunters the moment he saw them, they radiated power that any like them could trace. It was a sort of pulsing, like an ocean washing over and away from the world around them. His own power washed against them, weaker by far then theirs but still strong enough for them to turn to him with a knowing smile. Yes, a smile, the hunters of Artemis smiled at him, a boy.**

" It's alright Zoe, we will take him from here." A Single Hunter, a little younger looking then most... probably seven or eight, stepped forward. Her magic was incredible, strong, comparable to that of a minor God. It showed in her light, which glew brighter then that of even Zoe. Mika had a feeling that she was human though... her aura was pure and untainted, no outside stench about her. " My name is Audrey, I am the head sorcerer among the Hunters." She giggled and held her hand out towards Mika. " I never thought I'd met a Male Hunter, let alone one that is a capable sorcerer."

" Never thought I'd be one, Hunter or Sorcerer, but life... life is weird like that." Shaking the child's hands, Mika froze as soft words broke past his mental protection.

' Like Mallory and Augustus, I walk the path of Freedom, against the Gods... we will speak later, but for now...' With a wave of her hand, the Mist gathered and swirled, until a bag appeared, falling over her. " I guess that since your here, I can share a few trade secrets. Your so serious and determined, I think you need to learn the fun side of magic... like turning people into pigs or taking their noses... or fun curses that turn their clothes into ducttape. Oh and modern magic, lots of modern magic. There is just so much you can do with magic! "

A Little discombobulated with her giddiness, Mika just nodded and ignored Zoe as she walked away. " Sure, sounds... fun." Her infectious happiness made it hard not to smile in return. " You know what, lets get to it because I can think of a few people that need to be turned into a duck."

" Good, every witch should learn the fun side of magic anyway. Makes it easier to control it if you can use it casually, less draining." With a twirl of her fingers, her magic yanked him forward into a heavey march. " Now, I heard, from Hecate, that you have quite the mission ahead of you. Making all sorts of temples in honor of your Lady Patrons. I think we will probably be helping you with that, making a small part of it dedicated to our Lady as well. Nature Gods working together and all. Really it is about time someone did something about the condition of Lord Pan's realm. My ancestors took care of Lady Rhea's Oracle eons ago, I am sure I can rangle up some tweaks to your nature magic. After all that is the whole point of your magic, what you are aiming to separate yourself from normal mages... yes, Hecate told me that too."

Very, very uncomfortable with the girl's awareness of his truer goals, Mika followed along side her hoping to not speak to her more then absolutely needed. He hated being so vunerable, damn it that was the whole point of learning magic... ' Will nothing go as planned... I need power, something great enough to ensure that I can hold my own against a God, otherwise I will remain a slave to the Gods and those with such power... I am not sure If I can make something of great power, not with the the lack of worship... and I am not sure anyone can, anymore what with the lack of progression in the world in terms of Divine growth. I think all of the Great Divine magic has been used up, no witch or sorcerer could create a spell of any real power... maybe then, I guess I could make something of value but I would need more skill and something of note to drawn on. Ichor, the Golden Apples of the Bitch, A cornucopia, The Golden Fleece, pure undiluted music from Apollo or the Muses, the lifeforce of many Underworld Nymphs... nothing I can get my hands on... yet... but maybe I don't need to? Stygian Iron can consume the energy of other, but I can't use it since I am still purely human even with the magic of Nature in my body... what about a divine object, something blessed with substantial power but not being controlled by someone else. Not a Gods weapon but something else... maybe many things from more then one Pantheon? I think I remember Egyptian myths saying that their magic users could fight gods, might be a good place to start...' Sighing lightly, Mika turned back to the crazy Hunter and froze lightly. She was staring at him with a slight smirk, knowing very well what he was thinking. Raising her hand, she waved lightly making him almost gasp. There, dangling from her wrist, was a tiny bone charm bracelet. Carved, delicately, was an array of tiny Runes... Nordic Runes!

Her voice echoed in his mind once more. ' Oh yes, but don't worry, I'll explain later.'

;;;;

* * *

 **As she walked away from the Medical bay, Mallory barely held back her sobs as she felt Augustus' aura fade to a point of bare existance, the knowledge her beloved friend and ally was so close to death was a strike to her soul that she just wasn't ready to endure. She knew it was mere days before he faded from this world, not even becoming a ghost thanks to Juno's vile curse. He would evaporate entirely and become nothing... and she would be alone, until she too faded...  
**

' You must make haste Mika, otherwise we wasted our chance to strike out at the gods!'

Shaking off such thoughts, Mallory made her way to The Den, new Settlement of the Fauns. It was a glorious little town, and had only continued to increase with the addition of it's new protector. The Sow towered over the Town, digging into sugar plants while a dozen water nymphs cleaned her massive body. Movements under her skin showed signs of her burgeoning pregnancy.

She said nothing, just looked at massive sow, soaking in the living proof of change within their world. It was possible, after all Mika convinced the Fauns to act as one and together they tamed this monstrous beast! Maybe it wasn't so hopeless...

" My Lady..." Sighing, Mallory turned around and nodded at the spirit that showed itself to her. It was Lexi, a deceased member of those that sought freedom from the Gods. She, along side several others, agreed to serve those within their organization in order to push their changes into reality. " The Goddess of Youth had cost us several potential spirits, those who would have served us in our war against the Gods... she and the magic goddess are making quick work of rebirth. Thanks to that, and the tightening defenses in the Underworld I can no longer hijack any spirits from that world, not without risking discovery."

" Damn... tell as many members as you can, then watch over Mika. My time is coming, I will not live past the Summer. When it comes time, you will serve him as you have me, but only if he proves himself worthy. I never revealed to him just how connected and involved we really are. That will be your duty."

The Spirit nodded. " As you wish My Lady... should I reveal myself the Norse Huntress?"

" No... watch her as well. Her loyalties have always been rather... unclear...'

" As you wish."

Sighing, Mallory turned back to the Sow... hoping it would be enough...

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord, Mika.**


	26. Allies, Enemies and Oaths

**I am back everybody. My Laptop broke, and I had no internet connection here at school for several months. I had to save up money and wait til we had wifi here but here I am, and here I will stay. I have missed this and you all so freaking much...**

 **I am in college, so I will not be updating daily but once or twice a week hopefully... maybe more on the weekends. Just depends... still, I have to study so I am using my writing as a reward. I love writing and am willing to use it that way. Hope it works!**

* * *

 **Sixteen tiny charms filled the** **silver tent, radiating waves of magic. Mika could see them, tiny chains runes mixed with greek letters. He didn't read greek, the Romans were particularly hateful towards anything Greek. Still, he could feel their general intentions quiet clearly. No one would get in or out without her say so. Mika knew that even Artemis would be bound by the magic here... which of course lent the question...'**

" How the hell does your Lady allow this magic is way beyond anything I am capable of, it could hold a God or Goddess. Even an Olympian, I can feel that much."

Audrey smiled at him, cocky and cold, something a child should never have upon it's face. " The Gods are far from perfect, they rarely exist at full power. Even Artemis is not at full power here, though she is quite a bit stronger then most gods due to our presence here. My magic is strong enough to play with her memories, I wove a chain over her, using the deaths of those that she has killed in our hunts. She forgets the contents of my tent, and often I am not even here in this camp. I roam independently with a few sorceresses among the Hunters. Usually only twenty of us stay with Artemis at any one given time, which helps." She sat down clicked her heals together, causing the room the shift, leaving him on the ground almost ready vomit. Looking up, once the dizziness passed, he saw that the room had changed. A Purple desk stood between him and Audrey, powerful objects of all types covered the room. Many carved in runes that fit neither Roman or Greek magic, leading him to believe they were iern fact Norse. " She never realizes that this place exists in it's own space, a trick I learned from a Norse Dwarf. Their enchantment style is quite powerful after all, enough to hold the likes of a God level Monster, the wolf Fenrir. Compared to the Magic the Olympians, it is so different they can scarcely comprehend it, it is a different magic that is equal to theirs. I will be teaching you this, so you can mask you activities. As a pure mortal, you can harness both magics safely and without hesitation and it will be that that allows you the power to survive."

Shaking himself to a standing position, Mika gave the small child a heavy stare. " I thought you worked with Hecate, why help me to oppose the gods... why help me at all?"

A silence filled the room, a tinge of fear dripping down Mika's spine as he realized that maybe it wasn't such a good idea talking back to the women... girl.. whatever she was.

Then she laughed, and laughed and laughed. It took a solid sixty seconds for her to stop enough to speak. " My loyalties broke from Hecate decades ago. I was a child during the Great Depression and my family worshipped the Gods. I had a magical aura, so Hecate hade her servants teach me magic... I was spared from much of the destruction the famines and Dust Storms caused... my family was not. I returned, after a year, and saw my entire home buried in dust with my parents inside. Hecate later admitted to seeing the event and decided to spare me due to my gifts... my parents were not important enough apparently..." A single tear made it's way down her face, boiling off in a surge of power. " I wanted the gods dead then but I knew... knew it wasn't enough, what I was taught. I met Circe, eventually, a year or so later and she... she was gifted, powerful in way that I could never be. I had no direct line into the Magics of the Greek world, the Source of their powers. I joined the Hunter's after a few months, in an attempt to gain enough time to gain the power I needed to destroy the gods. One day, while going through my family's belongings, I learned a lot... my father was a legacy of those priestesses that watched over the Oracle of Dodona... my mother was a legacy of ancient Viking warriors. We had artifacts from that era, a sword that radiated old magic. It was different..." Her eyes went misty, a happy sort of sadness." I cast a detection spell on it, to read it's purpose... nothing happened... the hope I felt was beyond reason. I studied it for months, years... I realized all I had already told you. That hope... that power... that is why I have told you this, why I am helping you. I have been as fearful, as angry, and broken at the hands of the gods as you have been. No one deserves that feeling... If I can help you change your lot, then I will."

The air was charged, and this time magic had nothing to do with it. Only pain, promise and a shared loathing for their self essential enslavement via fear.

Standing straight, Mika sat in front of her and grabbed her hand. " Thank you... I... my story isn't as painful... I thought I was insane, years of hallucinations destroyed my hopes for years. I was attacked by empousai and before I knew it I was thrown into the chaos of this world. I sold myself, body and soul to keep myself alive. Some life was better then nothing, even if it was in the service of those I deemed vile. Even my patrons, whom I respect... I hate them. They have power over my soul, they could destroy me in an in instant, turn me into a bug or monster or something... I would be utterly powerless. I am aware of their crimes, Persephone turned a flirtatious nymph into a mint plant, robbing all of her loved ones of her presence out of petty jealousy. Hypocritical seeing as she had an affair with Adonis not long after. Demeter destroyed countless lives after her daughter was taken, not caring that she was condemning an entire race to a fate of starvation... Amphrite has done nothing... and that is almost worse then any other crime as far as I am concerned. She sits and stays, playing no part to better or harm anyone. All of that power and only now is she trying to do more..." Sighing, Mika pulled his hand back and rubbed his temples. " I cannot devote all of my time to learning this magic. Much of it has to be spent in the eyes of Artemis, serving my patrons. Loyal as they say they are, I could be punished in a heartbeat."

" Agreed." Standing, Audrey reached over to a bag beside her desk and pulled out a tiny leather band. Tiny runes were inscribed. " I made this for you when I was told you were coming. It is spelled with Greek and Norse magic, masking it to both pantheons. It will shield your mind further and allow us to practice in your dreams. This way you cannot be caught. Now... in the mean time, Lets talk shop. What magics have you studied thus far?" She seemed genuinely interested, eager to see how far he had come.

" Well, I'm not all that powerful, perks of being mortal. Still I have managed to get a basic grasp of all magics Rome has to offer, at least those not forbidden me as a low ranking officer. I have an above an above average capacity for healing due to spending several months training in such a field. I have a firm capacity for controlling the Mist, and of course I can weild Nature magic. Problem there, Nature magic requires you to work in groups, it's why Fauns and Satyrs are not all that capable on their own though I have seen through my experience with Lunacy that I can harness it differently in time through a more mixed approach, predator and prey. More so, my body is mortal so I'm inherently limited in what I am capable of harnessing. Latley though, I have been reading the book Hecate gave me, on harnessing the magic of my Priesthood. Overall, I guess I am only as powerful a low level Demigod or second generation Olympian legacy. Physically I am no where near a demigod, though I am still pretty capable for a mortal. My combat skills though and skill with strategy is higher then most demigods, I guess that is because I have to rely on that skill set more then inherit powers and physical prowess." Shrugging, Mika slumped down. " I still have no clue how I beat Artemis, strategy helped definitely but her raw power is far too great... sigh..." ,Placing his head down on the desk, Mika groaned. " Lunacy helped, obviously, I mean I have never felt so much strength. I think I was stronger then a demigod at that point but even a Demigod is truly no match for a god, especially one like Artemis."

" She was cocky, and you were high on Lunacy... " Audrey shrugged. " It wouldn't be the first time a mortal hurt a god, won't be the last. Thanatos was put down for quite a long time at the hands of a mortal and he is a particularly powerful deity. Besides, the gods are far weaker then they once were, no where near as much worship. Anyway I think it is time to test your magic and skills, I want to see where you stand and where we can better you. Greek style magic is much greater then what the Romans can do, you channel your own emotions for power and versus raw intentions. It should help you greatly."

With a smirk that would make Hades shiver, Mika nodded, eager to learn all he could.

"""

* * *

 **" You want me to what, Zeus?" Leto was so tempted to kick the man out of her house, he was a moron on the greatest of occasion but this... this took the cake. " Hades is hardly a fool, any attempts to manipulate him would been detected in mere moments and you know it."**

With the air of a peacock, her Ex Lover smirked at her. " Hades is far less capable then he would like the world to believe, I have manipulated him on many an occasion. Why do you think I allowed him to marry Daughter, it created a perfect link between us. She would never betray me or her mother, thus ensuring my brother would forever be loyal... despite his exile."

' Sigh... why do I even bother... Hades is definitely aware of that manipulation, and Persephone is striving to overthrow you. No different then Apollo, myself and probably Athena now that the magic of succession has weakened to allow more candidates.' Sighing once more at the stupidity of her once lover, Leto turned back to him. " I will do my best Zeus, now tell me, what shall I be doing for Hades?"

" I believe you shall be helping children of the Underworld deal with their transition within the Underworld and assist them to rebirth along side my daughter."

And like that she caved, she could never say no to children... and Zeus new just that. It was how he fooled her into mating with him in the first place. She never loved him, only the promise of children with no romantic strings attached convinced her to join with him. She had no interest in romance, something Hera never seemed go understand... but Zeus did and did he ever use it against her. " Very well Zeus... I will join the Underworld soon. Do you have an oath for me to cast, to prove my loyalty?" She didn't bother masking her exhaustion, which he always brought out of her.

With a cold smirk, Zeus nodded and held out a piece of paper with the Oath written upon it. She shivered the moment she saw it, knowing it halted her plans to put Apollo on the Throne greatly... damn him. I was an oath unparalleled tightness, and one he could use his power to force her to obey... one she had no choice but to agree to If she intended to live." I, Leto, Daughter of Koios and Phoebe, herby swear up Styx and Zeus and the Swirls of Chaos itself to bear myself in loyalty to the King of the Gods, from this point onward. I, cast aside my own loyalty to myself. I bind myself to Olympus and at forever in it's honor. The Will of the King, is the Will I obey... now and forever..." Thunder exploded into Life, echoing across the entirety of Florida... her soul crushed by the weight of her oath, her will no longer her own.

Falling to her knees, she looked up at Zeus, who did not so much as flinch at the look of despair she sent him. He felt this completely justified... " Now, Go to my brother's realm and do as you were commanded." With a wave of his hand, she was banished from her home, falling into the Underworld, falling directly at the edge of the River Styx, staring into the Familiar eyes of her Cousin Pallas.

Gone was his pale, weakened form. In it's place was the firm warrior she knew from the Days of Kronos' rule, commander of armies and father of Victory, Force, Might and Sovereign rule.

" Welcome Home, Dear cousin. Shall I escort you to you new Lord?"

* * *

 **" Hmmm Amazing, your new abilities are quite amazing Edea." And so they were, Chiron was amazed at what he had seen. All of Hebe's children, three that they were, had become considerably more powerful. They all could now use Shadows to an extent similar to what he had seen the Children of Hades once used. " And you say that this is not the full extent of what you can do?"**

With bright eye, Edea nodded fervently. " I can do so much, my Empathy is so much greater. I can see people's thoughts sometimes, even yours. " She froze, frowning with a level of coldness that made her look quite a bit like her Grandmother Hera. " Of course, because of that, I can see how afraid people are of us. My siblings aren't as skilled as I am with Empathy, so they don't notice... but others judge us for our mother now being an Underworld Goddess..."

Cringing in shame, Chiron nodded. " I know... and I am sorry for that, child..." ' And I am no better, with my accusations towards Lord Hades this past summer... '

" I ... I think I get it, why Luke left... " She shivered, holding her arms in honest pain. " I can feel it, the pain in the kids in Hermes Cabin... how afraid they are, sad." Shaking she turned away from him. " I know we aren't supposed to talk about it, but if we don't... a lot of people are going to leave."

Sighing, Chiron nodded. " Six already have in the week since the summer end. I am afraid there is little we are allowed... but perhaps, you can help? I know you planned on leaving for College this year, but perhaps you can help ease the tensions?"

" I'll try but... honestly Chiron... I hate this camp." He froze, his heart hurting. " Most of us do you know, yeah we are safe but not from each other and the politics of our family. You do your best, I know, but honestly... it isn't enough. This war is going to take a lot out of us, no matter who wins."

With that, the Oldest Demigod currently at the camp, walked out of the Arena and marched away, leaving Chiron to sigh.

' So many deaths coming... and so many have passed... my beloved Melanippe... how I miss you my Daughter... and you too, my Chariclo... these eons have been so long without you two...' Two Tears fell down his face and he trotted away. So much to do, anything to ignore the stabbing pain in his immortal soul born of the loss of countless children...

''''

* * *

 **" You two seem close, what brought about this?" Artemis couldn't help but watch Mika struggle to levitate various logs at the orders of Audrey. " Not that I am complaining, of course."**

Audrey smiled, a beaming sort of look that fit her physical age. " We have a lot in common, My lady. It wasn't hard to find common goals and ground to speak on."

" That's fair... Mika!" The boy dropped the logs with a curse, turning to her in annoyance. " We are eating in a few minutes, prepare yourself as best you can. Oh, and tonight we shall begin planning the shrines you were ordered to create. We have children of Hephestus here, they can help greatly with anything you need in that regard."

With a tired bow, the boy smiled at her. " Thank you, I appreciate that. I'll be there in a few minutes, I just need to wash up."

Artemis walked way, never seeing the eyeroll and smirks shared between the two magic users, nor realizing how false their respect truly was.

"""

* * *

 **Chapter End, tell me what you think in the Reviews.**

 **I am so proud of this, a bit explanation heavey but needed to get Mika to trust his new allies. After the next chapter there will be more action, or so I am planning.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika, SPN.**


	27. First Mark

**Check me out on Wattpad, just Type MikaRauch or For Those Who Cannot Learn or Melione's Charge and you will find me. Read, Review and Enjoy at your leisure.**

 **And check out the poll I have set up on Persephone... it is for a later project.**

* * *

" It's beautiful." Pride filled Mika as he saw their temple in it's finished form for the first time. To any other person, it would never be seen as a temple but to a trained eyes it... looked like a wood cabin. But it was a beautiful wood cabin, with delicate vine patterns carved into the sidde with Greek Letters interspaced throughout. Even before the blessing of the Goddesses, it radiated power. The kind that made his skin tingle. " You guys did an amazing job."

After enjoying his petty comment of calling them guys, Mika marched into the cabin. The inside was quite large, containing Nymph infested plants and in every corner. These were the attendants, who would watch over the gardens and grounds of the Temple. Right now they were chittering about like squirrels, hoping from desk to desk, answering telephones and readying the temples shops. They, in honor of their goddesses, would be selling flowers and seeds to floral shops all across the country, or world. Each seed would contain a blessing personally placed there by both goddesses to purify and strengthen nature.

On the right side of the shop was a large amount of archery sets, Mika's personal nod to Aura and Lelantos for sparing Jason. They would be allowed to hunt occasionally, and the Venison and sold commerically, again for a prophet in dedication to those Immortals. Of course, if you asked Artemis and her Hunters, it was dedicated to her. In a way it was, in thanks for their help, but on;y partially.

In the back, inside of the Greenhouse attached to the cabin, Mika knew he would find an pond with water filtered directly from an underground wellspring. One of the Hunter's was the daughter of a Water Nymph, she easily summoned it.

Overall the place was beautiful and fit Salacia and Prosperina perfectly. All that was left was the dedication ceremony.

Reaching into his pocket, Mika made a cut through his palm and let the blood pool there. " O dique deaeque me servum tuum humilem sanctificatus est templum hoc, et tu in honore tuo. Sit tibi terram istam coniungere splendor virtutis tuae haurire licet intra coleremque." With practiced ease, something Artemis really helped with seeing as she was actually a god, Mika drew on his connection to the Goddesses. With practiced ease, something Artemis really helped with seeing as she was actually a god, Mika drew on his connection to the Goddesses, their power boiled the blood, causing to glow a deep gold, the mark of Ichor.

Then it exploded, droplets of blood splattering into every wall, absorbing directly into it. Power slammed into the Temple, and outward. He could literally feel the Mist gathering in response, feel nature explode into life. The air filled with the soft sent of tropical trees and sea water, relaxing all within. The Nymphs giggled and started to glow a little as they took in the power of Nature, strengthening their essence.

Turning, Mika nodded to Artemis." I do believe it is your turn to bless this place, Artemis."

The Goddess nodded, her red mohawk bouncing enough to get in her eyes. With a huff, turned and glared at him. " Why must you take advantage of human perspective, is it really nessicay to envision me with this mess?"

Snickering, Mika nodded. ' Absolutely, you cheated at poker yesterday. You earned that. "

She gave one more firm glare, searing his hair a little with her power, before marching over and placing her hand over the picture of Her and Her Hunters which had been mounted on the wall in place of a statue, and channeled her power. Immediately both she and the temple started to glow, before actually gaining strength. She looked healthier, and a little older. Maybe nineteen instead of twelve. It was a little odd, but still very nice to look at.

" Well, I think that is a job well done. Huh. I guess I thought it would be harder." Shrugging, Mika sat down at one of the lobby couches, staring at the Goddess with a smile. " So, how does it feel to have an active temple."

Her smile was beautiful, literally taking his breathe for a moment. " Wonderful. Unlike Ares and my Father, not many people worship my domains so I have not had a domain in nearly two hundred years. It is like Stretching after sitting for a long time, I finally get to stretch my magic a little more then usual."

' Fascinating, everything I learn about the gods makes me really believe they are just a powerful species, not just divine beings. Needing places to hold their magic, changing their essence as they are perceived. Reliance on worship and memory,,, really far too many things are adding up.' Smiling, Mika brushed the bracelet Audrey gave him, feeling it's power shielding his thoughts in addition to his own spellwork protecting him.

" Doth thee disrespect mine Goddess so much as to not speak to her with reverence?"

Both Mika and Artemis rolled their eyes, neither in the mood to deal with Zoe. Still, the Goddess loved her adoptive daughter, turning to her with a smile. " Zoe, my dear, I told you before. Mia is a honorary Hunter, I do not require him to maintain constant reverence or worship. I have no need or patience for it." Smiling at the girl, easing her anger a little, Artemis turned back to Mika. " I do believe we have spent too much time here. Like the phases of the Moon, I must constantly be on the Move,th practiced ease, something Artemis really helped with seeing as she was actually a god, Mika drew on his connection to the Goddesses. Will you be accompanying us?"

Zeo's eyes were filled with a clear threat, very obviously making her intentions clear. Eager to piss her off, Mika smiled kindly. " I would be honored. Besides, I could hardly think of a better way to master my magic and combat skills then to train with you all."

" Wonderful, we leave at as soon as the Moon Rises."

Nodding respectfully, Mika waited til they left the room and hurried to the Shrine of Persephone. It was pretty, a water fountain of said goddess dancing with Nymphs. Closing his eyes, Mika knew he had to test a theory. As he prayed to his goddess, he imagined her as a mother, as a good mother. She had two daughters and a son, she had to have some experience and maternal traits after all. He focused on those, imaging them coming to the surface, defining their connection to each other.

If this worked, he would have a major tool to use on the gods, even if it only affected them slightly.

If this worked, then in a way the gods themselves were victims of Human memory.

If it worked.

""""

* * *

 **" Ahhh, uahhahaha." Persephone moaned, her knees knocking together as her power exploded from her body, rocketing to her new temple. Her power spiked, and she knew greater focus. Tendrils of power, her power, linked her to the Temple Mika had just established. Her muscles expanded and joint cracked, peaceful and blissful. Just as her blessing touched the temple, so did power surge into her from her temple. The Dedication and praises and prayers of the Nymphs within. It was blissful and wonderful.**

' I haven't felt this light in centuries!" Finger gently brushed her mystical flesh, tiny sparks of power erupted from within her blood, charged from the might of her new temple. ' Of course, this will not last. Eventually the surge will level out, leaving me stronger then normal but not as strong as I am now.'

Rising from her throne in her Mother's Temple on Mount Olympus, Persephone strolled softly outward, looking into one of the many gardens upon Olympus. Smiling, she flared just a sliver of her divine aura. The garden blossomed, sending tiny swirls of floral scents across the entirety of the City. The energy that cost was nothing...

' So Close, soon I believe I will evolve further with the addition of each temple... it isn't on a pathway to Hades, so Father will never question it's presence. All he will see is Amphrite any I healing nature.'

Satisfied, she walked out of the temple and strolled through the city, taking in the various advertisements. Every so often she saw something she was interested in, mainly some weapon or toy Hephestus had created. A set of jeans from one of Aphrodite's kids was particularly interesting.

" Look at her, walking like she's special." The Words were softly, scornfully spoken. The voices were clearly from teenagers, which made her a little confused. Turning in their direction, her heart dropped.

It was teenagers, only they were not mortals. They were godlings... young gods born after the Fall of Greece and Rome, never to gain a domain or recognition. They tended to die in droves, never having enough will to survive. No one really paid attention to them, not their parents, nor mortals and more shamefully... not her.

' The more I learn, the more I realize how shameful and ignorant I was. Many of them are my siblings, all are my cousians and they have suffered more then I have. Yet I have never given them the time of day. Hell I never thought of them for more then a moment...' Shamed, she marched over to them with a soft smile. ' I cannot call myself a queen when I act as poor as a person as Hera or my Father. I must strive to be better then they are.' In moments she was by the angry teenagers, holding out her hand to the one who had spoken before. " Hello, my name is Persephone and I do believe I just heard you talking about me."

They all froze, horrified. She understood that, they were weak and she was strong enough to be an Olympian, she was as strong as Apollo, and was in fact older then he was. She was Queen of the Underworld, Daughter of Demeter and Zeus. She was to be feared.

" We. we. we weren't!" Only one spoke, he had soft blue eyes and golden hair that fell in waves.

Persephone almost vomited. This was her Mother's child... her brother and she never knew he existed. " You invoked my presence, even without my name since I was very, very close. It's okay though, I am not mad." Smiling, she felt a warmth in her chest blosoom. She had felt this around her own children, though not in many centuries. " I am sorry to say you and I never got to meet little brother." Turning to the others, she realized their connections to her. Two Sons of Dionysus and Aphrodite, a Daughter of Ares and one of the Muses, Hephestus and one of the Charities... " Nieces and Nephews... I know you may not beleive me, but recently I have been forced to grow up. At least a little. I have been trying to fix the damage I allowed to accrue, My Husband and I have been remodeling the Underworld to get a better grip on the dead, including Hiring Old gods to work there. My Champion is establishing shrines so I can better affect the world and heal nature. Hades and I have patched up our relationships with my mother. It has made us all a lot happier but... I don't think it is enough. More damage was done then any of us ever realized, You were forgotten, all of you. That isn't right and I am sorry for my part in that." Smiling sadly, she summoned several pages of paper work. " I would like to hire you all to give you chances to get a name, domain and title. If not through my Power as Queen of the Underworld, then through my Power over the Earth and Seasons, or perhaps in the Oceans and Rivers through Amphrite. What do you say?"

Naturally, one stormed off in extreme anger, cursing her from the back. Persephone cringed at her words, knowing they were true... the Older gods really were demeaning assholes...

The rest however seemed eager and nervous. Her brother, the tiny blonde, stepped forth and smiled. " I guess we could give it a try, sis... what... what would we do?"

" That depends on your Job. which depends on your natural affinity and personality. I can sense Mother's connection to the Earth inside of you, so I am thinking you would do great acting under my Flower and Seasons Domain. Actually, I am trying to heal nature... replanting Trees, dealing with pollution and encouraging recycling... perhaps, yes that seems right. You would have to work helping in whichever field you try to see what your fit is. Then after six or so months, once you are happy with your job, you will get promote to full time God of whatever domain there is. Sound fair?" Her brother and Ares' kids leaped forth, nodding eagerly. The others seemed hesitant, so she handed them a business card. " When you feel ready, call me and we will talk. Either way, I would like to see you all... you are welcome to visit me, on Earth or in the Underworld."

With her sibling and Ares' kids on her heels, Persephone hurried back to her temple. Her cute little brother, ran past her with a smile. " My name is Evan, by the way. Not Greek I know but Mom liked it so That was the name she gave me."

" And who is your father?"

He just shrugged. " I'm not really sure, she never told me and he never came to claim me. So...Not really sure."

' That doesn't sound right, mother loves her children and would never... I know who his father is.' Her stomach heaved, her mother's tale of her conception came full force in tangent with the memory of Melione's conception. One father, one rapist..." I think I know and trust me, you are worth ten times him. He is not worth knowing, not because he is a lesser god or anything, just... not worth your time kid."

* * *

 **" Damn, your all so fast." Mika felt a little out of breathe as he and the Hunters set up camp. They had ran for a full six hours, only resting three times and even then it was just for bathroom breaks. He was freaking tired.**

Audrey smirked with a shrug. " You get used to it, still Most mortals couldn't have kept up, so good for you."

" Yeah well, I've gotten used to competing and dealing with divine beings. Not easy, you all have way too many advantages... Anyway, where are we heading now?" Mika barely managed to summon his Priest Book, and started leafing through it. " I have to establish another temple soon, Persephone has a place she really wants me to claim for her. Says it is at a good place that needs nature magic strengthened."

The older Hunter just frowned for a moment. " Washington state I think, before we found you we were following a lead on Lycaon's pack. Lady Artemis wants us to kill him, her way of thinning the ranks, so to speak."

" Ah... good, there is a place there I need to claim." And there was, he could feel the Door to Hades calling out silently. He had been tuning out that sound for the last few weeks, out of need, but now that he was traveling again it was kind of vital. " You game for a Dream Lesson?"

" Sound perfect." Smiling, she stood. " I'll grab our food, come to my tent when it is time to sleep."

As she left, Mika laid fully on his back and stared at the sky. ' I cannot believe that just a few months ago I thought I was a potentially schizophrenic genius about to go to a mental hospital. Strange, isn't it."

"""

* * *

 **Chapter End, Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

Not the Most exciting but still important and good filler. I wanted the journey to me important then the mission, so that is what this is setting up to.

Love, your Ninja Overlord,

Mika, SPN.

'"""

Oh Goddesses, I your humble servant hereby dedicates this temple to you and your honor. May it connect you to this land as it radiates your power, allowing all within to draw upon your might and honor you


	28. What we do to threats

**Check me out on Wattpad, just Type MikaRauch or For Those Who Cannot Learn or Melione's Charge and you will find me. Read, Review and Enjoy at your leisure.**

 **I also have a book published on Amazon. Excerpts to my Leakey Brain is available for purchase now.**

""""

People shot through the woods, tiny bullets through the trees. Each and every one showing such grace that even the Animals were shamed, at least those animals that were not fleeing their formidable presence. Their target, wolves! Emaciated, evil, nasty looking wolves that filled the air with rank power. Fear filled their expressions as they were chased closer and closer towards the edge of their current territory. A Single arrow, covered in blue fire, shot passed them and connected with the ground. A Large wall of deadly blue fire wrapped around the area in front of them, caging them in.

They turned towards their attackers, just in time to see many of the bullets land and finally show their true forms. Girls, young and mostly beautiful, radiating fierce silver power, stood with manic expressions readying themselves for the kill. In one tree, a boy stood, a tiny blue flame vanishing from his palm signifying he was the one to cast the wall of flames. One girl, futher back then the others, stepped into the view of the others, far more fair then the others and oozing power from every pore. The whole forest seemed to breathe with her presence.

" It seems that you have run into a dead end, tell me Lycons... where is your father?" Though small, the goddesses voice filled the clearing, echoing with enough power to make all of the wolves actually take a step back.

One however did something different, he stepped forth and his skin fell off, falling into shadow until a man was revealed. He looked young, maybe twenty, and ripped. Not in an overly muscular way, more long distance runner mixed with boxer. He looked at the goddess with so much hate that the boy, sitting in the tree, actually recoiled for a moment.

" Is it not enough that you routinely hunt me, Aunt, that you slew my sister for the crimes of your father? We have not killed a single person in years, preferring to live here in Canada, feeding on the elk and wild animals. You have no reason to want us dead, we have no interest in angering you gods any more then our father already has."

His voice was scratchy, cold but filled with a level of pain that only the boy seemed to see... in fact, the wolf, many of the wolves, noticed this. Actual sadness seemed to radiate from the boy, and due to this, the fire waned ever so slightly.

' Interesting, not only is a male participating in the hunt, he has more compassion than any of the Hunters.' The Lead wolf turned his eyes back towards the Goddess, not worried about her reading his mind or intent. Not only would she assume that he was merely surprised to see a male Hunter in her midst, she couldn't read his thoughts. Elevating to a monster eons ago had changed the pattern of their soul. They were immune to the mental powers of the gods through their direct connection to Chaos and conflict. It was why the Monsters had managed to continue to survive over the last few millennia. ' Perhaps he can help us to flee from the Hunters?'

Returning his full focus onto the Goddess, he frowned at her then froze. There, behind her, was Zoe Nightshade. The Traitorous daughter of Atlas, the monstrous hunter who drove the already cursed Orion into even greater insanity. The insane huntress obsessively loyal to her Goddess, to the point that some suspected that she killed several of her fellow Hunters for imagined crimes.

" Your father committed crimes beyond imagining, and you were complacent in these crime. You've earned your punishment, as has your whole family. Your sister, Callisto, lied to me. What happened was a product of her own misdeeds." The last few words were ice cold, literally seeing as her emotions generated an icy blast of cold wind that slammed into them all, piercing even their thick fur.

A Side glance saw that the boy seemed annoyed, Thesprotus knew most would not notice, but to an ancient Werewolf and ex hero such as he, it was as obvious as if the boy was screaming out loud. " If that is your belief, the I guess that nothing I say is enough to stop you... my father is sixty miles east of here. He is not alone, he has two new wolves with him, children he converted. They are innocent, I ask that you spare them the cruelty you've shown us." This time the emotion was more obvious on the boy's face, a cold righteous rage. He would save the kids, if nothing else.

The Goddess suddenly blurred into action, her arrow in the air before he could flinch.

Then it stopped, everything stopped. A Voice echoed in his mind. " _Turn the boy... use the distraction I create then leave... take him with you. Dismantle of the Hunter's, my great, great grandson.'_

He knew the voice, he recognized it's cruelty in his father. Kronos has spoken to him and he had little choice but to obey, not unless he wanted to suffer in Tarturas next time he died.

Bowing his head, He allowed his fangs to show and shot across the clearing, shifting just as the arrow returned to normal speed. He hopped at the Goddess, twisting before he could strike him. The other Hunter's shot at him, but the power of Kronos gave him just enough time to react safely. He was in the tree, with the boy's arm in his jaws before a full ten seconds had past.

With speed granted only to the Strongest Wolf besides his father, Thesprotus yanked the boy back and towards the flames. The boy's weakened form shattered the spell keeping the fire alive, allowing them too pass. The Goddess was obviously worried about the boy's survival and did not allow any arrows to fly... though one still did, and with perfect aim it pierced the boy's chest, knicking a lung.

It would doom him to a slow death, he would drown in his own blood... It was likely that not even the Curse of Lycaon would save him.

' _I will save him and he will serve me...'_ Kronos' voice echoed, and Thesprotus sent out a thought of agreement.

He would never trust the titan king, but he had little choice. It was about the survival of his pack, nothing came before that... not his ego or the lives of others...

' Keep us safe until we reach you, and I will agree.'

No words were shared, but it was clear that a pact was made...

The sounds of the packs huffing as they speed through the trees lulled Thesprotus and made his shame more bearable. He did a bad deed and allied with a monster, but saved his pack.

He could live with that... not that he had much of a choice. He was a cursed Immortal... choice wasn't something he would ever really have. It was the worst part of the curse and one he had passed to an innocent child.

Some eternities were not worth enduring...

""""

 **Chapter End and Book End, Tell me what you think.**

 **Yes, the book is over and another will rise next. This is like Mika's equivalent to the Lightning thief. He succeeded in many missions, suffered failings and a rebirth to the world of the Greek Gods. How he must face the the world of Monsters!**

 **This chapter was Short but fun. I wanted things to no longer go Mika's way. Don't worry about him losing contact with the other pantheons or anything...**

 **This wasn't planned so to speak but I like the idea of him being a threat in a different way, like Percy was...**

 **I wanted to introduce another character, one based on distant vague mythology. Thesportus is someone I just learned about and have come to enjoy... you'll see more later... his backstory is interesting.**

 **Love, your Ninja Overlord,**

 **Mika, SPN.**


	29. AN

Sorry for the weirdness of this chapter before I fixed it. The site acts up and I had to fix it...

Anyway, for the AN...

Book over, Check out the Sequal

DARK REBIRTH!

Love, your Ninja Overlord,

Mika, SPN!


	30. AN 2

Dark Rebirth has been published

Check it out now!

P.S. The chapter before was weird do to an odd glitch... I think I fixed it..

I hope...

Love, your Ninja Overlord,

Mika, SPN


	31. An Retirement

I am sad to say that I am retiring from fanfiction to focus on my original works. It is a long time coming... and it took a lor of thought...

All of my stories are up for adoption...

I will never forget this site and the joy it brought me. I evolved as a person and author... Thank you...

I will be publishing all of my original works on Amazon, just Look for Michael E Rauch. Look for me there.

Goodbye.


End file.
